His jealousy, Her passion
by water phoneix2
Summary: When Haruhi is put in an awkward situation by one of her clients she does something quite stupid. What will Kyoya's response be?Kyoya isn't used to not getting his own way once he's decided on something and Haruhi isn't used to submitting.please r r enjoy
1. Well that was stupid

First attempt at an Ouran fic so please be nice... unless you hate it in which case feel free to tell me. Make my day and review please. Thanks =)

* * *

><p>.;./;./;./;./;./;./;./;./;./;

"Um, Haruhi, could I speak to you after club please?" Haruhi turned around to face the girl behind her; Ayako looked like she was going to cry. She was one of Haruhi's regulars but she was painfully shy. The first time she came to the club was because all her friends were going and she didn't want to be left on her own. She had stood in the doorway watching her friends sit with the twins but had been too nervous to join in. Haruhi had been free so she had gone over to see if she was okay... unfortunately Tamaki senpai had gotten there first, the result was a crying Ayako and Tamaki and the twins laughing so hard that their guests were worried about their health. Kyoya senpai had not been impressed.

Haruhi had remembered taking the girl to the changing rooms so she could calm down and clean the squirty cream out of her hair, Tamaki's commoner craze of the time although how it had ended up in the poor girl's hair no-one had quite figured out. They had spent the rest of club time talking to each other and since then she had been a brilliant customer for Haruhi.

"Of course we can Ayako, would you like to meet me here?" "O-okay Haruhi." Haruhi had been about to walk away when she heard the girl calling her again. "Haruhi, you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean, if you have better things to do then we don't need to talk. It's not urgent." The poor girl sounded so upset, Haruhi really hoped things were ok at home, she knew the girl had a rocky relationship with her father and she also knew he had a tendency to strike out at his introverted daughter when he felt he was being provoked. "Ayako, it isn't a problem. I'm looking forward to talking with you, I feel like we haven't had chance to talk for too long. I'll see you here in twenty minutes ok." She finished it with her best smile and watched the girl nod before darting out of the room, carefully yet obviously avoiding where Tamaki was sat. He noticed this and visibly wilted in his seat before snapping his attention to the 'princess' on his right hand side.

Haruhi cleaned up the table she had been sat at before seeing which hosts weren't serving. Honey senpai and Mori senpai were sat eating cake with a couple of second year girls, the twins were with a couple of girls Haruhi recognised from their class and Tamaki was sat on a window seat with a small crowd of girls. The only other host not hosting was Kyoya senpai, who was sat in a corner with his laptop. She went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee and then carefully made her way to her shadowy senpai. She placed the cup next to him quietly before moving his empty one. "Senpai, do you mind if I sit here?" he continued to type away, not even looking at her as he answered. "I suppose so as long as you don't disturb me Haruhi." Haruhi nodded at him before sitting down and retrieved her book from her bag. It was one of the romance novels her father had bought her for her birthday a few years before that she had never gotten around to reading and, as much as it pained her to admit it, she was getting into it. A heroine who was intelligent and pretty without being ridiculously beautiful and the hero was a gorgeous man with a darker side to him. Haruhi was intrigued with their rocky relationship, her hesitance and his possessive jealousy caused them trouble and his anxiety that she might be in love with his best friend and her obliviousness to his feelings for her also made it unlike any book she had read before. It was a guilty pleasure but she was hooked.

* * *

><p>She became so absorbed in the latest complication in the lovers lives that she completely lost track of time. She was lost to the world not realising that club had ended, there was a possibility that she had missed a couple of appointments, but then again she had no doubt that Kyoya would have gotten her attention if she had any clients. She missed Tamaki shouting at the twins for trying to play '<em>how many pencils can we throw in Haruhi's hair before she notices'<em> game. She also missed Kyoya reprimanding all three of them for becoming so loud that he had had to stop his work to sort them out.

She was brought out of her trance like state by Kyoya clearing his throat; she looked at him confusedly until he jutted his chin out, gesturing behind her. She turned to come face to face with a very nervous looking Ayako. "Oh, sorry Ayako. I completely lost track of time." "Oh that's okay, I wasn't waiting long." "She's been waiting for you for five minutes Haruhi. You've kept the poor girl waiting. She was too scared to even come up to you. "

"Thank you Hikaru." "I'm Kaoru." "No, you're not." Hikaru laughed as he ran away from the annoyed looking girl glared at him. It never failed to amuse him that she could tell them apart and that she was so easy to wind up. Haruhi shook her head at his childish games; it was bad enough that she had forgotten when they were meeting but having Hikaru make a joke about it in front of Ayako was taking it too far. She was a sensitive girl and Haruhi didn't want her upsetting because Hikaru was teasing Haruhi.

Ayako opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by the man still drumming away on his keyboard. "Perhaps you two may be more comfortable over there on one of the sofas." Translation, go away. They walked awkwardly to the nearest settee and sat down. Haruhi offered to get the nervous girl a drink but she refused, Haruhi didn't blame the girl for feeling so on edge since they had seemed to attract the attention of the other hosts, who weren't coming any closer but still clearly trying to work out what was being said.

"Haruhi, I, um, I really like you." "Thanks Ayako, I like you too." Ayako looked simultaneously relieved and upset. She took a deep breath in before trying again. "No Haruhi, I mean I like you like you." "Oh." The blonde girl seemed to have got herself on a roll now and hadn't seemed to notice the intense discomfort Haruhi was displaying on her face. "You have always been so nice to me. I used to dread coming to school but now thanks to you I love it. You make me feel like I'm actually special and with you I know that you haven't said everything you say to me a thousand other times like Tamaki senpai does. You don't let anything stop you, you're a commoner who got into this elite school and you give all of us a run for our money. Your smart and funny and handsome and I would really, really like it if you considered going out with me."

* * *

><p>Haruhi was in turmoil. This couldn't possibly be happening could it? How is it when she began working as a host she never, ever thought that she would be confessed to. The other hosts got confessed to on a regular basis but they were... them! She wasn't the sort of person that got crushed on as a girl let alone as a boy. Haruhi felt miserable, there was no way she could accept but she really did not want to hurt Ayako.<p>

There was only one thing for it, she would have to tell Ayako her secret, but she would need to ask Kyoya senpai first since it wasn't just her secret.

"Ayako, I really like you, I think you are so sweet and I am so glad that I can call you a friend but... I can't accept, I am so sorry." She watched bitterly as the girls eyes filled up. She watched Honey senpai and Mori senpai look at them with concern... well Honey looked concerned Mori just looked like usual. Even Tamaki had started paying attention from across the room where he had been yelling at the twins for trying to snoop on their conversation.

"Oh, um... could I ask why? Is there someone else? Or is it me, I'm sorry if I annoy you, I can try to change if that's it." "NO! No Ayako it isn't you at all. Please believe me when I say it is completely me." "It's not you it's me." Ayako shook her head clearly not believing Haruhi, the poor girl had such low self esteem, Haruhi felt sick, this was all her fault. "Ayako, please just wait here for a second and I'll try to make you see how much it isn't you." Sad blue eyes looked at her, "Please, just wait ok." The dejected girl nodded slightly and watched as Haruhi shot up and over to Kyoya senpai who had been in the process of leaving.

"KYOYA SENPAI!" he turned to look at her. "Kyoya senpai I need to tell Ayako that I'm a girl." Whatever Kyoya had been expecting Haruhi to say it obviously hadn't been that. "No Haruhi, that is impossible." "Please Kyoya senpai, I'm only asking you out of respect but it's urgent that I tell her I'm a girl." Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before speaking to her again. "Haruhi, I will not have you risking the integrity of the club on a whim." "It is not a whim, this is important!" Haruhi turned and looked back at the crying blonde on the couch, if anything she seemed to be crying heavier than before. Oh this was not good, now she thought Haruhi was making excuses to get away from her.

Haruhi needed to think fast, Kyoya was not being cooperative and she really didn't want to hurt the girl so she did the only thing she could think of, and so, in full view of Ayako and the rest of the hosts she grabbed her dark senpai's blazer, pulled him down to her level and slammed her lips onto his.

There was a very audible gasp throughout the room as Haruhi kept a firm grip of the boy's clothes in one hand and used the other to run through his silky, raven locks. Kyoya was so shocked that he had dropped his satchel which had somehow ended up stuck on the crooks of his elbows; he couldn't have pushed her away even if he had wanted to. As Haruhi became more confident she lifted her other hand to his hair as well and used it to push him closer to her whilst her fingers gently scratched his scalp. The delicious sensations caused him to gasp which allowed her wicked, little tongue access to his mouth. Kyoya began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen and as the weight of the situation began to dawn on him. She was making him look gay in front of a client!

Finally after what seemed to be an age she released him and turned... only to come face to face with five boys and a slightly less upset girl. The twins and Tamaki were shouting over each other to try and shout at her, Honey senpai was telling her how cute that was; Mori senpai was deadpan as he grunted his agreement.

"So you turned me down because..." this got all six boys attention, even if one of them was still pretty much out of it, "I turned you down because I like boys. I'm sorry, like I said it really isn't you." Well it wasn't really a lie, Haruhi does like boys. Ayako giggled as she wiped her eyes. "It is me; if I had been a boy maybe you would have liked me. I'm really sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I didn't know. Can you forgive me? " "That's right you didn't know and why would you. I never sat you down and said 'Ayako, did you know I like boys?'" Ayako laughed again along with all the other hosts bar two, Kyoya was still stood in the exact same position as how she had left him with the exception of a hand pressed to his lips. Tamaki was also not joining in the laughter since he was in his corner of woe muttering about Mummies not meant to be kissing their daughters like _**that!**_

"So are you and Kyoya senpai... together." '_He brought this on himself; he should have let me tell her.'_ "Yeah we are but we're keeping it a secret so could you...Maybe. "Oh yes of course, no-one will hear it from me. I'm sorry I asked you out when you were seeing someone." "It isn't a problem; honestly you've really flattered me. I just didn't want you thinking I said no because of you when there was _a perfectly good reason that I was well within my rights to tell you." _

Somewhere in the haze of Kyoya's confused mind he picked up that that last comment was directed at him but he was too busy trying to work out what the hell just happened and whether or not he would need to tell his father that was not, in fact, gay.

Ayako left soon after feeling a lot happier in herself. Things were not as good in music room 3 however. Kyoya seemed to come too and just as he was about to lay into Haruhi for her irresponsible behaviour she turned on him.

"You brought that on yourself by not letting me tell her I was a girl, I wasn't going to let her be upset about that and it was your fault so don't you **dare** add that to my debt Kyoya senpai!" and without another word to anyone Haruhi had stormed out of the room. The remaining hosts all agreed that never before had senpai sounded so much like 'fuck you'. After she had slammed the door shut everyone took a step away from the demon lord who looked angrier than any of them had ever seen him before... and they had woken him up at five in the morning before.

If looks could kill... no-one would have lived... anywhere.

* * *

><p>Kyoya pulled his satchel back up to its correct position before storming from the room himself. He didn't say a word to his driver and the poor man spent the car trip home wondering if he still had a job, he had never seen the young master look so, so... evil. The maids tore out of the way when he entered the manor, it was bad enough waking him up and him acting like this but to have it in the afternoon was downright frightening. He was in such a foul mood he didn't even notice his father on the corridor, the man looked after his dark son and wondered whether or not he should call Suoh to see if something had happened at school. After hearing the echoing boom of a door being slammed shut he decided that that might be best.<p>

'_How dare she? Who does she think she is? My reputation could be in ruins now because of that silly, little chit. What in the world possessed her to do something so reckless'_ yet even as he thought, sat in his darkened bedroom, he couldn't help but run his fingers over his lips, he could still feel the tingle of where she had pressed against his mouth so firmly, still feel her small hands tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer. He could still feel the warmth that had flooded his body when her tongue had pushed its way into his prone mouth. He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror, his hair was still messy from her hands and his mouth was slightly pink but other than that there was no physical evidence of her 'attack' on his person.

So why was it he couldn't stop thinking about it?

This was interesting.

* * *

><p>It was as Haruhi got home that the general stupidity of what she had done hit her. She had kissed Kyoya senpai... in front of everyone! Oh God, what was she thinking? That was quite possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done. This was akin to poking an angry bear with a stick then trying to give it a hug.<p>

She walked straight past her dad and into her room. She ignored him as he called after her, she didn't want to talk to him just yet, and she knew he'd overreact in one way or another. She sat on her bed for a good hour trying to work out whether or not she should just leave the country now or wait till after school tomorrow. Could you get a passport so quickly?

She got changed out of her uniform and into a plain pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She clipped her hair back from her face before looking at her reflection. Nothing was different, well maybe her lips were a little pink but other than that there was no difference. Maybe she could pretend that it hadn't happened. It's not like Kyoya liked her anyway, she hadn't spoiled a friendship although there was a big chance he was going to kill her for making him look gay.

'_It was worth it for Ayako,_ _although now I think about it, if I had explained it to him in the first place I might not have had to... attack him like that. I panicked because I thought she would get depressed again, she has enough going on at home without thinking that I rejected her 'cause she isn't good enough for me. Why the hell did none of us think that that might happen? Because it was so unlikely, what are the chances of her confessing to me, I don't get confessed to ever... the first time I get confessed to and it's by a girl!' _

At this point Haruhi burst out laughing at the oddness of her situation, her phone started buzzing but she ignored it and walked out to meet the worried face of her father, still laughing her head off.

"Haruhi, are you ok sweetheart."

"No, dad I've done something really stupid." Still laughing away, but Ranka was paying attention. As a father he was running through every bad thing that it could be but one kept popping up in his head. '_Oh my god, my little baby's pregnant!' _he thought Haruhi was hysterical and was seriously tempted to slap her to snap her out of it but he thought better of that, afterall it may hurt the baby. Instead he put on his most serious, concerned father face and calmly asked "What is it? What have you done?"

Haruhi stopped giggling straight away.

"I kissed Kyoya senpai."

* * *

><p>There you go; this is my first attempt at an Ouran one like I said so please forgive me if its crap and they're all ooc. Ayako apparently means colourful child.. bit of trivia there for you.<p>

Let me know what you think, like it, love it or hate it. I'd really like to know what you think, I'll be honest I am a review addict; I need your reviews to live.

Wp2 xx


	2. blame, shame and a chase

Chapter 2... Obviously.

Btw Yoshio's attitude to homosexuality is something I'm going to tackle in the story... I think (I'm the kind of writer who writes as it comes. I have a vague idea where this is going but I don't plan it out. That and I have a memory like a damaged siv) I just don't want people getting offended; a couple of my friends who have written fanfics have been flamed for being homophobic when it was meant to be an issue in the story. I get that **you're** all intelligent enough to get that but I'll be honest reading some of my friends old reviews that she printed off at the time has scared the heck outta me. . .

So there you go. =) hope you like it, please review.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat in silence after explaining it all to her dad, Ayako's confession to kissing her senpai so the girl wouldn't be upset. She was quite proud of her dad actually; she had thought he would freak out but he sat in silence as she explained. But now that she had finished explain she was getting nervous, why wasn't he saying something to her, anything would be good at this point.<p>

"Well I have to say sweetie, I'm relieved. I thought you were pregnant." Ok anything other than that would have been good. "Dad! How could you think I was pregnant?" Ranka looked at his daughter for a moment before reeling off a list using his fingers to demonstrate his point. "Young, pretty, girl, coming home and telling her father 'dad I've done something stupid'... what was I supposed to think." He ended with a slight whine. Haruhi couldn't believe her father thought so little of her that his automatic assumption was that she was pregnant. To she was quite offended would be an understatement.

"Dad, I'd expect you not to think that I'm that stupid." Ranka chuckled behind his hand. "Of course not, but when you are a round perverts like Tamaki you can't blame your daddy for worrying. Besides what's so wrong with kissing Kyoya, I like that boy; he keeps me posted about how things are going at school." "Dad! You are unbelievable, did you listen to a word I said. It's Kyoya! The others call him the demon lord and I..." "Jumped him I know, I'm so proud that you are so confident in yourself but I must ask that that's the only forward thing you do with him. After all you need to protect your honour." DAD, you are unbelievable." And then it struck her "Dad, you do know nothing can ever happen with Kyoya senpai and me." He pouted "Awww, why?" "Because dad, for one thing, if he were to get with me, he'd look gay." And with the satisfaction that one can only achieve from crushing the dreams of an insane father, Haruhi left to get the shopping.

The last thing she heard before she left was her father's heartbroken whimpering "But I want pretty grandchildren." She laughed as she shut the door. Her father was mental but she loved him.

'_There is no merit for Kyoya sepai to be with be like that, there is merit for him to put my debt up for that little stunt... Am I never not going to owe that guy money?' _

* * *

><p>Kyoya had long since given up trying to work; his mind was caught up in the whirlwind that was Haruhi Fujioka. From the very first he had known that she was a woman. Woman, not girl, after her little stunt today he could contest to how womanly she was. She wasn't blessed with large curves like other women her age; in fact she was rather underdeveloped. But when she had pressed herself so tightly against him, he could feel all the curves her body had to offer and he wanted more. So much more.<p>

He threw his pen down on his desk and roughly run his hand threw his hair. He hadn't felt this way after that night at the beach, or he had but... he had pushed it down. She was not his to want; he knew how Tamaki felt about her even if the fool didn't, but now he couldn't stop the feelings he had been repressing towards the little brunette. He leaned back in his chair till he was almost completely diagonal; he reached his long, thin arms out behind him and stretched till he heard the satisfying pop of the bones in his back. He ached so much from being crouched over a laptop or a pile of paperwork all day long every day.

He put his glasses on the polished oak desk before pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate the ache there too. Slowly he walked to his bed and laid on it gently, he felt so tired and it was only seven o'clock. He blamed her for this; she exhausted him, her and her common ways. If she had been raised by a wealthy family there was no way she would have done something like that, all her impulsiveness would have been trained out of her. She would have had been able to pay for the damages and not have to work for them in the first place. She would have been like one of the girls he was permitted to date, maybe if she had been rich enough he would have been put in an arranged marriage her. But he couldn't help think that if she had been so different that she wouldn't have this effect on him, wouldn't make his heart pound at the thought of her body, her lips pressed tightly to his. He allowed a small smile onto his face at the thought of how feisty she had been in her parting words, he liked that there was some fire in her but he simply couldn't let her get away with that. His Haruhi would be made to see that she couldn't talk to him like that in front of others.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and the image of her warm brown eyes that as he began to doze lightly that he hadn't even noticed his mental slip of calling her 'his'. What Kyoya didn't know was that he was in for quite a fitful night.

* * *

><p>"She <em>what<em>?" he couldn't believe his ears, this was fantastic news. Well not for his friend but for him this had been the sort of breakthrough he had wanted since that day he had visited his son's school.

"You heard me. I've been hearing about it all night, she walked up to your son and kissed him. Tamaki has not stopped whining all night. He keeps saying something about Mummy's... Oh I can't make any sense of it but what is very clear is that she kissed your son and Tamaki seems to think he liked it." Yoshio had to fight the urge to laugh at the bitter tone in his friend's voice. They had both set their sights on the girl but now... Well he knew how honourable Yuzuru was, he'd call his son off leaving the girl open for Kyoya's advances. More fool him. "Was there a reason?" he heard Yuzuru chuckling down the phone. "From what I can make out, ha-ha, she er...she was confessed to." "Ah, so was the young man a little too persistent so she turned to my son for comfort and to send the boy packing."

At this Yuzuru gave up the pretence of trying not to laugh and for the next five minutes Yoshio had to listen to the man howling with laughter till it dies down to a slight wheeze. "No, no my friend she was confessed to by a girl.""**WHAT**! Surely a girl would have been more careful in confessing to another girl." "Oh no, as far as that girl was aware she was confessing to a boy."

Yoshio sat back in his chair, that wasn't possible because that meant Haruhi was still dressing as and acting like a boy. If she was still dressing as a boy... she had made his son look gay. In front of sodding Yuzuru Suoh's son! That's why the bastard was laughing. "Am I assuming that-""There is at least one girl ha-ha running around thinking that your son and Haruhi Fujioka are in a boy-on-boy relationship because ha-ha that is how Haruhi made it -ha." "Fuck off Suoh." And with that he slammed the phone down; Yoshio prided himself on his open mindedness, but not with his son. Kyoya had a bright future ahead of him, he wasn't homophobic but ... some of his business associates were. He didn't want to lose business because a clearly untrue rumour spreading and that would damage his reputation.

There was only one thing for it; he would need to make Haruhi come out as a girl, that way when he told Kyoya to court the girl everyone would know that his son was seeing a girl.

Haruhi would be a valuable asset to the Ootori family.

* * *

><p><span>Kyoya's pov(ish)<span>

"You could always pay me back with your body." He watched her brown eyes widen as he threw her on the bed. He hovered over her as he spouted the speech he had rehearsed in his head since he had heard her say her sex didn't matter. He hadn't wanted to admit how scared he had been when he saw her fall; it wasn't something he was used to. "You have left yourself completely defenceless against me." He watched her expression shift; she caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

He could feel her warm breath hitting his face and the heat from her body underneath him. He could feel himself becoming slightly aroused but he had to ignore it, this was to make a point.

"Senpai?" he re-focused on her pretty face, there was a slight blush on her cheeks and her breath was slightly more laboured. So he had frightened her then, good. That was what he was content thinking until a small hand reached behind his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. His eyes were wider than hers were naturally. Without his glasses he found it hard to clearly see her face when she released him but he could still see the smile, so natural, so beautiful. She ran her hand down his chest to just above where his trousers started and then back up. She was so soft that if he hadn't been watching it happen he would have barely noticed.

She slowly pushed his shoulders so he wasn't over her anymore and she sat up. She kept her hands on his chest and it felt like she was burning him. He felt himself being pushed to lie on bed as Haruhi sat over him. This wasn't what he had expected, a slap perhaps but no this. He found himself losing the ability to think as she pressed kisses to his chest. It felt so good; she began raking her nails gently on his sides which caused him to squirm. She bit lightly on his nipple causing him to gasp and arch his back slightly. She grinned at his reaction before blowing cool air on it. He hissed at the sensations she was stirring in him. This wasn't right, this wasn't what he had planned.

Haruhi sat up looking down at her slightly dishevelled senpai. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that Kyoya senpai. I can't stop thinking about you." He gulped as he saw the sincerity in her big, brown eyes. "Please senpai, I want you."

In that moment Kyoya felt something in him, something powerful and possessive. This girl was his; no-one else could have her now she belonged to him. He flipped them back over and pulled her skirt up; she pulled him back down into a kiss showing him that it was okay.

He was so into the kiss he hardly noticed that they were both naked until he was about to plunge into her when suddenly he heard a shriek of a giggle from across the room. He turned and looked and saw Ayako stood in front of Honey, Mori and the twins.

"That is so cute, I understand now Haruhi can't be with me because he's with you." "Wait no, this isn't-".

"Kyo chan looks so cute with Haru chan. Please don't stop because of us."

Kyoya could feel his cheeks burning under his senpai's gaze. He looked down at where Haruhi should have been lying but he found himself looking down at the watery eyes of his best friend.

"Mummy's shouldn't do this with their daughters. It isn't right. How could you Kyoya?"

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat up with a start, he was sweating slightly. That was horrible. He reached his hand out to get his glasses from his bedside cabinet but found that they were missing. He groaned as he remembered he had left them on his desk which was down the stairs. He was fine walking up the stairs without his glasses but he really couldn't walk down them without them. He started to feel through the drawers to see if he could find his spare pair.<p>

No luck, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was in a foul mood when the maid came in to open the curtains at five am. His mood didn't improve when she screamed at the sight of him awake; he just snapped at her to get his glasses and then had to wait an extra fifteen minutes for her to come back because when he said his desk the silly idiot had gone to his office instead of the desk she had to walk past to get there. He would have her fired.

Eventually he managed to get his glasses and he stalked off to get a shower, even though his dream had ended like he imagined hell to be, he still found he needed a cold one. This was still all her fault, if she hadn't... if she wasn't... Damn her!

He decided then and there, Haruhi was going to pay; he was going to show her what happens when you mess with an Ootori and his sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Haruhi Pov (ish)<span>

Haruhi woke up that morning with a dark sense of foreboding. Like someone was threatening her very well being and, for the first time since she had started at Ouran, she did not want to go into school that morning.

She sat at the table eating her breakfast trying to work out whether she had had some sort of premonition. She looked outside... at the pouring rain and decided she had in fact had a premonition but she still had to go to school because she had a literature test today that she couldn't afford to miss.

As usual when she needed an umbrella she couldn't find one and it really was starting to bounce down. There hadn't been any thunder forecast for today but then again there hadn't been any rain forecast either.

There was only one thing for it, she would have to run.

* * *

><p>She was lost.<p>

She had been going to that school for what felt like forever and she had gotten herself lost. She thought she had taken the right turn but when she ended up in a dead end filled with skips she realised that she probably hadn't. She turned to leave when she saw the man, leaning against the side of the alley, smirking at her.

She tried to walk past him but he stepped in front of her blocking the way she needed to go. She tried to keep calm and go straight ahead, relieved when he didn't step back in her way. She kept walking trying to not look behind her until she heard the footsteps echoing around her. She started to speed up and she risked a glance over her shoulder, she felt a twinge of fear as she saw the dirty looking man running after her. She started to run as fast as she could without falling in the murky puddles.

She felt her chest burning as she struggled to breathe and panic began to set in as she got onto the main road and he was still running after her. A sleek black car sped past her and she tried to flag it down but it kept going round the corner. By now her face was wet with tears and rain, he was gaining on her and she could see a knife in his hand when she looked back.

It was because she was looking back that she didn't notice the figure coming round the corner. He stood firm in the rain watching the girl until she collided into him. He caught hold of her arms firmly and lowered her the last couple of inches to the ground behind him. The man with the knife slowed down with a big grin on his face, clearly liking his odds against the two weedy looking school children.

Haruhi looked up and gasped in shock.

"Senpai?"

* * *

><p>Dum dumdum<p>

It's not very well written but what can I say I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote it then. I'm quite tired and reviews would be much appreciated because you love me ... I lost sleep for you... to make you happy... because I love you. =P

**So** here's a question who is the mysterious senpai? Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori or possibly even Nekozawa ... hmmmm the possibilities are endless.

And to answer the question **Always Tomorrow**'s question did I come up with the bear/stick/hug thing myself... yes, I was quite proud of it so I'm glad ya liked it =D

And a **massive thanks** to my reviewers so far. I hope you still like it after this disaster of a chapter.

(On re-reading this chapter there is alot of burning... hmmm need to learn new words)

Love

Wp2 xx


	3. Scheming fathers, beginings of jealosuy

I write as it comes to me, sometimes it's quick, sometimes it's slow but I always try. Please **review** if you like it or not. =D

**Pointless Trivia**- The original idea for this story, a girl confessing to Haruhi, came to me when re-re-re-watching Ouran. It made me laugh at the idea that they would be fecked if a girl confessed, Haruhi is blunt but she doesn't like hurting people and Kyoya wouldn't do anything to harm the club so probably wouldn't let her tell the truth. I just don't see how they didn't think of that when they asked her to work there... yes I talk like they're real.

* * *

><p>"Senpai?"<p>

Haruhi took in the enraged form of Honey through the heavy rain. He had been slammed into and he hadn't moved an inch, he had caught her and put her out of harm's way. Once again she was impressed by the boy who had become a brother too her.

"You do not come near my friends."

He didn't shout, he spoke calmly but the sound carried over the sound of the pouring rain and to the mugger wannabe. The scraggly man shuddered but still clearly liked his odds, the knife glinting in his hand giving him false confidence. He lunged at Honey who dodged easily, the man looked confused by the disappearance of the boy but as he saw Haruhi again he quickly forgot about the other boy and dived towards her. He grabbed her legs just as Honey had gotten hold of his and swung him off her. This unfortunately caused the blade to catch her leg and dag down slicing both trousers and skin.

She was so focused on the pain in her legs that she barely noticed Honey finishing the guy off, or saw him walking towards her.

"Haru Chan, I'm sorry he hurt you because of me." Haruhi looked at the blonde boy who in turn was looking utterly shame faced. She latched her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her. "Honey senpai, if it weren't for you... I don't know what he might have done to me." She held him a bit longer before letting go and trying to stand. This, however, did not go well. Partially due to cold, partially due to shock and partially due to pain her legs cramped up.

She looked helplessly at her tiny senpai as she struggled in vain again to get up, it hurt so much. He looked at her before bending slightly and managing to scoop her up into his arms bridal style. It was surreal to be held so firmly into the chest of someone who barley reached her shoulders. She had worried that she would be too heavy for him but he didn't seem to mind. He carried her to his car and told the chauffer to get them to the school quickly, Ouran's medical facilities were better than any hospital around here.

Both were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they didn't see the defeated man crawling to the closest pay phone; he had a bone to pick with his boss. They also missed another black limo speeding past them in the direction of Ouran Academy.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Haruhi glanced at the soaked boy next to her, they had been driving for five minutes and this was the first time he had spoken to her. "What do you mean Honey senpai?"<p>

Honey clenched his fists and bit his lip too avoid snapping at the girl who he saw as a little sister. Her naivety was cute but when she went down dark alleys by herself in rain storms and nearly got herself killed he found it so hard not to shout at her. He was cute, he wasn't stupid. He saw so much more than other people did, he knew that if he hadn't saved her so many people would have suffered.

"You could have gotten yourself killed Haruhi, that man would have killed you." "It was an accident; I missed a turning and got lost. I tried to go back the way I came but he blocked my way so I ran. He started chasing me and then we ran into you." Honey looked troubled, "So you didn't do anything to provoke him?" Haruhi just shook her head. "He probably recognised my uniform and thought I would be rich, easy pickings." Honey didn't quite buy that, he was sure he had seen that man before but he couldn't quite place him. Honey felt seriously worried for the oblivious girl next to him.

* * *

><p><span>Yoshio Pov<span>

As expected I got a phone call at exactly eight thirty this morning. Everything must have gone well. By now Kyoya has saved the girl and her trousers will be ripped. She's grateful to my son and she has no choice but to wear a girl's uniform since I had all the spare boys uniforms removed last night by my police force. It's not a marriage proposal but it's a start, he will be her hero and she will fall for him. Perfect.

"Hello, you don't need to tell me how it went I already know."

"Oh really, you told me I would have to hold off your son, correct?" Yoshio frowned, why did he sound so angry he knew what he was being paid for. Attack the girl, fight off his son, don't harm them but damage her clothes. That was what he was told to do. "Yes that is what you were meant to do. You haven't hurt them have you?"

"Hurt them? HURT THEM! You failed to mention that I would be jumped by the Haninozuka kid. I couldn't have hurt her if I had tried. Your fucking son... didn't even show up." Yoshio snapped the pen that was in his hand, spilling ink all over himself. "What do you mean Kyoya wasn't there?" "Just what I said, he didn't come and I was beaten up by a fucking midget. You had better pay me extra 'cause you really screwed me over." With that the hired thug hung up the phone and Yoshio was left with a buzzing in his head from all his thoughts... and the dial tone.

How could that have happened? The plan had been perfect, Kyoya's driver would 'take a wrong turn' and his son would see the girl in distress and would jump to her aid. She would fall in love with him, Yoshio would give the ok, Kyoya would marry her and once she became a lawyer she would prove to be a valuable asset to the Ootori family.

Why was this so hard? He had done everything right, he had blocked up the turning Haruhi usually took so that she would walk straight past it, he had paid a thug to threaten her, planned for his son to be there. What he hadn't counted on was the direction, if he had thought that through then this mess wouldn't have happened.

He slammed his hand on his desk; this was going to be harder than he thought. He rubbed his face and laughed. He was up for the challenge.

"Um sir." He looked at the maid who had just given him his morning coffee. "Yes?" "You have some...stuff, on your face." He glanced at his reflection in the coffee and sure enough he had an enormous streak of ink running from the level of his eyes down to his chin. He glared at the giggling maid as he tried to rub it off. This was Haruhi Fujioka's fault.

* * *

><p>Honey helped Haruhi walk into the school, his coat tied around her waist covering the front of her legs and hers tied so it covered the back. The thug had cut her pants in such a way it showed the bottom of her knickers and way too much leg to be walking into the school. The pain had ebbed but she was still bleeding and it looked pretty deep at the bottom. Thanks to her sitting with her legs together he had managed to cut both of them. All in all this was not Haruhi's day.<p>

By the time she had gotten to the medical room rumours had spread all round the school and the rest of the host club members were waiting for them. Tamaki and the twins were crying and raving so she walked straight past them. Kyoya stood to one side by the door, holding it open as she limped past him. Honey stayed outside to explain what had happened to the other boys as she got treated by the nurse.

Except for the bottom of the cuts she was fine; they put some antiseptic cream on them. The bottom required stitches because of the depth, when Honey dragged the man off of her the knife had dug into her skin and had pressed deeply when he tried to stop himself being taken by the freakishly strong boy. It had really hurt to have the stitches but she forced herself not to make any noise since she could see the shadows of the host club on the windows. The nurse left to get her a new pair of trousers and she called the impatient boys in.

"Are you ok Haruhi?" she smiled at the boy who was hugging his rabbit protectively against his chest. She nodded "Yes Tamaki senpai I feel fine. I think Honey senpai wants his rabbit back though." Sure enough Honey snatched the rabbit back of the whimpering king before viciously slamming a scraggly looking teddy down on the floor. "Not my teddy bear." Haruhi shook her head at the boys' antics. Soon the nurse ushered them outside to give her some privacy before telling Haruhi they could find no spare male uniforms.

"I'll keep looking dear but we can't find any." "Oh, um... thanks, you don't have to trouble yourself." "It's no trouble dear, bless you." The kindly woman walked out muttering about how sweet commoners were these days. Haruhi felt sufficiently awkward sitting in a hospital gown with shadows outside the windows because the boys hadn't left yet.

"Haruhi?" she jumped and screamed. She hadn't seen that Kyoya hadn't left the room yet. If she had been feeling awkward before, that was just too warm her up for this monstrous bout of holy- crap-uncomfortable. There he was, the boy who she had snogged, the boy with his own police force...before it had seemed like a bad idea but when she put it all together it was impossible to think how it might ever have been a good idea. Once again she imagined the angry bear only this time it was wielding a machete, daring her to poke it with the stick.

She was snapped out of her horror filled day dream by the bed tipping slightly to one side. Haruhi looked at her shadowy senpai sitting on the bed... willingly. "Um senpai, are you ok?" he looked at her, just looked at her. She found herself staring at his eyes, they were beautiful. Brown and grey pools, she hadn't gotten a good look at them when they were at the beach because she had been busy looking at his lips, wondering if he was going to kiss her and then feeling very stupid when she realised he was trying to teach her a lesson. They were well hidden behind his glasses and he was a pro at angling his head to the light hid his eyes. Maybe he should try and patent that, the 'Kyoya head tilt'. Haruhi felt it was a shame that he didn't wear contacts or at least try to show them off more.

She was so wrapped up in her musings she hadn't realised that he had noticed her staring. He was staring right back with a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Haruhi perhaps I should start charging, I'm sure a photo would last longer but it will cost more."

He took pleasure in watching the blush spread across her face. It was fun winding her up, it took away the anxiety he had felt when he had heard a group of students saying she was hurt. He had felt his chest tighten in an odd way and he had run alongside the other hosts to get to the medical room, that girl was way too careless, being pushed off things and attacked and...And she was a careless idiot. He didn't want to admit that it frightened him, as far as anyone else was concerned he was worried about the lost money from Haruhi's clients since she would have to go home today and Ranka may not let her come back in for tomorrow. Not to mention the damages to her uniform.

"Haruhi, I will take you home, your father has been told and has asked me to stay with you till he can get home tonight." He felt a small thrill go through him at the look of dread that crossed her face, she couldn't hide anything, it was refreshing being in the presence of someone who was genuine and sincere.

"You called my dad. Oh god how did he take it? Am I still allowed to come here?" Kyoya nodded, "Yes Haruhi, I called your father and I persuaded him to let you stay but, as I said before, it was on the condition that I take you home and stay with you and that I drive you to and from school from now on." He watched her nod along with what he had said and then gave her a countdown from five to click on to what exactly he had said.

5

'_Trust dad to flip out, he didn't have to impose on Kyoya senpai like that though. I just bet that he adds it to my debt.'_

4

'_Too and from school every day?'_

3

'_I have to be in a car with Kyoya senpai every day...on my own.'_

2

'_I kissed him and now I have to spend time with him... not to mention the fact I've been crushing on him for ages... actually yes lets mention it, that is a terrible idea. I've been trying so hard to ignore those feelings I don't think I could cope with that everyday'_

1

_Fuck_

"Erm, I don't think that is a good idea senpai. I mean that really isn't necessary. I'll be fine." Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his face whilst fighting back a smile. He could feel her tension and assumed it was too do with the kiss. Well she should feel tense because when he was threw with her she would know that she had marked herself as his from the first. He would enjoy possessing her. He would make sure she enjoyed it too. Eventually.

At that precise moment Tamaki burst back through the door and threw himself at the foot of the bed. "Daddies here now Haruhi, that mean old nurse, sent me away but I couldn't stay away and... Kyoya, why are you still in here?" Feeling thoroughly caught... and pissed Kyoya tilted his head causing his eyes to be hidden. Haruhi had to fight a giggle as the movement reminded her of 'the Kyoya head tilt', maybe she should suggest that to him, if it got any money it could go towards her debt. Then she thought about whom she would be 'joking' with and changed her mind.

_'When did he get time to call my dad?'_

* * *

><p>Kyoya watched with a slight sneer on his face as his best friend and Haruhi talked for a while longer. He couldn't help the jealousy that boiled in his stomach as the blonde fawned over her and she didn't turn him away. That would have to stop. No-one else should be able to touch her and so help him if he thought that she enjoyed it. This was all being stored in his internal black book and when the time was right he would make her see the error of her ways.<p>

He was finally pushed to his limits when the whimpering blonde grabbed her in a big hug and instead of pushing him away she lightly put her hands on his back. He fought back a snarl as he tore the confused blonde off of her. Two sets of confused eyes studied him as he pushed his glasses up since his sudden movement had caused them to fall down his face.

"Haruhi and I need to leave, Ranka asked me to take her home and if he calls the house at the moment she won't be there to answer it and he may panic. He has already threatened to have her pulled out of the school as it is let's not give him more reason to think about it." Both of them seemed to believe that that was the reason for the outburst. The nurse came back and told them that there wasn't a single pair of trousers in the entire school. Haruhi had given honey back his jacket so there was then the issue of how would she get out of the school. The timid nurse held up a girl's uniform and after a moment or so she went behind a curtain and slipped into the dress.

Tamaki followed them all the way to the limo and it was seriously beginning to play of Kyoya's last nerve. There was then an extended goodbye which consisted of Tamaki not letting them leave.

When he finally did go Kyoya was more angry then he could ever remember being. He couldn't stop his foot tapping against the door as they drove in silence towards Haruhi's 'home'. "Um, Kyoya senpai, thank you for doing this for me." "Whatever Haruhi. Just try not to waste anymore of my time."

Haruhi shuddered at his cold tone, "A machete that can fire missiles." "What?"

'_Crap!'_

"Nothing senpai."

* * *

><p>There you go then. I may just keep the bear thing up for forever... just keep giving it weapons and personality quirks... btw after letting one of my friends read this they kindly pointed out 'a machete is a knife'... I know... That's what makes it weird and quirky but I'm assuming you all got that... god I hope you got it. =P<p>

Anywho please **review** and let me know what you think. **Thank-you** to everyone who has added me and this story to lists and reviewed so far, you guys are great for my general well being and I am going to need you guys this week.

Thursday is my results day for my first year at sixth form and I am shitting it, I'm convinced I've done badly so here's the thing if I don't get a chapter up before then, which I hope I will but plot bunnies are fleeting, it will either be a celebratory chapter or a I need cheering up with your **reviews **chapter.

Just thought I should tell you guys... because I love you... and you love me ... and to prove it you should hit that little button... the one that says **review,** and make my week =)

Oh and I hope that explains the random knife man for you **kibagaaralover18 **=)

**Feel free to ask me any questions** through reviews or pm's if you don't want everyone seeing.

Love

Wp2 xx


	4. Peepin Tom and threatening aura'

I am so pleased with the response to my fic =) you guys are so great for my ego =P I'm really glad that people like my story. My muse fairy seems to like this story, I've been struggling with the others I've been writing but the ideas have been flowing like crazy with this one. It's been hard to decide what to keep and what to leave out.

Keep up with the **reviews** guys because I love hearing from you, same thing applies, if you have a question review or send me an private message thingy if you don't want everyone seeing it. =D

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride home was spent in awkward silence, Haruhi trying to work out what she had done wrong and Kyoya trying to fight the rising need to... mark his territory? Not in an animalistic way but make sure no other boys were as foolishly informal with her as Tamaki felt the need to be.<p>

For Kyoya other men weren't the problem. He knew that he was attractive, he was rich, in that sense he could care for her needs and it shouldn't be hard for her to find something attractive in him. When other boys were concerned he had the advantage of rank, if he told them to back off they wouldn't have any choice if they still wanted their fathers to find employment and sponsors etc. Tamaki on the other hand was not like any usual boy, before he had shown up at Ouran Kyoya had been a bit a golden boy with the ladies. Not in the same way because he hadn't had any interest in the girls but it was always nice to be popular. Tamaki was an idiot and a pretty idiot at that. Girls followed him everywhere and he was almost as influential as Kyoya was, more so if he actually tried to use his family name. Tamaki, the musical pretty boy, was the first person too ever piss him off to the extent he showed it outwardly. The first person he felt he could call a friend and now he was also sitting firmly in the category as rival. The idiot hadn't worked out how he feels but everyone else, excluding Haruhi, had. Kyoya wasn't about to lose this girl to him, he loved Tamaki as a brother but there was no way in hell he would stand aside and watch this girl be taken from him.

It was at that moment that Kyoya came to his senses... momentarily. After just one kiss this girl had had him making an enemy of his best friend and had turned him into a possessive infant crying over his toys. What was Haruhi Fujioka doing to him? This was insane, why should he be so affected by this girl?

He was broken out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his thigh, shaking him slightly. "Kyoya senpai, we're here." He couldn't help the slight tightness in his stomach at the heat that seeped through his trousers where her hand had rested. Such an innocent, intimate touch. He sat in the limo for a couple of seconds to try and calm his breathing. He watched her saunter up the stairs, '_I bet she knows what she is doing, that's why she is doing it. She is trying to wind me up. She wants me to lose my control. That must be it. I'll show her.'_

He wrenched the door open before the driver could get to it and he slammed it shut with such force that the limo visibly tipped. Not far, but still...

He stormed up the stairs and into Haruhi's apartment straight past the stunned girl who had barely gotten the door open when the suddenly furious boy stalked past her. She sighed; this was clearly not going to be a comfortable day. Her dad had asked him to stay till he came home from work but at any point did his father consider that he didn't come home till three in the morning tonight... She would have to call him to see if he really expected Kyoya senpai to stay here till that stupid time. Maybe that was why he was in such a foul mood now. She glanced at the clock as she put the kettle on, 10:14 AM... another glance at the cold boy made her seriously consider telling him he didn't have to stay... whilst slowly walking him out the door, but at the thought of pissing off the musket holding, machete wielding bear further than she already had this week sent shivers down her spine and the prospect of climbing out the window to escape... ever so appealing.

"Kyoya senpai, would you like some coffee?" "Yes thank you." _'Okay, blunt, to the point but I guess would you like coffee is not the best way to start a discussion. Maybe I should just hide in my room for a bit.' _Haruhi decided that was the best idea she had had all week and as she gave her senpai the coffee she mumbled almost incoherently her plan to him. He just grunted in response.

As Haruhi slipped into her room and shut the door both teens simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. Haruhi slipped her laptop out from under her bed, her one luxury item that her grandmother had bought her for her birthday. At first Haruhi had refused to accept it but with that particular grandmother it was better to just accept things because she took refusal as_ 'please, send me more stuff as well as...' _she loved it to pieces though. It was a gorgeous dark blue and it made work and research soooo much easier. Problem was the internet in their apartment was a little... funky. She could only really get good signal when she sat at the head of her bed. Which, when you are messing about and playing games is not that bad. But when you are trying to do research at stupid o'clock in the morning and you are snuggled up against the pillows and the duvet... it becomes a problem.

Haruhi had recently discovered a game called portal and she had fallen in love with it, not because of the game itself but because of the bitchy computer GLaDOS. Her little quips and insults sent Haruhi into fits of giggles every time she played it. Somehow '_Nice job breaking it ... hero' _didn't get old. She was listening to the dialogue on YouTube whilst playing on some other game; it really took her mind off the stinging in her legs.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door however Kyoya was not fairing as well. He had finished all the accounts for the Host club this week not to mention all his weekend homework. He had decided to check his online stocks and other business when he found that he had no internet connection. He tried turning the wireless off and on again, not to mention shifting round in his seat. He was facing Haruhi's door lying almost off the couch when he finally got a glimpse of some signal but it was so weak he couldn't use it.<p>

Frustrated, he placed his laptop on the coffee table and knocked on her door. He didn't receive a reply so he walked in anyway. Haruhi was lying on her bed with her own computer, laughing her arse off at some stupid thing coming from the speakers. She hadn't even noticed he had come in. For some reason he found that her ignorance to his presence frustrated him more that the internet and cleared his throat loudly too get her attention.

He found some pleasure in the little squeak she let out as she jumped at the sudden sound. Her wide brown eyes found his and he felt himself relating to what the kid they had met from her middle school said. _'I liked ... the way you looked people in the eye' _it was true that it was pleasant to have someone not afraid to look him in the eye. He was so used to people glancing around his face or not even getting that close because of his... he didn't want to say prowess but nothing else came to mind.

"Haruhi, there is something wrong with your internet." She glanced down at her toolbar. "No there's not, you need to be in here senpai. Sorry." He sighed before shutting the door and walking to her desk. "Oh, um, no senpai. Our internets weird. You can't really get it anywhere except..." she patted the space next to her. "On the bed?" she nodded, "You're kidding." "Nope sorry". He sighed before walking slowly over to her and slipping on the bed next to her.

She moved as far up to the wall as she could to give him some more room but they were still touching. She didn't think he had noticed because he was typing away and looking at several very complicated spreadsheets. Haruhi turned back to her own thing; she probably shouldn't keep listening to stuff when it would clearly disturb him. However she did want to keep listening, she didn't want to have to move him now that he seemed settled and he might get pissy-er, sooo... "Excuse me senpai." And with that she leant right over him and started fishing around in her drawers for a pair of earphones. She didn't even notice that Kyoya tensed up because she was too busy trying to find the damn things as quickly as possible.

Kyoya sat frozen to the spot. If he hadn't decided she was doing it on purpose he had now. She was leaning across him, her small breasts rubbing against him slightly as she rummaged through the bedside table. The way she was laying pinned his arms to his legs and the more she wiggled the more uncomfortable he became. He was starting to feel himself become aroused and it was not good. Every little movement and noise of frustration she made was causing him to harden and his only saving grace was that she hadn't seemed to notice. She found whatever it was she had been looking for and tried to slide back to her seat, unfortunately this caused her to drag against his... little problem which in turn caused him to hiss.

Haruhi froze, '_Is that what I think it is?' _she looked down at her position over him and couldn't help the slight gulp. He was going to kill her for this... with his bare hands. _'How could I not think of that sooner? Poor senpai. I have essentially violated him twice in one week. I know, I'll pretend I haven't noticed and he can at least keep his dignity. He can't help it after all, it's natural. If he had a choice in it he certainly wouldn't have gotten... that over me. He hates me. Jesus, smooth Haruhi, really smooth.' _She sat back against the headboard and plugged in the earphones. She was aware of Kyoya watching her out of the corner of his eye but she pretended not to notice. She couldn't help smiling, she was doing the right thing, just ignore it and maybe it'll go away.

'_Is she laughing at me? She does this and now she thinks it's funny. Yeah it must be a hoot; a robot like me can get a stiffy ha-ha. Bet she can't wait to tell everyone... but then again, she hasn't said anything so maybe she didn't notice. She is arsing about on games on there so maybe she didn't notice. This is a problem though; I need to get rid of it before she does notice. Damn her!' _"Haruhi, may I use your shower." She nodded and climbed off the bed... at the bottom making sure not to touch her senpai in any way. "Do you like it hot senpai?" The boy choked as his addled mind shot straight to the gutter. "W-what?" "Your shower, do you like it hot. Our shower is almost as temperamental as our internet so I'll go get it running for you. Tell you what I'll set it up how I like it and you can tell me if you want it hotter or colder." And with that she left the room. He ran his hands through his hair whilst he tried to calm himself down, jumping her was not a good idea, jumping her was not a good idea, jumping her was not- "Senpai, come see if you like it like this." _'Fuck!'_

He entered the small, white bathroom and edged past Haruhi to stick hid hand under the water, it was just right. "This is fine thank you Haruhi." "Huh" he looked at her "What?" "Oh, I just, um I figure you'd be one of those ice cold, scalding hot kind of guys." She left the room before he could respond. He didn't notice the door was still slightly ajar and he was so distracted with his problem that he didn't hear Haruhi yell that she would be back with towels and some of her dad's male clothes for him.

* * *

><p>He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, his glasses now sat on the ledge under the bathroom mirror. He could smell her in here, that slight perfume that she sometimes smelled of when she came into school first thing on a morning. It was making his situation worse than before, he didn't think even a cold shower would sort this out now. Slowly he pulled off his trousers and socks followed, lastly, by his boxers. He sighed as he looked at his erection, this was ridiculous, he couldn't do ... that in someone else's house. But he couldn't help it, it was her fault anyway and just knowing she was in the same flat as him, he felt as depraved as he was behaving but all thoughts flew from his mind as he caressed his hot flesh.<p>

He leaned back against the wall, enjoying the coolness of the tiles in contrast to the heat he felt in his stomach. He was extremely sensitive today; he had to bite his lip to stop from moaning loudly. He imagined Haruhi's brown eyes looking at him, the way she bit her lip when she was thinking. The way she had leaned across his body and finally the kiss that started it all. He could feel his balls tightening as he tightened his grip and sped up. His chest was heaving and his lip was starting to ache from having his teeth clamped down on it. He was shaking with the effort it took to keep standing, this was the most intense it had ever been, "Kyoya senpai," the melodic sound of her voice calling his name along with the images in his head caused him to finish, his toes actually curled from the intensity of it. He slumped forwards and used the front of the bath to prop him up, he was struggling to catch his breath when she started to continue. "I've got you some towels I'm just going to grab you some of my dad's clothes, I won't be a minute. If you're already in I'll leave them outside the door." "Th-tha-thank you Haruhi, please leave them outside." It was then he finally noticed the door and with panicked gasp he shut it. '_There was no way she saw, she wouldn't have spoken to me if she had.'_

* * *

><p>How wrong he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi stood in her room holding a pillow to her heaving chest. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.<p>

She had nipped into her father's room to grab him a t-shirt and one of her dad's smaller pair of jeans. She had already got the towels and had gone to give them to him when she heard an odd noise. Like someone rubbing their skin. She had been so worried that the shower had played up and burnt him that she had gone straight to the door. She saw everything, she hadn't meant to but she was transfixed. He was gorgeous; she watched as he bit his lip and started to sweat. He looked so pained but not. It was beautiful and she was caught by the wrongness of this. She shouldn't be watching him, what if he caught her looking. She shot away from the door and into the other side of the room and for a reason unbeknownst to herself she called out too him.

"Kyoya senpai." '_Fuck, why did I do that... oh towels! That'll do'_ "I've got you some towels I'm just going to grab you some of my dad's clothes, I won't be a minute. If you're already in I'll leave them outside the door." "Th-tha-thank you Haruhi, please leave them outside." She put them down and ran into her room; she threw herself on the bed and grabbed her pillow. She didn't move for nearly half an hour till she heard the shower turn off. She didn't want to face him now. How could she? She was sick, disgusting. What normal person would do that?

* * *

><p>The door opened and Kyoya asked if he could come in. "Yes, sure thing." <em>'Way to not sound suspicious Haruhi.'<em> He nodded, he was rubbing his hair with a smaller towel as he came in and picked up his laptop and made to sit down. She shot off the bed and across the room, startling them both. "Haruhi?" she felt her face go red and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself look at him.

"I...Erm, I'm going to go make some tea." "Haruhi ar-"he didn't let him finish before she shot out of the room and into the kitchen. She splashed her face with some cold water. _'Come on Haruhi, you are about as subtle as a brick... or Tamaki. Get a grip girl, it's your fault for not leaving straight away... keep acting like this and he's going to know something is up.'_

"Haruhi." She screamed and span around, he was stood barely a foot in front of her, a dark aura coming off him in waves. She gulped and she honestly felt terrified.

"You saw, didn't you?"

Crap, now what?

* * *

><p>And that is what I'm asking you, should she<p>

**A**)Confess

**B**)Lie

**C**)Other

Let me know what you think. Sorry for the crap lemon, it just kind of happened as I was writing and I am not good at them at all but there you go. If you liked it the I'm improving, if you didn't its pre-exam results nerves ;)

So yeah, let me know what you think, BTW **I love** the reviewers for this fic, you guys are brilliant and I love getting your reviews =) you really cheer me up. So please **review**.

Love

Wp2 xx


	5. You thought that was stupid? Ha!

I love you guy **=D keep your reviews coming** and I'll try and keep the chapters coming. When I am writing this I haven't received my results yet as it is half one in the morning and I can't get them till 10 at the earliest. =/ I'm not happy guys but I'm lucky to have extremely supportive parents.

If I have to fail I want to be able to spell something... like fudge.

Update: got my results and I am really relieved =) I did sooo much better than I thought I would, I can spell CBBC...C ... the last c kills it really =)

**Well done** to crazyiscool for getting into uni... sorry if I embarrassed you hun but you deserve a shout out ;) and **Good luck **to everyone getting their GCSE results =D

Thanks for the good luck guys and the reviews... you guys are my lucky charm =) xx

* * *

><p>Haruhi tried to keep the alarm from showing on her face. She had never been a good liar but she sure as <em>heel<em> couldn't say 'yes senpai, I saw you wanking in my bathroom'... could she? No stupid idea, the bear was armed let's not give him a Brazilian for the hell of it.

"Sa-um, saw what senpai?" _'Well done Haruhi, why not just tell him you saw it all. Terrific, I wonder how quickly you can get a passport. That is if he doesn't kill me first. Oh why did I do it, why didn't I just leave straight away? Oh yeah, 'cause it was fucking hot, that's why. I am such a pervert and I deserve his anger... I'm not telling him though. That wasn't a lie, it just wasn't a confession.'_ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised her hands were shaking. For anyone who knew Haruhi this was a clear sign she was lying, she lost the power of coherent speech, she shook and she blushed... not good when you're a teenage girl with an over protective daddy... or if you want to play poker.

Kyoya smirked, '_so that's how you're going to play it Haruhi, thank you Ranka for giving me her tells... as if I couldn't have worked them out for myself. So little Haruhi saw me... this could work well in my favour.' _He stepped towards her, it wasn't quite as impressive in Ranka's jeans and a t-shirt as it would have been in his normal clothes but he was still an impressive, terrifying thing to behold. He smirked at her frightened expression, she should be frightened. For months she has ruined his sleep, aroused him to the point of pain and in the last few days she has moved from that unreachable pedestal he had put her on to quite literally fall in his lap. She had snaked her way past his defences and now he was done playing. He was going to do as an Ootori should and take what was his.

"Haruhi I think we both know what I'm talking about." "You're going to have to be more specific senpai, what do you think I saw?" Ah so she was hoping to shame him, if he can't say it she can't admit to it. Sorry Haruhi, it' not going to work. "You were looking through the bathroom door, you saw me..." he paused and leaned right into her face, backing her up against the counter, she literally had nowhere to go. "You saw me touching my-"he was cut off by the phone ringing. Her hand shot out to grab it but he caught her wrist, "Don't answer it." "What if it's my dad." She had a point, this was getting far too interesting to have it broken off by Ranka coming home. He released her, she grabbed the phone and bolted under his arm.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Haruhi,. How is my baby, are you okay? Do you need daddy to come home?" Haruhi sighed, half from relief, half from annoyance. "No Tamaki senpai I do not need you coming to _my _house. Please don't call it home like that." "But Daddy just wanted to make sure you were ok and that Mummy was treating you right." "Kyoya senpai is fine Tamaki senpai; _he_ hasn't done anything to _me_." "Well if mummy starts getting mean I want you to cal-" Tamaki's raving was cut off by a slim finger slipping between Haruhi's ear and the receiver and pressing the end call button. Kyoya was literally shaking with rage, she blew him off to talk to Tamaki. When she found out it wasn't her father she should have hung up. Was talking to that... that IDIOT so much more important than him?

He slipped the phone from out of her grasp and threw it at the wall where it proceeded to explode into tiny pieces, later when he had calmed down he realised that he had probably thrown it a little harder than he meant to and bought the Fujioka's a new one. A small part of his brain kept telling him that this was a massive overreaction but he was jealous and angry and therefore it was overruled.

"Senpai, what the hell do you think you're do-"she was cut off by him slamming his lips into hers, the kiss was desperate, angry and painful. He had pulled her in so hard that he split her lip and the continued assault was causing it to rub. He gripped her hair, firmly but not too tight. Haruhi was shocked and annoyed but she still felt so guilty and it felt really good. Except for the pain in her lip which was starting to bleed quite badly, she tried to pull away but he ignored her and the metallic tang, determined to show her what he couldn't tell her, she was his. Of course that would have been fine if he had taken into account who he was with.

Her knee hit his groin before he had registered she had even moved, he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... but you wouldn't let go and it hurt and... Let me get you some ice." '_Fuck' 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK... HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT. Who the hell knees a guy in the AHHHHHHH' _Haruhi had tried to press the ice onto his burning crotch and it had not helped, it really, really had not helped. His eyes started watering up and Haruhi felt sick. _'What if I've really hurt him? Does he need an ambulance?' _"Kyoya senpai I am so sorry. Do you need an ambulance?" "NO, no. I need to lie down." That would be all he needed, going to hospital where they would know who he was and probably tell his father. He winced as she helped him stand and then very, very slowly walk into her bedroom. She let him lay down before pulling the blankets over him, he looked so ill. _'Of course he looks ill you just crushed his nuts! He's going to kill me.' _"Senpai, I am really sorry." He didn't even answer her that time, just grunted. Haruhi battled with herself, this had all happened because she had acted like a depraved pervert, Kyoya had done nothing wrong. All he had done is try to find out whether she was in fact a dirty pervert, which she was. Actually what the hell was with that kiss?

Haruhi sighed as she looked at her senpai, he shouldn't have forced that kiss on her but, in fairness, she had started it. _'Come on Haruhi, bite the bullet, and just tell him the truth.' _"Senpai, I am really sorry. I was coming to give you the towels and... I saw you through the door. I'm really sorry, I panicked and I froze... um but I left and, I don't know why but I called you so you knew where I was. I am so sorry senpai, I swear I won't say a word and if you want you can leave when you're feeling better and don't worry about picking me up and stuff. I'll find some other way to pay you back, I mean I'll leave the host club if it makes you more comfortable senpai." She knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it. Panic did terrible things to Haruhi.

Kyoya was elated, well as elated as one could be when their nuts were on fire. He could definitely use this to his advantage; she wasn't even cross about the kiss or the phone... the phone! He would have to replace it. First things first though he had to stop this gibberish about not seeing him anymore. "Haruhi, it's ok. Well it's not ok but I forgive you. It was an accident. I promised your father I would look after you and I will, let's just... forgive and forget... for now." Haruhi shuddered at the tone in her senpai's voice. She was going to pay for this sooner or later, he just knew it.

"I'm going to make some lunch senpai. Do you want anything?" "What do you have?" "Um, I was thinking pasta but I could make you some soup or erm... a toasty or a salad. I could make you a chicken curry with rice or we could have that for tea... if you're staying that is... Does anything take your fancy?" He couldn't help smiling at her nervousness. "You.""What?" "Nothing, I will be staying Haruhi, I promised Ranka. What exactly is a toasty?"

Haruhi was shocked; he didn't know what a toasty was. It appeared his mumbled comment had passed her by as she tried to work out the best way to answer him. "Um, it's like a cheese sandwich but you heat it up and the cheese melts. You can put other things in it too, I have pineapple but you can have ham or tomato in too." "That sounds fine, could I have a cheese toasty with some salad." "Yeah that's fine senpai."

* * *

><p>Kyoya listened to the sounds of banging coming from the other room. His lips were tingling from this kiss much as they had after the first one. Why could this girl affect him so much? Why couldn't he keep his cool around her? Before he would never have even noticed her, she wasn't a beauty... well no she was but in comparison to the girls his father pushed him towards she was not. Now he resented his best friend for even talking to her. Why should anyone else matter to her when no-one mattered to him but her? She was far too friendly for his liking, everyone loved her and it was getting attention from the other hosts. He knew how Tamaki and Hikaru felt; he had his suspicions about Kaoru. He was so used to getting what he wanted without much difficulty but this was going to cause problems. He didn't have a problem taking what he wanted, damn the consequences but... could he really afford to lose what few friends he had. He wouldn't even consider this if he didn't feel so strongly about the girl, he didn't want to say love because it was too soon, wasn't it?<p>

Kyoya hated this indecisiveness that came over him whenever she was around. What would he do if it wasn't Haruhi? He smirked, he knew that he would win her over and make her his in this situation whether it was Haruhi or not, there was added complications sure but he was up to the challenge.

For the first time that week Kyoya dozed off easily, surrounded by Haruhi's scent and with a big smile on his face as his mind showed him images of what his life would be like once she was his. And, for the first time since that first kiss, he didn't mind dreaming of the brunette.

* * *

><p>He was still asleep when Haruhi came into the room with his toasty, she put the plate down and debated whether or not she should wake him up. On the one hand he was called the demon lord for a reason on the other hand... he might be hungry? Yeah that wasn't even convincing in her head. She put the plate on the bedside table with a note.<p>

'_Didn't want to wake you up, if you want it warmer than it is when you wake up come and get me and I'll microwave it for you... or make you a new one.'_

She was just about to leave when her wrist was grabbed firmly and she was yanked down onto a very warm chest. Oh. Crap

Kyoya was barely awake when he became aware of someone stood next to him. He was still sleepy and quite disorientated when he grabbed the person and dragged them down. It would shock them into dropping any weapons they had and put him at an advantage. It was only when he heard the feminine gasp and saw the brunette head of hair he realised that he was in the Fujioka residence and this was Haruhi. On the one hand he could let her go and apologise on the other he could use this rare opportunity given to him and hold her as close as he wanted, whilst under the guise of being asleep.

He rolled over pinning her arms underneath him and essentially trapping her against the wall and him. Kyoya kept his eyes shut so that she would think that he was still asleep. He felt like a stupid cliché... or Tamaki, but having her there next to him... it felt right. He was completely at peace, relaxed and happy. He felt more determined than ever to make her his.

Haruhi struggled a little trying to get out of her sleeping senpai's grasp. '_He is going to be soooo pissed when he wakes up. If I wake him up to get out he will be mad because I woke him up but if I don't he will be pissed that I didn't... probably. Why did I put my bed so close to the wall? What a stupid place to put a bed, if it was further over I could have rolled away. I f there is a fire on one side of the room I will be screwed... why would there be a fire on one side of the room?' _She shifted slightly in his hold which caused her legs to rub against his. She gasped as she felt the stitches pull. _'Shit that hurt. This is not my day, this is hell. I am being tested; I am being shown what hell will be like. Would it be so bad if I just dozed off for a bit? He shouldn't care, it's my bed. ' _

Haruhi was realising just how exhausted she was. She had a mental recap of her day:

Got attacked.

Got told she was going to be chauffeured and baby sat by Kyoya senpai.

Watched Kyoya senpai wa...ma... watched Kyoya senpai.

Got kissed by Kyoya senpai.

Kneed Kyoya senpai in the balls.

Messed around with a lunch that wasn't getting eaten

Haruhi's last conscious thought before succumbing to the warmth of her senpai and the call of sleep was as follows. '_That fucker broke my phone!'_

Kyoya's thoughts before dozing back off was this. '_Mine.'_

* * *

><p>Ranka's thoughts arriving home at 4.30 in the morning and upon walking into the bedroom and seeing the two sleeping teens was this. '<em>Awwwwwwwww, that's so cute! Thank god they're still clothed! Where is my camera? Maybe I can have pretty grand children after all. But only in a few years.' <em>

* * *

><p>Things were not as relaxed at the Ootori household.<p>

"Where is Kyoya!" the maids winced as master Yoshio screamed again for the third time in the past five minutes. Due to being caught up with all the madness of the day Kyoya had had a small over sight. He had forgotten to call his father to tell him that he wouldn't be home that night.

As the teens and the giddy transvestite slept, Yoshio was sending his police force out en masse to find his 'missing' son.

All hell was going to break loose and soon.

* * *

><p>There we have it. This chapter is not as good as I think it should have been but I tried my best.<p>

I didn't expect as much of a response as I did to the ABC question so I had to try and mix a bit of all three. There was a bit of a lie, an interruption and a confession.

Can I just say that **I love my reviewers**. You guys are incredible. You guys give me such a boost, when I get reviews that tell me that I make you laugh or that you don't normally like the pairing but you like my story and stuff like that I kid you not I go running to my friend like '_aaaaah I got reviews, people like my story!'_ the most rewarding part of this is finding out what you guys think about my story.

**Please keep up the reviews**, I hope next chapter will be better, sorry if this one disappoints you but please don't stop reading because of it.

So anyway, my paranoia aside _**please review.**_

Wp2 xx


	6. Bad reactions and propostions

Wow, you can't imagine how giddy I got. I have hit **60 **reviews! That was so wonderful to see =). I am so glad that people like my story. It's so relieving and I love you guys. Please keep up your lovely reviews and I will try and make this into a story you guys like.

* * *

><p>X-KyoyaHaruhi-x

* * *

><p>"Mr Ootori, we have confirmation on the young master's whereabouts. How should we proceed?" Yoshio paced his study furiously, he had not slept a wink all night and .He. Was. PISSED!<p>

"Proceed aggressively, get my son!"

Hindsight is a wonderful thing, with hindsight Yoshio Ootori realised he should have asked where his son was... he also realised he should have tried to call his son. If he had asked where Kyoya was he would have known that he was at Haruhi's apartment and there was no need to act at all. Unfortunately he didn't and he had made the order. Aggression was the order of the day. By the time he realised his mistake precious things had been broken beyond repair.

"WAIT, where is he?" there wasn't an answer; Yoshio could hear the faint sounds of clattering and bashing. It sounded like his men were breaking down a house... not breaking in but actually smashing it. He could hear screaming in the background. "WHERE IS HE?" the noise was getting louder and louder till he had to hold the phone away from his ear. "WHERE IS MY SON?"

Finally, after what seemed like an hour he heard the other phone being passed hands. "Hello. is anyone going to answer me."

"OH I'll answer you. You PRICK!" Yoshio nearly dropped the phone. "Who is this?"

"My name is Ranka Fujioka and your men just blew the wall and roof off my flat." Fujioka... Fujioka as in... Oh no. "Mr Fujioka I am so sor-"He was cut off by the dial tone. This could not have been worse.

* * *

><p><span>15 minutes earlier at the Fujioka residence <span>

* * *

><p>Kyoya was lying awake looking at the small girl tucked into his side. Her cheek was resting on his chest and her hair was spread over her face. '<em>I didn't think her hair was long enough to cover her face. Why do I care so much about her? Why can't I ever just make a dessicion about something? I am Kyoya Ootori, if I decide I want something I shouldn't be second guessing it. My instincts have never let me down before and my instincts are telling me that this is right. She makes me feel... real.' <em>She shifted slightly which caused her head to move up to rest on his neck and her arm to take the place of her head on his chest. Kyoya decided to throw caution to the wind and wrapped his own arms around her. He couldn't remember a time when he had woken up in a better mood or without assistance of a terrified maid. Haruhi was good for him, now all he had to do was make her see that and that he could be good for her.

It was whilst he was lost in thought that he started to hear noises outside. Hushed voices and stamping feet. At first he ruled it down to being in an apartment building with children nearby but after a while he began to be concerned. The voices seemed to be focused outside Haruhi's flat; he was trying to think of what to do when one voice rang out clear as a bell.

"Mr Ootori, we have confirmation on the young master's whereabouts. How should we proceed?" He felt his heart clench in his chest. What the hell were they doing here? Had his father sent them? Why would he... '_Because I didn't call. How stupid am I?' _

"Haruhi! Haruhi get up now!" there was no time to wake her gently he shook her till she shot up. "What? What's going on?" "Get under the bed. DON'T argue with me just do as I say."

He could hear boots storming up the stairs and it sounded like they were on the roof. He ran out of the room and into Ranka's he grabbed the man and dragged him to the floor just as the loudest bang he had ever heard outside of a firework display. Haruhi screamed from the other room as the men burst through the hole that was once their wall. Ranka stood and ran to the door, the only thought in his mind was getting to his daughter. Haruhi needed him.

However things weren't so simple, the structure of flat was nowhere close to being stable after such damage and the roof started caving from the hole inwards. The men stormed out so as not to be crushed and luckily for Ranka and Kyoya the cracks weren't spreading their way. Ranka watched in horror as they headed straight for Haruhi's door.

Someone was clearly smiling on them because it stopped just outside her door but it buried the door at least a foot up, they would have to dig her out.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Ranka was beyond livid. His daughter had been put at risk, his home had been destroyed and they were not running. "We are the Ootori family police force. We have been sent to collect the young master." "SO KNOCK ON THE DOOR! HOW DARE YOU. I- is that a phone?" the man tried to hide it behind his back but Ranka was on a roll. "Is that the guy who made you do this?" "Yoshio Ootori is our employer and yes he is on the phone but..." "Give me the phone." "Sir, I-" "GIVE IT TOO ME!"

The man fumbled as he passed the phone over to the fuming man. Kyoya had grabbed a couple of the men and was trying to dig Haruhi out.

"Hello. is anyone going to answer me." Ranka seethed, how dare this guy sound pissed.

"OH I'll answer you. You PRICK!". "Who is this?"

"My name is Ranka Fujioka and your men just blew the wall and roof off my flat." There was a brief pause as the man seemed to lose his wind. "Mr Fujioka I am so sor-".Ranka didn't care what he had to say. It didn't matter. He threw the phone on the floor and dived over to help Kyoya.

It didn't take them too long to pull enough debris away from the door so that it could be opened. Ranka pushed his way in. Haruhi remained where Kyoya had left her; she was shaking slightly and crying. "Dad?" Ranka grabbed his daughter and held her to him. "Its okay, its okay baby. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" "N-no I'm fine. What's going on dad?" He just shook his head and held her tighter. His only fear had been that she had been hurt, he couldn't bear the thought that he might lose his daughter. She stood and walked to the door, it was a horrible sight. The front wall was mostly gone, the kitchen counters were knocked into the wall. The roof was bowing where it was still attached and wires were hanging out sparking slightly. The floor was covered with the debris and dust covered everything.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was stood in the corner of the room; he had just sent the men packing with the fiercest glare he could. He daren't speak to them at the moment since he would have to rely on their protective skills in the future and the way he was feeling they wouldn't survive.<p>

How would he ever stand a chance with Haruhi now that HIS father had demolished her house? He looked at Haruhi looking at the ruins that was the front of her home and he felt truly ashamed, for the first time, to be connected with the Ootori name. She lifted a piece of fallen wall and grabbed a picture that had fallen. The frame was cracked and the glass was shattered but he could still just about make out a young Haruhi sat on her mother's lap smiling happily. Haruhi clutched it too her chest and started to cry, Kyoya looked away. He shouldn't be seeing this; it was almost like watching someone grieving which, in a way, she was. Ranka came and put a hand on the boys shoulder; he motioned his head towards the living room and walked away. Kyoya followed behind, this wasn't going to be pleasant, he had no doubts that Ranka was going to tell him to stay away from his daughter forever.

* * *

><p>Ranka shut the door behind them; he didn't want Haruhi to overhear. He looked at the teen in front of him; his thoughts were clear on his face, he was worried. Ranka looked at his wife's photo, thankfully it hadn't been damaged. This room was barely damaged at all except just over the door. They had survived earthquakes and storms only for this to happen. Ranka sighed; this was part of what he feared most.<p>

"Kyoya, I don't blame you." Kyoya's head shot up to look at the older man. How could he not blame him? It was his father that did this... maybe Ranka hadn't realised that, no he had to have because of the stupid 'we're here for the young master' crap. "Kyoya, this is not your fault. I should never have asked you to stay, that was wrong of me. I never thought of your family, I if had an army at my control and Haruhi was missing I would have probably acted the same." Kyoya was beyond surprised; Ranka didn't blame him at all. The relief he felt was immense.

Ranka sighed, "I hate to do it but I need to ask another favour of you. I need you to keep an eye on her now. All her memories of her mother are in this house, she was so young when Kotoko died. She is going to take this hard and I don't want her to close in on herself again...not again." Ranka's eyes welled up at the memories of how isolated his daughter made herself after the death of his wife. She stopped talking to her friends, barely ate and, eventually, stopped talking all together. After time she began opening up, she went to middle school and made new friends. Things were getting back on track; thanks to the host club he had his daughter back. She came home every night with a new tale of their antics and a smile on her lips. She was flourishing and he didn't think he could stand it if all of it was ruined by one terrible event.

"I understand sir. I will do my best to look after her." Ranka smiled, even though his home was in tatters he couldn't help but think that this boy was perfect for his daughter. He was smart, caring and handsome. All these things were what his daughter needed in her life... and they would make wonderful grandchildren but now was not the time for that.

"Kyoya," he began with a smile but not his usual friendly one, this smile was reserved for taunting Tamaki, "Just what are your intentions for my daughter?" Ranka took brief pleasure in the look of shock that came on the boys face. "I-I, that is–"

Kyoya was saved from answering that difficult question by the sound of a car pulling up and someone running up the stairs. Ranka walked out into what was his kitchen to see a dishevelled Yoshio Ootori stood in the doo... hole. "Who are you?" "Ranka Fujioka?" Ranka nodded. "My name is Yoshio Ootori, I am so sorry." "Huh, you're Kyoya's...?" "Father, yes." "And you..." He gestured to the mangled remains of the front of him apartment. "Yes, I'm sorry I foolishly told my men to act without asking an address. If I had known that this was-"he was cut off by Ranka raising his hand. He'd heard enough.

Ranka slowly padded his way over to the other man, looking him over as he went. He nodded once before pulling his fist back and smacking Yoshio, with all of his might, full on in the face. The man stumbled backwards into a wall of armed men ready to act if called upon...however they let him land that one hit because if he was cross with Mr. Ootori they were less likely to be blamed.

Yoshio held his face. That had really fucking hurt. This was terrible, all his plans wasted because of one, foolish mistake. If the father was against him there would be no chance that he would be favourable to a match between his son and the girl. Speaking of which where was Miss Fujioka?

Yoshio looked around the small apartment to find the petite girl crouched in the corner with a picture. "Words cannot begin to show how sorry I am and how wrong what I have caused is."

"You're right. They can't." All the men turned to look at the girl. Her voice was so cold that even Ranka found himself feeling afraid. "This was my home and you have ruined it. You have ruined everything. I don't remember much about my mum, but I remember that there is where she sat down with my first book and taught me how to read. And there is where she made me a dress because I'd seen one in the shop and loved it so much but we couldn't afford it. Over there is where she spent hours trying to braid my hair because a P.E teacher had shouted at me for not having it up. Where you are stood is where she held me when I was crying because the local children wouldn't let me play with them and I was lonely. All my memories of my mum are here and you have ruined it."

Yoshio didn't even try and defend himself, he knew himself the pain of losing all that there was of a person you loved because of others actions. His eyes found Kyoya; the boy was looking at Haruhi with his expression completely un-guarded. There was shock but something else, something stronger, Pride? Love? Yes, he had seen that expression often enough on his beloved wife and on himself. Could it be that his son was actually already moving after the girl that he himself felt was perfect for him? If so then this, no matter how tragic, could be the perfect opportunity to bring them together.

"Mr. Fujioka. May I have a private word with you?" Ranka nodded begrudgingly though. He didn't want to be alone with this man at the moment but... It might be better to get him out of Haruhi's way; he had never expected that kind of outburst from his little girl. He was as proud as she was heartbroken. She had confirmed what he feared all her memories were tied to this one... now uninhabitable apartment.

"What is it?" Yoshio could deal with this; he was a businessman after all. "I have a proposition."

* * *

><p><span>Back with Haruhi and Kyoya<span>

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, I apologise for my father's behaviour." He readied himself to be sent packing but she just smiled at him and shook her head. "None of this is your fault senpai, I'm sorry... for <em>everything. <em>Thank you for looking after me yesterday... and not having me deported." "What?" But Haruhi wasn't listening anymore she was looking at the mess.

"Haruhi, it might be possible to fix it." Once again she shook her head at him. "No senpai, the damage is too bad. Besides it wouldn't... wouldn't be the same." "I understand." "Do you?" He nodded. He wasn't quite ready to bare all yet but he could relate to Haruhi's situation almost completely. He was struck by the sudden urge to comfort her, do something to show that he was there for her. He cautiously walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her; she stiffened momentarily before relaxing into him and burying her head in his chest. He felt, rather than heard; her start to cry again so he held her tighter to him, tighter to the comfort and safety his arms could give her. She had been through two days of hell and now she was ready to let it go and he _would _be there for her. Haruhi gripped the back of Kyoya's shirt as she cried, she felt foolish for breaking down but completely justified.

The two held each other till a ... 'subtle' cough from the other room alerted them to their fathers' presence and subsequently separated them. Ranka gave Yoshio a sideways glance before starting to speak.

"TO make up for the damage he has caused Mr. Ootori has made a... very generous suggestion. Haruhi in a moment I want you to go and pack all your clothes and valuables into the black suitcase, you know the one sweetie, the big one." "What was the suggestion dad?"

Yoshio took that as his cue to speak, "I have suggested, and your father agrees with me. That, until either this place can be fixed or new accommodation that you both approve of can be found (either way I will pay for it no matter the expense) you and your father stay with Kyoya and me in our home."

"What?" Both teens shouted at the same time, they glanced at each other before Haruhi took the initiative and spoke first. "Dad are you serious?" "Yes Haruhi I am. If we don't take this offer we will have no-where to stay. In the long run you would have to drop out of Ouran." "How the hell did you work that out?" "We would have to scrimp every penny since I am almost positive our insurance does not cover 'private police force damage' and the up keep of your uniform is an expense we could not afford. After you started wearing the boy's uniform we were told you would have to keep that up, you weren't allowed to go back to normal clothes, and we would no doubt have to move further away then we already are. It would become impossible for you to stay there Haruhi and I am not risking you jeopardising your future dreams because of something I have been given the opportunity to fix. I have made up my mind Haruhi no go and pack your things. Put whatever you can't get in the suitcase into small bags." Haruhi looked like she was about to argue but the serious tone in her usually jolly father's voice and the expression on his face told her that that was useless. She silently left the room leaving two surprised men.

Kyoya couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had seen the defiance in her eyes but she just backed down. '_I have never seen Haruhi back down to a challenge before but that is so not the priority at the moment. My father has said that they can stay with us, why would he do that? What is there to gain for him? He is not one to do things without having a plan or having thought it through beyond belief... this morning is an exception, so why would he do this? Maybe he approves of Haruhi, I'm sure she is the first person to defy him in public, not once but twice... That couldn't be it could it? I need to talk to him; perhaps I should make my intentions towards Haruhi clear to him.' _

As if reading his sons mind Yoshio patted him on the shoulder and said, "We'll talk later son." Before vacating the premises and waiting for the other three in the limo. Not long after that Ranka sent Kyoya down, there was no point in him hanging around in the now, freezing apartment when there was a perfectly good, warm car waiting for him. No more than five minutes later the Fujioka's helped the disgruntled driver to load their bags into the boot and they finally set off for the Ootori mansion. All three men shot 'surreptitious' glances at Haruhi and they all had the same thought ringing through their minds. '_This should be interesting.' _

Haruhi had never felt more watched in her life.

* * *

><p>Soooo there you have it, sorry it took so long but I was having major panics that no-one would like it and you'd all hate me and it doesn't make sense and ... the list goes on. Anyway my friend, the wonderful <strong>Lucy, <strong>had to snap me out of my funk and talk to me for hours on end... poor girl, you should all pity her she puts up with **a lot** of crap from me. =)

Yeah... so anyway I would really appreciate some **reviews **my darlings. I love you all who have **reviewed **so far and the many people who have added me to various lists, you guys rock and you have all earned yourself a cookie... they're in the post ;) so if you haven't **reviewed **yet or whatever please do_**. I love**_ hearing what you guys think even if you don't like certain things. Once again sorry for how crap last chapter was.

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like my story, if not tell me how I can make it better for you... btw I love possessive Kyoya so you can expect some of that to an extent, but tell me what else.

Well that's my 'rant' done, until next time.

Wp2 xx

P.s it wasnt really a rant, i love you all too much for that ;)


	7. Oh brother!

Once again I have had wonderful responses =) you guys are the best. I'm going back to school next week so updates are going to be a bit more... random sometimes you'll have many a week other times none for forever if you get me. My muse has been kind to me on this story where as my others... not so much so let's make the most of it shall we. =D

* * *

><p>Kyoya Haruhi

* * *

><p>Friday night was stressful for Haruhi. That morning she had been woken up to her house being completely F.U.B.A.R. and then came the most awkward car journey of her life. (No-one spoke a word but everyone stared... at her) and now here she was at the Ootori mansion and she hadn't felt this out of place somewhere since her first day at Ouran. A team of maids greeted them at the door, their things were taken away to their new rooms before the Fujioka's had realised that they had been taken away. Haruhi was escorted to an enormous suite where she had a bath... drawn for her by what she could only describe as ninja maids. She felt they were ninjas because when she had gotten out of the bath her old clothes had been mystically replaced and she had defiantly not heard anyone come in. This whole process had been made more awkward for the poor girl simply by the fact that she was the only one there; her father had gone in a separate direction with the two Ootori men.<p>

So now she was refreshed and mildly creeped out as she sat, on her own, in a room that had 2 floors. It really was an incredible room but she daren't look around. She didn't know whether to stay here and wait for people to come to her or go find them. After a few more restless minutes she decided to go to them, and explore, but mainly find them.

* * *

><p>Haruhi gingerly stepped out into the corridor. It was modestly decorated but everything was obviously pricey. She slowly made her way out into a large circular room with 6 doors covering the walls. She felt like a kid in a sweet shop, she wanted to look in every room at once but, on deciding that that wasn't practical, she settled on the door closest to her. It turned out to be a glorified cupboard but still exciting. The next door appeared at first glance to be a sitting room but further inspection lead to the startling discovery that she had accidently wandered into someone's bedroom.<p>

There were medical texts strewn over a desk and a black suit jacket over the back of a richly coloured wooden chair. The furnishings were all wooden and gleaming under the bright, white lights. The room was beautiful.

Haruhi was so caught up in her exploration that she hadn't noticed the jackets owner standing in the door, watching her every move, till he cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruhi almost stammered at the Kyoya-lookalike. He was slightly taller and more muscular than Kyoya but there was a clear, familial, resemblance.

"What are you doing in here?" "I'm really sorry, I'm new here." '_I'm new here? Why the hell did I say that? Now he'll think I'm staff!' _

He stepped further into the room effectively cutting off her escape route. "Who are you?" "Haruhi Fujioka sir." The man looked at her before snorting. "So you're the commoner he's hooked on." "Eh?"

Haruhi was confused, someone was hooked on her? Who was 'hooked' on her?

"Well, I suppose you're pretty enough... for a commoner." Now she couldn't be sure but she felt pretty certain that that had been meant to be more insulting than complementary. She started walking towards the door, intending to leave him as soon as possible. He, however, had other ideas.

As she walked past him he snatched her wrist and held it tightly above her head. "Where do you think you're going? It's bad enough that you snuck into my room uninvited but to then leave without saying goodbye. Unforgivable." She span to face him full on as best she could with her arm essentially in a fleshy vice. It wasn't painful but after the week she had had she would much rather he didn't grab her arm at all. His face was quite close to hers and she could feel his breath moving her hair and, suddenly, she felt herself remembering the time at the beach. When Kyoya senpai had been so close to her, had grabbed her wrist and flung her to the bed, all to prove a point. She felt her heart race as she thought back to the way he had hovered over her. She felt her cheeks go slightly pink at the memory.

This man, who looked like Kyoya, but was not Kyoya, who held her tightly but didn't seem that angry, who was well within his rights to be pissed at her, didn't cause her heart to pound even though a small part of her was terrified,. Why was it, then, in a situation that had been designed to be scary, her heart had threatened to burst out of her chest but now, when there was a chance she was in some form of actual danger, she felt nothing. Her pulse was as steady as the look that she was giving him. No attitude, just wide, brown eyes watching him, waiting for him to move.

They stood there like that for an age, watching each other and being watched. Later both would laugh at the surreal experience but now they were well and truly wrapped up in the moment.

That is until they heard someone cough loudly, two heads snapped to face the new intruder. Haruhi gasped slightly as she saw the very man who had been on her mind only moments prior, Kyoya stood in the door looking, for lack of a better word, pissed. His fists were clenched and his eyes were glinting behind his glasses. His mouth that had fallen open at the bizarre sight slammed shut and his lips settled in a hard line. Other than that there were no other outward signs of the rage burning inside him. That was more than enough for one occupant of the room, "Kyoya senpai, it's not what you think." "Oh really Haruhi and what do I think, hmm? What is it then?" "I don't know but it isn't what you think." Her eyes were pleading with him to understand her jumbled thoughts but he wasn't looking at her anymore, his steely gaze was now firmly on his brother. "What's going on?" The older man studied his younger brother before smirking, "Why do you care?" Kyoya grimaced; he knew this game well enough, his brother wouldn't let her go until he had had his fun and gotten Kyoya to spill his secrets. "Father sent me to go and get her, she wasn't in her room and one of the maids saw her coming this way. He wants to see her, immediately." "Is that so? Well I'm sorry but we were having a rather... _pleasant _conversation and I'm sure we would both appreciate it if you left." The way his voice had dipped, so low and seductive, caused Haruhi to shudder... for all the wrong reasons. What he was implying, quite frankly, sickened her. She had only just met the guy and... ewwww. But that was defiantly not how Kyoya saw it.

He almost growled as he stormed forward and grabbed Haruhi's other wrist and yanked her towards him. "No, I won't go. You're not having her. I won't let you." "You won't let me? That has to be the funniest thing I've heard all day. Very well Kyoya, you may take her away from me this time but next time... well we'll just have to leave it up to her won't we?" He laughed before finally releasing her wrist, "It's been very interesting meeting you Haruhi Fujioka. I look forward to our next meeting; perhaps we won't be interrupted next time." Kyoya really did growl that time as he dragged her away from the laughing man and out of the room.

He didn't let go of her until they reached her room and then it was only for a moment as he shoved her against the wall and rested his head snugly in the crook of her neck. Haruhi froze for a moment, she was shocked and confused and pissed off at being treat like a ragdoll but something inside her, the little voice that told her kissing him in front of people had been a bad idea, told her to let him stay for a minute to calm down and this time she decided to listen. She carefully raised her hands to rest on his shoulders and back before slowly rubbing in a soothing, circular pattern. He seemed... upset and she wanted to comfort him in any way she could. She only wished she knew why he was upset.

Kyoya was a wreck, he had never acted that way to his brother before and he had effectively shown him his weakness for the girl who now held him as if he would break. His pride was in tatters at being so vulnerable and then being held by this girl in a way he thought only men held women. In all his books, he had never had it reversed like this but that was not the issue here. '_What was she doing in his room? Why was Akito touching her? Did I really interrupt something? I can't lose her, not to him. It would be bad enough losing her to Tamaki, but I can't give her up to my brother.' _He felt her hands come onto his back and for as long as his mind would let him, he enjoyed the feeling, he could pretend that she was already his and that the fear in his gut was not even there. He could pretend that she was his... why did he have to pretend? She was his; from that kiss to the bathroom incident she had marked herself as his, she just didn't know it yet. However ignorance is not a plea. He would teach her that she couldn't be with anyone else, not his brother, not Tamaki not anyone! A small rational part of his mind told him that they weren't in a relationship, he didn't own her, and knowing his brother's tastes as well as he did, nothing had probably happened. But for once that rational side of Kyoya was completely dominated buy a different side of him, a more primeval side of him that wanted to make her know, by force if necessary, that there would never be another man for her.

He stepped away from her and looked down at her, "What were you doing?" "Nothing senpai." "Don't you lie to _me! _You were alone in his bedroom and you want me to believe that you weren't doing anything?" Again Haruhi was reminded of that day at the beach, after Kyoya had abandoned her with Tamaki; Kyoya's little speech had almost been word for word what Tamaki said except, unlike with Tamaki, she actually felt frightened and like she needed to make him believe her. "Senpai, I promise you nothing happened. I got bored so I started looking around and I went in by mistake. He was just... kicking me out when you came. Anyway shouldn't we go find your father?" Kyoya ignored her last words, he had made that up on the spot. He had been walking past his brother's room when he heard muffled voices and saw, in the reflection of an ornament case, Haruhi being grabbed by his brother. He had frozen until he saw that she wasn't fighting to get away. He had felt the jealousy tugging at his heart and boiling in his stomach as he walked towards the door and watched them looking into each others eyes and when he saw the slight blush tinge her cheeks he found himself making his presence known without meaning to.

Mistake number one- "You are going to stay away from him."

Haruhi cocked her eyebrow, who did he think he was ordering her around. "I'll do what I like senpai, you don't own me."

Mistake number two- "I am telling you to stay away from Akito, he can't have you!"

"Have me? What do you mean 'have me'? Senpai you're not my father you don't get to tell me who I do and don't speak to."

Mistake number three- "I wouldn't _want_ to be your _father_!"

Haruhi squared her shoulders and glared up at the man who clearly hadn't yet realised his mistake. "Why? What's wrong with my father? Just because he isn't what most people consider normal doesn't mean he is not a good father. He is one thousand times the man you will ever be Ootori senpai! Besides who are_ you _to look down on anyone's fathers, when your dad has no qualms about hitting you in public and destroying people's homes.""What- I- NO! That isn't what I meant, I mean-" "Ootori senpai, right now I don't care what you meant. I'm going for a walk; please don't be_ here_ when I get back."

With that Haruhi stormed from the room and down the hall, straight into Akito's room. The man in question had been sat at his desk typing up a document for the hospital when the fuming girl had burst in. He turned to look at her as she stood, chest heaving, in the middle of his living area. "May I please sit in here for a while?" under usual circumstances he would have sent her packing but... on this one occasion he decided to let her stay, he was almost done with his work and he had been wanting to talk with her anyway.

"Of course, you may sit if you like." He gestured at the couch to her left. She nodded gratefully before plopping down on it with a quiet 'oooft' noise. He glanced at her a second longer before finishing up his work. He went and sat opposite her before talking. "I am sorry about earlier, I was extremely rude." "Yes you were but so was I, its fine." Akito arched his eyebrow, she was a little spitfire but she was nice enough. He couldn't understand though, the change from the apologetic, mousey little thing to the fiery, young woman who sat before him. "What did my father want?" Haruhi gasped and her hand shot to her mouth, she had completely forgotten to go. "Um, I forgot to go." "You...forgot?" "Yeah, Kyoya and I got in a fight and I forgot to go." He sat further back in the couch. "What did _you_ fight about?" "He was telling me who I can and can't talk to, talking to me like I'm an object and then he got snotty about my dad." Akito could see her anger plainly on her face, he was surprised at her lack of will to hide her temper and that Kyoya was the one to start the fight.

This was definitely interesting. He had originally planned on leaving tomorrow but now... much as both of them were loathed to admit it, Kyoya needed him and he wanted to help Kyoya. He had heard his father raving about the girl who was sat in front of him, he was curious about the girl who dressed as a boy and called his father out in public. He had been privy to a conversation that had him gaining the knowledge that Yoshio desperately wanted Kyoya and Haruhi together and the look in his brother's eyes when he saw him holding the girl told him his brother wanted the same. If anyone asked why he was going to help the other boy he would tell them that if Kyoya got the girl he wanted he might not be so intent to be the family successor.

In reality, Akito had been on the wrong end of his father's matchmaking skills. Yoshio didn't think she was appropriate so away she went. Akito sent her away, he wanted to impress his father and he ignored how she had begged him not to do it, ignored the pain in his chest as she cursed him out as she ran from him. Ignored the pain of, when years later he finally bucked up the courage to write to her to see how she was and to get as close as he could to apologising, he received his letter shredded in an envelope. Turns out she hadn't even opened it; she had seen his hand writing and shredded it. It had made him miserable and had broken his heart. And for what, yes she was younger than him and yes she was poor but she was bright and funny and sweet. She had been perfect for him but not for his father.

Akito looked again at Haruhi Fujioka; it's too late for him but not for his brother. Their father was tolerant thanks to this girl and maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to make up for his mistakes. Haruhi reminded him so much of _her. _The glint in her eye when she was cross, the smile on her face right now, both such remarkable women. "So what did my fool of a brother say about your father?" the smile fell. "It wasn't what he said it was how he said it. 'I wouldn't _want_ to be your _father_!' My dad may not be the most...'normal' dad in the world but there's no reason to look down on him." Akito could clearly see how she could misunderstand Kyoya's meaning but he could also see exactly what his brother had meant. '_Not very subtle Kyoya. You caused this mess now let's see if you can clean it up.' _"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Kyoya finds it hard to deal with anger, _jealousy,_and frustration. Don't be too harsh on him."

Haruhi felt ashamed, she had probably overreacted... but to be fair she had had a fucking terrible day. She would apologise. She stood up but Akito stopped her. "Let him stew for awhile. Now how about you and I have a little chat."

* * *

><p>A 'little chat' turned into a three hour long debate about anything and everything. Haruhi had such a great time, Akito wasn't all charm but that was wonderfully refreshing. He listened to her ranting before he fought back, using her own arguments against her for the most point. Haruhi honestly hadn't meant to keep him occupied for so long and was extremely surprised when a maid came in to tell them that it was dinner time. Akito took great pleasure in the look on her face when she caught sight of the clock. The Ootori's always dined late because their father insisted they ate together and usually no-one was free till the later hours.<p>

They walked in amiable silence to the dining room where they were met by a confused Yoshio and a furious Kyoya.

"Did you meet Miss Fujioka on the way down Akito?" Haruhi spoke for him "No actually I have been sat with Ootori san for a while sir." Akito grinned at the surprised look on his father's face and the look of un-concealed furry. "Haruhi, I think it would be fine if you called me Akito-kun." She looked at him surprised, they had only just met, it seemed like they were getting along well but being on a first name basis so soon... then again except for a when she was cross Kyoya had always been Kyoya senpai to her. "Ok then A-Akito-Kun. Um where's my dad?" Kyoya's glasses glinted dangerously. "Your father has gone to bed, he was quite tired."

Haruhi didn't even look at him as she nodded. After talking with Akito she wasn't as cross with him but she still wasn't happy. Akito grasped her arm before walking into the dining room with her, he was greatly enjoying seeing the usually stoic Kyoya riled. It was like seeing a unicorn, you never see it and if you do you savour it.

Yoshio followed behind them leaving Kyoya to fume in the hall. '_Why was she with him when I specifically told her not to be?... because I drove her to him. Well that won't happen again. Why is he so interested in her anyway? He can't have her. I won't let him. Okay, calm down, the longer I'm out here the more time he has to turn her against me. Besides he's only here for one more night.' _And with that happy thought and a slightly self satisfied smirk, Kyoya sauntered into the dining room.

"So you're staying at least another week then Akito?" '_WHAT!'_Kyoya's eyes shot to his brother.. his brother who was smirking at him... his brother who was sat next to Haruhi, the only chair next to Haruhi in fact. '_Damn him!' _Kyoya slid into the seat opposite to the girl who was managing to avoid looking anywhere near him as she ate her soup, without making it obvious she was ignoring him. "Yes father, I don't have any pressing matters to take care of for a while and it is always nice to come home. Besides,how could I possibly leave now that I know we have such wonderful company?" He smiled at Haruhi who returned it timidly. "Is that so, well Akito you know I have no problem with you staying but there are... certain matters I wish to discuss with you after dinner." "Could they wait? Haruhi and I were having a riveting conversation and I really want to continue it." Yoshio looked at his son, shocked. Was everyone going to argue with him from now on? He liked Haruhi immensely but he was getting worried about the influence she was having on his sons. "Yes it needs to be after dinner." Akito nodded. He had expected that but he had wondered if he might let him get away with it in front of a guest.

"I suppose that means that Kyoya, you will need to escort Haruhi back to her room." Kyoya looked at Akito in slight shock, first he's all over her and now he's pushing her on _him_. He was so caught up in his musings that he almost missed Haruhi's response, almost. "That's not necessary. Thank you." His father shot him a pointed look. "Haruhi, I _will _take you to your room." She acknowledged him for the first time with a confused, sharp look. Haruhi clearly wanted him to back down which made him more determined to do whatever he wanted. "Are you finished Haruhi?"

She looked down at her plate in shock. How had the whole meal passed without her realising it? _'Because you were trying to ignore Kyoya so much you ignore the food you shovelled in your mouth you stupid girl. Oh god, I bet I ate like a pig. I'm so tired.' _She nodded before excusing herself from the table, her hope was if he hadn't finished he wouldn't follow. No such luck.

* * *

><p>He walked behind her in amicable, smug, silence; if she wasn't going to talk to him he wasn't going to tell her she was going in the completely wrong direction. This carried on till they ended up in the library... at the opposite side of the mansion. "Wh-wher- stupid, rich people." Haruhi was getting seriously frustrated. This house was like a labyrinth, she refused to let Kyoya know that she had not gone where she wanted so she walked over to the couch and sat down. Kyoya grinned and walked over to the shelves. '<em>This could be a good opportunity to... to what exactly? Ask her to be my girlfriend? That sounds like begging to me no matter how I word it. Maybe... just talk to her Kyoya, get a grip.' <em>"Haruhi I- I apologise, for my behaviour earlier. I didn't mean to sound like I was offending Ranka." Haruhi glared at him. "Then what did you mean senpai?" Kyoya sighed, '_How to explain? Haruhi I wasn't insulting your dad I meant I didn't want to be your 'dad' not that there was anything wrong with your dad.' _

"Haruhi, I meant I didn't want to be your _dad. _I didn't say there was anything wrong with your dad." "So what's wrong with me then?"

'_She is doing this on purpose, she has to be. No-one is this dense. Ok Kyoya, time to get direct.' _

"Nothing is wrong with you Haruhi;I don't want to be your father I want_... _Has it ever occurred to you that I would have something to gain?" "Something to gain? Oh" Haruhi's mind went back to the beach, the disappointment that she felt knowing he had only been trying to teach her a lesson, knowing that he wouldn't gain anything from a relationship with her. "What could you possibly have to gain from that kind of relationship?"

Kyoya smiled, truly smiled.

"_You_."

* * *

><p>There you go guys. Hope you like it, chapter 8 <strong>is<strong> in the pipeline but i'm going to Scarborough for the weekend (probably spelt that wrong haha) so .. yes hope you've enjoyed it, hope its been worth the wait, first two weeks back at school have been hectic and thats why its taken so long to get it uploaded.

Thank you for adding me to various lists and thank you for the wonderful reviews. =) cant believe i nearly have 90 ahhhh... so if ya have a quesion or anything let me know... i will say this, a couple of people have asked for some lemony goodness and i can confirm that there will be some in future chapters, i'm just trying to make sure no-one is TOOOOO out of character or are acting like... sluts really hehe.=)

Let me know what you think, your opinions mean a lot to me. If you want me to respond to your reviews put, RESPOND, at the bottom or something like it because i see that in other stories and i think, 'yeah that looks like fun' and then i look at your reviews and i dont know if you want a response or not. so yeah, we could have chats haha... cause i dont sound desperate at all! -_-

If you do want em to do the whole responding to your reviews thing forgive me if i dont get everyone... i have a brain like a damaged siv... not even joking... siv like at best.

Enjoy, review, have a great weekend

Wp2 xx


	8. Choices and Fathers united

Hey, hope you like it, please keep the reviews coming. (I'm struggling starting the next chapter so there may be a delay.. sorry if there is and if there isn't no worries)

I was sat with my friend looking at my traffic stats for this story and there were like... 500 and I'm sat there like WOOOOOOOOW so many people read my story, my friend turned to me and said '_Why don't you have 500 reviews_'...

...

...

-_- yeah _guys_ why don't I hmmmm ... I'm just kidding.. or am I... am I? =P

**Pointless trivia** Suki means beloved or to like... I prefer beloved =)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Me? What do you mean you gain m-" She was cut off by Kyoya firmly pressing his lips to hers for the second time in as many days. She raised her hands as if to push him off but her body rebelled against her poor, shocked mind and pulled him closer. His own arms went around her waist in a possessive manner, pulling her closer yet. Haruhi couldn't work out where she ended and he began.<p>

It was cold and fiery and gentle and passionate. '_How could one thing be so contradictory?I can't believe he's kissing me again... at least he's not splitting my lip again. Ow, ow! I think my lip just split again.' _"Mmmmempai... semmpai –et off." Haruhi pushed at his chest but he wasn't getting off, finally she managed to get him off her face only for him to move to her neck. She gasped at the sensation of his warm lips on the side and crook of her neck. "S-senpai, my, ah!"

Kyoya was determined to not let her speak; he wanted her to be focused on him alone. Words would not get through to a girl with no concept of how appealing she was, actions had to. His hands wandered up and down her back whilst hers sank into his hair. Haruhi's lip was seriously stinging and her head was spinning but god did it ever feel good. His hair was so soft, like silk between her fingers. She scraped her nails gently against his scalp, up and down, up and down. If she had felt light headed before it was nothing compared to when she heard and felt him groan against her neck. Her knees shook and she was really glad that she was sat down. He leant over her as she leaned further back in the chair.

Haruhi didn't want it to stop but it had to, someone could wander in and her lip was really starting to hurt. "Senpai, please... My lip, someone could come in. Senpai please." "Kyoya." Startled brown eyes met sparkling grey. "Wha-oh." '_That's two Ootori boys who have asked me to be on first name basis with the... why am I thinking about that now? What the hell was that? Kyoya couldn't really... like me, could he?' _

They stared at each other a little while before Kyoya sighed and sat next to her. He gripped his hair tightly as he tried to calm his breathing down. '_That was so, fucking stupid. She is going to freak out and I'll lose her... I never had her. Jesus I've messed this up.' _"Kyoya, what does this mean? I- Kyoya look at me." '_She did it, she really called me Kyoya.' _"Well, that depends, on what you want it to mean. I want... what do you want from me Haruhi Fujioka?"

Haruhi didn't know what she wanted, before now she had never hoped, never thought that Kyoya senpai thought of her as anything other than a kohai, a friend at most. Somehow she found herself doubting that that was all he wanted now. She looked at his eyes, his beautiful, cold eyes. They weren't cold, she realised belatedly. They glistened, full of passion and life and... and what? '_Jesus Haruhi, he kissed you. It's not like he's in love with you... I've liked him for so long but... I never thought he'd like me back so I never even thought about whether I'd want to be in a relationship with him. All my past relationships failed and I lost friendships, not to mention the host club. It won't work. It won't work and then I'll lose them all, I'll lose him' _

"No."

Barely audible, barely more than a whispered breath. Kyoya still heard it though; he felt a stab of cold go through him. "Y-you're rejecting me then?" "I... no. I don't want to reject you Kyoya senpai but I can't... it'll ruin everything." He was starting to get angry. '_What is that supposed to mean? Ruin what? Probably all that work she spent wrapping every other boy around her finger, so she can have her pick of the best. __**Haruhi isn't like that.**__Ofcourse she is, she's poor and what better way to get some quick money then go to an elite school and secure herself a rich husband.__** That doesn't even make any sense, Haruhi dresses like a man; the whole school thinks she is a boy. How could she get herself a husband? Any romantic attachments with anyone out of the host club who is a man would do her no good in the long run! **__Not if she spills her secret, she has no attachment to the club, to me except her debt. Once she pays that off she'll be gone. __**She isn't like that, in all the research I've done on her when has she ever messed a boy around? She doesn't dump people she has only ever been dumped. Her relationships never ended well and she ended up almost friendless at middle school thanks to two boys in particular... Friendless... **__Friendless. '_. I don't want to reject you Kyoya senpai but I can't... it'll ruin everything.' _She's built herself up from the ground, she has a group of close friends and she doesn't want to ruin that in case things don't work out. But they will work because I won't let you go Haruhi. I will deal with the other hosts, with school, with everything. Just don't reject me.' _

"Haruhi, it will work. Haruhi, Haruhi look at me!" she had turned away from him during his long silence and now she wouldn't look at him. She was thoroughly miserable, why did nothing seem to get better. She had just lost her home and now she was going to lose him too. "Haruhi." He forcibly turned her chin so he could meet her eyes. "You are going to be my girlfriend, during school time we will play down our relationship for obvious reasons. I will talk to Tamaki to let him know the situation and so he can tell the other hosts so that they won't think it odd if they see us... if they see us. At home we can do what we want so long as it is discreet in front of company. Is that all right with you?" "I, well when you put it like that, ok." "Ok?" "Yes senpai I will date you."

Kyoya allowed a grin to slip onto his lips as she said that, still he was feeling quite pedantic. "Just Kyoya now Haruhi." She turned to say something but again he cut her off with his lips on hers. He was a lot more careful though, he didn't want to re-re-damage her lip. '_I can do this now, whenever I like. She's mine.' _He would have been quite content to stay like this for as long as they both could but he was very, very aware of ... 'whispering' out in the hall.

"What are they doing, it's all gone quiet."

"Your son had better not be doing anything untoward." "My son? What about your daughter?"

Haruhi giggled at the antics of their fathers. Did they honestly think that they couldn't hear them?

"My daughter is respectable young lady, I really don't like your tone, what are you trying to imply." "I'm implying that I raised Kyoya to be a perfect gentleman so if any funny business is going on it is your daughter doing it!"

Kyoya groaned, this could not be happening. Embarrassing was an understatement. Haruhi tapped his shoulder, bringing his attention firmly back to her. She held a finger up to her lips as she tiptoed to the door, Kyoya followed her slightly bewildered.

Haruhi slowly counted to ten in her head, before grabbing both doors and pulling them open. The two quarrelling fathers fell forward onto the plush rug at her feet. Dread filled both men as they raised their eyes to meet the wide brown eyes of the girl. She crossed her arms and tilted her head, "And what are you two doing skulking in the corridor?"

Ranka was the first to recover from the shock of falling at his daughter's feet and he quickly tried to regain... some kind of composure. "Skulking, we weren't skulking. Mr Ootori was just showing me around, weren't you Mr Ootori?" Yoshio blinked before straightening his glasses that had become 'slightly' askew. "That's right, as I was saying this door was installed in the early days of us owning the...um the manor so that the library would be kept warm in the winter and-and- and cold in the summer."

"We may be common Mr. Ootori but I doubt my father needs you to explain the purpose of a door. We used to have them, when we had a home." Poisonous words dipped in the sweetness of a smile; it didn't make them any less bitter. Everyone winced at the cool smile on her face; it rivalled Kyoya's coolest expression. "Well, I would hate to interrupt you giving my father a tour of the house so I'll be going now. Kyoya, I think I do need help getting to the room, if that isn't a problem." From icy warrior to sheepish school girl, it was hard watching the transformation without feeling some form of whip lash.

* * *

><p>The two teens stepped over their fathers leaving the men to awkwardly gather themselves up with what little dignity they had left. Yoshio offered Ranka his hand but Ranka just looked at him. "Not yet, this changes very little. I'm grateful to you for letting us stay here but... just no." Yoshio nodded, he could clearly understand Ranka's stand point. Still he had hoped, maybe after the beginning of their talk he would... understand?<p>

"Mr. Fujioka, may I speak with you?" Ranka nodded. They walked over to the settee recently vacated by their children. The awkward silence didn't last long, Yoshio was trying to work out how he should word this, he hadn't talked about Suki since...

"You said earlier, that what angered you most was not that your house was destroyed but that you felt all Haruhi's memories were tied to it. I too lost... Kyoya's mother, she died when he was very young. She hadn't been well for a long time, cancer." Ranka nodded, Kotoko had had a cancer scare when they had first married, it had been terrifying. "There was nothing anyone could do; it was advanced by the time it had been caught... She fought for so long but, when Kyoya was around six she... um, she died." Yoshio felt his eyes stinging, it was hard to talk about but still he hadn't cried about it for so long, he didn't want to start now.

Ranka patted his shoulder awkwardly, Yoshio may not be his favourite person at the moment but he could fully understand the pain of losing the person who completed him. "You don't have to talk about things if you don't wan- if you can't." "No, I... I don't know why but I feel like I need to tell you. Kyoya didn't have very many memories of his mother but, there were some things that if he looked at them he would remember. The other boys were older and understood a lot better than he did. We treasured the things that helped him remember but we are an influential family, a well known family. We have as many enemies as we do allies, business deals go wrong, people get hurt. The son of a disgruntled ex-employee took it upon himself to right some wrongs. He broke in one night and set fire to the mansion, the priority was getting every person out alive. We lost everything in that fire, her clothes, her books, photos of her. Almost everything she had ever given the boys was gone." Ranka looked at the man next to him, the man who caused his pain but that man who had felt that pain himself. Ranka found it harder and harder to be angry at him and instead found himself sympathising. "We eventually found some photo's of her and family and friends gave us pictures they had of her, I made sure the boys had as many as possible in their rooms so they wouldn't forget but Kyoya... everything he had of his mother was burnt away. The mansion was completely redesigned for safety reasons so he can't even connect rooms with memories. I am so sorry that my actions caused that for Haruhi, I never wanted that." Ranka nodded, he understood how hard it had been for Yoshio to open up to him; a stranger.

Kyoya and Haruhi were more alike than he first thought;they had undeniable chemistry and intelligence. But, perhaps they could help each other in so many ways. Two halves of the same whole, all they had to do now was make the edges fit.

"Kotoko died when Haruhi was five. Haruhi was such a bright girl that the school skipped nursery and year one and put her straight into year 2. It had been difficult for her to try and fit in, the other children were jealous of her and one of the teachers seemed out to get her. She was bullied so badly and one day we received a call from one of the nicer teachers telling us someone had hit her and it had done some damage. Nothing major but still not what you want to hear about your little princess. Kotoko had just finished a case so she was having a break and I hadn't been dressed so the plan Kotoko was going to go ahead of me to meet the teacher at the gate with Haruhi and then I would have a word with the head..." Ranka broke off to take a steadying breath to try and calm himself down. "Um, when I got to the school there was an ambulance and police outside and the teacher was holding Haruhi. I'll never forget it Haruhi was screaming and screaming, she wouldn't stop. I ran as fast as I could, I thought she had been hurt you know?"

Yoshio looked at the man from the corner of his eye; it was tragic the way things had turned out for their children. Yoshio failed Kyoya and Fuyumi, he had been so depressed after Suki's death and they looked so like her that it had been painful to be with them and because of that he held them at a distance, married his little girl off... Ranka had stopped talking and was staring into the fire that bathed the room in an orange light. Yoshio was about to repeat Ranka's reassurances: that he didn't need to say anything if he didn't want to when the long haired man sank back into the cushions.

"Kotoko had tried to run across the road when she saw the state Haruhi was in, she hadn't seen the car. It was speeding and she didn't have the chance to get out of the way, the driver ran for it. My little girl, my little girl saw her mother die. By the time the ambulance got there it was too late to do anything for her but God bless them they tried. They tried so hard but she had been gone before she hit the ground." Ranka ran a shaky hand over his face, "I always wondered what would have happened if I had been quicker getting dressed or if I hadn't let her go without me. I know I haven't been the best father for Haruhi; I couldn't be there for her when she needed me. But I try, I work so I can get her whatever she wants but she never asks, never. She is so selfless." Ranka knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it, all his insecurities were pouring out of him. "I continually let her down when she needs me, when its stormy I'm at work, when she's being mugged I'm in bed... I am a terrible parent." "Yoshio laughed humourlessly.

"You think that's bad, I slapped Kyoya full on in the face in front of everyone, I can't acknowledge his success, I married my daughter off to get her out of the house and now... this is exactly the type of father I didn't want to be. I am turning into _my_ father and I hate it."

"Same, my dad was completely inconsistent and cold, I hated that man. I want to be more consistent for Haruhi;I want her to know I'm proud of her. My dad, there was just nothing I could do to please him you know? One minute he was singing my praises next he was hitting me with a belt." "My father didn't even hit me himself; he paid a man to do it." The men laughed at each other's stories that grew more and more on the ridiculous side as time went on.

It's weird the things you can bond over. The death of a loved one, being the worst dad in the world and having an even worse father. Yoshio and Ranka formed an awkward alliance that day, the more they realised they had in common with each other... including their compulsion to pair their children off with each other.

"Kyoya needs a stable woman but someone who he can have fun with and relax with. Haruhi has all that and so much more, she is perfect for him in every way." Ranka nodded giddily, "Yoshio, I could not agree more, Kyoya has... this presence about him that tells me he could protect Haruhi if it calls for it but he will give her, her freedom. Not to mention the most adorable grandchildren in the world." "Agreed." The men toasted each other whilst living out their fantasies of beautiful, intelligent grandchildren and happy sons and daughters.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, hope you like it =D this chapter took some writing because I knew roughly what I wanted to happen but I didn't want it sounding cheesy which I think it did but believe me its nooo where near as bad as the first draft.<p>

Can't believe I'm so close to having 100 reviews =) I'm so giddy.

Right then onto the chatting =)

* * *

><p><strong>Aurira-16<strong>: Thank you sweetie, I was worried that with Kyoya we all know that he is full of emotions but he doesn't show them and so I didn't want him to be a bland character but I didn't want him to be too out of character. I find with Kyoya's brothers, in fanfic especially, they are either evil or just barley in it. So I took a bit of a risk, I'm not trying to make him look like a brilliant guy but I don't want him to be EEEEEEVIILLLLLLLL either haha. I am so glad you liked my chapter and I hope you like this one too... God I hope someone likes it haha.

**Kouga's older woman**: I know you didn't ask me to respond but I felt I had to... I too am a fanfic junkie... I know it's hard to believe but its true ;) so to hear a fellow junkie likes my work is really nice and I am trying to get things out as quickly as I can for you so the withdrawal isn't too bad... but rather some withdrawal than a terrible chapter right...right? Hmmmm

**Lolcari- **you asked me to take your review down but fanfic was having none of it haha... I don't care I'm taking everything up to the hot springs as a review to my story... I really like Haruhi/Kyoya, I'm really weird in that when I'm watching I ship Haru/Kyo and Haru/tam but the second I'm not watching its H/Kyo all the way =) I hope you like this chapter... maybe you could take your own review down but it will only let me take anonymous reviews down, sorry. I hope you got your coffee and I'm glad you seem to like my story. I hope I hear more from you 'cause you made me laugh =D

**XxSoliexHiddenxX**: hmmm I didn't know how to respond to this review because I read it one way and my friend read it over my shoulder and went '_she's being so sarcastic' _... I didn't think you were but there you go. So if there was sarcasm involved "thank you" ;) and if there wasn't thank you =). It's like I've already said I see so many stories where the older brothers are evil but I wanted it to be more sibling rivalry and an awkward older brother relationship. Thank you for saying it's a good idea =) (don't care if it is sarcasm I'm taking it =P) I really hope you liked chapter7 and I hope you like this one too

* * *

><p>So thank you for your reviews, keep them coming because I love hearing what you think. I seriously am amazed people like my story, I annoy my friends so much by going on and on about your wonderful reviews and how you seem to like it and my massive paranoia.<p>

I think with the whole convo with the fathers I felt I needed to explain why they are who they are, why Yoshio pushes his children to their limits. I asked my friend and she said that Kyoya's mum is never mentioned in the manga and I know she isn't in the anime... so I killed her off. Poor woman, if I ever write another one of these I may let her live.

**Anyway **back to the convo, I felt like we needed some humanity from Yoshio and that way he can move forward as a character and blah blah blah. I want to improve him because, the same with the brothers, I don't want to write him as this evil man with a plan. ...

Sorry that was such a long drawn out explanation for something you could probably have worked out yourselves but that's the paranoia for you. Same as last time please review and if you want me to respond the let me know... I like this chatting thing =)

Till next time

Wp2 xx


	9. Paranoia and Panic

Well, you seemed to like the last chapter guys, I hope you like this one. =D

* * *

><p>Haruhi had gotten to the end of the corridor before she realised it '<em>I just invited him back to my room! Well I didn't but it's kind of implied. We only just started dating like... two minutes ago there's no way he would expect anything... but we have kissed, three times and I did see him... NO! Don't even go there.' <em>Haruhi fought the blush that was rising rapidly on her face. '_Please don't let him have seen, please don't let him have seen.' 'Why is she blushing? Could it be she only just realised that we're going to her room? I won't do anything if she doesn't.' _He reached down between them and gripped her hand tightly in his, she was so warm. He grinned at the look of surprise on her face as he led her through the twisting corridors of his home. The possibilities were roaming though his mind, she was his girlfriend and she was living with him. He couldn't believe his luck as they wandered past Akito who looked at their joined hands and then back at Kyoya's face with an arched eyebrow. '_That's right, you can't have her. She's mine, you lose. God, what's happening with me, why am I acting like this?'_

They walked silently to her door, both of them content to just be with each other. They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they hadn't realised they had not only arrived at her room but had gone in. Haruhi looked around the wonderful room still unable to believe that she was here, for whatever reason, and that she was dating Kyoya... that was still so weird. If she hadn't been so confused and upset she would have been pissed by the way he ordered her about but... she did, really want to be with him and she had for a long time. He was the source of her frustration and her excitement at facing every day at Ouran. How could one boy cause such conflicting emotions in her?

She plopped down on the nearest couch and ran her free hand over her face. Why was it that since she had gone to Ouran her life was so much more complicated? Kyoya released her hand and walked over to the bookshelves. As he browsed the shelves she settled herself more comfortably in the seat as she watched him, he really was handsome. Everything about him screamed privilege, she looked at the clothes that had been left out for her by the ninja maids. Her clothes, faded colours and fraying hems. Things she hadn't even noticed till she had been submersed in the luxurious ways of the host club. She had never cared about that before and didn't really care now but... would she embarrass him. They couldn't go out together because he wouldn't like the places she did and she couldn't afford the places he chose to go. '_Stop picking holes, the relationship is five minutes old and already you've practically ended it... oh my god I have to tell dad, they might not have heard that part and even if they did he will still expect me to tell him. I don't want to tell him, he'll kick up a fuss.'_

Kyoya walked back to her with two books clenched firmly in his hands, he passed her one and then before she could even glance at the title he swiped her up into his arm. "Kyoya what are you-oh." He planted himself down on the couch underneath her and laid down. She was partially on his chest and lap, feeling rather awkward. Kyoya didn't even blink as he wrapped one arm around her and the other held at a distance so he could read his book. She decided not to ask about his unusual behavior and settled into a more comfortable position and looking at her book. 'Jane Eyre', she grinned widely, this was one of her all time favourite books. The significance of the story hit her, had Kyoya meant something by this. The poor girl falling for her rich master and he, in turn, falling for her. There was so much more to the story than simply that, Bertha for example, but... no, she was over thinking this, he probably just picked her out what he thought of as girly book for her to read.

Haruhi was wrong to second guess her theory about the hidden meaning of the book choice; Kyoya was the shadow king after all. Usually Kyoya would have preferred a more subtle way of getting through to her and, not for the first time, he thanked some higher being she was so easy to read. He had seen her looking at him and then herself, he had seen the dejected look on her face. Kyoya shut his eyes briefly, hearing the words of one of Haruhi's middle school friends ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well after a while she and Kei started going out, he wore her down you know. She really liked him, I mean really liked him. We all thought that that one would go all the way. We had heard of some of our senpai's who were in relationships in school getting married out of it and it seemed like they were even closer than them. Then one day Haruhi came into class looking really upset, she wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Turns out Kei, he'd been cheating on her, with loads of girls. He said it was because Haruhi wouldn't even kiss him. She was gutted, she had a close group of friends that she was always with but before that she would play with other people too but after... she was never without one of the others. I hope she's happier in secondary school, look after her for me, 'kay." <em>

* * *

><p>Kyoya felt was sickened at the thought of someone else being with his Haruhi, marrying his Haruhi but at the same time what sickened him most was the way some idiotic boy had hurt his Haruhi. How could anyone cheat on such a perfect girl? It was inconceivable to Kyoya why something as pathetic as not getting kissed would drive someone to ruin the happiness of the petite woman he know held to him. Kyoya felt afraid, afraid of Tamaki's reaction, afraid of losing his best friend but most of all he felt terrified of losing her. He would face a thousand Tamaki's to keep this girl with him so how could someone have wilfully pushed her away?<p>

Kyoya was snapped out of his depressing thoughts by her small hand. Running itself through his hair, nails scraping softly and wonderfully against his scalp. It made him want to press his head firmer against her hand but he daren't in case she stopped. He contented himself to looking at her subtly from the corner of his eyes as she happily read the story of Jane and Edward Rochester. She was already miles into the book where as he was too distracted to even turn the first page. And all the while her hand kept up its delicious assault of his perfect hair, his eyes slid closed as all the tension he had stored up within himself bled away with every stroke. Every caress pushing him, further and further, into a relaxed and sleepy state.

Haruhi was drawn out of the world of Bronte's creation by the soft thump of a book hitting carpeted floors. She twisted her neck to see Kyoya peacefully sleeping against her, his hand lolling off the side of the couch. Haruhi smiled at the sight, before trying to untangle her hands from his hair. This drew a whimper from the sleeping man so she carefully resumed her ministrations. With her other hand she placed her book over the back of the settee and removed his glasses. She managed to reach over and get them onto the coffee table without waking him. She shifted so she was almost sitting up and he was on top of her to prevent him from rolling off. His warm weight was comforting to her and she didn't even mind that he was using her chest (or lack thereof) as a pillow.

Her thoughts drifted to the host club, she loved those boys so much. With them she had gained more than just friends, she had gained a family. A group of brothers and, as much as it pained her to admit it, a man scarily similar to her father. She had gained Kyoya. A bear wrapped in an enigma tied up in a puzzle. She smiled at the memories of their antics. She hadn't smiled that much since... middle school had been hard, people she thought were her friends abandoned her. If it hadn't been for her girls she would have been alone. She almost crushed Kyoya into her, she didn't want to be alone anymore and she wasn't. She had everyone she needed now, her father, and her friends. It was only when Kyoya started stirring that she loosened her grip. Why was it she always ended up hurting the people she cared about most?

She was dreading Monday, when Monday came she could lose everything that she had gained. It was with that uneasiness in her heart that Haruhi finally succumbed to the sleepiness that had gnawing away at her.

* * *

><p>And that is how their eccentric, slightly tipsy, fathers found them. Grasping each other tightly as they lay on the couch, protecting each other from the outside world and the prying hands of a transvestite who didn't appreciate the way his daughter was being used as a pillow or the way Kyoya seemed to snuggle even further against her as Ranka failed to rouse them. Yoshio had torn the foolish man off his son whispering about demons, sobbing maids and low blood pressure. When Ranka sobered up a little later upon hearing about the moods Kyoya woke up in he thanked Yoshio profusely for saving his life whilst making a mental note that though Kyoya was the favourite, Ranka could still dislike him for taking his precious little girl. As an afterthought he prayed for Haruhi's safety upon Kyoya's waking up. If Yoshio's tale were anything to go by she was in for a rough ride...THERE HAD BETTER NOT BE ANY RIDING! Rough or otherwise. For the first time ever Ranka regretted not having a son.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Host club POV Earlier that day<span>

"If Kyo-Chan were here I know exactly what he would say."

"A-a-and what might that be Honey senpai?"

Honey squared his shoulders and pretended to push some glasses up his nose. "This is why I was against a surprise visit." Even though that was one of the cutest things they had ever seen the other hosts could not enjoy it. They were too busy looking at the remains of Haruhi's hove-home.

Tamaki was surprisingly calm. The others thought that he was so far in shock that he had gone beyond regression... he had become... sensible. "Hikaru, try calling her mobile again, Kaoru try calling Kyoya and see if he knows anything about this." "Yes boss." The twins yelled in unison before hurriedly typing on their phones.

Hikaru growled in frustration as he was once again put through to voicemail. "Haruhi, where the hell are you? We're at yourshac- flat and... Are you ok? You had better not be hurt or I'll kill you. I'm going to ring again in a minute so that's all for now."

Again he smashed in the numbers he knew so well and again he was met with "This is Haruhi, I'm not here right now but please leave a message after the tone. Except you Tamaki senpai, stop clogging up my voicemail." BEEEEEEEEP "Damn it Haruhi answer the phone! I swear if you don't answer it I'll... I'll... well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pleasant. This stopped being funny like straight away so call back. Bye."

Hikaru didn't call back again, not because he didn't want to but because Mori confiscated his phone. Hikaru kicked some of the rubble in frustration whilst Honey watched anxiously.

Honey was worried and upset. If Haruhi was hurt he would kill the person responsible, Haruhi was like his sister. He loved her so much and the thought that something bad had happened to her was painful beyond belief but he had to be strong, for Tama-Chan and the others. Mori put his hand on the smaller boys shoulder, Mori could see very clearly how upset Honey was even if he was trying to hide it. Tamaki stood in what was once Haruhi's doorway, he gazed on at the mess with outwardly calm eyes but inside he was in an absolute frenzy.

'_Where is she? I hope she is ok. If she was ok wouldn't she have called us back by now? __**Why would she have? She didn't know you were going to drop by for some father-daughter-host club time. She isn't obligated to tell us everything. **__Yes but this seems like a big thing not to tell us, surely a phone call wouldn't have been uncalled for. __**What happens if they're trying to find somewhere else to live, they aren't going to have a phone yet. One of them could be in the hospital or anything. **__She has a mobile phone now, the twins gave her it. __**So maybe it ran out of charge or she turned it off, her house has just been destroyed charging her phone probably isn't one of her top priorities. If she has found somewhere new to live she may have put the phone in a box and not unpacked that box yet. **__I'm worried for my daughter. __**So am I.**_

"All right then men. New game, first to find Haruhi wins." "Tama-Chan areyo-"Mori placed the other hand on honey's shoulder, spinning him around to face him he shook his head at the boy and said...

"Bad idea."

* * *

><p>00000000000000000<p>

* * *

><p>Wow I can't believe that I have so many reviews, I can't believe so many people seem to like my story haha. I love my reviewers, you all make me smile.<p>

Can I just apologise for some of the terrible spelling mistakes I have made... buy instead of by... it's not on haha. I do try and edit them and I have even roped in a friend of mine to act like a beta reader for me and I still feck it up. Oh well.

So I hope you liked this chapter, I felt it was time to bring in the rest of the boys. Things should get fun now... unless I forget how I was going to do it... in that case things could get awkward.

Please review and let me know what you think, like it, hate it, love it. Let me know so I can make a story that you guys want.

Wp2 xx

(OH and while I remember thanks for the cyber food... it kept me going )

* * *

><p>Kay then... I'm just gonna respond whether or not u asked me to if I can think of anything to say... if I don't then don't be offended 'cause... well just don't. I like chatting with people... <strong>I'm hooked to reviews,<strong> especially reviews I can talk with you guys with... I feel like I'm close with you... nah not really I just like hearing what you guys think =)

* * *

><p><strong>XHikaruXKaoruLoverX- <strong>... my spell check hates your name, just thought I'd tell you =). I'm glad you didn't think the dad talk wasn't too cheesy because that was one worry for me. I just wanted to add some sort of back story and... I dunno start building bridges I guess. I'm getting to the stage now with this story where I have loads of ideas and I'm not sure what to do with them. What will fit and what won't and so I was worried after I'd written it that maybe that was one of the ones that wouldn't. I really hope you like this chapter and the chapters to come =DI am so glad I have made a Kyoya/Haruhi fan of you. Well done for being review 99 and 100 =) love you for it haha Thank you so much for your reviews and thank you for the party ;)

**Shit Happens- 333-** to tell the truth I can't wait for what happens when the other hosts find out either... I'll be honest the way I write is I start writing and whatever comes out... comes out. I hope you like whatever I end up doing =) thank you for taking the time and reviewing for me =)

**simpleplan9913- **I am so glad you like the story =) I can never believe it when people tell me they like my work 'cause I read it and find all the faults. I can promise you some lemony goodness in the future but I don't know when... I don't want them to seem to ooc if you get me. I can just see me turning Haruhi into a slut and not realising it haha... oooh now I'm worried. **I don't think you're bossy or bratty! **That is exactly the kind of thing I need, it lets me know the kind of things you wouldn't mind seeing in a story =D I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review again.

**Kouga's older woman- **... no pressure there then haha =) I was so worried putting this chapter out in case you didn't like it. I really hope you did. Thank you so much for your review. =D

**Lolcari- **Could you imagine if I did kill the host club off... I wouldn't survive the night. =) I'm glad you like it, I hope you review again =) oh and by the way. Thank you for the messages, you're such a sweetie. Like I said I'm so glad you liked it and I can't wait to see what you make of this chapter even if you don't like it as much... that makes little to no sense but I know what I mean haha =)

**Aurora-16- **There was no rambling =) I like reading what you had to say, I agree that Haruhi could fit with anyone but like I think I said before my personal fave is Kyoya. I like the way their intelligence and personalities clash but combine if that makes any sense at all. I don't believe Kyoya is a robotic character but she humanises him in a way. I've never really thought about their mums before till I started writing about Kotoko and then that got me thinking about Kyoya's mum. Who knows maybe I'll write a fic in the future and not kill her off... maybe? Thank you for my cyber breakfast in bed =) thank you for the review and the really interesting opinion. I really hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review again, I know I sound weird and clingy but I like hearing what people have to say, it lets me know I'm on the right track.

**XxSoliexHiddenxX- **I'm really glad you liked it, I hope you like this one =D please let me know what you think =)

**KellyMeow- **I'm sorry you're not well sweetie. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one. There will be a lemon just not yet =P please let me know what you think. Get well soon... well as soon as you can anyway. =)

**Ikuto 18- **I'm glad you liked the chapter hun, thank you for the cake... I shall have to use it as a plot devise ...hmmmmmmm. I was worried about how I wrote Kyoya because he was the one character I really, really did not want to get wrong. Haruhi isn't a simple character but she is a lot easier than him. So hearing that someone likes it is a definite YAY moment for me =) he does need love and hopefully Haruhi will be the one to give him it... why am I saying hopefully she is, she is the one to give it. =D sooo I really hope you review again and let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Feli-san- **Last but not least**. **I'm so glad you like it =D it's like I've said to the others, it's great knowing people are enjoying what I'm writing. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think =)

* * *

><p>So there you go, please review. I don't care if you don't have positive things to say, I can take creative criticism... well that's not true I will care but more in a '<em>oh no they don't like it; I must try and sort something out if I can.<em>' Than a 'Nooooo_ they don't like it, I'll never update again.' _If that makes sense. So anyway please review and I'll try and get it updated as soon as. =)


	10. Babies and Busted

Guys I'm setting a **review challenge**. I got to** 123 reviews** and it really amused me... simple minds and all that sooo...after I hit** 124** I got thinking, I really want **234** now to follow the pattern and I would love you guys to help me. I'm **not asking for epically long reviews**, although I do like those, if you don't have a lot to say: you don't have a lot to say, we've all been there. But **please, please review.** Let me know **what you think** and help me **make my dream** =D

Oh and while I can remember just so you all know **there will be lemons** in this story I **just don't know when**... just saying... on with the show =D

* * *

><p>It was morning by the time Haruhi started waking up, usually she was awake by this time at least. However this morning was different, she didn't want to move. She was simply too warm and comfortable to even think about moving. She opened her bleary eyes, blinking the sleep out of them as she tried to stretch her arms out behind her... only to find them immovable. Her eyes shot down to see the cause of the problem and what a problem it was. One sleeping Kyoya Ootori had managed to get so wrapped up around her in the night that she now couldn't move her arms at all. Here was the dilemma, from her position she could see the blurry outline of her phone, flashing on the coffee table. She had two choices, she could wake Kyoya up and grab her phone; however she had heard the other boy's stories about what this guy was like first thing in a morning and she wasn't quite sure she was ready to see that... her second and by far more appealing choice was learn magic and summon the phone to her.<p>

'_I wonder how long it would take to learn magic, maybe I should just wake him up. I've never woke someone up before, dad's usually good at getting himself up. How do you wake someone up? I can't believe I'm fine with all my subjects at school but having to wake someone up and I'm stumped.' _She sighed, better just bite the bullet and... shake him?

"Kyoya sen- Kyoya, wake up." She barely whispered it, she wasn't afraid to admit that she was scared as hell. She reached with one of her hands, that were jammed under his arms, to his back and she rubbed gently. She remembered when she had been to visit her 'aunty' and she looked after the baby. It was vital to ease the baby awake so she rubbed its back and stroked its face... maybe that would work with him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're doing such a good job Haruhi-Chan. We need to wake her up or she won't sleep tonight, do you think you can do that?" The six year old Haruhi nodded, she was staying with her aunty whilst Daddy was at work. She really wanted to be helpful so she did whatever she could for the baby.<em>

"_Thank you aunty. Oh aunty she's crying!" The 'woman' smiled and ruffled her hand in the little girl's silky locks. "It's ok Haruhi, just be a little more gentle." The tiny brunette's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to hurt her aunty. I'm sorry." Haruhi was swooped up into her auntie's arms and was rocked back and forth gently till she stopped crying. "Oh silly-Billy, you didn't hurt her. All I meant was when you wake her be a little gentler, soothing... Um refreshing. So when she wakes up she will be happy and not a little grumpy pants." "Yes aunty Misuzu." _

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

* * *

><p>And so Haruhi slowly rubbed his back and his face, murmuring to him all the while. "Kyoya, come on Kyoya. Wake up sweetie. Come on, time to get up." '<em>He's going to kill me with his bare hands... I just called him sweetie! Forget the hands he's gonna use his claws. Stupid bear.' <em>She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tell-tale change in his breathing or the fact he was lifting his head.

* * *

><p>Kyoya slowly came to his senses, whoever woke him up had better get ready to be fired. He was vaguely aware of the warmth underneath him and the way his bed moved under him... and held him? Slowly the events of the previous day returned to him. He wasn't in his room he was in Haruhi's. His girlfriend's room. He had asked her out and then told her she would go out with him! That hurt his pride a little but a win is a win.<p>

He decided to see how long he could keep up the pretence of being asleep before she figured it out. In that time he realised that Haruhi was a very...handsy person. She seemed to have touched him more in the past few days than anyone had for... well for ever. He found he didn't mind being touched so much when it was her. He didn't even mind that she had woken him up at a no doubt ungodly hour of the morning. This was the best wakeup call he had had since... since the previous morning before it had been ruined by the obvious. Clearly Haruhi was good for his health and well being. "_Kyoya, come on Kyoya. Wake up sweetie. Come on, time to get up_." '_Sweetie? That was... huh. Do I mind that? I don't think so, there are better names and there are worse. I better put her out of her misery.' _And with that he slowly began sitting up.

Stealth was not Kyoya's strong point in the mornings and yet he was very stealthy this morning as he managed to twist himself enough so he could carefully, mindful of her lip, place a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She stiffened underneath him with a gasp, '_When did he wake up? At least he's not cross I guess... does he want me to do something back? I never used to over think everything I did so much. I want to kiss him... so I will... in a minute. I defiantly will... oh God I suck.' _Her cheeks burnt under the heat of his lips, which were slowly making their way around her face. This was completely different from what the boys told her Kyoya was like in a morning.

Kyoya took advantage of her shock. Placing his thin lips on her full ones, his hand reached up to stroke the sides of her face gently. His skilled mouth encouraged her to part her lips slightly to let his tongue slip in and gingerly swipe over her own. This seemed to spark Haruhi's competitive side; he had been in-charge for everything else they did so why shouldn't she get this. She put everything she had into that kiss, grasping his shirt at the back, clinging to him so fully. As the passion began to rule supreme technique went out the window. Noses bumped, teeth clanked, everything became secondary to the heat they felt with the release of tension into each other.

Kyoya was surprised by the enthusiasm she showed. He thought she would have backed down but... she seemed to be in her element and it felt so good to have her commoners passion directed solely at him. He groaned when she nipped his lip lightly before moving down to his neck where she peppered the sensitive skin with tiny kisses and playful bites.

It wasn't like she had lost control it was more she didn't give a fuck.

But reality has to come back and spoil everything because it always does. Reality took the form of a frightened maid that day... the poor woman walked straight in to see the guests head buried in the crook of her young master's neck with the man himself staring straight at her. Staring... glaring, same difference.

"I-I-I... I'm so sorry." And with that she ran from the room without delivering the message she had intended to give in the first place.

Haruhi sat up with a frightened squeak. She hadn't heard the door open let alone someone come in. Her face burned with the red blush of shame, Kyoya on the other hand was fuming. He was going through all the ways he could make that woman's life hell, how had she not understood that he wanted her to leave silently. He needed some sort of psychic ability clearly. He watched, blurrily, with disappointment as Haruhi pulled away from him. She passed him his glasses as she reached for her phone, the phone which started all that. "I'm sorry senpai, I shouldn't have... that shouldn't have happened." "It's Kyoya, and why shouldn't it?" "B-because, it just shouldn't. I'm not like that." He gripped her waist from behind as he laughed. "Haruhi, I know that you're not that sort of girl. You are my girlfriend though, we can do that sort of thing whenever we like now."

He wasn't being subtle as he leant towards her again as she messed with her phone. She shifted away from him though and turned to look at him seriously. "No, we've been going out for less than a day. I was raised better than that and so were you. I'm not like those other girls who put out the second they get a boyfriend." Kyoya knew this; of course he knew that after all the research he'd done on her he'd be a fool not to know that. But still, no matter how he was raised he was still a teenage boy and... '_Don't pressure her. That sort of thing comes secondary, I'm happy just being with her. It's her fault for being so appealing. I'll make her comfortable with me and let the chips fall where they may. It's not that important anyway, I lo-like her enough not to care... it would just be an added bonus. There are other things we can do on earth is she doing?' _

* * *

><p>The girl who was caused him such confusion was now furiously pacing with her phone clutched to her face like it was a safety blanket. He shot her a questioning glance as she pressed more buttons rapidly.<p>

"Hey Hikaru. I guess I just missed you. I'm fine, don't worry, I'm staying with..." she looked at Kyoya out of the corner of her eyes before continuing "A friend. I'm fine, I'll be in school tomorrow and I'll explain everything. Please don't worry. Bye.'

"What was that about?" she ignored him as she paced. "Kaoru, I guess you're busy too. Can you tell Hikaru I'm fine, I left him a message but in case he doesn't get it you know too. Sorry, bye."

Kyoya was nothing if not bright; he quickly caught onto what was going on and reached for his phone which was off in his back pocket. He turned it on and was unsurprised to find 3 missed calls, two from Kaoru and 1 from Tamaki.

With a sense of dread he listened to the first message. '_Hey Kyoya senpai. It's Kaoru but you should know that, um... we're at Haruhi's flat and it is trashed. It looks like a bomb's hit it. Did you know? Is Haruhi ok? Do you know where she is? I'm really... we're all... Call me back.' _

The next message was left five minutes later. '_Senpai where are you? This is such a bad time not to have your phone. Is Haruhi with you? No sorry, that's stupid why would she be with __**you **__haha. Tamaki's not doing so well senpai, you really need to help him. There's loads of her stuff gone, clothes and photos but there's still some stuff here. Why would she leave stuff? The whole front of the flat is crushed, it looks... __**Senpai seriously where the hell are you**__?'_ Hikaru had grabbed the phone at the end before it cut off. Kyoya winced when his voice burst through the speaker into his defenceless ears.

Apprehension filled him as he turned to the last message. If the twins were this bad he could only imagine how Tamaki was. So he was a little disconcerted to hear Tamaki's calm voice flood through.

'_Kyoya,call me.' _That was it. That was worse than him going off on one and it completely threw all of Kyoya's careful planning about howhe was going to tell the blonde man and now... there would be no good time to tell him that she was living in the same house as him let alone in a relationship with him.

He pressed the number for Tamaki but the call was rejected almost as soon as it went out. Kyoya placed his phone on the table with one hand whilst gripping the bridge of his nose with the other. This was a mess, why hadn't they called him to arrange a visit like they usually did? This was a mess at best a disaster realistically. '_Get a grip, don't assume the worst. Tamaki might be so glad that Haruhi is safe and happy that he doesn't care who she is with... yeah right.' _

Haruhi put her phone in her pocket after unsuccessfully trying to call Honey and Mori. She would just have to explain on Monday and hope the other boys wouldn't act... like themselves. She wandered back over to Kyoya, who was sat as far back in the couch as he could looking like he was going to burst a blood vessel. She slipped under his arm and put her head on his chest. He automatically held her to him but it was clear that he wasn't quite there. "What are we going to do?" he looked at her briefly before kissing the top of her head, he kept his lips there so he could smell the sweet, fruity scent of her hair. "We will talk to them on Monday."

"Awww, that is so cute Kyo-Chan."

"Honey senpai?"

"Yep and Usa-Chan. So what will you be telling us, but I think I can guess."

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked that chapter guys, I found it quite hard to write because it seemed quite childish but there you go. You'll have to let me know and thereby aiding in my dream of <strong>234 <strong>and beyond =D.

so onto the chat =P

* * *

><p><strong>Shit Happens-333 - <strong>I hope this chapter was worth the wait, you'll have let me know what you think =D

**Eophan- **I'm so glad you like it and I'm so glad you think they're in character... though i think this chapter may screw that up haha. I'm sorry you found the alternating hard to read because i put it in to avoid confusion haha sorry about that. If i need to do that again i'll put something up at the top explainging conflicting thoughts or something. So yes I'm sorry about that and I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think. =D

**lavagirl100 - **I am so gald you like my story, i get really paranoid because I know i have a really imature style of writting.. or i think i do anyway. It's nice to meet a fellow fanfic junkie and i will keep writting and i wont crossover i promise. =D please let me know what you think =)

**simpleplan9913 - **I've read ones before where its been wince worthy because its normal then random sex scene, out of character dialougue, and then back to normal and i know that i dont write the most in character stuff in the world but i'd like the basics to still be there. Of course im going to say you're not bossy or bratty because your not. And yeah i think it's hard if your english or american using japanese words because they are different... if you get me, its not just the order its the honourificks and stuff. I dont know about having both Hikaru and Tamaki realise their feelings because i'm worried if i do i will pity them to much to have a proper Kyoya/Haruhi thing going on... i get like that when i read them i'm so pathetic. haha i wont ignore their feelings... i will just probably ignore one of them haha. anyway, i love chatting with you =) and i hope this chapter isnt too bad, let me know =)

**Miu Takayama- **I am so glad you like it =) i really hope this chapter isnt a let down.

**lolcari- **I should have made it clearer, Kaoru was calling Kyoya, sorry hun =) I'm glad you didnt think the bit with the dads was too much. So i hope you like this chapter and i cant wait to chat with you again if you want =)

**kouga's older woman- **I do worry whether you like the chapter, i dont want to let people who like my story down by not meeting their standards. I hop ei havent let you down. please let me know what you think =)

**Morumotto-chi - =O **the cake is not a lie! =P haha.. i really hope that means you like it =) either way your reviews really made me smile and i hope you like this chapter. Let me know

**AllyraMortlock- **I'm glad you liked it hun and i can completly see Kyoya being submissive to his dad all the time and then killing him on a morning... like if a maid couldnt wake him up so Yoshio went to do it and became emotionally scarred by what he saw adn then swapping 'You wouldnt understand man, you werent there..' stories with Ranka haha. i really hope you like this chapter, let me know and help me get to my dream of 234 =P

**XHikaruXKaoruXLoverX- **... my spell check still hates your name =P. I'm really glad you liked the chapter and yeah i can see the mushrooms Tamaki would grow at the pictures that Ranka almost deffinatly took... twice. I'm glad you liked the host boys becasue i was worried about getting them too ooc. =D I am so glad that you like my stroy and i hope that you like this chapter and get well soon. =)

**XxSoliexHiddenxX- **I love your review and you fic is really good =) i hope you like this one hun, let me know.

**Aurora-16 - **You arent rambaling so dont worry about it, and i'm glad you dont think i'm clingy. Reviews really help inspire me and keep me inspired and it helps me know if i am on the right track for the readers. And i agree, even if you dont write it down, to make the story as good as it can be you need to make the whole world otherwise, i find that, what i write falls short. You really arent rambling hun and i did use your tip on role playing but its for a future chapter... so llook forward to that. I would have messaged you but i got so busy with real life which sucked, so i barely had time to write this haha =) thatnk you for my waffles and your reaview. please review again, i cant wait to hear from you... now i really do sound clingy as so im going to stop talking.

**SighingWinter- **i'm glad you liked it and i hope this chapter isnt too bad. let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you. =)

**Ikuto 18- **thank you for your review =) I'm glad you dont think they are to ooc... Ranka probably got three full albums worth of photo's haha Thank you for my waffles =D i hope you like this chapter as much as you seemed to like the other ones.

* * *

><p>So i really hope you liked this chapter guys... please review and thank you for adding me to your lists and stuff... i'll be honest incase you havent guessed it already i am very paranoined about my work and i would not have gotten even this far without your wonderful reviews and my two wonderful friends Lucy and Paige.<p>

**Lucy** has been my beta reader from the start and, even though some mistakes seem to re-apear the second she turns her back, my fault. She does a brilliant job and she is so paitient with me. Thank you darlin

**Paige** has only just recently gotten into my fic because i only just recently let her read it and she has been wonderful for me. She has given me feedback and responses that are completly invaluable so thank you as well =)

I love you all, its really nice knowing that people like my work and your reviews keep me going when i get down and i am not exaggerating at all. =D Sooooo help me get my dream and let me know what you think good or bad. Chapter 11 is on the way. =)

love

Wp2 xx


	11. Brotherly bonding and birthdays

Turns out I have some sort of gift because I haven't read the manga, sadly, and I put that Mitsuzu has a daughter... x files music blaring loudly to fit my mood.

So yeah, that's quite weird but bound to happen sooner or later that I accidently hit something that is real. I don't know whether or not I'm going to stick to her character like the manga does her but I have defiantly changed some ideas to fit around her...I'm just explaining cause I don't want those of you who are fans of the manga as well reading what I'm going to do with her and... I dunno being put off by it. I'd rather tell you about my psychic ability.

So anyway **thank you for those of you who have reviewed and are helping me get to my dream =)**

I'm glad you liked that last chapter because I wasn't sure about it but I'm even less sure about this one so please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Important.<strong>

Kaoru speaks in italics "_hello"_... unless I've missed it. Twins in unison is bold "**hello"** thoughts and voicemail are in quote marks and italics. '_I'm thinking' 'I'm a voicemail'_... so yeah.

* * *

><p><span>Early morning with the host club<span>

* * *

><p>"Why haven't they called back? Neither of them, that's weird." Hikaru was sat in Honey's sitting room with the other hosts waiting for the phones to ring. Tamaki picked up his phone and called Kyoya's business phone, if he wouldn't answer his other one he would answer this. '<em>Hello, this is Kyoya Ootori. I'm very sorry to say that I can't take your call right now but if you leave me your name, details and a message I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible.' <em>"Kyoya, call me."

"_Hey which number did you call boss_?" "Business phone, why?" Kaoru groaned, "_That's the one I've been calling_." "What? Why?" Kaoru had the good grace to look sheepish before explaining. "_Well, a while ago Hikaru and I were annoyed at Kyoya senpai so we... prank called him... constantly, all night. So he blocked our numbers. But he didn't block us on his business phone_."

Tamaki looked like he was going to disintegrate into nothingness by the end of Kaoru's mumbled confession. "S-so Mummy hasn't heard about this... because of... YOU!"

"_Well if you had rung him yourself boss it might not have been an issue."_ "I did ring him." "Yeah, on the wrong phone." Hikaru decided to chip in... No matter what the occasion; there really was nothing quite like baiting their 'great' leader.

Tamaki started whimpering and the puppy eyes came out in full force. "Well I didn't know. Why hasn't mummy told me that he doesn't let you shady twins call him anymore." "**HEY, who are you calling shady**?" and it was with that yell in complete unison that the latest fight began.

"Tama-Chan's cheering up isn't he Takashi?" "Uh" "Maybe I should pay Kyo-Chan a visit, what do you think?" "Yeah."

Honey grinned as he finished his tea; he knew Takashi would look after the others. He was still worried for Haruhi but... somehow he knew that she was ok and that Kyoya probably knew something about her.

* * *

><p>He arrived very quickly at the Ootori manor, but delayed his entry. If Kyoya didn't know anything would it really be a good idea to worry him? Honey may seem young at heart but that didn't make him blind or stupid. He could see what the younger boy felt for the girl but he also knew that until a few days ago he had no plans of ever following through with how he felt. Haruhi changed the rules of the game. '<em>I just want everyone to be happy. Haruhi to be safe and Kyoya needs her so much more than the others do. I really hope she's here, I don't know where else to look.' <em>

The maids let him into the foyer before informing him that the master and his guest hadn't risen yet. "Guest?" One maid with soft, red hair nodded. "Yes sir, a young girl sir. But I'm afraid I'm not sure of her name." Relief coursed through Honey at hearing that. It had to be Haruhi, it just had to be. "Will you please go and tell the girl I'm here. If it's who I think it is she 'll want to see me."

Honey waited patiently for her to come back but after five minutes and no sign of her he took matters into his own hands. He made his way up the stairs towards Kyoya's room when he saw the maid from earlier dashing off from the direction of one of the many guest bedrooms. He ran after her down the corridor quietly calling after her. He caught up with her when she stumbled; he held out his hand to her and asked what was wrong. She looked terrified as she explained she had interrupted the master and his guest in an important discussion. "Were they in that room?" She nodded so he turned and set off in the direction they had just come from.

* * *

><p><span>Back with<span> the other hosts.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey." Tamaki was panting slightly as he looked around the room. "Where's Honey senpai?" The twins ceased in their charge to look around the room but sure enough, their diminutive senpai was nowhere to be seen. "<em>Well he can't have gotten far<em>." Kaoru reasoned "_Mori senpai is still here after all._" Mori turned to look at the panting boys, should he tell them... they would probably interfere if he did so what should he tell them? "He's gone." Hikaru mock gasped at him "Huh, he speaks, speak again bright angel." "Hikaru, give it up. Where did he go Mori?"

Mori looked at the blonde boy and sighed. He had a feeling, deep in his gut that he shouldn't tell him where Honey had gotten too. He wasn't going to get their hopes up for nothing. Besides, if Haruhi is with Kyoya it would be better if they didn't descend on them like a swarm of locusts. So with that in mind he said the only thing he could say, something fitting and non suspicious, something no-one could argue with...

"Out."

* * *

><p><span>Back with Honey <span>

* * *

><p>He peered into the room that the maid had fled from, he wasn't scared just... cautious. Pure terror is not something you forget easily and that is what the maid had been suffering from. What could be on the other side of the door? He gripped Usa- Chan to him... in case he was scared.<p>

He couldn't see anything from his angle but he could hear muffled conversations so he ducked low to the ground and shuffled into the room caterpillar style. Now he could see Kyoya sinking into the couch with a look of despair on his face whilst Haruhi nervously paced with her phone pressed to her face. She brought it down and turned, Honey held his breath as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket... luckily it stopped as soon as it started and neither of the other occupants seemed to have heard the vibrations. Haruhi slipped the phone into her pocket and looked at the boy on the couch with tender eyes. Honey fought to 'Awwwwwwwww' at her but he did have to roll like a mad man to get out of the way as she walked straight past him, he was sure she had seen him but she walked straight past him to Kyoya.

He really did have to bite on his lip to stop the squealing as she ducked her cute head under Kyoya's arm and laid it delicately on his chest, her arm ran across his chest to meet the other behind his back as she pulled herself closer to him. Kyoya's own arms embraced her tightly as he kissed her head. Honey felt like he should leave, he shouldn't be seeing this... cute as it was, this was an invasion of both their privacy and they both meant too much to him for Honey to feel comfortable doing that to them.

As he did the stealthy caterpillar out the door he found himself being pulled back by their hushed conversation.

"_What are we going to do_?" Honey fought with himself, he should leave, leave... get out "_We will talk to them on Monday."_ He glanced back and saw that Kyoya's face was still pressed to Haruhi's hair.

Have you ever put mentos in coke and shaken it? The pressure builds and the coke explodes everywhere. Haruhi and Kyoya were acting like the mentos to Honey's coke, he literally couldn't take anymore. Without even thinking about it he shot up and effectively announced his presence to the world. "Awww! that is so cute Kyo-Chan."

"Honey senpai?" The look of shock on both teens' faces as they jumped apart was something that Honey promised himself to remember when he was old. It was brilliant but he really, really couldn't let himself laugh. '_Act as surprised as they are, you saw nothing except that. You can do this.' _

"Yep and Usa-Chan." He held up the rabbit as if to prove that Usa was there too "So what will you be telling us, but I think I can guess." He couldn't help the knowing look that slipped with ease onto his childish features. "W-what do you mean senpai." Now he could let out the 'awwwwww' he had been saving up... was it dangerous to your health to hold in an 'awwwww'? He made a mental note to find out. "Awwwwww, you're so cute Haruhi Chan. You and Kyoya are together now aren't you?" Haruhi made a noise not dissimilar to choking whilst Kyoya sat quite silent and still. Honey wondered if it was the silence of agreement... in actual fact Kyoya was going in to shock from having his careful planning thwarted not once but twice in the same day.

"We are not. I mean we ar- um. What are you doing here senpai?" Honey frowned at the garbled answer, was Haruhi ashamed of their love? Poor Kyoya.

'Poor Kyoya' was slapped from his shock by that same answer. Nothing cures shock quite like your girlfriend saying you aren't together to your friend. "Well we went to see you yesterday and we saw your home Haru-Chan. We were really worried; please don't do that to us again ok. We couldn't get in touch with either of you so I came here to see if Kyoya knew where you were... guess he did." Haruhi laughed nervously while Kyoya looked at her from the corner of his eye. He wasn't about to let her get away with that, Honey was as good a place to start as any and, with the smaller host on their side, it might be easier to convince the others that this was a good thing. Kyoya reached across and pulled the startled Haruhi back to her previous position against his chest.

"Kyoya what are you-" he cut her off with an effective glare before turning to Honey. "You're right senpai, Haruhi and I talked and we decided that we wanted to be together. It feels right, you know." Honey nodded in agreement whilst Haruhi's jaw hit the floor. '_There was no talking, you told me I had to go out with you... and since when do you ever use phrases like 'it feels right'... damn, sneaky, manipulative, rich bastards.' _Kyoya wasn't finished there though. "We would like it if you didn't tell anyone else. We are going to talk to the others on Monday so if you could keep quiet about it till then please." "Of course! I'll go now. I'm glad you're safe Haru Chan. Congratulations you two."

Honey couldn't keep the grin off his face from the adorable couple. They looked like they'd been together for years not days. He just hoped the others would see the happiness in Haruhi's eyes and be happy for them.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Kyoya and Haruhi<span>

* * *

><p>"Kyoya what were you thinking telling him like that." Kyoya rounded on her sharply with a cold glare. "What was I thinking? What were you thinking? How could you tell him that we weren't together, did yesterday mean nothing to you?" Haruhi was stumped, did that really bother him so much? "I just didn't think it was appropriate to tell him about us like that." "Really?" Kyoya stood up and walked to the door. "You don't want people to know about us fine, maybe there won't be an 'us' to tell people about." "Oh my God Kyoya quit overreacting! I panicked, he asked a difficult question and I didn't see you telling him we were together either. He knows now anyway so what exactly is the problem?" He turned to face her slowly, light glinting off his glasses in an almost supernatural way.<p>

"The problem, Haruhi, is that I never... you are... your mine, I am not going to hide that from anyone. You don't understand, I can't-"He broke off and looked at her imploringly. Begging her with his eyes to understand what he couldn't say. He never got what he wanted; he had to fight for everything. He had long since resigned himself to the eventuality that she would go with Tamaki. He had decided to be no more to her than the book keeper, the puppet master, behind the scenes. Then she had given him new hope, she kissed him, she held him. He had been so happy before... not happy, content. Now he couldn't stand the thought of their friends going near her unless they knew that she was his. He couldn't stand her not being as happy as he was about it, he was willing to risk his friendships and his reputation for her and she didn't seem willing to do that for him. Maybe he was over thinking it but he couldn't help it, he was a product of his breeding.

Just as Haruhi was a product of hers. "I'm yours? I am not a possession Kyoya, not a thing to be had. And if that is how you see me maybe your right, maybe there isn't an 'us' to talk about. Jesus, we have been together a day and look at us! I do not need this today of all days Kyoya, I don't want to split up over something as stupid as this but I will not be made miserable because of you. You're my friend; I don't want to lose that."

Kyoya looked guilty and confused but more than anything there was a deep rooted sense of panic. Was she going to break up with him? What did she mean today of all days? He fought to calm himself down so he could calm her down. This was not how he wanted things to be, not how he planned. But where this girl was concerned things never seemed to go as planned. "Haruhi, I'm sorry." She looked at him; there was nothing behind her gaze, no hidden agenda just... looking. "Thank you Kyoya. I'm sorry too; I'm not trying to hide it I promise." He nodded, before she continued. "I'm going to go see my dad; do you know where his room is?"

Kyoya glanced at his watch "Haruhi its past ten, don't you think your dad may be up." She looked at him sadly for a moment before the look disappeared from her face. She didn't say another word; she just shook her head and walked out past him, heading in the direction of the circular room. Kyoya followed closely behind her, he couldn't understand her sudden mood swing. She knocked on his brother's door and waited patiently. "Why have you come here Haruhi? What's wrong?"

He was met with silence and it frightened him. Had she decided that she didn't forgive him? What was going on? His mind flickered with information he had gathered on her over the months, trying to find anything that could explain this behaviour. He could only come up with one thing, her mother. The anniversary of her death was coming up, Tuesday if he wasn't mistaken, so why was she so low today. His files indicated that on the anniversary she took a day off school but there was no mention of strange behaviour before hand, then again this was the weekend, the school wouldn't have records of odd behaviour if the date always landed in the beginning of the week.

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal a shirtless Akito, dripping wet with only a small towel covering his... modesty. He looked at Kyoya's dark expression and then to the small girl who was biting her lip nervously. "Have you seen my dad?"... Sarcasm, real answer, sarcasm, real answer...<p>

"Yes, he's just in there actually. Is this important? Mr. Fujioka's waiting for me to scrub his back... I have a loofa." Clearly he had chosen well, she went from biting her lip rather viciously to laughing her head off in seconds. Kyoya looked startled by her outburst but took it in his stride placing a reassuring, possessive, hand on her shoulder. As she straightened up she knocked his hand off only to grip it firmly in her own. Akito had to bite back the laughter that wanted to come at the look on his little brother's face, a wonderful mix of shock and pride. "S-so you haven't seen him then?" "Not recently, is he in his room?" "Where is that?" Akito shot Kyoya a look, why hadn't he told her where her dad was? "Down the hall, three doors on your left leads to a corridor and it's the third door from the bottom on the right."

"Thank you." She set off walking but Kyoya stayed back. If she needed to see her dad this badly it probably want something he should intrude on. "So little brother, why didn't you tell her where Mr. Fujioka was?" "I didn't not tell her, she didn't give me chance." Akito held the door wider for him and gestured that he wanted Kyoya to come in. Kyoya took a seat on the closest couch whilst Akito went and got changed.

* * *

><p>"Trouble in paradise already?" Kyoya's head snapped round to look at his brother who was buttoning up his shirt, looking at Kyoya over the lenses of his glasses. "I don't know what you mean." Akito didn't hold back his laughter this time, it was far too easy to fluster the younger boy nowadays and it was so much fun. "Really? Because the whole west wing heard the shouting a moment or two ago." Kyoya bristled under his brother's gaze, what did Akito want him to say? "And I thought you would have been extra nice to her today, all things considered." Kyoya looked at Akito sharply; did he know something that Kyoya didn't? Well he must, but what? "All of what considered."<p>

Akito ran his steely eyes up and down his younger brother, as if looking for a sign that he knew more than he was letting on. '_Perhaps the girl hasn't told him yet, interesting.' _

"Well if you don't know I'm not sure I want to tell you. Kyoya, you clearly like this girl, a lot. In fact I would go as far as to say you love her and you always have and do you want to know how I know?" "Enlighten me." "I know because I loved a girl like that once too. Yes you may well look surprised but contrary to your belief I am not all work. I fell in love with a common girl and I would have done anything for her but when it came to it I didn't. I didn't stand up for myself and for her, for what we had when father held the companies over my head. That is why I didn't want you to compete against our brother for the title of heir, not because I didn't think you were competent or that the natural order shouldn't be challenged but because I lost everything when I did the exact same thing."

Kyoya stared at his brother in shock, never before had he been so candid about his feelings about... anything. Kyoya's brain was whirring under the sudden strain that the onslaught of information created in him. He had always known Akito hadn't wanted him to fight for the highest rank but he had always assumed, as his brother had said, that he didn't want the natural order challenging. If Kyoya got top slot their elder brother would get second and Akito would be shoved to the bottom of the pile. But now, Kyoya's entire belief system based around his brother was being shattered and once again the upheaval was thanks to Haruhi Fujioka.

"Father has changed so much since then, he is a lot more... open minded... but only about some things, he has only just started to accept commoners please do not try and push him with... sexuality for example because I think the shock would kill him." Akito laughed lightly before pushing his own glasses up his face. "Kyoya, you have always and will always be a closed off person, it is part of being an Ootori, it's who you are, it is in your blood. These intense feelings won't go away because you will them to. That little explosion back there proves it. You have always been very... just very. Whatever you do you have been very. You are never a little happy or sad, you either ecstatic or suicidal... well not quite that far but you understand my point. Haruhi is one of the most intelligent, passionate girls I have ever met. From only knowing her one day I can tell you are a perfect match, oil and water, fire and ice. These may not sound like good combinations but imagine the bland relationship water has with water... I have extended that metaphor far too long, back to the original point, you play off each other, or rather you should. But that means you need to understand when something is upsetting her, causing her distress to the point she blathers out some crap about you being not together but you are to your friends. Youneed to put your jealousy aside and understand that maybe she doesn't have feelings for the other person: but rather she is upset because today is her mother's birthday."

Kyoya felt as if someone had shoved an ice pick into his skull. His brother was hitting nerves left, right and centre but the one that stung the most was the last. Her mother's birthday, why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't he known? "Don't blame yourself, she was going to tell you yesterday but she got too caught up in talking with me. That's why she reacted so badly to having her house destroyed... although I think she probably still wouldn't have liked it that much anyway. Her father always takes it badly on the actual day which is why she needed to find him, to make sure he was ok. Then they both take the day off on the actual anniversary to clean up her grave and reminisce, her dad thinks it's important so her memories don't disappear."

Kyoya felt terrible, Haruhi was suffering and he'd let her down. He should have known. He should have researched her better; he should have- "Oh and before you mentally beat yourself to a pulp, you couldn't have known because she didn't tell you, and while I remember Kyoya it is creepy having a file on your girlfriend. It isn't cute, it's creepy. So, what are you waiting for? Go see her for god's sake man."

Kyoya shakily stood up and moved to the door, he was on auto pilot. His brain was buzzing, Akito held the door open for him as he stumbled through. Akito grinned, his job had been done, he had helped Kyoya out. Not that he would listen to him, Akito was well aware of his brother's temperament, he would get jealous and she would snap back. The door shut with a click, Haruhi was so much like _her_ and Kyoya reminded Akito of himself. Maybe he should look for her... no, he blew his chance when he told her that he didn't want her anymore, the biggest lie he had ever told in his life. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her, yearn for her. But there was no way he could go to her, not after what she said and what he said to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>This isn't about you wanting to be with me, this is about your father. Why do you let him bully you Akito? You are worth so much more than this so why don't you fight back?"<em>

"_You're wrong, I don't want you, and I don't think I ever did. Leave my father out of it, you're a commoner what would you know?"_

_She looked like he slapped her; her eyes welled up as she looked at him. "I know the difference between right and wrong! I may be common but I'm not stupid, you asked me to marry you and now you decide you don't even want me. I know you Akito; I know you don't do anything without thinking it through. Look at me, I am fighting for us but I'm fighting you, that's not right! I love you." _

_He looked away; he didn't want to hear that, he wanted her to hate him. "You are nothing to me but fun. That is it, no more or less. It was never meant to last forever just until I got bored. My father takes my future far more seriously than I have and he has pointed out to me how foolishly I have behaved. He thinks I am a serious contender for his companies and he doesn't want his name besmirched by this thing between us." _

"_This thing is love! I should have known that you would drop me for the companies but I had hoped... Don't give this up Akito, please. You could so easily set up your own company. You are brilliant, I love you, please don't do this." He tilted his head so she couldn't see his eyes, couldn't see the tears. No-one had ever said that to him before. No-one cared enough but he had to do this, maybe after he was made heir he could get back in touch. _

"_Tell me you don't love me Akito, tell me and I'll go." He looked at her, his beautiful girl. She walked up to him and kissed him with everything she had and God help him he kissed back. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her as close as he could and it still wasn't close enough. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I don't love you. Please remove yourself from my person." "No." "Yes, leave. I don't love you, I never did." "Do you want me to hate you, is that what you want." No that isn't what he wants, he wants her, but what use is he if he can't support her financially. "I don't care how you feel about me, leave my property now." _

_She tensed up and stepped away, she grabbed her bag from the floor and stared at him. "Fine, I'll go. But know this, I will never forget you and I will never forgive you. I gave up so much to be with you, my home,lied to my family and you have given me nothing but pain. If you want me to hate you then congratulations. You have your wish." No. "I never want to see you again Akito." No please, please understand. "I hate you." No. _

_Akito could feel his heart breaking as he looked at her steely countenance. He wanted to grab her and hold her and tell her he was sorry but he couldn't. "I hate what you've done to me and I hate you Akito." _

_She left then, he faded away, doing nothing but his work. No more, no less. Three weeks later his father had told him he would never be the heir. Three weeks later his heart broke all over again when he realised that it had all been for nothing. His father had told him to get rid of her and he did and now it was all for nothing. He had been to her flat but it had been sold, her number had changed. He was all alone and he loved her so much._

Akito snapped out of the painful memories and turned his laptop on. His heart still clenched at the thought of her, still he loved her more than anything. He powered through the pain to finish the spreadsheet that the office needed for the next day.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Kyoya<span>

* * *

><p>He walked along the winding corridors to find her; he needed to get to her. Just when he thought she would stop surprising him she hit him from a completely different side. He kept his head down as he walked, he didn't need to see to know where to go. However because of that he didn't see the brunette walking the other way in a similar head down manner until they collided.<p>

He gripped her so she wouldn't hurt herself on the floor. The impact sent his glasses flying across the hall as the breath left their collective bodies. Pain, white hot, unadulterated pain. "Ooooooow!" "W-what are you owing at? I'm the one who got landed on." "Sorry Kyoya." He held her to him when she tried to stand. "Haruhi, it's ok. I know." Her brown eyes found his dove grey ones, they communicated silently as the seconds flew by in silence. Soon enough her eyes filled up and a whimper tore its way from her throat. She buried her head in his neck as the sobs racked through her body. "It's ok, it all right Haruhi. I'm here for you." She clenched his shirt between her shaking fists.

Eventually when she calmed down he walked her back to her room and they sat together. This time hebrushed her hair out and muttered reassuring words. It was all he could do and it was all she needed.

Ranka was talking with Yoshio when Haruhi had gotten there; he hadn't needed her like he usually did and whilst she was glad that her dad hadn't locked himself away that had meant she couldn't distract herself like she usually did. She hadn't realised how hard it would hit her if she didn't have her dad to look after. Kyoya helped though, having him there, having him close was better for her than pretending today wasn't what was.

* * *

><p><span>Back with the hosts<span>

* * *

><p>"This is terrible, first Haruhi and Kyoya go missing now Honey's gone too!" Tamiki had resorted to wailing. Mori sat looking at the other boys who were now tearing around the room in search of Honey instead of trying to kill each other... the most ridiculous thing he had seen yet was Tamaki looking under a settee pillow and then Hikaru re-checking to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Sure, honey was small but still, there is a limit to feasible hiding places once you look under things.<p>

Maybe it would have been better to just have told them... no because then they would have gone after him and it would have been more hassle than it was worth. Honey hadn't called and his Honey senses weren't tingling so he must be fine.

Speak of the devil and he will come, skipping and eating cake. "Hi guys, this cake is great. We should get some for club." "Honey senpai! Where were you? We were so worried." Tamaki and the twins dashed over to him. "Oh, I was just out guys. Sorry I worried you, to make up for it I'll tell you a secret."

All the boys leaned in with baited breath, waiting for the secret. Honey's face became intense as he too leaned forward, his little mouth pouting under the strain of keeping them in suspense.

"_Well what is it_?" Kaoru whispered, Hikaru nodded in agreement and Tamaki let out the most bizarre little squeaking noise anyone had ever heard. It was so bizarre in fact that everyone stopped their anticipating and looked at him... just looked at him. His blonde head hung in shame as the others fought not to laugh. Feeling the mood had been ruined and there was no point in trying to recreate it Honey just blurted it out.

"I have seen Haruhi, she's fine. She's with Kyo-Chan." The heads slowly rotated from the now, gaping, Tamaki to the ever grinning Honey.

"H-H-Haruhi is with Kyooooooya?" Tamaki's jaw was trembling and his eyes were watering. "Why wouldn't Mummy tell Daddy where our little girl was?" Honey patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, "Because they have been busy. They didn't know we were going to visit Tama-Chan. We should leave them be." Hikaru spoke out next looking furious. "Why should we? Why would Haruhi lie to me? She said she was with a friend!" at the confused looks he explained that he had received her voicemail. This sent Tamaki into further hysterics, "Why didn't she call me?" "Have you checked your phone?" "No." "Well how do you know she hasn't?"

Hikaru sighed, the distraction more commonly known as Tamaki had managed to lead everyone away from his question but he was determined to get an answer. "Why would she say she was with a friend?" "Because she is silly. Haruhi and Kyoya like each other very much."

* * *

><p>Upon hearing this two hosts felt their stomachs clench in fear. One paternally, he didn't want his little girl being led astray by anyone, even his best friend... The other felt the white hot poker of jealousy moving around his body. Haruhi shouldn't like Kyoya, she shouldn't need anyone else. Could they trust Kyoya not to take advantage of her? Would he do any different if he was in Kyoya's shoes.<p>

Hikaru pulled away from the group who were still clamouring for answers Honey probably didn't have. He valued Haruhi's friendship and Kyoya wasn't as bad as he made him out to be but that didn't mean Hikaru trusted him with Haruhi. Haruhi was special, she wasn't like any other girl that Hikaru had met, she could tell them apart, with ease. If she went off with another man it would hurt but if she went with another host... He couldn't imagine seeing her every day knowing how inaccessible she was. If Kyoya went after her he wouldn't ever let her go. Hikaru wouldn't if it was him. His thoughts turned to his brother, Kaoru. Kaoru liked Haruhi, Hikaru knew his brother well enough to know that, would it be fair to him if Hikaru went after her? They couldn't share Haruhi like they shared their food and their bed. She wasn't an object to be had; she was a girl to be treasured.

If he was going to find it hard giving her up to another host he couldn't imagine having to give her up to his brother. Maybe it would be better if Kyoya did just take her; you can't miss what you never had...

Then again he might be getting ahead of himself. Honey didn't say they were in love with each other. All he said was that they like each other very much, meaning until further notice she was still fair game. He grinned at Kaoru, who had turned to look at him when he moved away, they hadn't lost her yet and even if they had they still had gained a wonderful new friend. Their world was getting bigger every day.

It was with that happier thought that he bounced back over to his brother and his friends.

"All I'm saying is that Daddies need to know these things. My daughter can't be with just anyone you know she has to be with..." "You?" Hikaru raised his eyebrow. "Well, maybe, it does make sense." "_How does it make sense boss? You're her father aren't you_?" Kaoru leant against Hikaru looking at Tamaki with suspicious eyes. "Yeah boss, aren't you meant to be her daddy... that's incest." Tamaki spluttered at that, he had never thought of that. Daddies couldn't marry their daughters could they...? "Hang on look who's talking!" "Uh, have we ever said we go through with anything?" "_Yeah, what we do is only implied._" "Yeah, heavily, but it's still only implied." And now the finishing blow, in complete unison, "**You're a pervert**!"

* * *

><p>-/-/-/

* * *

><p>There you go... epically sized chapter... 11 pages on word! Haha becomes nothing on fanfic though. Every time I put on like four, five etc pages it becomes pathetic...<p>

Thank you so much for all your reviews and adding me to lists. Please keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from you =D

I'm hoping to get started on chapter 12 as soon as.

Typos magically appear after I check it, my beta reader checks it and I check it again... I don't know how they get in but they do!

Love you guys =D

* * *

><p>So yeah, please keep the reviews coming and I'll try and keep the chapters coming =) and the usual applies <strong>if you want me to reply to your review or ask a question feel free to review it or message me<strong>... even if you just want a chat.

I'm up for chats any time, I love talking to people who like this pairing as much as I do or have just found this pairing or general opinions... or random crap like how your life is going... I'm not even kidding you, any of my friends would tell you, I don't mind being an agony aunt to you guys.

So anyway, I don't mind if you have questions etc, I know I sometimes read fics and think 'I don't get this bit at all.' But don't want to ask... don't feel like that with me. I say if you're asking me questions you like my fic enough to care and I need to start writing more clearly. =)

* * *

><p>So onto the chatting =)<p>

**Eophan- **Thank you so much for your help sweetie =) and your fic is brilliant by the way (I completely recommend it to anyone... shameless plug for someone else's fic =P) I had just gotten off from updating mine when I saw yours and was bouncing off the walls =) I am so glad you thought they were in character last chapter because I was majorly worried... but when am I not majorly worried. I always worry when I'm writing Tamaki that I'm coming across as a basher and I'm completely not. I love Tamaki I just like writing how much the others like winding him up, if you get me. I am now thoroughly convinced I have a supernatural gift with the daughter thing but there you go. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Let me know what you think hunni, I'll be glad to hear from you.

**Kouga's older woman- **Glad you liked it, hope you like this one too, let me know =)

**Lolcari- **I know right, poor maid. I'm almost considering making her as much of a running thing as the bear but I don't know how much more her poor nerves can take, once might have been enough. I hope this update doesn't disappoint you. Let me know what you think.

**Obsessed dreamer- **busted indeed. I can't wait to write the host clubs reactions... if only time would move quicker... oh wait I'm the writer I can just make time quicker mwahahaha feel the power... okay mental break over, I hope you liked this chapter sweetie =) let me know.

**Aurora-16- **Thank you for my cyber cheesecake, it got me through this mammoth of a chapter =) I will eventually get time to message you because I really want to... not sure if you got my ramble up there but I love chatting so I don't feel pressured it's just stupid real life getting in the way haha =) I have to admit I liked writing Haruhi taking a bit of control instead of just taking the back seat so there may be more of that in the future, let me know what you think =)

**Fugu-Chan- **a few chapters behind but better late than never ;) yeah I think he just doesn't know how to handle this side of himself so he does come across as a bit of a nutter... I really hope that hasn't put you off haha =) I was laughing writing it because I could just imagine the moment where Haruhi did it and then the moment where she realised what she had just done and who she had done it too... that moment of oh shit. =) so yeah, really hope you're still with us. Let me know what you think... unless you've gone in which case you don't have to at all haha =)

**Shit Happens-333- **I'm glad 10 was worth the wait I just hope 11 is too. I'm going to try and update again as soon as with 12 but I'll be honest I can feel the beginnings of writers block when I think of it... my mind goes fuzzy and the plot goes down the drain. So anyway let me know what you think =)

**Sherlin- **glad you like the story hun. In case you skipped it I didn't mean to write in the manga characters so I hope that doesn't put you off, I read about Mei and I might use her name but I kind of have my own plans for the character, we'll see, plans change and all that. Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter =)

**Tahelovi-** thank you for helping me with my dream, please continue to help =P haha I'm glad you're liking it and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**o0Alyssa0o- **I'm so glad you like it =) I hope I get the reviews too haha thank you. I hope you like this chapter, let me know =D

**XHikaruXKaoruXLoverX- **I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm glad you didn't think things were too far because I was worried about under or over playing it. What would an Ouran fic be without Usa Chan?;) I really hope you like this one, thank you for all your reviews. =) please let me know what you think of this one.

**Simpleplan9913- **I'm glad you liked it. I may use the not telling thing cause Honey hasn't told the others that they're together he's just said that they like each other... I dunno, we'll see how it comes, great idea though =) I don't know about a Haruhi/Hikaru fic because I'm not the biggest fan of the pairing, I don't hate it but if I had to pick a favourite kind of thing, I just don't want to do it injustice but, if I get time in the future, I will try to do at least a one shot for you. =) I really hope you like this chapter; let me know what you think. =)

**Rue the Bluetard- **Blarg to you too =P thanks for helping me with the dream =) hope you like the chapter

**Kichou- **I can see Honey being big brother-ish if he needs to be so I may use that =) hope you like this chapter, let me know =)

**XxSoliexHiddenxX- **I'm glad you thought it was cute, I was worried about going too cutesy or not enough if you get me. I really hope you like this chapter, I'm worried about it but I worry about every chapter... bit of a pattern there haha. Anyway please review and let me know what you think =)

**Onehellofabutler 14- **thank you so much =) I'm glad you like Kyoya because he is such a complex character and I don't want to mess him up... because he'll send someone after me... I'm glad you liked the dad's, I'm thinking about doing Dad time more often, not every chapter but repeatedly if you get me... I dunno anyway, review and let me know what you think xx

**Ikuto 18- **I'm so glad you like it. I'm glad you like the shout outs and stuff because I like doing them =) I hope you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait, you'll have to let me know. I hope I get my dream too =) let me know what you think

* * *

><p>Right then, thats me done. Hope you liked it, please let me know in a review, I know I say it every chapter but your reviews are important to me. =) cya later guys<p>

Wp2 xx


	12. Confessions and cold shoulders

Wow, thank you soooo much to Lolcari and Aurora-16- sorry for bothering you sweeties thank you for your reviews and input. =) And to Eophan I did respond to your message but it didn't come up and then it actually wouldn't let me respond... that was weird but thank you for your help too and sorry.

Anyway, I loved all your reviews and adds to list etc. Thank you as always to my beta reader and her sister who put up with soooo much crap from me... she is an unofficial beta reader who I have roped in, almost against her will, who helps me so much and her sister gives me great live feedback. Every chapter is read and re-read so many times before it goes up so thank you.

I think I tried to do too much with that last chapter, sorry if you didn't enjoy it as much as the others, I hope I get the balance a little better in this one.

On with the story =P ... oh btw I've just realised that my story so far has taken place over 4 days... oops.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat up slowly, Haruhi had dozed off a long time since and he was starving. It wasn't dinner time yet but it was far too late for breakfast. He gingerly place his hands at her neck and the crooks of her knees and lifted her from the settee, he walked carefully to her bed, enjoying the feeling of her small form in his arms and her hot breath on his neck. He placed her down on the bed and brushed some wayward strands of hair from her pale skin. The temptation to put a kiss on her forehead was almost too much to bear but he didn't, instead he tucked her in and left the room quietly.<p>

Kyoya looked down at the floor as he made his way to the kitchens. He had never felt so intensely about someone in his life, sure he had liked her for months but they had only been dating for two days. He had pushed her too far earlier but kissing her like that had felt so right. He wanted to be intimate with her because he wanted to show her the things he couldn't yet say. He knew that was selfish of him though and she was right, they had both been brought up better than that. He wouldn't do anything else to her, not unless she started it, clearly he couldn't be trusted. That was the least of his problems though.

Monday was tomorrow and he still had no idea what to say to the others. Tamaki was not going to take it well, especially if the idiot worked out how he felt for the girl. On the other hand Tamaki was his friend; he might understand and be alright about it. Hikaru was a concern, however if Tamaki dealt with him and if they got Kaoru onside they would eventually appeal to Hikaru's calmer side. Would they close the host club over something like this? No, surely they wouldn't. It wasn't they didn't have the brains to do it; it was more they weren't vindictive and manipulative enough to do it... at least he hoped they weren't.

Kyoya sighed, he never thought he would be in this position but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. She made him feel... he wouldn't be as cliché as to even think alive but she certainly made him feel more human. His heart hammered in his chest from the simplest smile from her or a careless brush of her hand onto his. He had resigned himself to nothing and now he had everything. Whenever he saw her he couldn't help the possessive tugs in his stomach and chest, it frightened him the way he lost every modicum of control he had around her. He never grabbed people and kissed them, he never broke their phones because another man called them and he never... did that to himself in other people's houses. '_Speaking of which, I know she saw me. I wonder if she liked what she saw. Does it really matter? I am not going to do anything to her now unless she starts it. I have proven that I can't be trusted around her not to turn into a horny mass of teenage hormones. Still it could be fun to tease her about... I need to get a grip, I'm not acting like myself I'm acting like an animal or a Neanderthal! I don't need to bash her over the head and drag her back to my cave; I don't need to mark my territory so why do I feel like I do? This is her fault, it has to be.' _

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he collided with the outstretched arm of his father. Luckily he did not fall this time and his glasses did not fall from his face. '_Twice in one day, I really need to start watching where I am going... this is also her fault, it has to be. If I hadn't been so wrapped up thinking about her then I wouldn't... oh shit father's talking to me!' _

"Kyoya did you hear me?" Kyoya did have the good grace to look ashamed as he explained that he hadn't. Yoshio sighed and to an outsider it would have looked like he was annoyed with his son but, to those who knew him very, very well, the twinkle in his eyes betrayed that he was not angry at all. Amused, yes, angry, no. "I said would you like to come to my office so we can have a chat?" "Yes sir."

Yoshio nodded stiffly and led the way through the darkening corridors thinking of how he should talk to his son about his love life, Kyoya was thinking about how empty his stomach felt. The door to Yoshio's office was always kept locked when he wasn't in it so seeing the door wide open was a shock to Kyoya. His father stood by the door as he stepped in, shutting it firmly behind them and locking it firmly. He sat in one of the chairs in front of his father's desk as was usual for when any of the children were summoned to the office. He had barely settled in the chair when his father cleared his throat and motioned to the couches in front of the blazing fire. Kyoya stood with a level of uncertainty, and made his way to the hearth. Yoshio sat opposite his confused son and starred into the fire, the light glinting off his glasses as he did so. He knew Kyoya couldn't see his eyes and that was good, his eyes betrayed how unsure he was in this conversation.

* * *

><p>Yoshio had never had the 'talk' with his children, he had four very intelligent children, he didn't need to have the 'talk' with them because they knew all they needed to from medical texts. The emotional side of it would come with the right person and they knew they could talk to him if they really, really had to. He just knew he didn't need to explain the ins and outs of it... so to speak. However, in not dealing with the birds and the bees he hadn't dealt with relationship etc and although Kyoya was incredibly book smart and intuitive, Yoshio was worried he may not be... people smart.<p>

Ranka had told him he had some concerns, now that their children were dating, about them staying here. Yoshio had promised to talk to Kyoya about his behavior and Ranka agreed to do the same with Haruhi. Both men understood the pressures of being teens and on reflection they didn't mind so much if they did 'it' (Although Ranka would much prefer they didn't... ever, except when they were older so he could have pretty grandchildren.) Kyoya was seventeen, very nearly eighteen, Haruhi was sixteen but wise beyond her years. Neither father could, in good conscience, preach to their children about age and both admitted that the 'children' as it were, were old enough to make their own decisions. The men decided the best way to go about it was to make sure that they understood the emotional impact it could have on them and... and... Even in his head Yoshio was cringing. He was way too old for this.

"Kyoya let me start by saying that I am completely supportive of your relationship with Miss Fujioka. In fact if you hadn't gotten a wriggle on I would have **told** you to date her. I think she is a wonderful girl and I think she is a good match for you. A match you can be proud of as an Ootori as well as a man." Kyoya gaped at him openly. Had someone slipped something into his father's drink? He was being so positive; he was used to his father agreeing with his choices if that was the way he felt but never had Yoshio taken the time to explain himself. Kind of. This was weird, Kyoya felt unsettled and so he should. "My point is, son, that Miss Fujioka is a lady... and you are a man. You aren't children anymore and, what with your dating-""Father, who says we're dating?" Yoshio shot his son a look, "Kyoya, you may not have told me yet but I do know the signs of when someone is in love. Anyway, I was talking with Ranka and he would feel a lot more comfortable with their staying here if I have a chat with you and he talks with Haruhi." "A chat about what father?" Although Kyoya had a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew exactly about what his father wished to discuss.

"About the birds and the bees. Don't look at me like that; I'm no more comfortable doing this than you are! Let's just get it over with and have done with it. On reflection we have both agreed that it would not be the end of the world if you and Haruhi... if you had, if you did... It would not be the end of the world. We'd both rather you were somewhere safe and being safe than having hormones take control and making us grandparents before our time. You are a smart boy Kyoya, I know you understand about contraception and the works but... a girl's first time, it's special to her. Even if she down plays it she never forgets it, first loves are the strongest. As your father I am telling you to be careful not just hygiene wise but in the way of the heart. Don't do something you both live to regret by rushing things. There isn't a rush; you both clearly have a connection. And-""Father! I'm going to save you the trouble of continuing by saying I understand. I have already decided to wait until she is ready. I enjoy being with Haruhi, anything else would just be a bonus. I like her company, I like her friendship and I am not going to ruin that by rushing things. You raised me well enough to know how to respect a lady, not to mention all the work I do with the host club. I am not going to hurt her, I couldn't. If anyone does the hurting it will be her hurting me." Yoshio nodded in understanding. He knew how Kyoya could be once he set his mind to something and he had very clearly set his heart on the girl. Kyoya wouldn't leave her unless she left him first.

"That is certainly a weight off my mind Kyoya. You always were a sensible boy; make sure if you do... with her you keep safe, I believe the phrase the young people use now is 'no glove no love'. We run a medical company Kyoya, you have resources readily available." Kyoya choked on air, "Father please!" "Now now Kyoya, we've all done it, how do you think you got here? Your mother and I... well that's enough of that, my point is Kyoya that we have all been young, we have all had these urges and the point is if you do need to follow them through please be safe. I've told Ranka san that we can let one of our doctors look over her and give her some form of birth control, the pill for example." "Father, please I've already said that I'm not going to-""Yes but you don't know what may happen, hormones are uncontrollable and things can happen. You are both... I think I- moving on. There is one more thing before I let you go. How much does she owe?" Kyoya rattled off the number he had memorised. "I see, here is a cheque, it is blank so fill in what you need. I am paying off her debt Kyoya; she no longer needs to be a host." Kyoya felt his mouth fall open as his father gave him the strip of paper. "Kyoya, please close your mouth, it's most unsightly. With her no longer needing to be a host it certainly opens a few more doors for you at school, bear in mind Kyoya the impression of the clients. She cannot continue the facade of being a man. Some of my business associates are not tolerant to that kind of thing even if things aren't what they appear. Think about it Kyoya. You can go now."

Kyoya nodded, dumbstruck, and left the room as quickly as possible. He had never felt the need to have a therapist before but having **his** father try to give him the talk and then tell him he looked gay, all in one conversation was something that he felt was therapist worthy.

* * *

><p>His stomach growled loudly and in keeping with the unusual day he was having he went tearing down the corridors to the kitchen. The staff were shocked at his presence since usually he would have called them to bring him something but, this was not a usual day and Kyoya was feeling impulsive. He got two slices of rich black forest gateau and walked with them to the lift in the servant's quarters. There were a series of discreet elevators littered throughout the house and Kyoya the impulsive felt like taking one to get to Haruhi's room instead of taking the stairs.<p>

He balanced the plates well as he powered his way down the corridors, past his grinning brother, all the way to Haruhi's room. He was about to open the door when it swung open to reveal an ashen looking Ranka. The man gave him a once over before sighing, patting his shoulder and whispering quietly in his ear "Look after her... or I'll kill you." Kyoya nodded and Ranka seemed to look a little relieved as he stumbled his way in the opposite direction.

Kyoya looked around the room spotting Haruhi reading on the floor by her own fire place. Instead of the feeling of dread that had passed through him when his father made him sit by his fire Kyoya felt nothing but warmth pass through him as he slipped behind her and tapped her shoulder .She turned and shot him one of her most dazzling grins to date.

"That was so weird." He passed her a plate and she laughed appreciatively, "Thank you. My dad came in just now and it was like... I don't know, like he wanted to tell me something important. But then he went all pale, stuttered a little and told me he was calling my cousin. Then he ran, and I do mean ran, out of here." Kyoya was pissed, so Ranka was the one who wanted the talks and he didn't even do it. Little did he know that at the same time he was thinking this his father was saying this to the poor transvestite.

* * *

><p>"It's ok Yoshio, I've called her cousin, she's older than Haruhi and they adore each other and she is older and she is a <strong>she<strong>. I couldn't do it, not to my baby girl. Her cousin was coming to visit us soon anyway. The only thing that's changed is that she is coming sooner and staying longer. It will all work out, they're smart kids." "I hope your right. This cousin she's a nice girl?"Ranka understood what he meant, he knew she wouldn't blather or upset Haruhi and she defiantly wasn't a slut. Nothing she could say would have an adverse affect probably "Oh yeah, I love her to pieces, I wish she would live with us all the time haha. She's had a hard time of it, poor thing, but she is a great kid. I'm hoping we can persuade her to stay here this time, which is another reason for me and Haruhi to look at getting our own place as soon as possible."

"But I thought you said you would stay if you knew that they would behave appropriately." "Well yes but we can't stay forever. You have been incredibly kind but we can't impose ourselves on your kindness much longer. We need to find somewhere close to my job and Haruhi's school with at least three bedrooms. There are quite a few in my price range that I've seen. If anything you've done us a favour, you've started the ball rolling."

Yoshio nodded but his mind was whirring with plans to keep the Fujioka's as close as possible.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, for being there for me... and the cake." Haruhi grinned at Kyoya widely before spooning another small bite of cake into her mouth. It was nice sitting together doing their homework in front of the fire and it kept Haruhi's mind off everything that was bringing her down. "That's not a problem, as your boyfriend I need to cater to all of your needs." Haruhi laughed at his clinical answer, he looked so confused it only made her giggle harder. She shook her head and asked how he was doing with his work. "I'm nearly done, I just have a brief essay to write for English literature and then I will be finished." "I have three questions to answer for science so..." He waited for her to finish the sentence but she didn't. She just cracked open her textbook and got on with it so he did the same.<p>

Twenty minutes later they were finished and it was barely mid-day. "What do you want to do now?" Haruhi pondered the question for a moment before answering. "Well I don't know, I wasn't sure if you wanted to do something on your own or not." He went to reach for her hand but stopped himself short, he had meant what he said when he promised he wouldn't do anything unless she started it. He was regretting that already but he needed to gain some control. "No, I was planning on doing something with you, perhaps we could go into town?" she nodded and went to speak but he beat her to it, "Haruhi there is something I want to talk to you about. It's the host club; father has paid off your debt. You no longer need to be a host." "Why would he do that? Can you tell him thanks but no thanks, I'm not a charity case, and I can pay off my own debt." "It's already been decided." "Great, now I'm in debt to him. I don't understand why he would do that though." Kyoya was also confused by his father's offering, there was one reason he knew but still, to pay that amount of money so that someone didn't dress like a boy seemed quite extreme. "Perhaps he is trying to make amends. But whatever the reason it does mean you don't owe us anything and you can leave." "I can but I'm not going to. Even if I don't understand it I am grateful to your dad, being in debt is no way to start friendships or a relationship. I enjoy being a host and spending time with you guys, the only difference is now there is no pressure to do it."

As usual she was taking him by surprise; anyone else would have been out of there like a shot but not Haruhi. "Haruhi, there is no benefit in you continuing the host club; your time could be better used studying." "Right, number one: I've managed with my studying so far. Number 2: I get a group of brothers and a wonderful boyfriend that seems like a great benefit to me. Number 3: not everything has to be about gain and merits and benefits Kyoya. You don't have any in dating me." The look on her face told him how truthful she believed everything she just said. He fought a blush at being called brilliant, Ootori's don't blush... at least not when they can help it.

"There are plenty of benefits for our relationship. It makes me happy." "Good answer." And with that she grasped his hand and tugged him to his feet. "Come on; if we're going to go into town we'd best go now." She didn't let go of his hand till they got to the limo and she had to get in. They sat in comfortable silence on the way. Nothing else needed to be said on the subject. They were both happy... and both dreading the next day.

* * *

><p><span>The next day. <span>

"I don't want to go."

"You have to go."

"No I don't, you're not my dad, you can't make me." Kyoya arched his eyebrow at the poutingbrunette.

"Haruhi, your father says you have to go. I will carry you if I need to, do I need to?"

She uncharacteristically stamped her foot and crossed her arms. Kyoya sighed, he pushed his glasses up his nose, she was clearly calling his bluff. She didn't think he would carry her and he didn't know if he could... but damned if he wasn't going to try! He slammed his satchel into the chest of his driver and ran at her full speed, she let out a startled squeak and tried to run back to the house but he was much faster. He caught her round her waist and whirled her around to face him. Wide brown eyes met playful grey before he hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of shrieking spuds.

"No, what are you doing you idiot put me down!" She slammed her fists into his back and started kicking her legs to try and wriggle free.

"Stop it Haruhi." Still the flailing continued, "Haruhi I'm warning you. Takuto, bring the car around to the front gates, we'll meet you there." "No we won't, don't do it Takuto." The driver stifled a laugh as he ran to do what his master asked. "Damn it Takuto, you traitor!"

Kyoya bit back a chuckle of his own as the angered girl kicked with renewed vigour. "Haruhi, I'm warning you." "What are you going to do? Throw me over your shoulder like a caveman? Oh wait..." he barked with laughter at that. What could he do? Her hips wriggled next his face enticingly and an idea sprang to the front of his mind.

Haruhi stopped kicking; she stopped kicking because of the stinging in her bum, the stinging in her bum caused by Kyoya's hand. It didn't hurt, it just stung. She looked at him open mouthed as he turned his head to see her reaction, his eyes laughing at her in a way his mouth never could. "You hit me." "Barley." "You, you spanked me. That is ridiculous." "You know you liked it." Haruhi's mouth hit the floor again, since when does Kyoya ever make flirty jokes? Kyoya himself couldn't believe he had said that, it just popped into his head and he said it... without thinking about it.

As soon as the shock wore off the kicking recommenced, "Haruhi, do I have to bite you?" Her legs fell limp against his chest as he repositioned her to sit more comfortably on his shoulder. "Can you put me down now?" Kyoya felt a pang of disappointment at her request; he enjoyed the closeness even if he couldn't see her face. "Can I trust you not to run?" "Yes." Slowly he slid her down his front to rest on the floor. She looked up at him smiling widely before quickly planting a kiss on the tip of his nose and continuing to walk towards the gate.

He felt the tip of his nose which was tingling slightly before walking to catch up with her; she continued to surprise him in the nicest ways.

* * *

><p><span>Later that day at the club<span>

"Hey Haruhi, are you ok now?" Haruhi smiled fondly at her shy customer, "Yes thank you Ayako, I'm fine now. How are you?" "I'm good thank you, can I just say again that I'm sorry about the other day." Haruhi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Its fine, Kyoya and I didn't give anyone any clues about our relationship and I was so flattered, and please don't think anything of it." "Well if you're sure." Haruhi nodded before turning to one of her more... bubbly customers. "Sakura san, how are you this fine day?" "Well I'm glad you asked Haruhi Kun, I am terrible." The girl pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at Haruhi; clearly she wanted Haruhi to ask why she was bad. Haruhi felt terrible but Sakura was one of the only girls in the school she hated hosting, she was really... for a lack of a better word annoying. She was far too intense for Haruhi's liking, too clingy and smarmy with the other girls if she got to sit next to Haruhi. She didn't think that Haruhi saw the looks she shot the other girls but she did.

"Why Sakura san?" "Well, father has arranged for me to meet this boy and he has made it very clear that I will be married... by the end of the year. Unless..." Haruhi internally cringed as she held on to every last syllable of the last word, drawing it out whilst shooting Haruhi a predatory glance. "Unless someone fights him and marries me instead." She shuffled closer to Haruhi making the younger girl thoroughly uncomfortable and causing a distraught look to appear on Ayako's face.

Ayako shot up as Sakura's hand fell onto Haruhi's thigh; she was looking horrified at the older girl. Whilst there wasn't a no touch policy at the host club, anything but where the twins were involved, there was something different about this. Something that sent Ayako's hair up right and cold shivers down her spine. Faced with her discomfort and the obvious unease of her favourite host Ayako bravely did the one thing she could do, she went to tell Kyoya senpai what was happening.

"Well do you have anyone that might do that for you Sakura san? Surely if you tell your father that you're unhappy he won't force you into anything." Haruhi released a hissed breath as Sakura's well manicured nails dug into her thigh, right onto her healing cuts. Tiny tears sprang to her eyes as the claws didn't retract but pressed themselves deeper and deeper in. "Perhaps you'd do it for me Haruhi kun. I've seen the way you look at me when you think no-one is looking. I don't care if you are a commoner I always get what I want and guess what I want." '_Serious psychiatric treatment?' _"You." And with that she lent in as if to capture Haruhi's quaking lips with her own. She would have succeeded had it not been for a black note book falling between her and the prone host.

"I'm sorry Sakura san, but I'm afraid club is ending early today." Kyoya's fiercest shadow king smirk firmly in place. Girls in the surrounding area groaned as they heard his announcement and spread the word.

"Mother, why are you closing the club?" Tamaki shot over to him leaving some startled girls in his wake. "Tamaki we will talk momentarily." "But motheeeerr we can't close the club! What about the princesses, we can't send them away." "Tamaki, we can and we will." Kyoya turned to face the majority of the girls with his brightest host smile, "I am so sorry ladies but the club is going to have to shut early today. Please make your way out in an orderly fashion; the other hosts will escort you out. Thank you my ladies."

Girls trundled out moaning and groaning as they went. Hikaru and Kaoru escorted out a group of middle school girls who had become patrons after the fair, no-one had a problem with the older middle school girls visiting but it was limited to the highest year. The twins grinned as the girls bounded about in the corridors in a playful manner, it was nice to see girls openly enjoying themselves instead of tying themselves down to the squealing and submissive responses that their parents allowed.

Honey and Mori walked the high school girls out to their cars whilst murmuring between themselves about what might be going on, Honey was bursting to tell his cousin that he knew what _might_ be going on but he couldn't betray his friends trust like that. Instead he bit his tongue and chatted amicably with the girls until they were all in their respective vehicles and hurtling out of sight. Sakura had taken some gentle persuasion from Honey to relinquish her seat but eventually she left without much hassle.

"Miss Ayako, if you wouldn't mind..." Kyoya motioned to the door with his head; she nodded slightly before waving timidly to Haruhi and turning to leave on her own. "I'll take you Ayako." Tamaki offered the girl her arm but Kyoya caught it in a vice like grip, "No Tamaki, I need you to stay. Haruhi will walk Ayako out." Haruhi nodded her agreement whilst swallowing the rock of dread that had lodged in her throat. She had known Kyoya was going to do it after club today and Sakura had just given him an excuse to finish things earlier. She had felt herself that the weight of the world had been on her shoulders today. She couldn't handle the twins jokes, Tamaki's clinginess, Honey's hugs or Mori's... actually Mori had been all right but everyone had noticed that something had been wrong with her today.

She gladly took Ayako's arm and high tailed it out of there. Kyoya watched her leave before he locked the door. "What is this about Kyoya? I have never seen you act like this 're not acting like yourself."

"I don't feel like myself. Tamaki I need to tell you something and I need you to listen."

* * *

><p><span>Ayako and Haruhi<span>

"I'm sorry about Sakura Haruhi." "It's not your fault Ayako. She was being a little pushy but I guess I understand." Ayako looked at her with a puzzled expression, "You do?" Haruhi nodded good naturedly as they rounded the corners of Ouran. "Yes, I think I do. In her position I would look for any way out of being forced to marry someone and if I thought I had a chance of getting out of it with someone who was nice and that I liked I would. It's sad that her dad is making her do that."

Ayako looked pensively at the ground for a moment, her father had business with Sakura san's father and that didn't sound like him at all but then again there was a benefit in acting one way in front of partners in a business where there wasn't in the privacy of your own home. "It doesn't really sound like Matsuyoshi san but you never know, there could be a very good reason for him to have her marry someone. The boy could be really nice and it's no excuse to behave the way she did around you." Haruhi nodded and they parted ways, Ayako going home and Haruhi making the longest walk of her life back up to the music room.

* * *

><p><span>Kyoya and Tamaki.<span>

"Tamaki, much as it pains me to say you are my best friend-" "And you are mine, mon ami." "Yes, would you ever want me to be unhappy?" Tamaki looked stricken at the very idea of his friend's unhappiness, "No of course not." Kyoya nodded before his eyes drew downwards, without even realising it, it looked like he was staring at Tamaki's chest as he became lost in his thoughts. He knew he was playing off his friend's kind heart but he also felt that, that was the best way to make him see that being with Haruhi was good for them both. This would be hard, especially if the idiot realised how he felt as Kyoya was explaining but he had to take the risk. "So if something or someone made me extremely happy, happier than I have ever been in my life in fact, you wouldn't be opposed to me having it." "Is this about my tie pin because if you want it you can have it with pleasure." The blonde fumbled with the clasp. Kyoya realised his mistake and quickly rectified it, explaining it had nothing to do with the tie pin.

"Well whatever it is, I'd want you to have it Kyoya, if it makes you that happy." Wide lavender eyes looked straight into dark grey ones. "What if you didn't like me having it? Would you try and take it from me, stop me having it if it made you feel better?" Tamaki looked hurt; he would never willingly cause his friends pain. "No, even if it hurt me that you should have it if it made you that happy then I would want you to have it. I know you'd do the same for me."

Kyoya winced at his blonde friends faith in him, he would try and make him happy but not with this. He couldn't do that. "What if I told you now that I am in a relationship that is making me extremely happy?" Tamaki's face lit up, "Kyoya you have a girlfriend, that's brilliant! Who is it, is it anyone I know?" "Yes, Tamaki I want you to know that I feel extremely strongly for this girl and she likes me too." "That's even better, congratulations Kyoya, so tell me, who is the lucky girl who has captured your heart?"

The door handle rattled as someone tried to open it, the voices of Honey and the twins filtered through into the room disturbing the occupants. Tamaki shot to his feet to let them in but again Kyoya grabbed him and didn't let him. He pressed a finger to his lips and the blonde took the hint and remained silent.

"Well we need to get in, all my stuff is in there." "Yeah mine too Hika Chan, maybe the cleaners have a key." "Uh." "Well we'd best go get one then, come on guys. Hikaru stop flicking them on me." "Quit whining Kaoru I'm going for the record." "What is that Hika Chan?" "Not sure, we found it in Haruhi's bag." "Oh, I hope she doesn't miss it then." "Nah, she had a whole box of them."

The fading footsteps told the boys that the others had gone. There was a silence as they both tried to work out just what the hell the twins had stolen from Haruhi's bag before Kyoya tried to talk again.

"Tamaki, I'm dating Haruhi." '_That was not the best way to tell him. What is he thinking? He's just staring at me.' _"Tamaki?"_' I hate it when he ignores me when I'm right in front of him! Is he ok? He's going to shout isn't he, oh shit.' _

Tamaki's back straightened as he lowered himself into the chair opposite Kyoya, his previously warm eyes turned icier and icier as the second ticked by. "How long?" "We started dating at the weekend." "The weekend, the weekend when her home was destroyed? That weekend?" Kyoya nodded.

"How could you do this? You're ruining everything!" Tamaki shot up and paced furiously in front of the window. "What Tamaki, what am I ruining?"

"EVERYTHING! We are supposed to be family, you are my best friend, why would you... did she ask you?" "No, but she did kiss me." "**_Yeah_**, to cover her gender up in front of Ayako." "It was that kiss that got everything started."

Tamaki's eyes flashed wildly as his pacing became more frantic. The sad thing was he didn't know why he was so angry, he just was. "So you used her, what did you do Kyoya? Threaten to raise her debt if she didn't date you? Blackmail her with telling Ranka about the kiss if she didn't comply? Why are you doing this?"

"I love her."

Tamaki froze on the spot, as did the shadowy figure, who had just entered through the door after successfully picking the lock. Slowly Tamaki turned to face Kyoya fully. His eyes searched the darker boys face, looking for something, penetrating every nook and cranny of his face till he found it. His mouth opened slightly and a chocked gasp fell from mouth. "No, it can't- don't."

"Don't what? Tamaki I didn't blackmail her into this... I was... forceful but I didn't force her." "You're lying you have to be, you can't really... how does she feel?" "I think she likes me. I can't be sure but, I'm content with what I've got." His eyes feel to the floor and Tamaki's face softened. "You really do love her don't you?" Kyoya just looked at him. He didn't need to say anything, Tamaki knew him well enough to know.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, I didn't mean to- I just don't want anything to change, we're a big happy family and now it's gone wrong because the daughter is with the mother. But I guess that that isn't any different from the daughter being with the daddy huh. I've never had a proper family before and I just thought that everyone else would want one too; instead I forced it on you all. I know I'm not Haruhi's daddy and I know you're not her mummy but it still feels weird, in my chest, when I think about you two being together."

"We're still a family Tamaki senpai."

Both boys span to see Haruhi looking at them with those expressive, wide eyes. "You've given us all a family. We don't need labels to be family. I think, you seem to want the complete family, Father, mother, children. You say you're the daddy but I don't think that's what you really want, is it senpai? You don't act like a traditional father, you act like the baby... and that's not a bad thing but I'm wondering if maybe that's what you'd rather be. You look after so many people senpai, but you don't let anyone look after you. I'm not saying I'd be your mother senpai because you already have one but why don't you think about it, there is a mummy and daddy still. Or if you like we don't have to change anything at all, I don't mind you being my daddy and Kyoya being my mummy so long as you realise that outside of school its different." Tamaki's eyes filled with tears at the truth of her words, he did enjoy being the daddy but he enjoyed being looked after just as much. Liked having someone there to bandage his fingers when he got burnt or to stick up for him to those shady twins. Someone who tells him off when he goes too far or makes him feel better when he was upset. He wanted a mother.

"Senpai?" Haruhi had walked towards him whilst he had been completely lost in thought; he looked at her before taking her by the arm and leading her away from Kyoya who was staring at them in disbelief. "Are you ok Haruhi? He didn't force you?" Haruhi smiled and took his hand in hers, squeezing slightly as she reassured him "No, I've liked him for a long time senpai I just never thought he'd like me back, hell I thought he hated me." Tamaki nodded, he could see that she really liked him and he knew Kyoya liked her. Two of his best friends had found happiness in each other and that would have to do for him... so why did he have a pain in his chest? Why did it hurt when she pulled her hand away from his? Why did it hurt when he saw the happy smile on Haruhi's face when she was talking about Kyoya?Maybe it was fatherly concern after all, "No matter what I'm still your daddy."

Haruhi's musical laughter rang clear through the music room at the look of gleeful pride on her adorable senpai's face, she could look after him and he could look after her and that was the way it should be. "So you understand then senpai?" "Of course Haruhi, who am I to stand in the course of true love?" She was so happy that she sprung up onto her tiptoes and placed a friendly peck on his cheek. A light pink flush covered his nose and cheeks as he murmured that she should be careful, lest he fall for her too. She giggled again at his light hearted antics as he proclaimed that he would never wash his cheek again and in keeping with the bizarre ye olde English modern speech hybrid , for this is the cheek that doth bear his little girls love for her favourite daddy.

She caught sight of Kyoya's flashing glasses in the corner of her eye, she wandered over to him and put her hand on his arm but was surprised to find it tense and hard under her touch. She looked at him in concern but he merely pulled away from her and squared up to the blonde boy who was headed back in their direction, "Tamaki, Haruhi and I would appreciate it if you were the one to tell the others." "What? Why me?" "Because, you moron, they are more likely to react in a positive way if it is their '_beloved king'_ breaking the news to them." Tamaki pouted, "Why is it I detected a lot of sarcasm then Kyoya, have I upset you?"

Kyoya didn't answer; he simply grabbed his bag and stalked out of the room leaving Haruhi to gather her stuff, yell goodbye and dash after him.

Tamaki shook his head at his friend's antics and sighed. How would he tell the others? Group announcement? Individually or maybe as an email. He was broken from his plotting by a tiny whiny voice from the darkened corner of the room that Haruhi had sprung from.

"Awwwww, I wanted Haru Chan and Kyo Chan to tell us." Slowly the other hosts emerged, some looking disappointed, some looking furious, others looking blank.

Tamaki's first thought was

'_Crap!'_

His second was

'We_ really need to get some lights in that corner.' _

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Wow, that took some writing. I'm not sure I'm happy with the way the confession panned out, I didn't want Tamaki to go mental and shut the host club forever but I didn't want him calm either.. I'm a little worried it was too soft, if u think so too there may be a delayed reaction kind of thing later but I don't know... I could have just lied...This chapter was ready to go up yesterday and the site wouldnt let me... sorry

Not going to do the chat today for no other reason than my fingers are frozen and I am struggling to type this haha.

So please review and let me know what you think and I promise the responses will be up next chapter for this chaps reviews.

I hope you liked it and if u didn't tell me =) I can take the criticism and I'll try and put it to good use even if it doesn't happen instantaneously, so that it makes sense and, for example a character doesn't go from acting one way to the complete opposite next chapter.

So review please and thank you for all your reviews so far and your adds. You're all helping me with my dream. I Hope I haven't let anyone down with this chapter...

So have a good weekend guys

Cya next time

Wp2 xx


	13. Phone calls and Plans

This terrible excuse of a chapter is dedicated to Aurora-16, for all her help and as a bit of a birthday gift =P... not a good gift in my opinion but there you go.

**Thank you to my reviewers and everyone who's added me to lists**, I really appreciate it =D

13 unlucky for some... let's hope it's not for me!

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, wait up!"<p>

Haruhi had to run to try and keep pace with the boy who was merely striding away, her smaller legs struggled to keep up at the best of times let alone when he was purposefully striding away from her. She had no clue why he was so cross with her, maybe it was because she had interrupted his talk with Tamaki. He said he would talk to him but she had thought that was him trying to take a weight off her shoulders not him saying he wanted to be the only one. Haruhi had only been trying to help but maybe she had made things worse.

Then a thought hit her, was he mad because she heard him say he loved her? Was he really bothered about that? Maybe he thought he had put her off or maybe he just hadn't wanted her to hear at all... She seemed to be seeing and hearing a lot of things she shouldn't recently. A dark blush stained her cheeks as she thought about the bathroom and, even though she was confused and hurt at his behavior, she couldn't help the tingling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore the images her mind threw at her of Kyoya, prone and vulnerable in her bathroom, stroking himself. She tried to push howunrestrained he had looked and how oddly beautiful he had been from her mind as she drove forward and down the steps to catch him by the limo.

"Kyoya! What is the matter with you?""What's the matter with me?""Yes, you! I don't understand. Have I done something wrong?" He snorted at that. Did she honestly think that there was nothing wrong with kissing another man in front of him? She wasn't stupid, so maybe that was it; maybe she thought she could have her cake and eat it too. He was nobody's fool, she wouldn't play him, it was taking all he had not to show her exactly who she belonged to. In his mind he would pin her down and ravish her till it was imprinted onto her very being who owned her... '_Owned her, belong to... I am treating her like a possession. Maybe I should just tell her why I'm upset... no she should know, it's obvious! __**I just need to calm down. It clearly wasn't anything or she wouldn't have done it in front of you. Just... deep breaths, give her a reassuring smile and think of something else.' **_

Sadly for both teens Kyoya's reassuring smile came out as a homicidal grimace. It freaked Haruhi out causing her to not so subtly shift away from him which, in turn, confirmed in Kyoya's head that she was guilty.

* * *

><p>The ride home was unbearable. The only signs of life from Kyoya came from the furious tapping away at the keys of his laptop and there wasn't even that from Haruhi. She lay her head back on the seat and shut her eyes, to an outsider it would look like she had dozed off but the select few would be able to recognise Haruhi's 'hide the fact you are crying by not letting the tears out' routine. By keeping her eyes closed she could fight the tears and focus on keeping her breathing steady.<p>

Haruhi didn't like crying, she seemed to be doing more of it recently than she had for years and she hated it. If she knew what she had done wrong she would have apologised and that would have been the end of it, it was the not knowing that was upsetting her. She had done something that had seriously upset Kyoya, so badly that he ignored her for the entire half an hour it took to get them home since there was no traffic. She could always apologise anyway but if he asked her why she was apologising she would be screwed. She had never liked falling out with people and this was worse, he wasn't just her friend he was her boyfriend, this was what she had been worried about, losing him. What a failure of a relationship, only a couple of days old and they had already had a massive fight and now she was getting the cold shoulder.

She didn't know what to do so she resolved herself to call the one person who could help her in this situation. The one person who would know what to do and even if she didn't she was an excellent listener/cheerer upper... even in Haruhi's head that sounded wrong so she decided to check if it was a real phrase as soon as she got in. If anyone knew what to do in this situation it was her cousin, Lizzie.

* * *

><p>They went their separate ways as soon as they got into the foyer, Haruhi turning down the corridor to her room and Kyoya going the opposite direction with a muttered utterance of libraries and studying. Haruhi waited till he got round the corridor before she broke into a run. She was desperate to get to her room. Sensibility took over when she did arrive though and she completed all her work before she even looked at her mobile.<p>

It was with trepidation that she picked up the phone and dialled the number she knew so well. She glanced at the clock briefly; it was five o'clock meaning that for Lizzie it was... crap! Nine in the morning. Lizzie rarely got up before ten on a weekday because she didn't work the early shifts. What should she do, should she hang up?

"H-hello?"

Too late.

"Lizzie, I am so sorry I forgot the time difference and-"

"Woah there darling, give me a minute to plug my brain in. Now then, what can I do for you this fine... wet morning?" Haruhi smiled at the sleepy voice, she always forgot how pronounced Lizzie's accent became when she was tired, Yorkshire bled through giving it a weird almost sing songy quality to it as much as it made it jarring to listen to. She had always loved Lizzie's accent, she had fond memories of the older girl singing her to sleep when she used to baby sit, when she still lived in Japan that was...

"I have quite a lot to tell you." "Oh yeah, am I going to need coffee?""Erm, I don't think so. I love my school, I've made some wonderful friends, I have had a boyfriend for two-ish days and I think he's going to dump me, I'm in a club-""Hey, what? First off I am too tired to squee for your boyfriend so I am sending you an 'I owe you' on that account and why do you think he's going to dump you sweetie? What's happened?" Tearfully Haruhi filled her in on the events of the past few days. Everything from the first kiss to the complete shutdown in the car.

"Right, so let me get this straight, you were telling your friend you were together, he started fine but then he was in a mood with you?" "Yeah, and then he wouldn't tell me what I'd done wrong." There was a brief silence on the other end, "Haruhi, how did you act towards the other boy, give me an exact play-by-play of what happened." Her voice was so serious all of a sudden that it startled Haruhi. She explained that Tamaki had taken her to one side and that they had talked it out and that she had been so happy she... "Oh god I kissed him." "Well there's your problem, no wonder he's pissed." "What? No! Not like that, it was just a peck... on the cheek. Tamaki calls himself my daddy, trust me there is nothing going on there."

There was a slight chuckle from the crackly line, Lizzie adored her cousin, she truly did but sometimes... "Haruhi, my love you are far too naive for your own good. Everything you have told me about this boy tells me he is intense. You've been dating for what? Two days and already he loves you. Don't get me wrong you are quite lovable when you try to be but for someone to feel that strongly after two days is... it's not abnormal but it shows me that he is extremely... all right imagine he's me." "I'd rather not!" "No you daft bugger, I mean you know how I get I either love something or I hate it, there is no in-between. He sounds the same as that. He smashed your phone because you were talking to this boy, the boy who you kissed in front of him. No matter how friendly you meant it and no matter what you've done with him you still kissed his... his enemy in front of him."

"Tamaki isn't his enemy; he is Kyoya's best friend." "Not in this he isn't. I hate to tell you this sweetie but you have a classic case of the green eyed monster." Haruhi's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. That was why Kyoya had been so weird when Tamaki had called, why he had kissed her and smashed her phone, why he was so cross with her now. He was jealous.

"Well what do I do?" Another laugh sounded out from the ear piece. "From what I've heard of your boy he needs something to prove your interest is only with him. Classic my horse is bigger than your horse, what you two did before doesn't matter all that matters is what happened today. You kissed Tamaki so you need to do one better with Kyoya. You're a passionate girl Haruhi Fujioka, go find him and show him that no matter what he is your man and you are his girl. Wipe that stupid kiss from his mind by giving him the snogging of his lifetime. Push yourself as far as you are comfortable to go EXCEPT actual sex."

"Lizzie!"

"Hey things happen. Haha, so that is my advice to you my darling. Show him he has nothing to be jealous about." "I don't know, I'm scared." "Don't be, you call the shots, it starts with you and it ends with you. Get yourself changed into something comfortable... I do not mean lingerie I mean like a skirt or jeans or something other than your school uniform, but not your scratty stuff either. It will make him think that you've put the effort in for him even if you are just making yourself more comfortable. Get in, make out, get out. Oh, don't say anything after. You may need to smooth things over with him before hand or he might try and push you away and trust me that is the last thing you want."

"Do you think this will work?" "It's worth a try. What have you got to lose? You think he's going to break up with you so either you save your relationship or you give him something to remember you by." Haruhi giggled at her cousin; in a weird way what she was saying was making sense. She wasn't going to have sex with Kyoya but there was no reason not to have fun and, if it stopped him being cross with her it was double bonus... somewhere in the back of her mind Haruhi was aware that she wasn't thinking like she usually did but the buzz of excitement drowned out the voices of sense and modesty. "Haruhi, if you need me tomorrow, no matter what the time difference you call me all right. Love you cuz."

Not long after that Haruhi hung up and slipped into her nicest pair of jeans and found a nice light blue t-shirt that was so soft to the touch. It was her favourite top by far and she already felt way more comfortable.

She sat there, in front of a mirror, gazing at her reflection. Haruhi had never bothered about her look, she wasn't fooled into thinking she was beautiful but she always considered herself passable. Why would a man as... incredible as Kyoya want a girl like her? She couldn't offer him connections or status, she didn't rival him in intellect and she didn't feel like she offered him anything. She had never cared about things like that before and she wasn't shallow but... what could she possibly offer him... as she stared at her own eyes she came to one conclusion. There must be something she gave him that she wasn't seeing.

She thought over her cousin's words carefully, what would she be willing to do for Kyoya? How far would she go? She wanted to make him happy; she didn't want to upset him. Haruhi hadn't realised that she would have such an effect on him, to cause him jealousy. She didn't know why but the thought of him being jealous over her made her... not happy but it was a positive feeling. Like she felt wanted and it was with that thought that she stood up and headed out the door to find her irritable boyfriend.

* * *

><p>She walked out into the corridor and caught the attention of a passing maid who shyly told her the young master was in his room. After being directed to the room Haruhi vaguely realised that that was the same maid who burst in on them. Haruhi was glad to see she was still in the country; Kyoya had briefly threatened to have her kicked out in the afternoon but it was good to see Haruhi had managed to talk him out of it.<p>

With a deep breath she walked straight in, she didn't knock in case he sent her away. He was sat at a desk facing away from the door. "Kyoya." He stiffened and turned slowly to face her. She unconsciously cocked her head slightly to the side, "Are you mad at me because I kissed Tamaki?" He clenched his fists and walked over to his settee. He threw himself down and slipped his glasses off so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. Haruhi walked towards him and sat next to him. "I'm sorry if that upset you. I promise it didn't mean anything, Kyoya please look at me." He did, he could see the sincerity in those beautiful brown eyes but that didn't stop the jealousy burning in his chest. Everyone chose someone else over him, his father chose his elder brothers, girls chose his best friend. Just once he wanted someone to want him the most, he hated feeling so petulant about something as simple as a friendly kiss but he couldn't help how he felt. He just refused to let it show on the outside.

"This has really upset you hasn't it?" His eyes widened in surprise at her ability to see straight through his mask. His eyes, no longer angry just hurt, gazed deeply into hers. She placed a delicate hand on the side of his face sending shivers down his spine from the warmth and the contact. "Please can I try and make it up to you?" He looked at her puzzled until her lips found his.

Slowly she moved her lips on his, coaxing his responses with gentle nips of her teeth and swipes of her tongue. He opened his mouth in surprise at a particularly rough nip to his lower lip which allowed her devilish tongue access to his warm mouth. One of her hands slid up to grip his hair and the other lightly scratched a rhythm on his chest. She could feel his pulse quicken under her finger tips and felt a small sliver of pride at being the one to cause it.

Ever the practical one Haruhi slid onto his lap so she didn't have to crane her neck at such an awkward angle. Kyoya was taken aback by her bold actions, he had sworn not to do anything unless she started it and she was most defiantly starting something. He could feel himself hardening under her as their kisses became more frantic. In an echo of their last make out session technique seemed to go straight out the window as grips became tighter, teeth clicked against each other and tongues wound themselves round in dizzying circles.

Haruhi was feeling light headed as her air supply ran out, she knew she should breathe into the kiss but she never seemed able to manage that. She pulled away, much to Kyoya's disappointment, before putting her head in the crook of his neck. She remembered from last time how much she had liked kissing his neck, he had been so responsive to it and it had made the heat in her belly grow. This time was no different, she started placing small kisses on the sensitive skin by his ear and his head tilted back so she could have better access, his hands clenched at her hips as she sucked lightly. He bucked up into her as shocks of pleasure ran down his spine when she hit a particular spot. This made her very aware of his situation, his eyes slammed shut in embarrassment as she pulled back to look at him. Their chests were heaving with their laboured breaths and Haruhi rested her forehead against Kyoya as she tried to gather her thoughts. Lizzie had said not to go any further than she wanted to, she felt comfortable and... Curious. She was in control, she wanted to make him happy and she wanted to be with him, she wanted to show him how much she wanted him, how much she wanted to make him happy.

Kyoya was surprised she hadn't darted off of him in disgust, he felt ashamed of himself for losing control... no, she started this, he'd be damned before he took all the bla-

Kyoya's eyes sprung open as his head launched into the back of the settee. Haruhi had seated herself very firmly on his... little problem. She wriggled trying to get herself comfortable;he lifted his head to look at her as he hoarsely asked what she was doing. She didn't answer, just smiled widely at hi as she rocked against him. Those big, brown eyes looking at him with such concern and the sensations from his groin under her heat were making it very hard for him to speak so he shakily shook his head. She grinned brightly before leaning forward to capture his lips once again. Briefly she stopped moving as he kissed back, a whine left his throat in protest which in turn caused Haruhi to giggle into him.

She gave him a few seconds to get back into the flow of things before she started to rock her hips forwards and back. He moaned deeply into her mouth as his hands once again found her hips, this time pulling her down onto him, grinding her harder than she would have thought comfortable. She was enjoying the friction she could feel in her core from the motion and if Kyoya's groans were anything to go by he was enjoying himself too.

Haruhi pushed her chest to his causing her erect nipples to rub against his hard chest deliciously. She began to move even faster, causing Kyoya's eyes to roll back up into his head, as she began to feel a coil in her belly tightening and tightening. She didn't quite understand what was going on but it felt amazing and in that moment that was all she cared about. Their breathing became heavier and heavier as the speed increased. Kyoya's jaw quivered slightly as Haruhi reached her hand down and caressed him through his jeans. He cried out as her inquisitive hand slipped beneath the waist band of his jeans and gripped his heated flesh tightly. His stomach clenched as her thumb brushed the very tip, circling it, caressing it. Her fingers reached down as far as they could to tickle the rest of his cock and his balls. He let out a chocked sound as the assault to his senses and his sanity continued. He became very aware, as her hand continued its pleasurable exploration, that she had stopped moving.

He removed one hand from her hip and cupped her through her jeans. She gasped as his fingers probed at her through her clothes; he seemed to know exactly how to move his fingers as he brushed over her clothed clit. His clever fingers sent fireworks throughout her body and she began to rock against him. Soon both teens were being pushed over the edge with the others name on their lips.

They sat there, panting, looking at each other as they began to cool off. Haruhi felt slightly embarrassed by what she had done, what if he got the wrong idea? She had just acted like such a... a slut. She slid off of him onto the floor, she intended to just leave before he could... do whatever he intended to do but he gripped her shoulder before she could ninja herself from the room. His thumb caressed her through her top. His head had fallen down and his chest was slowly stopping heaving.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Kyoya, I shouldn't have-" Haruhi's eyes stung a little. She shouldn't have done that; Lizzie wouldn't have expected her to do that. Haruhi felt really embarrassed, she was the one who had said they were better than that and yet there she was dry humping the poor boy the very next day. She had gone too far.<p>

"Don't." She swivelled to look at him, he put his hand in her hair and rubbed it affectionately, "Please don't apologise for that. I can't believe- I didn't- I love you Haruhi." She smiled sadly, "No you don't. You're just getting over your buzz that's all. I made a real fool of myself, Lizzie said to push myself but I should have done that. I assaulted you Kyoya."

He scooped her up and placed her on his lap sideways stifling the wince when the cooling liquid shifted against him. He made a mental note to take a shower as soon as possible. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "Haruhi, yes that was... great but I know what I'm saying and I do, I do love you. You heard me today, I know you did. Look at me Haruhi, I meant every word." She grinned at him then, feeling as if a weight had been lifted. She made to get off and leave but he held her down, "I don't want to rush things with you Haruhi." Again the shame filled her. She shouldn't have done that. She just wanted to leave, to run away and never show her face again. "No don't run away." '_Shit! I said that out loud! This is why you don't talk afterwards, because it's fucking awkward.' _"Haruhi, I'm not ashamed of what we just did. You shouldn't be either." I shouldn't?" Kyoya laughed at the tiny voice that came from her paired with the way her eyes widened, she looked like a small child.

"No Haruhi. That was amazing and not surprising for people of our age." Haruhi snorted at the logical explanation, it was typical Kyoya, and she didn't even need to look at him to know his glasses were glinting. She went to stand again but he gripped her tighter. "Don't run away from me." "I'm not, I need a shower." "Oh."

He released her but didn't let her leave the room. "Stay, I have a shower here, I'll go and get some clean clothes for you and we can talk or study or something until the evening meal, that is if that is acceptable to you." A brief peck on the cheek told him it was acceptable, she almost skipped off in the direction of the bathroom as he glanced around the room to find his box of tissues.

He slipped his soiled trousers off, hissing as the cool air hit his still sensitised organ. He quickly wiped himself clean and got some fresh clothes on. He headed out through the door just as Haruhi started singing slightly off key in the shower.

'_You are my sunshine, _

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take _

_My sunshine away.' _

Kyoya smiled slightly at the sound before wincing slightly as she set into the second verse... louder than the first

'_The other night dear_

_When I was sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you_

_Here in my arms_

_When I awoke dear_

_I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head _

_And I cried.' _

Kyoya shook his head good naturedly as he shut the door and walked down the corridor, making a mental note that Haruhi should never,** NEVER**, be involved in music activities with the host club.

Ever.

* * *

><p><span>Back with the other hosts, a couple of hours earlier.<span>

* * *

><p>"What is going on Tamaki?" Hikaru almost screamed. His face was as red as his hair as he squared up to his senpai. Just because he thought he would let her go didn't mean he actually would!<p>

Tamaki stumbled backwards, away from the angry twins. He had wanted some time, to think of what he would say, to get his head around it himself. This wasn't a good place to be, he couldn't breathe. He hadn't had a panic attack since his mum had first gotten ill but he still recognised the symptoms.

He staggered to the closest seat and lowered his head; he could hear the muffled voices of the boys yelling at him but as he became dizzier he found he couldn't distinguish the differences between them. What was hurting so much? His chest was aching so badly, he couldn't breathe, why did it hurt?

Honey rushed forward and placed a steadying hand on his back, he could feel Tamaki's heart racing under his small hand.

"BOYS!" The twins looked at their tiny senpai in shock, sure he had raised his voice to them before but never like that, never so angrily. "Back off! Tamaki, can you hear me? Sit up, come on sit up. You're ok, it's ok." Gently he straightened the taller boy up, he comforted him and calmed him down as the twins went off to sit in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>(Kaoru: <em>hi, <em>Hikaru:hi.)

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you think that was about?" <em>

"It's obvious isn't it? Haruhi's with Kyoya and the boss is heartbroken." Kaoru looked at Hikaru. He knew his brother was upset, he could see Hikaru's hands shaking as he clenched them in his lap. "_Hikaru, are __**you **__ok?" _Hikaru snorted and turned his face away, he wasn't ok. There was a big difference between thinking something and essentially finding out it was true. Haruhi was the first person to not only tell them apart but to treat them like they were their own people.

She was and is so important to him and he felt hurt. He had imagined asking Haruhi out by Christmas in a month or so time. He had imagined letting her in, truly being open with her and her understanding and loving him for it. He pictured helping her get over her fear of storms and in return her helping him open up to other people... and maybe even teaching other people how to tell them apart.

All his plans, his secret hopes were useless now. Kyoya wouldn't let her go and she probably wouldn't want him to. But what about him? Why couldn't he have his happy ending?

* * *

><p>Kaoru placed a hand on his brother shoulder and squeezed gently, he knew Hikaru was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help him. It was times like this that made him wonder if they were better with just themselves. He knew they were both happier now but at the same time... there was no point worrying about the 'what ifs?' What's done is done and he wouldn't change anything. The spell was officially broken though; the carriage is now a pumpkin. He glanced at the boss who seemed to be slowly coming around and calming down. Kaoru could only hope that he didn't work out how he truly felt for the commoner who had captured all of their attention and, in one way or another, their hearts.<p>

"As I am sure you have all guessed, Kyoya and Haruhi are in a relationship." Tamaki was leant back in the chair with Honey to one side of him and Mori on the other. "I have talked to them and I can see no reason to not let them have that." Hikaru looked like he was about to argue with him but kaoru stopped him with a quick shake of his head. "He loves her."

Hikaru's eyes widened, he had expected to hear anything but that. Could the shadow king actually love? How was it possible, there was no way they'd been dating long so how could he love her?

"Men, we have a new game. The 'keep Haruhi and Kyoya's relationship a secret' game. The guests can't find out about them, it would ruin the club." "Would it really Tama Chan?" the twins and Tamaki looked at their diminutive senpai in confusion. "What do you mean Honey senpai?" Honey giggled lightly whilst Mori nodded, clearly ahead of the others where Honey and his plans were concerned.

"Well... remember when Kasanova Kun was here, the fan girls loved the 'relationship' between him and Haruhi Chan and that was a fake one that ended in tragedy. Imagine the flames of moe that the girls will create when it isn't a one sided relationship. When they are being fawned over by Haruhi Chan and then see the love between her and Kyo Chan, and it would be even better if he got jealous over her."

"Would he get jealous over her?" _"Yeah, I mean there's no guarantee either of them would go for that, or that Kyoya senpai would get jealous and it would kind of be taking away from me and Hikaru's thing." _

"Of course he would get jealous Kao Chan. He shut the club today when Sakura san tried to kiss her, she really shouldn't have done that we should talk to her. He would definitely get jealous if the girls started fawning over her more than usual, which they would! Plus it wouldn't take away from you, it's completely different, your twincest and they aren't."

"That is true." "_Yeah, but Haruhi would never go for it. She doesn't like stuff like that and Kyoya definitely won't go for it." _Kaoru reasoned, better they work out the flaws before Tamaki got too hung up on it.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

Too late. Tamaki's dull eyes began sparkling as the idea milled around in his head. "The ladies will love it! Not to mention how cute Haruhi will be, Kyoya can be all cold and moody and... Kyoyaish and Haruhi will be the warmth to melt the ice around his heart. He is the perfect seme. Oh and she would be the cutest little uke ever!"

"_Hey!" _

But Tamaki was too far gone in his own world to hear Kaoru's disgruntled cry.

**Theatre of Tamaki's mind**

_Haruhi's brown eyes widened as her lips quivered, the ladies around her all cooed at the sight. _

"_Haruhi, are you cheating on me? Do you want to leave me? How could you do this to me?" _

"_No senpai, you don't understand. I would never cheat on you senpai. I..." A pale hand crept under her chin and lifted her head so she would meet his fearsome gaze; she blushed brightly as Kyoya bent to her level. "Yes Haruhi? You what?" _

"_I... I love you too much to do that senpai." She barely whispered to him, the girls squealed in appreciation as a slight blush tinged Kyoya's cheeks. He pulled her up into a tight hug, holding her head to his chest. "Thank God, I'm sorry Haruhi, I was just so worried that you preferred them to me. I love you so much." Girls were nearly keeling over as their noses spurted with blood when he leant down towards her and ghosted over her mouth, not quite touching her but getting close enough._

"_Senpai, you're embarrassing me in front of the ladies."_

"_Oh, they don't mind." And finally he reached down and met the young girl's pink lips with his own._

**End of the show**

Tamaki fought a blush of his own at the turn his thoughts had taken. Still it was a genius idea and, if they were up to it, could be very good for the club and them. It meant nothing would need to be hidden. There wasn't a single flaw to the plan.

"The only problem would be what would happen if Kyo Chan's father found out we were implying he was in a boy on boy relationship. He wouldn't be very happy."

There was one flaw in the plan.

"Yeah but he doesn't have to find out, if we... I dunno if we said to the girls that it was a secret or something like that I don't think they'd tell anyone. If we said it was vital it was kept secret they'd do it. A lot of our clients here are the daughters of customers and business partners of our mother's and she found out about our 'twincest' thing through us not them. And that's without us even telling them it's a secret."

"So it's agreed, new plan. Get Kyoya and Haruhi to agree to be the host clubs newest incestuous attraction." "But boss..." "_They aren't incestuous." _

Tamaki blinked... and blinked again as he tried to process this, "But of course they are. They're mother and daughter!"

The others laughed and groaned at their king's antics whilst he confusedly tried to find out why they were laughing at him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, miles away, Kyoya and Haruhi were having a sneezing fit.<p>

"What's going on?"

"Must be allergies."

"At this time of year?"

"Apparently."

* * *

><p>Right then, there you have it. =) that took some doing I tell you. I am such a crappy writer haha, never mind, hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you liked it, loved it or '<em>gulp<em>' hated it let me know, threw in a little lime there for you or, as my friend likes to call them, a lemon slice.

Thanks, as always, goes to my friend Lucy. If I didn't have her looking over my shoulder correcting me this fic would be a gibbering mess so thank you honey.

I fell on Monday and until my torn ligament and sprained ankle heal I'm not going to be in school... bad news for school, great news for fanfic =) I am in a lot of pain so... if u don't like the chapter I blame it on the pain... even though its only the end that was written in pain...

Also to anyone and everyone who has added me to their lists and of course you sweethearts who reviewed =D thank you.

* * *

><p>Right, onto the chatting... ( see people who don't review, this is what you miss out on, you could have me rambling on nonsense at you... don't you feel left out, you should =P )<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lolcari- <strong>Glad you liked it hun, have to say it was unexpected for me too, I kind of started writing without a clue to see what would happen with it and thats what happened haha. I am glad you've liked the story so far and I hope you like this one hun, let me know.

**kouga's older woman- **haha I too would be a member of ff anonymous. My friends would make me join. I hope you like this one, let me know =D

**simpleplan9913- **it is an M rated story =P haha hope you liked this chapter honey let me know =)

**Aurora-16- **I'm so glad hun =) hope you liked this one. The ending actually took me the longest to do because I couldn't for the life of me work out how to end it. I decided to go light but maybe I went a little too light.. Hmm. Thank you for my peppermints =)

**Nyrac6275- **... oh my God they did sleep a long time haha. I have seen Boys Over Flowers but I saw the anime not the drama... I shall have to check it out =) I know what you mean though =) I agree, Tamaki is .slow on the uptake and I think, but you'll have to tell me if you agree, that he begins to pick up on it a little in this one... that is before he gets swept away with 'genius' plans =) I might do one if you wanted me too, my only thing is because I only really ship Kyoya/Haru and v. occasionally Tama/Haru I wouldn't want to do it and do a bad job if you get me so I'll think about it and see what I can do =) I'm glad you like it honey and I hope this chapter isn't a letdown.

**DSikitty2224- **I hope you liked this chapter sweetie, thank you so much for the review. =D

**Ikuto18- **Thank you darlin, haha I know, poor Kyoya, no-one likes getting the 'talk' from their parents but imagine if your dad was Yoshio Ootori... or don't. =) hope you liked it, let me know.

**epacpw- **My spell check wanted you to be called epic... just thought I'd let you know =) Glad you're liking it sweetie, hope this chapter wasn't too ooc for you, let me know what you think =D

**piper- **=) thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it, can't wait to hear from you, hope you let me know what you think.

**Onehellofabutler14- **I love your name btw =D. It's not a problem, thank you for reviewing at all! =D its not rambling its interesting, I hadn't thought of it like that but your right, there is a certain element of Lex in Kyoya, well sometimes =) I hope you liked this chapter hun, please let me know.

**XHikaruXKaoruXLoverX- **Thanks for the review hun, hope you like this chapter =) You'll have to let me know what you think =) x

* * *

><p>So then guys, I'm not happy with this chapter but when am I happy with one? As always please review, your reviews keep me going and give me the will to write =) Not joking they really do, please review, I'm not asking for a big one, just take a few seconds out of you day to review please, thank you.<p>

I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm not sending this chapter to my friends for a second look through so there could be some issues. I've decided to give her a bit of a break.

Please review, thank you

Wp2 xx


	14. feelings and fatigue

Sorry guys, this chapter isn't very good. Please read the AN at the bottom. Xx

* * *

><p>Kyoya walked back from Haruhi's room with a bundle of clothes in his hand and a slight spring in his step, Ootori's don't skip but if they did it would look like that. He was in such a good mood, he couldn't help it. He... sprung? Right past his brothers open doorway only to come to a shuddering stop as he heard a sound unlike anything he could remember hearing before. The sound of his elder brother crying.<p>

Have you ever heard something that completely throws you off kilter? Something that confuses and upsets you at the same time? That was what this was for Kyoya;he peered in and saw Akito bent over at his desk, his good mood well and truly ruined. Cautiously he stepped into the no longer pristine room, clothes and books littered the floor where they had been carelessly flung, picture albums were left on the table with empty bottles of wine and dirty cups. From his position he could see a picture which had been pulled out of its duty casing. Akito was stood in it smiling like Kyoya had never seen, so openly and brightly as he looked at the other occupant of the photo, a girl. She looked to be very pleasant, long brown hair framed a pale, freckled face. She appeared to be slightly above average weight but unlike the bigger girls at Ouran she didn't look ill from it she just looked happy as she gazed into his brothers eyes. Eyes, they looked so familiar, deep, wide brown eyes that stared at Akito as if he was the only person in the world, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

Kyoya wrenched his eyes away from the photo, he felt as if he was looking at something beyond personal, and continued his journey to his sobbing brother. "Akito," Said man shot upright in his chair, whipping his face before turning to face his baby brother. "What are you doing in here Kyoya?" Kyoya winced at the harsh tone being used but stood firmly in front of one of the only men he had ever looked up to in his life, "What's wrong?"

Akito snorted, how could he begin to explain, yet even as he thought about how impossible it was he found himself doing just that.

"Don't give her up, Kyoya if you love that girl do not give her up!" "What do you-" "Don't interrupt me; this is hard enough as it is without you asking questions." Kyoya nodded in understanding and took a seat on a chair next to his brother as he waited for Akito to explain what had driven him to the state of disarray that Kyoya found him in.

"When I was your age Father was, well he was a lot different from the man he is today. He was a lot stricter, harsher, more set in his ways than you can even begin to imagine. His expectations for us, as you know, have never been high. We are the younger sons. He wanted us to marry well, I would then get to work under our brother, for you it was even less important what you did so long as you held up the name of Ootori at all times. He set me up, a marriage interview. I was expected to go, smile politely, make connections and make father proud. I arrived a few minutes late thanks to terrible traffic and when I got to the room there was a girl but she was alone. She was cleaning away the tea that had been prepared for us and I panicked, I told her to sit down, apologised. I served _her _the cold fucking tea and talked to her." He shook his head at the memory.

"I mean I really talked to her, she was intelligent and witty and I thought maybe just maybe I wouldn't be completely miserable. I got home feeling happier than I had in ages only to spend an hour in father's office being screamed at for not turning up, how he had spent an all afternoon on the phone to his business associate who was trying to calm his daughter down because she felt like she had been rejected. Father made up some lie about me having to go to hospital and not being able to ring anyone which appeased them both, he rescheduled and escorted me there himself to make sure I made it. The interview was terrible, she was dull and dreary and stupid and even father changed his mind about her. As we were leaving I saw the girl again. She worked there Kyoya, she fucking worked there! I had spent ages trying to get staff to want to marry me and she said _nothing_."

Kyoya had to bite his lip at the face Akito pulled when he said 'nothing'. It was one of the weirdest faces he had ever seen, Akito's eyes became buggy and they had an accusing glint to them. The whole story so far was so farfetched it was hard to believe and it was only going to get weirder.

"Well, after that she was everywhere. Every time I turned around there she was doing... commoners stuff, after two weeks of it I confronted her, 'Why are you following me?'... She didn't remember me, she didn't fucking remember me. How many guys used to hit at her at that job that she couldn't remember me? Well anyway we ended up talking and talking led to exchanging phone numbers and numbers became dinner dates. We weren't officially dating a month later but we may as well have been. She was my go to person, whenever Father gave me hassle, whenever I had a shit day at work I called her and she dropped everything to come to me. I fell for her, hard and fast. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met and she supported me, when I told father I wanted to be considered as a successor for the main company she was there for me. But that's where things started going wrong."

Kyoya sat in shock; he had never known that Akito wanted to be considered for the heir. Akito was always the one who told him to make do with the natural order and that they shouldn't try to usurp their brother. Akito stumbled to his feet and went to is open drinks cabinet; he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself out a healthy amount.

"Father found out about her, he was furious. Told me to end it but I refused, I thought he had given up. We dated for nearly two years before he acted. He told me that I was a serious candidate for having his companies; he told me I could have them within six months if... If I broke up with her. I was proud and stupid, I thought I could have my cake and eat it too so I told him I had when I hadn't, he found out. He told me that if I didn't get rid of her I would have nothing. I wanted to be able to support her financially;she had worked for all her life in one form or another so I thought if I could do this... Who am I kidding, I wanted to be father's heir, I wanted the companies. So I said the only thing that I knew would persuade her to leave, I told her I didn't love her Kyoya. I never figured... I always thought-"Tears started rolling down his cheeks and Kyoya was at a loss for what to do. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? This was a whole new side to his brother. Kyoya finally felt like he understood the broken man before him a little better, the reason he had always told Kyoya not to compete against Yuuichi wasn't because he didn't want the 'natural order' being messed with or because he wanted to compete himself secretly and unhindered. He didn't want Kyoya to compete because he didn't want Kyoya to feel the pain he had.

Resentment flashed through Kyoya at the sight of what his father had done to this once proud man who now sat crying and drinking. Akito had been foolish but Yoshio had been so much worse.

"I always thought she'd be there. I thought if I got the companies she would like me more, I could look after her and love her and she would be there but- I went to find her you know, after I sent her a letter and she sent it back shredded, she'd moved. No-one knew where she was, the new owners of her flat said she sold in a hurry. He's changed Kyoya; I can hardly recognise him these days but still... Don't lose her Kyoya, she's a good girl... she's a-"

He slumped forwards, exhausted. Kyoya cautiously walked forward and took the glass from his limp hand. He helped him up to his bed and walked back into the living room silently. His head was buzzing, that had been so weird. Too many things had been messed with for him to feel right, his brother had been crying and not only that his brother and been spilling his proverbial guts. Could his father have really promised the companies to Akito and then just take them away? Of course he could, it was just like him to be so manipulative. But why was Haruhi accepted when Akito's girl was forced away?

* * *

><p>He suddenly felt fatigued, but more than that, he needed to talk to someone. Haruhi, he needed to talk to Haruhi. He picked the girls clothes up from their place on his brother's couch and walked quickly to his room.<p>

"Kyoya. Is that you?"

He smiled and headed towards the bathroom. "Yes, it's me." "Good, I'm absolutely freezing. Did you get some clothes?" he caught himself just before nodding as he knocked on the door, "Yes I got some." "Come in."

Haruhi was sat on the rim of the bath, wrapped in a big fluffy towel. He took note of the way her wet hair clung to her forehead and the droplets rolled down her pale neck. "Where were you?" he was snapped out of his observation of her and he struggled to think of a good reply. "I-I was with Akito."

Haruhi smiled brightly at him, "Oh, ok. I was just a little worried because it took you so long and my room isn't that far away." He just handed her the bundle and left.

"So what took you?" Sighing, he replied.

"My brother is an honest drunk."

* * *

><p>Ranka picked up his phone and dialled, today had not been a good day and he needed some good news, anything would do.<p>

"Hey uncle Ra-Ra." Ranka smiled, Lizzie sounded happy which meant, for one thing, that he hadn't woken her up.

"Hey Lizzie. How are things?" "Uh, you know. Same old and all that jazz. To be honest I am knackered but what are you going to do? How are you?"

Ranka slipped a hand through his hair, "I don't know, a lot has happened very quickly and I just don't know where I stand anymore." "Jesus! Tell me about it." "You having a hard time too?" "No, I mean literally tell me about it uncle Ra-Ra."

Ranka laughed at the tone in Lizzie's voice. She sounded just like her mother... so he told her so. "Shut the hell up! I do not. Now what's wrong, I don't need to be there to know that it's more than just tomorrow that's bringing you down." So Ranka explained, he explained about the house, about Haruhi and Kyoya and about his issues at work. Anything and everything came spilling out until there was nothing left.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be dumping on you." "It's fine, dump away. Rather me then Haruhi. Speaking of which I cannot believe she didn't mention that your house was destroyed." "Well it only happened a couple of days ago." "Yes, but I was on the phone with her earlier, and I gave her some less than stellar advice so please check on her in a bit and make sure she's ok, in my defence my body is lagging and she lied and said I didn't need coffee for that conversation and I did. I really, really did. But my point is she told me about anything and everything but. Well that and her little boyfriend's name."

"Ah, what advice? What did you tell my baby girl to do? And her boyfriend's name is Kyoya." "What? Yes, I know that I mean his last name. Have you rung Ire san?" "Why do you want to know his last name? Oh, no I completely forgot about Ire Kun. He always has something." "What is his last name?" Ranka started at the tone of her voice, he hadn't heard that tone since... "Lizzie, sweetie. What's going on?" "His name uncle Ra-Ra. What is it?" "Ootori." Silence met him; he could barely hear her breathing, "I have to go." "NO! Lizzie, don't go, talk to me. Talk to me about anything but please don't go right now." "I'm Fine uncle Ranka I just need to go. Bye."

The obnoxious beeping of the dial tone filled his ears, with a sigh he placed the phone down next to him and ran a hand over his face. "I'm tiered." Ranka said to no one in particular. He lay back on his bed and stared at the sterile looking ceiling.

When had his life become so chaotic? He had no home, no wife, a teenage daughter that he was becoming more and more distanced to and a niece who...

Groaning he sat up and turned on the computer that Mr. Ootori had kindly supplied him. They needed order, Haruhi and himself, they needed a home. Somewhere they could come back to on a night and not feel like they were visitors. No matter how kind Mr. Ootori had been they were no more than glorified guests.

After sending a quick email to Ire Kun about his need for accommodation Ranka glanced at the clock. He still had an hour before he had to get ready for work, with a sigh he heaved himself into bed, after setting an alarm, and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>"Poor Akito." Haruhi sat next to her quiet boyfriend, her heart went out to the man suffering down the hall. "Should we go see if he's ok?"<p>

Kyoya shook his head, sighing lightly, "No, I put him to bed. He needs to sleep it off." He watched her nod in understanding out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful, biting her full bottom lip and wringing her delicate fingers as she thought about his brother. She wanted to help his family, even after everything his father had done to her... after everything he had done to her too. The debt, the rough kiss, the yelling. His heart skipped a beat when she came into the room and sank in his chest like a lead balloon when she left.

He found it hard to breathe around her but would never want to find out what it would be like without her. She frustrated him more than any other human being in the world and he was friends with Tamaki Suoh! She challenged him and laughed with him. She made him feel... whole?

All his life Kyoya had shut off from stupid feelings like these. You couldn't run a successful business if your head was preoccupied with how someone else was feeling that day, whether they were thinking about you whilst you thought of them. He had contented himself to the fact he would marry an heiress of his father's choosing and be silently unhappy but throwing himself into the business. That was what he had planned but now...

An arm shot out and pulled Haruhi firmly into a solid chest. '_I'm going to have to talk to him about all this pulling me around. __**Don't act like you don't like it. **__Shut up you!' _Carefully he twisted so they lay down, Haruhi rested tightly against him as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his face against her soft, damp hair.

"Haruhi, please don't ever leave me." "What? Kyoya don't be s-"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>That's where I'm leaving this chapter. There would have been more but I've been struggling with school work, private life and writers block. On top of that I received a horrible review the other day that has really taken away any motivation I had to write at the minute.<p>

* * *

><p>I have always said and maintain the fact that it is your right, as readers, to not like what I write. If you don't like it you should tell me, again as is your right. That is the point of the review, to tell me what you like and what you don't so I can make the story the best it can be for you as readers, there isn't any point in me writing something you all hate.<p>

However, there is a difference between not liking something and telling me what you don't like in a way that I can do something about and just sending me hate. So to you 'anoied reeder', if you don't like my story that is fine, I'm sorry, but before you call me a spaz please learn to spell.

I am not going to remove your review because that is your opinion and you're entitled to it.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, not really in the mood to do a respond to review thing today =( I have a lot of work to catch up on as well but I thought I'd give you this even if it did just end up as filler. Had many plans for this chapter but they may turn out better if I leave it till next chapter and I'm in a better frame of mind, sorry guys.<p>

Thank you everyone else for your lovely reviews =) I hope this chapter doesn't let you down.

Soooo I wonder how Haruhi will respond, Kyoya has told other people he loves her in front of her but this is the first time it was to her face. How will she reply? Will she say it back or will she panic?

Wp2 xx


	15. Bluntness and bars

Thank you all for you reviews, they really do mean a lot to me =)

* * *

><p>"Kyoya I- I don't know what... Is this because of what Akito said?" Kyoya turned his head away from her, loosening his grip. "No, well kind of, but I'm not lying if that is what you think." Haruhi gripped his hand before he could pull it away. "No, no Kyoya I didn't think that I just... I don't know what to do."<p>

Kyoya eased his hand out of her grip and twisted his body away from her as he sat up in stony silence. What had he possibly expected? Her to declare her love back? This is Haruhi for God's sake; he had moved too soon and made her feel awkward. '_It won't be long now before she changes her mind about this whole relationship. I pushed too hard, why would I even say something like that? I should ju-'_his thoughts were cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips pressing against his cheek.

"I can't say it back yet but... I really like you Kyoya, a lot; I just need to figure out if that is love. I think it is but I want to be certain. Thank you, for telling me." Again her lips pressed to the smooth side of his face, bringing him further out of his brief funk. She was like a balm to his pains. She got up and walked to his door. "I have a bit of work to do, mainly studying but I need to get it done. Bye." Kyoya tilted his head to look at her, "Haruhi, you can do that in here you know, all my books from last year are still here." "Yeah, no I can't do it in here. I really can't."

Kyoya felt puzzled; did she not think his books and notes would be enough? Was there something wrong with them? "Why on earth not Haruhi?" he was rewarded with a vivid blush staining the girl's cheeks as she muttered, looking at the floor. "What was that Haruhi?" "I said you're a distraction. I can't... I can't concentrate when you're around. Bye Kyoya."

Nothing could have stopped the smile that spread on his face as she shut the door. She found him to be a distraction, that had to be a good sign... even if it deprived him of her company for an hour or two. Besides maybe a little distance would do them both some good. He glanced at the clock. It was getting late and he still hadn't eaten but, he found, he wasn't hungry. Just tired. So very tired.

With a sigh he heaved himself up the stairs to his bed and flopped down with a sigh. Sleep came easily to him that night, with a smile on his face at the thought of his girlfriend down the hall who felt that he was a distraction to her studying.

* * *

><p><span>Next morning<span>

* * *

><p>Kyoya threw an arm over his eyes, he wasn't happy this morning. Everything ached and he felt actually ill for the first time in a long time. He felt woozy as he tried to sit up and worse when he lay back down. Groggily he reached across to his bedside table to grab his clock, 4:26am, Kyoya groaned and threw the offending time piece away from him and reached across again, this time to retrieve his phone. He pressed the number in for the kitchen and waited for an overly bright "Hello young master, how may we help you?" "I'm ill."<p>

That was it, that was all he needed to say and so he hung up. He pulled his luxurious duvet tighter around him as he felt a chill running through his body. This was not right, Ootori's don't get sick, this must be Haruhi's fault. She has brought her nasty, commoner germs into the sanctuary of his room and the second he was well again he would kill her or disinfect her, whichever came first... or both.

He was so lost in his thoughts, and trying to ignore the constant throbbing in his pounding head, he barely noticed the terrified maids scuttle in with the doctor who was on call that evening. Sometimes there were perks to owning one of the world's largest medical companies however, taking a look at the sorry excuse of an on-call doctor that had been sent to him, this was not one of them. The sweaty, balding man worked quickly to alleviate his bosses son's pains as Kyoya worked equally hard to not let the man's acrid, musty scent clog his over sensitized nostrils. He had to fight hard against his gag reflex as doctor Craine leant over his face, his damp armpit unfortunately hovering over Kyoya's clammy face.

"Master Ootori, you appear to have the flu, or flu like illness. You need to get your sleep sir, I'm going to give you a tablet that should ease your slumber somewhat. I'm prescribing bed rest and fluids for at least the next three days if not the rest of this week and next to make sure you are in top form."

"I can't miss over a week of school, its Tuesday for god's sake. I have 100% attendance! I can't miss; I have to gkk-gkk- go to school. My father-"Heaving coughs caused his speech to break up as the older man loomed over him with the offending pill. "Will be informed of your condition, you simply cannot go in sir, I can't allow it. Rest now sir, I'll fill in the forms and have someone check on you in the morning."

Kyoya sank defeated into his pillows, the darkness of his room felt unbearable all of a sudden, he felt nervous, afraid.

"Kyoya?"

The small voice that penetrated the thick blackness was like honey to his aching ears. The nasal Doctors', on the other hand, was not. "You can't be in here young lady, Mister Ootori is sick. I must ask you leave immediately." "No!" Kyoya shouted... or as close to shouting as one could get with a sore throat. Both Haruhi and the Doctor jumped at the gravelly snarl from the bed, both turned to look at him wide eyed. "She stays, you leave." "But Sir I-" "Kyoya its fine-" "Now."

Hastily the Doctor packed away his equipment and rushed past a startled Haruhi as she made her way up to the ill man's bed. "Kyoya I should go." Even in his sickened state he could see her bloodshot eyes and the tell tale swelling of the eyelids that pointed to one thing, Haruhi had been crying... that or she had allergies... in which case it pointed to two things but he would still put his money on the first.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" His question was rewarded with fresh tears pouring down her alabaster cheeks, when had she gotten so pale? "I-I was going to ask if I could stop in here tonight but the doctor's right. You need your sleep." Kyoya threw the corner of the quilt back to expose the bed to her. "Come here."

It took a moment's hesitation before she ran the remaining distance between her and the bed and slipped in. She curled up into his chest as his arms came to rest protectively around her. "What's the matter?" Her reply was muffled as she pressed herself closer into the part of his shoulder where it met his neck, her heated breath skittered over his cold skin. "I didn't hear that Haruhi."

"Today is the anniversary of my mum's death."

"Oh."

It was all he could mange, what could he say? He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulled her closer to his chest as his hand gripped the back of her head firmly but gently. His fingers stroked her ruffled hair by the side of her face whilst his thumb brushed away the stray tears.

Time passed quickly and slowly, minutes ticked into hours into seconds. He held her for moments and decades. Whispering to her over and over "I love you."

He couldn't see the clock but he knew it hadn't been more than half an hour since she had crawled into his bed, "Haruhi?" "Hmm?" "What would you have done if I hadn't been here? What do you usually do?" He felt her shift in his arms so that she was nestled more comfortably against him before she answered, sighing as she did.

"Usually I sleep in the same bed as my dad, I would have tonight but he's taken on an extra shift at work and he was needed tonight so... I'm sorry Kyoya, I tried to stop in my own room but I couldn't. I hadn't realised you were ill. I'm fine now, thank you." And with that she made a move to get out of the bed but he pulled her tighter against him.

"Haruhi, never apologize for needing me. I... understand how hard it can be... being on your own. I don't want you to suffer in silence when I am only a few doors down." She snuggled back into his warmth, inhaling the sweet, spicy musk that was solely Kyoya, "You won't always be a few doors down Kyoya. Me and dad will have to move out eventually. I just didn't want to be a bother to you." "Why?" "Well, I feel like I'm asking a lot of you lately and I-" "No I mean why do you have to move out?" Haruhi's eyes skittered to his face in the darkness. "Kyoya... we can't stay here forever. It's just not practical." "Why isn't it? You may not be close to school but you can always get a lift with me. The distance to your father's work is a lot closer and if he wants a lift he can have one with pleasure."

"And if we break up?" Kyoya stiffened slightly, "I'm not saying we will Kyoya but it's a possibility. Would you still be happy with me living in your house and giving me lifts everyday then?" He sighed knowing he had been defeated, any argument he gave to her wouldn't pack the same punch as her blunt logic. "Fine, get your own place, but that doesn't mean I won't still be here for you. I-I- I" His speech became no more than a yawn as the pill that the bumbling doctor gave him started to work.

"It's all right Kyoya, I understand." He hummed in response as his world began to become fuzzy at the edges. "Kyoya," "Uggh"

And then it was there, barley a whisper on his feverish skin, but he heard. He heard it as clearly as if she had screamed it for all to hear.

"I love you."

He was desperate to reply, to say anything but his traitorous body refused to listen to him. Gently he drifted off into an easier sleep than he had before, with Haruhi's warmth by his side.

* * *

><p><span>Ranka Pov<span>

I was hoping beyond hope that Haruhi had managed to settle, the bar had called me in last minute and I'd barely had time to send that text telling her I had to work. I heaved the heavy crate of glasses up onto my chest to carry them out of the empty bar and into the kitchen.

Today wasn't a good day, I had never imagined it would be but I hadn't been on the ball. I shouldn't have come into work, I should have told them I was ill or sick or the truth. The bosses have always been very understanding about this time of the year. It's always hard with the anniversary being so close to Christmas. All night he had been focused on worrying about Haruhi, his regulars had been very worried about him which did lead to him getting far more tips than usual but he had been off his game, if there was an issue it would be with the bar tender.

I may, or may not, have hit him after him making a horrible comment about my sweet Haruhi. Dirty, disgusting, vile man. Implying that my baby is a slut, that she is stupid and as if that weren't bad enough he then started telling people that my little girl had feelings for her daddy that she shouldn't. That was what did it. I don't think I have ever moved as fast in my life, I flew across the bar and hit him as hard as I could in the face. Over and over I hit him, eventually the manager managed to drag me off.

I would have been fired if my regulars hadn't spoken up for me, the managers like me you see, whereas that twat was on his last warning. So that it didn't look like I was getting out of it completely un-punished the manager said I had to clean up and lock up, fine by me really since I'm getting paid over time for it, if this is punishment then I wish they'd punish me more often. Some days I hate this job, others I love it and, as I began counting out the tips I decided even with everything bad that had happened, today I loved it.

* * *

><p><span>Unknown Pov<span>

The bar was empty when I got there. Smoke was giving the room a grungy look where the decor screamed class. I saw the man sitting at one of the tables in the darkest corner of the room, his long, dark hair obscuring his view of me as I tiptoed slowly around to him.

It was as I saw him counting out a pile of money that an idea came to me, why settle for just having my cake when I can eat it too? I felt in my pocket for the thin, smooth object. It felt cold in my hand which was good. He wouldn't know what hit him.

The closer I got to him the more excited I got. He had no idea I was there and that made it so much better. I can already hear his scream of surprise and I have to fight so hard not to laugh. If I laugh I'll give the game away.

I'm so close to him now that if I breathe his hair would move, how has he not noticed I'm here? Carefully, so I don't alert him I'm here, I slip it out of my pocket and, with a burst of ninja like speed I hold the edge of it against his throat.

The shriek he omits is so much better than I had imagined. I savour it before leaning down to his ear and in the harshest whisper I can manage, I don't want him recognising my voice.

"Hand over the money punk."

He is shaking as he complies, I can see he's fighting not to swallow against my weapon of choice. I couldn't stop it then, the laughter burst out of me and I couldn't breathe. Ranka span around to look at me, wide eyes gaining recognition and face flooding with a pinkish hue.

"Damn it Lizzie!"

"Hahahahaha, Oh uncle Ranka, you should have seen your face. Oh god, I can't breathe."

"Good, I hope you choke." He said it with a smile, clearly not that cross with me. "What was-"He stopped himself short of asking and gestured at his throat. I showed him my thin wallet that I had previously pressed on his throat.

"You are evil." "Genius?" "No, just fucking evil. Well since your here you can help me clean up." I turned away from him to look at the empty club, "I don't know uncle RaRa, what's in it for me?" "I won't wring your sodding neck for nearly causing my premature death." I pretended to ponder it for a moment, "Hmm, seems like a fair offer."

We stacked stools and glasses in silence for half an hour; the quicker we were done the quicker we could leave.

"How is she?" "She's better, thank you." "Good, is she sleeping?" "I assume so, I'm here aren't I." "You know what I meant." "Hahaha, it's ok I'm only kidding. Yes she is sleeping better and no she isn't on her own before you ask. She has someone with her now and he can take good care of her when I can't." "That's good, really good. I'm glad, is he-" "No."

The conversation died down after that, the unfinished question hovering in the air between us but it didn't matter.

We grabbed a quick coffee before we went our separate ways, him to the home where he was a guest and me back to the tiny little flat I had rented less than two days before. As I went I couldn't help but worry about Harruhi, was she really ok? _'I would never want her to... enough of that, I'll call her tomorrow to see how she is and then i will have to work out how to surpries her... theres no way I could do mugger twice... or could I, hmmmm.'_

* * *

><p>=====/====

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I just wanted to say a massive, massive thank you to everyone who reviewed. You can't imagine how much what you guys said meant to me after getting that horrible review. Honestly you guys gave me the will to finish writing this chapter and not throw in the towel because of the one bad review. I know that sounds quite dramamtic but it did really upset me quite a lot. Fanfic is my safe place, its where i go and what i do when i cant cope with the real world and lets face it who wants the real world over some of the fantastic stories that are out there.<p>

I really wanted to start up the chatting again this chapter but unfortunatley time is against me but i promise to be there next chapter and as usual if you want me to reply for deffinate to your review put 'respond' or 'reply' somewhere in it and hopefully i'll get the hint. There is every chance i'll just reply anyway but there you go.

Sooooo please leave a review or pm me if you have any questions, like it love it hate it let me know.

Happy christmas to everyone and a happy new year if i dont put up another one before then =D

Wp2 xx


	16. Apologies and Mirror signals

Hi again, thanks once again for you reviews. =) means a lot to me. Just in case anyone is wondering the ending of the last chapter, the convo between Ranka and Lizzy, was meant to be ambiguous. I'm not going to say why because I don't want to give too much of my plans away but I will say it was meant to be a little confusing... probably given way too much away already but never mind.

Oh and as a side note I will never be offended if you have constructive criticism for me, for example my punctuation is appalling! It really and truly is, sometimes I get so caught up in writing I forget the punctuation and have to add it in later... pity my beta reader... pity her.

Disclaimer: If I owned it this would be the main pairing... and I'd be happier... and richer.

* * *

><p>Haruhi woke up again at six in the morning, tiny pin pricks of light were forcing their way in through the sealed curtains. A possessive arm was slung tightly over her waist and another lay beneath her head. Kyoya was pressed tightly against her back, Haruhi struggled to fight off a blush as she realised what the lump against her lower back was.<p>

Carefully she slid out from the bed, trying not to wake Kyoya up. She turned and looked at him, no matter how much of a bad mood he was in when he wakes up, he was absolutely beautiful when he was asleep. All the worries of the day seemed to have melted off his face leaving only smooth, soft skin in their wake. His raven hair was scattered in what could only be described as organised disarray. She was almost tempted to kiss his slightly parted lips till she remembered that he was ill. She rested a hand on his forehead, wincing at how warm it was.

She tiptoed into the bathroom and filled him a glass of water. Haruhi looked around the room as quietly as she could to find a small basin to fill with cool water and a cloth. She walked back into his bedroom and placed them on his bedside table, next to his glasses. That way when he woke up he could dab his head without having to get up... or have a maid do it for him. _'Rich bastard!' _

She smiled tenderly at him, he had pulled her pillow into her spot and was gripping it like there was no tomorrow. His face burrowed deep into the folds of the pillow as she walked away, almost silently, down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I'm sorry. I've been so busy recently I haven't had the chance to talk to you. It's no excuse I know but it's all I have. I miss you; I could really do with you here now. I need advice. I have a boyfriend now mum, I love him, I think I really do. Whenever I see him I feel so strange and I don't know what to do."<p>

Haruhi hadn't noticed that she was talking out loud, she also hadn't realised that Yoshio was stood listening to her. He had come out of his room to go to his early meeting but had heard the young girls muttered ramblings to her mother. He watched on in fascination as she continued, all the while aware that he should leave the girl to her private moment.

"Mum, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're gone. You wouldn't have been called if I had been stronger. Dad needs you, I know he misses you. I think he might blame me that you're gone; I mean I do so why wouldn't he? I'm sorry mum, I'm really sorry."

Yoshio debated going to her as tears spilled over her cheeks, he didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable and he was already running late for that meeting. On the other hand no matter how shitty he was still a father and she was still a child. He hated the indecision; Ootori's don't feel indecision ever!

With that in mind he quickly typed a message up to his secretary, telling her to push his meeting back, and followed the crying girl down the corridor. Cautiously he put a hand on her shoulder; she whipped around, her hands furiously swiping at her face.

"Mr. Ootori, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He shook his head and handed her a pristine handkerchief.

"Not to worry my dear girl. We all have these moments." Haruhi nodded as she dabbed at her eyes with a demure elegance Yoshio hadn't realised that she could attain.

"I'm not an expert on your father Miss Fujioka, but I can guarantee that he doesn't blame you. What happened to your Mother was a tragic accident; no-one was to blame, except the driver."

"He told you then?"

"Yes, I won't apologise for prying because I'm not sorry."

Haruhi laughed, he sounded just like Kyoya when he said that and, after a glance, she saw his glasses glint in the light and had to fight back a chuckle at the similarities between him and his youngest son. Yoshio held out his arm to the girl who took it gratefully and they walked in comfortable silence to her room.

"Mr. Ootori, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what my dear?"

Haruhi looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet, she felt quite awkward but this had been a long time coming. If she didn't do it now her dad would make her later, not to mention she had calmed down considerably.

"For yelling at you, in my house, in front of everyone. I shouldn't have done it, it was rude. There were other ways to deal with that situation."

Yoshio smirked at her, what a remarkable young woman he had before him.

"Not at all my dear, I deserved it at that moment in time-"

"No, you were just trying to protect your son. Yes you went about it the wrong way but it wasn't my place."

Yoshio placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, not smirked, smiled.

"I love my son very much Miss. Fujioka. I would do anything for him, however I am the grown up, I should know better that to act before I think. However, I would appreciate if you refrained from doing it again... or at least not in front of my police."

Haruhi laughed lightly, perhaps he wasn't as bad as she first thought, she was almost tempted to hug him but wisely decided against it. Instead she held out her hand for him to shake, he took it and raised it to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles.

"Until tomorrow Miss. Fujioka, I won't be home till then, please tell the boys." Haruhi nodded before retrieving her hand and taking a step back. With a final goodbye Yoshio strode away, Haruhi watched him turn the corner before she let the tears fall. How pathetic she must be if Mr. Ootori was taking pity on her, the same man who had no qualms about slapping his son in public had taken it upon himself to make sure she, a lowly commoner, was all right.

Haruhi was so lost in thought she never noticed the approaching shadow sliding along the floor 'til it was too late.

"Where were you? You were gone when I woke up!"

The accusation in Kyoya's voice teemed with the slightly concerned (mainly pissed off) expression made the unsteady Ootori the picture of cuteness... not that Haruhi would ever tell him that, no need to piss off an unwell bear.

"I just came to my room, I figured you needed some space to recover. You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I wanted you."

Haruhi gripped his arm to support him as she fought with all her might not to 'awwww' at him. His glasses weren't quite glinting in the light because they were haphazardly askew on his face. His usually pristine hair lay in a tangled, raven mess on his head and perspiration lined his quivering brow.

"Well aren't you just the picture of health. Come on mister, you need to go to bed."

"Only if you come with me."

Haruhi blushed vividly; she shot glances up and down the corridor to see if anyone had heard the pouting man's words before dragging him into her room.

"Kyoya, you can't say that sort of thing in public. What if my father had heard?"

"Let him hear, I don't care. Let the world hear. You are my girlfriend, I am your boyfriend and I love you and we sleep together."

"Kyoya! No we do not... well we do, but that's not the point. People won't take it that way will they? They will assume it's something... something dirty and horrible."

Kyoya pouted so much that for a second he looked scarily like Tamaki... it was terrifying!

"You don't like the idea of sleeping with me? Is it my hair? You want it to be blonde like that idiot's don't you? I see it now. You wish I was him don't you?"

Haruhi was stunned, what on earth was he talking about? She couldn't understand him and he only got angrier and angrier.

"I should have known no-one would want me over him, it doesn't matter that I'm smarter and that I actually try and I'm sincere... Nooooo all women want is blonde hair and porcelain skin. Well let me tell you something Haruhi Fujioka, I don't care. I didn't even like you anyway, your ju-"

Kyoya was cut off by Haruhi slamming her lips against his. What had started as a funny rant had become a heart breaking confession. Kyoya didn't think anyone liked him, was the man blind? Her hands slid up to rest in his beautiful jet locks, she loved his hair, so soft and dark. He was tall, dark and unbelievably handsome. She loved his intelligence and how dedicated to his work he was, she loved how driven to succeed he was.

Quite frankly she loved him. She was determined to show it, her tongue tentatively reached out to swipe against his thin lips, germs be damned! He opened with a gasp and she took full advantage of it, relishing in his own slick muscle tangling with hers as she brushed against his pearly teeth.

Kyoya was almost dizzy with the passion Haruhi was showing him... that or the illness but probably the passion. God he loved her! She was the balm to the ache in his chest, the one that throbbed almost constantly, when his father passed him over, when girls chose Tamaki over him, whenever he thought about his mother. She soothed him and made him feel wanted... and if they didn't stop kissing there was every chance he would vomit and he correctly guessed that that wasn't attractive.

Haruhi pulled away at just the right moment and put her arm around his waist,

"Come on then, you big baby. I'll stop with you for a bit at least."

She helped him get to her giant bed before making to get away from him. He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

"You said you'd stay."

Haruhi nodded, trying prise her wrist out of his vice like grip.

"Yes I will do but I'm going to get you some water. You've got a fever Kyoya, you need to drink or you'll get dehydrated."

He didn't look happy but let her go. She made it as quick as possible. She practically ran back into him with a damp cloth and a pint glass of water. He gulped it appreciatively whilst she dabbed at his clammy face. She crawled into the bed next to him, crying always made her feel tired and it was her bed... kind of.

He pulled her close to him but she resisted.

"No Kyoya, you need to rest properly."

She shifted away from him and rolled to face the opposite wall. Haruhi should count herself lucky that she couldn't read minds because she wouldn't have cared about the ethics of beating up an ill man. Deep down in the plague addled recesses of his brain Kyoya's mid had taken a much more possessive turn.

'_She's all mine, she wants me not him. Mine and mine alone. I love her and she loves me, she told me she does. That's right she did!'_

Kyoya turned slightly to confront her- demand she say the words again- only to be confronted himself by the sight of her thin shoulders trembling s she sobbed silently.

"Haruhi?"

There was no reply, if anything she pulled further away from him. Whether it was illness or a baser desire to stop the weeping girl's misery, he shuffled along the bed and clasped her as close to him as he could. He took advantage of her surprise and slipped his arms around her waist, his nose found her neck and his eyes fluttered close as he breathed in her scent.

Sweat, salt, the vague traces of yesterdays perfume and something sweet. On anyone else that would have been not only unappealing but a sickening thing to Kyoya. On Haruhi it was delicious, mouth watering and homely. He felt at home.

How quickly his life had changed. A few days ago he was miserable, alone. Pining for a girl he didn't realise how much he wanted. One kiss had unhinged his life.

Kyoya had been fully prepared to spend his life with a woman of his father's choosing, if they grew to like each other that would have an unexpected bonus. Now, now he couldn't imagine not being with this small woman lying next to him. She made him so happy, he felt so comfortable around her, he didn't need to be a host with her. He could be angry and grumpy and whiny and ill and still she stayed. She rocked his whole world and she didn't even know it.

Haruhi felt his hands trace up and down on her stomach and even though she tried to fight it, his closeness and the clean, crisp scent that accompanied him, caused a warm prickling in the base of her back. It made her feel worse.

Here she was, on the anniversary of her mother's death and she couldn't help but think about how nice it had been the other night, when she and Kyoya had sat on his couch and... The blush burnt her cheeks. She felt ashamed, what would her mother think of her? Haruhi loved her Mother so much and yet her mind was split with her grief and wanting to kiss her boyfriend, wanting to touch him and be touched. What the hell was wrong with her?

Slowly she slipped into an uneasy sleep with Kyoya snuggled behind her. His even breaths floating across the back of her neck showing her that he too was sleeping. She hoped, with her last conscious thought, that he would rest easier than she was.

* * *

><p><span>Tamaki POV<span>

* * *

><p>Where were they?<p>

It was ten o'clock and Kyoya hadn't turned up for class. Then the twin's text him to tell him that Haruhi hadn't showed up either.

He was in full blown panic mode. He had tried ringing Kyoya, then Haruhi... then Mr. Ootori, then Mr. Fujioka, then his own father, then the police, then the teacher confiscated his phone before he could call the army.

Now he sat with his head on the desk and his lips trembling, wondering what the chances were that he could successfully either sneak his phone back or find a mirror to make light signals up to the library in the hopes that someone would see the message and signal to the classroom across in the hopes that Honey or Mori would pick it up and understand.

Even in his most desperate Tamaki understood that those chances were rather small.

Though it didn't stop him from trying and getting his mirror (and all other shiny metal objects... any objects except his pen and his book) confiscated.

The teacher didn't even seem to care that two valued students were missing.

"For goodness sake Mr. Suoh, for the third time, where Mr. Ootori and Mr. Fujioka are is none of your concern. They are not missing."

"Then where are they?"

The teacher slammed his own head off the desk.

"Mr. Ootori's staff rang in to inform us he was unwell and wouldn't be in for the remainder of the week. Mr. Fujioka's father rang in to inform us that Fujioka was also feeling unwell and it would depend on how Fujioka was when he got home from work as to if Fujioka would be back at all this week."

Tamaki let out a shriek of horror, both mommy and daughter were ill, this was unacceptable, this was an outrage.

"Suoh, sit down!"

Tamaki sat down and created a temporary corner of woe. How could the teacher be so mean? Couldnt he see Tamaki was nearly sick with grief.

"It's ok Tamaki."

"Yeah, I'm here for you Tamaki."

"Don't worry Tamaki, they'll be ok."

"We'll help you at club tonight."

"Yeah, won't that be fun!"

By this point the teacher was nearly sobbing out of frustration. How is it one boy can so affect such a usually placid class?

"Ladies, ladies. LADIES! Settle down, now! Suoh, one word out of you and I'll have you up in front of the chair man before you can say-say- say anything. Am I understood?"

The following chorus of "Yes, sir." Seemed to placate the shaking man somewhat and Tamaki tried his best to pay attention for the rest of the lesson... all two minutes of it.

The bell rang out through the classroom as Tamaki dived out of his seat and ran past the teacher (who had slid to the floor and was now bashing his head off the wall in tears) and out into the corridor to find the twins, Mori and Honey waiting for him.

"Well?"

"Yeah boss, did you find anything out?"

Tamaki nodded sagely,

"Yes, both Mummy and daughter are very ill. I believe that we should go and visit them and nurse them back to health."

"No Tama Chan."

Everyone looked at Honey who was looking very serious... whilst clasping Usa-Chan to his chest.

"I don't know about Kyoya but I do know why Haruhi is off, she told me. We aren't going to see them Tama-Chan, any of us."

The boys were so shocked by the usually happy-go-lucky boys attitude that they nodded their agreement instantly. If Honey knew something and didn't think they should go then they wouldn't go.

"But we can still ring them right?"

"I don't see why not Hika-Chan. But if Haruhi tells us to hang up we have to do it, 'kay?"

"Sure thing Honey senpai."

Tamaki looked visibly more inflated as he smacked his hand against his fist.

"Right men, here's the plan. We will call them when we are at the club and then all the guests can wish them well."

Honey sighed at the enthusiastic boy, how could he not see the problem with that? Honey loved Tamaki to pieces but sometimes... the boy was just that, a boy.

"No Tama-Chan. If we do that Haruhi won't feel like she could hang up and I don't want her to feel forced to stay on the phone out of politeness. But if you like we can ring them at lunch."

Tamaki pondered this for a moment before giddily agreeing.

The boys went their separate ways back to their classrooms.

Tamaki was the first one back in the room; he noticed the teacher on the floor and immediately went over to help.

"Sensei, are you ok? Do you need a hand getting up?"

The man just groaned and sunk lower to the floor.

* * *

><p>There you go then, this is a late Christmasnew years present to you all. I hope you like it.

Right then guys the usual thing applies please review, it makes me happy, it gives me ideas and it helps me make it a better story for you guys to read.

Now here's the twist. _**I am giving you three options for Kyoya and Haruhi.**_

1. In the next chapter (or possibly the chapter after depending how things go) there will be some form of lemony goodness, maybe full out or maybe just a little. It will be a moment of silly teenage passion and there may or may not be repercussions from it (I only say that because its Haruhi, she over thinks, and the day that they would most likely be doing it on.)

2. They nearly do something silly and hormone/germ fuelled but are foiled by an interruption that is as yet undecided

3. They do nothing on that day or the next. They are just their usual-ish selves and there will be lemony goodness eventually.

These are your choices, do with them what you will. In the event of a tie (or in the event I can't be arsed counting properly) I will try and work out the best solution, maybe trying to combine them or something... I don't know what I'll do, I'll figure it out.

So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I really hope everyone had a lovely Christmas, I had a great birthday =) which is why you haven't had anything sooner.

Let me know what you think, =) love you guys.

* * *

><p>Chatting =)<p>

**Catch up for chapter 14** ( I couldn't leave them unanswered, I just couldn't.)

**LaurenB16- **thank you sweetheart, that meant a lot to me. I guess it upset me that much because I love fanfic that much and to be told I ruin it was horrible. I hope you're still reading and I hope you liked this chapter =)

**Morumotto-chi – **thank you so much, for the review and the muffin basket, it meant a lot to me. I'm glad that you like my fic even if that other guy didn't. I did make a portal reference, I am devastated that I haven't played the game so I compensate with watching videos on you tube. Thank you for your support =)

**SoulxMaka21- **I'm glad you liked the twist with Lizzie, I was a little uncertain about adding her in but I'm glad that I did now. Thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter =)

**Byoken- **I'm glad you like the story and thank you for your lovely review. =) I'll try not to let it get to me but I'm one of those people who could have 900 people tell me they like the story and I'll be hung up on the 1 that doesn't.

**Kouga's older woman- **... I'm not telling you that =P haha

**Eophan- **do you see where I'm going? ... could you tell me please haha =) I couldn't resist having Kyoya springing and skipping. It was like a compulsion =) hope you like this one hun.

**Ashley- **thank you =D ! I hope you like this chapter x

**Nyrac6275- **I'm glad you liked how I did Akito's story, I was worried about spending too long on him on not enough time and making it confusing but I hope that it wasn't. I hope you like this chapter =)

**DsiKitty 2224- **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and thanks for saying that, it meant a lot... I'm saying that a lot today but it's true. =)

**JessMess – **glad you liked it =) I'm not going to confirm or deny your guess. Lets face it it'd be pretty rubbish if I did haha. =) I'm really glad you like it hun.

**AllyraMortlock- T**hank you so much... my spelling is appalling, thank goodness for spell check! Haha thank you so much for reviewing, you really made me smile and it meant so much to me. =)

**TheSilverMoonPixie- **thank you so much sweetie. My friend pointed that out as well, that they got to 13 before deciding to review, I don't know. I'm glad you like my story and thank you so much for taking the time to review =) I hope you like this chapter =)

**Rawrful-lion- **I'm glad you're enjoying it hun. =) thanks for the review.

**Linseyoo- **I'm glad you liked 14 and I hope you like this one =). Thank you for the lovely review =) x

**BrightStar- **Thank you! I know what you mean about 'on' phases, I've got a couple like that =) I'm glad you like how I've done the hosts, I was dreading doing them in case I got them completely wrong. I'm so close to my review goal now =) getting a little excited =)

**Nessiel- **Thank you hun =) I'm so glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter =) I'll try not to let it get me down anymore thank you hun.

**Isara-love- **I'm glad you think its interesting hun. I like jealous Kyoya too and he's fun to write =) I hope you like this chapter =) and Happy new year to you too =)

**Ikuto18- **Thank you so much for your review. It's fine I forgive you... this time but next time it had better be there before I even put the chapter up or I'll be forced to kill you . =P (It's ok I'm allowed to force her to review because I know her in real life) your review meant a lot to me thank you so much hun =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15's chat<strong>

**HedonismBot- **Thank you so much for reviewing, I feel honoured =D I'm glad your liking my humour because sometimes people don't always get me and it was a worry. I apologise for my diabetes inducing moments... I shall find a way to cure you... or I may just make it worse, who knows =)

I'm sorry about the accent thing, I should have thought, the best way I can find to describe Lizzie's accent is if you find the film 'The Full Monty' the accent they use in that is a Sheffield accent which is in Yorkshire. The one I was imagining was my own which is a west Yorkshire one. Other than suggesting you look on you tube for any clips of BBC West Yorkshire or maybe Emmerdale (it's a TV soap over here, don't know if you would have heard of it.)I wouldn't know what to suggest. Plus why should you have to, I'm sorry that was a complete arse up on my part.

I'm so glad you like my story and I promise I will finish it. The reviewer upset me but I would never really leave this story unfinished because of the people who like it. It was touch and go for a while if it would continue straight away but I'm back now =).

I will absolutely reply to anything you send me long or short, you deserve a reply and thank you so much for reviewing =) I hope I get another to tell me what you think of this chapter but if not it doesn't matter =)

**TheSilverMoonPixie- **I'm glad you like it sweetie, really hope you like this chapter =)

**Kouga's older woman- **You've got more! =P hope you like it hun, let me know x

**Nyrac6275- **thank you! I was so worried about doing that, I didn't want to be untrue to Haruhi but given how blunt she is I realised I had kind of backed myself into a bit of a corner so I'm so glad you liked it! Haha we shall see about the happy ending wont we, there's gonna be a few more twists and turns I think... we shall see... knowing me I'll forget what I had planned and I'll just have to play it by ear. Oh, and never think you're going to offend me by giving me constructive criticism, it's not a problem. I am trying with the dialogue but I often forget because it looks wrong, if you get me, but yes, I am trying. Like I said at the top the end was meant to be a little ambiguous. I hope you like this chapter hunni, you'll have to let me know =)

**JessMess- **Glad you like it =) I'm glad that you like that they're comfortable together, I wasn't sure if I was pushing it... just because I like them like that doesn't mean everyone else does, so you've really taken a weight off my mind. I'm glad you liked the introduction of Lizzie she is my baby and I want people to like her haha =) thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter x

**AnonymousFan- **I know, I'm so excited =). I'm glad you like it hun, you'll have to tell me if you like this chapter x

**XxSoliexHiddenxX- **haha I would never kill Ranka... wound him maybe but never kill him ;) I haven't decided how she shall surprise Haruhi yet... I should probably work that one out =) I know, poor Kyoya... no wonder he blames Haruhi =)

**WrenRenRem- **Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter =)

**Sukkileaha- **thank you, I'm glad you like it =) I hope you like this chapter hun, you'll have to let me know x

**Luna R. Eclipse- **I'm so glad you like it! Who needs chores when fanfics at your finger tips! =) I'm glad you don't think I go overboard, it is sometimes a worry for me about whether I'm doing too much on some stuff and not enough on others. My grammar and spelling is terrible and unfortunately I'm going to be without a beta reader for a little while so my story is entirely at my mercy. I shall have to try and get 5 stars... that is now as much of a challenge to me as the review challenge. You have created a monster =P

**Kwkyori- **Thank you, I'm glad I've got you hooked, it means I'm doing something right =) Thank you for saying that, I try hard to create images because I know I love that when I read a fic and the author creates the picture so clearly in my mind so thank you for saying that, I do try =D Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter, you'll have to let me know.

* * *

><p>Right then guys, thank you for reviewing and adding me to lists. It really does mean a lot to me, I know I say that a lot but I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Your reviews give me inspiration to keep going, they really do. Thank you everyone.<p>

I hope you like this chapter, I hope you let me know. (223 guys we're so close to it now =) xx)

Love

Wp2 xx


	17. Daddy and Drunkards

We did it =D YAY! Haha... guess what I want now... you guessed it 345... We can do it, you guys rock, thank you so much for reading my story and for reviewing. I'm so glad you like it =) oh and I made a typo in the last chapter, I said Haruhi smelt homely... I meant homey which means cosy and pleasant as opposed to homely which is plain or unattractive... my bad, thanks for pointing it out though, hadn't realised I'd done it. =)

* * *

><p>Ranka was not a man who thought his beautiful daughter should be put in a convent, (Yes he was). Ranka was not a man who thought he should weld an iron chastity belt to his little girl to protect her, (Yes, yes he really was). Ranka was not a man who would look at a platonic scene of his daughter sleeping next to her boyfriend (Which she <span>still <span>hadn't told him about!) and would sneak in and carry her away... and yet that was exactly what he was doing.

He had gone in to his daughter's room to see if she was ok, today being a difficult day for both of them, only to find her curled up in bed with Kyoya. Something which a few days ago would have been adorable and cute became twisted in this father's panicking mind. They were too close with each other, too comfortable. On the one hand Ranka was glad that Haruhi was close with Kyoya, always Kyoya over Tamaki. On the other hand Kyoya was a teenage boy... a teenage boy with his arms wrapped around his teenage daughter... who was yet to receive the official talk.

Ranka prided himself that Haruhi hadn't woken up when he had picked her up and ran from the room. He got all the way to his own room before the girl stirred.

"Daddy?"

"Hello princess, I just got in. How are you?"

Haruhi rubbed her bleary eyes,

"Confused, how did I get here?"

"Hmm, oh you sleep walked. Yep you just wandered in here, off your own back. I had nothing to do with it."

"Then why are you carrying me?"

"For safety."

"You're such a liar dad. I love you."

Ranka smiled at the tiny girl in his arms.

"I love you too Haruhi, so very much."

Haruhi hugged her father tightly and he responded in kind. Eventually they pulled apart and sat on his bed, Ranka sat with the laptop at the bottom of the bed and Haruhi sat with the pillows. Mr. Ootori's words were spinning in her head. She had to know, she couldn't spend another year wondering if her father blamed her for what happened to her mother. Even if it meant telling him she remembered. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was tight. Her dad had always been there for her, always. She could remember shadows of her mother. The way she smelt of vanilla and cinnamon, the way if she won an important case she would bring home tea and chocolate cake and if she lost she made soup and chocolate cake (Chocolate was Haruhi's favourite). Haruhi remembered how her mother would make her lunch box if she had time on a morning; she would make buns the night before and put them in under other stuff so Haruhi would have a nice treat. She remembered her mum and dad painting her room white and purple for her and getting new furniture for her after one of her 'friends' had said her room looked like an old ladies room.

But even with all this it was her dad she remembered the most. She remembered her mum holding her bike steady but it was her dad she was riding towards, her dad who taught her to swim. Her dad who supported her when her mum was at work and her dad who took up three jobs after her mum died so he could support Haruhi and keep her life as normal as possible.

Haruhi tired to swallow past the lump but it was difficult. What if he did blame her? What if Mr. Ootori was wrong and the only reason he hadn't said anything to her was that he didn't think she remembered? Was that a chance she was willing to take?

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I really love you, you know that right?"

Ranka sat further back on the bed next to Haruhi.

"Yes sweetheart, I know that. What's brought this on?" One look from Haruhi had his heart in his stomach. Something was wrong, her lip was caught between gnashing teeth and she looked so much older than her young years. Her hair lacked its usual shine and her eyes, her beautiful, expressive eyes were dull. Kotoko used to get like this in the early days of their marriage, when her depression was at its worst; they worked so hard to make sure Haruhi didn't know. But sometimes when Kotoko thought no-one was looking she dropped the mask and this, this hollow broken look was what was underneath.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Haruhi's eyes filled and she hid her face. She couldn't do this, she couldn't hide it anymore. Ranka enveloped her tightly in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth, murmuring words of comfort. Never had he felt more helpless than he did right then.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry dad it's my fault she's gone. It's my fault mum's dead and I'm sorry I'm-I'm."

Haruhi's whole body was wracked with sobs.

Ranka's became like marble.

His baby.

His little girl.

The screaming.

"Haruhi, look at me." Haruhi was startled into looking up. Her father, a man who practically sang everything he spoke he was that energetic, now he spoke in flat tones that brooked no refusal.

Ranka studied his daughter's face. She looked so small, she had his complexion, his structure, her hair was the perfect mixture of both of them, mainly Kotoko but there was some of his lighter honey polluting the dark brown. But her eyes, her eyes were all Kotoko's, sure he could see similarities between them but those round chocolaty amber orbs were his wife's. When they first lost Kotoko people tried to make him feel better by saying she was all her daddy's girl and, if you didn't really know her, you would agree. But Ranka had fallen in love with those eyes and spent six glorious years waking up with those eyes. When their tiny little baby first opened her tiny eyes and the blue faded he had been over the moon to see those gorgeous eyes staring back.

Now he looked into those eyes and could only feel blind fury.

"How dare you. How dare you! This is not your fault. You were not driving that car. You were a little girl who needed her mummy and her daddy. Nobody was at fault. The driver shouldn't have been going so fast, Kotoko should have looked before she crossed the road, the teacher shouldn't have had you at the gate. It was all those elements together that caused this, there was no one thing and you-I. It is not your fault!"

Haruhi sobbed harder, she had been so scared. So scared that her dad was angry at her, that he thought it was her fault. It was like a weight she hadn't realised had been there till today was lifted. She could breathe again.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat on the edge of her dad's bed with him looking at the screen of the computer.<p>

"What do you think?"

It was beautiful. A large cottage at the edge of the city, close enough to Ouran that she could walk and close enough to public transport that her dad could get to work and back very easily. Five minutes from the local shops so getting the shopping would be a lot easier than it had been.

The house itself looked like it had been spit up out of a fairytale, Haruhi hadn't realised that places like that truly existed (Or at least not outside of England). The outside walls were white washed and the roof was thatched. The windows looked out onto a beautiful, wild garden. Roses grew side by side with poppies and bluebells. Ivy crawled up the walls of the building and cherry blossom was captured frozen as it swayed in an unseen breeze.

"The builder had spent a lot of time in England and had fallen in love with that style of building. He built it but according to my friend, the one who's going to sell us it if we like it, he couldn't get used to life here and so moved back. It would be a bit of a work in progress home, the reason it's so cheap is that the thatch isn't very good in places and the garden is obviously in need of tending but I think we could really make it work."

"Dad, it's brilliant!"

The inside was rich, warm wooden floors with beams and rafters. The walls themselves were white in the kitchen and living room. The large windows filled the rooms with light; it illuminated the filth in the corners whilst also giving Haruhi the hope of what it could be. The master bedroom was downstairs with an ensuite and there were four bedrooms upstairs. Haruhi wanted the second largest bedroom of the upper four, it had the biggest window that looked out onto the garden and it seemed to have character.

"Dad I love it."

"Well it's a good job I bought it then."

Haruhi sat stunned for a good minute or so before she reacted.

"Oh my god! How could you buy it? Could we even afford it?" Ranka laughed at her, she's so cute when she panics about money.

"We could afford it very easily; I have been saving up for a while and I got the place on better than mates rates ok. Don't worry so much Haruhi, you'll get wrinkles dear. Now then, here's what I really wanted to talk to you about. It needs a really good clean and I'll be doing that but I will also have to keep working so I was wondering if you would like to help me."

"And miss school?"

"Yes but think of it this way, the sooner we get it done the sooner we can move in and you can go back."

"That is true, and I could always borrow Kyoya's old books to study from."

Ranka hummed noncommittally at that, should he bring it up or should he wait for her. He knew that she knew that they had been listening but to not tell him officially would be just plain cruel. Just as he was about to ask how things were going she spoke up.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

Ranka decided to play it nonchalant.

"What? What is it? You can tell Daddy anything."

... He didn't succeed.

Haruhi looked at him suspiciously before continuing.

"Well, it's about Kyoya. I just wanted you to know I'm seeing him."

"That's it! That's how you break the news to your daddy, there was no hesitation, no breaking it to me gently. You just blurt it out!"

"Well how did you want me to tell you, it's not like you didn't already know."

"But that's not the point! He should have asked my permission first. It's not like Kyoya to be so thoughtless, leaving me out of things."

"Dad, he's dating me not marrying me!"

"Yet! What if this is a sign of things to come? Well, at least it's not that blonde idiot."

"Tamaki? Why would it be Tamaki?"

Ranka just looked at his daughter; she was still blissfully innocent and ignorant to those around her. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her in this case, if she found out what those boys felt for her she would panic and push them away. She would be completely isolated. Somewhere, in the deepest, darkest part of his heart he pitied the poor boys that put their hearts in the hands of his daughter who was too like her mother in that respect. Kotoko had been oblivious to anyone's feelings for her, she didn't see her appeal so she didn't think anyone else would either, it took Ranka a long time to get her to believe that he was sincere in his advances, she had thought he was joking. He knew many men had gone to her and been rejected without her realising what she had done.

Now as he looked at Haruhi he could see history repeating itself if people weren't careful. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sent her on her way. Haruhi was a good girl and Kyoya was a good boy, he had no doubts that they were a perfect match, he was just worried about the children... they would be cute no doubt but with those temperaments... he shuddered at the thought but yet the image of dark haired brown eyed youngsters put a small smile on his face... so long as they didn't show up for years... many, many years.

* * *

><p><span>With Haruhi <span>

* * *

><p>'<em>Well, he took that better than I thought he would. I'm surprised he didn't mention the bed. He probably forgot.' <em>Haruhi sighed, she was so glad she had talked to him about... she fought off the prickling tears, he didn't blame her. Everything was fine.

She wandered down to the kitchen, passing Akito on the stairs and telling him what Mr. Ootori had said, she was very hungry she found. They gave her enough food for four people but Haruhi dutifully ate it, she didn't want to be a bother and she certainly wasn't going to waste any food.

Her phone ringing startled her as it pierced the comfortable silence of the dining room.

"Hello."

"Haruhi. WHERE ARE YOU WE MIS YOUUU?"

Haruhi sighed,

"Hello Tamaki senpai."

"Tama Chan, I told you to play it cool!"

"Hi Honey senpai."

"Haru Chan, I told him to behave. I promise I did."

"That's ok senpai; please don't get upset its fine. Is everyone else there?"

"We're here Haruhi." Hikaru called out. Haruhi smiled as she heard a grunt form Mori.

"Thanks for calling guys. How have you been?"

"Never mind us Haruhi," Kaoru called down the phone, "How are you? What's going on?"

"Honey, have you told them?"

"No Haruhi Chan, I promised I wouldn't."

"Thank you. Guys I don't really want to talk about it now, I'll tell you late-"

"Haruhi, are you being blackmailed? Is someone hurting you? Do you need daddy? Are you in need of medical assistance?"

Haruhi couldn't help laughing at her frantic senpai; trust him to blow everything out of proportion.

"No senpai. I'm fine now, I might not be back for a little bit though, I'm moving house."

There was silence on the other end as they digested the news, finally kaoru spoke up.

"You mean you're moving out of Kyoya's?"

"Well, yes."

Hikaru interrupted.

"Does he know yet?"

"No, not yet. He's in bed ill."

"Haruhi, you shouldn't have told us first. Kyoya's going to go nuts!"

"Why?"

Unbeknownst to Haruhi all the boys were all shaking their heads at her obliviousness, Kyoya didn't like not knowing anything, he especially didn't like not knowing something first.

"Just... when you tell him, don't tell him you told us first. He might not like it."

Haruhi didn't understand why it would matter who she told and when but decided to trust the boys on this occasion... if it was serious enough for the twins to be sensible then it was serious enough for her to do as they said.

They talked for a little longer; Haruhi dissuaded them from calling Kyoya, telling them about how ill he had been when she last saw him.

"He was delusional and feverish. He needs his rest!"

Honey had taken the phone and sent the other boys, even Mori senpai, away from him so he could ask how she was really feeling.

"I miss her, its hard senpai but it always is. I promise I'd tell you if I needed you though."

"I'm always here for you Haru-Chan, you know that."

"Thank you senpai."

Soon after they hung up, it was time for them to go back to class. Haruhi had felt a little awkward talking to them; it had been the first time since they had asked Tamaki to tell them about her and Kyoya, she briefly wondered if he had told them yet but then decided she'd worry about it later. Haruhi was determined to study for a while.

* * *

><p>Since Kyoya was in her room she decided she would go to his and use his old books. He had said she could use them before, if she was going to take a week or so off school she needed to make sure that she could stay at the top end of the class.<p>

Haruhi made her way slowly to the shadow king's room, her head was still churning over Hikaru and Kaoru's warning.

She passed Akito's room as she made her way through the labyrinth like house. If she could get back to her room she could find Kyoya's. Akito's door was wide open and she could have sworn she heard sobbing from darkness. She didn't want to intrude but she also couldn't just let it go... maybe he was watching a movie?

"Akito? Hello, are you in here?"

There was no response; the only sign of life was the quite sniffling that replaced the sobs from seconds before.

"Akito, are you hurt?"

There was still no response. There was a muffled shuffling from the direction of his desk but Haruhi could barely see her hand in front of her face, let alone someone else.

Suddenly a light flicked on in the corner of the room.

Haruhi had to fight the urge to scream as a rumpled figure emerged from the semi darkness. Akito stood, his suite hanging loose on his frame. His hair was standing almost on end in places, as if hands had grasped it too tightly. His eyes were bloodshot and dark as they surveyed her behind his glasses.

He had looked fine earlier, a little tired perhaps but this... He looked broken; there was no two ways about it.

"Akito, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be ok? What's Kyoya said to you?"

Alarm bells sounded in her head. She was on very dangerous ground. '_Lie to him.' _

"Nothing, I don't understand."

He laughed as he stepped forwards, there was nothing funny and his laugh was not one of humour. It sent chills down Haruhi's spine as she fought not to flee. She was so confused; he had seemed fine earlier, now he was surrounded by a dark aura and staring down at her as if she was dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Talk about Jekyll and Hyde.

"No, I don't suppose you would. What would you know about love? You women are all the same, you wait for us to fuck up and then you don't give us a chance. We try to explain, we write you letters, we send people all around the world to find you and what do you do? You replace us! You move on, snakes every last one of you!"

Haruhi tried to sneak out while he was distracted but she tripped over a discarded tie and was sent flying. The subsequent bang seemed to snap Akito out of his aggressive daze.

"Oh my God! Haruhi, I am so sorry. Please, let me help you."

Haruhi was in shock and not just from the sudden personality transplant. She was in shock because when she had held her hand out for him to help her up she could see, plain as day, a large section of broken glass... sticking out of her palm.

"Ah... ah... what do I- oh god." Blood started seeping down her wrist. The odd thing was that it didn't hurt, it should hurt but it just didn't.

Akito sprang straight into doctor mode. He pulled her hand above her head, successfully pulling her to her feet, before pushing her down onto the comfortable chair. He kept her hand above her head because it had started bleeding quite badly. He couldn't understand why it had started bleeding the way it had, they hadn't removed the glass.

A quick assessment showed that she wouldn't need stitches but they did need to get that glass out and disinfect it.

"Haruhi, this is going to hurt."

"Can I put my hand down?"

"No, just keep it there a minute. I'm going to go get some things to clean and wrap it."

"Is it bad?"

She sounded so lost and scared. He gently placed a hand on her head and rubbed it.

"It's ok Haruhi. It's not bad. I just need to get the glass out. I will just be in the bathroom ok. Just keep it up, there's a good girl."

Haruhi fought back tears as it started to sting but did as she was told.

'_Am I cursed or something? What is wrong with me? Ow, it really hurts and my legs are itching. I need to get some Savlon or something for them. Maybe he has something. Speaking of which what the __**hell**__ is wrong with the Ootori men today?' _

Haruhi was shocked from her thoughts by gentle hands rubbing the blood from her wrist and palm. She watched as he disinfected the general area with some curiosity. He was extremely efficient but she supposed that was to be expected from him.

It stung like a bitch when he took the glass out, that was fine though, it gave her an excuse to cry. He kept wiping away the blood and thoroughly disinfected the area before carefully wrapping it with gauze and bandages.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Nope. Take one of these tablets four times a day and it will heal up a lot quicker... as will the ones on your legs."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess, erm... I should leave."

"Haruhi, I'm sorry-I, that is... I've been under a lot of pressure recently and I've just had some terrible news. It's no excuse but I hope you will forgive me."

Haruhi nodded sympathetically and patted his hand with her good one.

"Well, if you want to talk about anything I'm here. I know that we've just met but- I don't know, maybe that would be better for you. The offer is there if you need me."

"The same goes to you Haruhi Fujioka. I know what today is, the perks of having a personal army at your disposal, if you need to talk. I understand the-the pain of losing the people you love. After all, our mother is gone too."

Haruhi stared at him in shock. She had never even thought of that, she had been here for a few days and she had never even questioned the lack of a Mrs. Ootori.

"Erm, thanks. I mean that. Thank you, I'm going to call my cousin when I get to Kyoya's room, she worries about me especially... I'll see you later?"

Akito nodded, glad of the girl's forgiving nature.

Haruhi grinned at him and slowly started to make her way out of the room. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and dialled. She didn't expect Lizzie to answer so quickly.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Hey Lizzie, I'm good thanks. I was a bit... down earlier I guess but I'm good now."

Haruhi was so caught up in talking to Lizzie and picking her way carefully out of the messy room that she didn't see Akito stiffen behind her. Didn't see him stare at her speculatively, didn't see him type some details into the computer by him and didn't see the red box flash up.

_Positive match._

Akito leered at her back speculatively. Perhaps his situation wasn't as hopeless as he first thought. He glanced back at his desk, the blurred private investigator's picture sat in a crumpled pile where he had thrown it in a rage. A brunette girl facing almost towards the camera, her warm brown eyes sparkling as she laughed at the dark haired man who was reaching for the hand that the camera couldn't see. Akito had been filled with rage when he had seen the cheap ring resting on her left ring finger and the bastard she was stood with was clearly ogling her chest.

She may have dyed her hair back brown but he could see, clear as day. It was Elizabeth. Three years on and she still made his heart pound. She had put on a little weight, she had more curves than he remembered but it was definitely _his_ Elizabeth.

Perhaps there was something he wasn't seeing there. The man was staring at her but she wasn't looking at him at all. She had turned away. Perhaps, if he could talk to her, he could win her back. Tell her that he meant nothing he had said, that he had been doing it for her. He would grovel if she wanted him to but he knew she wouldn't, she wasn't cruel by nature. Sharp at the edges but not cruel.

He tore the man out of the picture completely and held her half close to his chest. How would he approach her? What would he say? With a boyish grin and joy that he hadn't felt for a while he sent a request for more information on Haruhi Fujioka, he would see if he could use their relationship in his favour. With those big, brown eyes how the hell had he not noticed it before?

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetheart, I'm glad you called. I was just going to ring you. I've been worried about you."<p>

Haruhi smiled, it was nice hearing her cousin's voice... even if it hadn't been that long since she had called her.

"I'm fine, I really am, I talked to dad today and... I don't think I've been this happy since I got into Ouran."

"Really? Well that is good news, what did you talk about?"

Haruhi shook her head... before realising she was on her phone and Lizzie couldn't see it.

"It doesn't matter, it sounds silly now. How are things on your end?"

Lizzie sighed looking around the small flat. The room was a mess, DVDs and blankets, stuffed toys and paintings littered the small floor. She sighed contentedly, it was a mess but it was her mess.

"Peaceful for now, Anthony's gone out for trouble so I'm just bracing myself for when he gets back really."

"How's it going with Anthony then?"

"I couldn't do without him."

Haruhi smiled, glad her cousin sounded so relaxed and happy. It had taken a long time but she was clearly back on the right track... even if Anthony was a little weird.

"So, how are things going with your lover boy Haru, you-uh- you didn't take me too seriously did you?"

"Yeah, was I not supposed to?"

"Oh god! Don't tell your dad, don't ever tell your dad. I am so sorry, I am irresponsible and stupid. Why would you listen to me ever?"

"Don't worry, it worked."

"Of course it worked! He's a boy isn't he! You flash him your tits and give him a quick shag and he's all yours. Oh god, I've ruined you."

Haruhi laughed heartily at her cousin's expense. She always was too protective over Haruhi but this was hilarious.

"I didn't sleep with him. I did... stuff with him but I didn't sleep with him."

"Stuff! You shouldn't be doing stuff with anyone; you're too young to know what stuff is!"

"Lizzie, calm down. I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine. I'm not going to tell you what happened now."

"What? No, you have to tell me, this is the best gossip I've ever heard... or am ever going to hear."

But Haruhi refused, she stood her ground on it, insisting she would tell Lizzie the very next time she visited. Lizzie made Haruhi promise that she would go into town to have some relaxing 'me' time. Haruhi compromised that she would go tomorrow.

"I'll go to the book shop; I haven't been there for a while."

"Great, is that the shop next to the bakery, yeah?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just asking. Can't I ask about my cousin's life?"

"Next you'll want to know what time I'm going." Haruhi teased.

"Actually that would be helpful."

"You're a lunatic! I'll go at eleven... Happy now?"

"Nope, I'm having a premonition... I'm thinking that you should go today and not put it off. I know you too well sweetie, you'll find some meaningless job to put you off going and you never will. Please, go now."

Haruhi sighed and played with the fraying ends of her top, she had really wanted to check on Kyoya and get on with her work but... there really was plenty of time for that later and she could do with picking out some cheap clothes.

She enjoyed the walk to town, it was long and quiet. Time became her friend as she pondered her life as is. She had known she had had a crush on Kyoya for a while but never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would get in a relationship with him, she didn't think he liked her back. She had been content in the knowledge that he would marry well and she would never see him again. The host club would eventually lose touch with her as their natural family contacts took them higher and higher socially whilst she worked her way up the long way. Now she was dating him, dry humping him, living with him. This was all very, very fast.

_Am I a slut? I do love him but, that's not an excuse for acting like a tramp. I'm no better than the more rabid fans of the club. Maybe I need to tell him I need some space. That's what I'll do. He's not well, he needs time to get better and I need time to move into my new home, it wouldn't be like properly breaking up. Just taking a time out. Kyoya is the only problem to the otherwise perfect plan._

* * *

><p>She slipped into the book shop, taking a big, deep appreciative breath. For as long as she could remember she had loved the scent of books, the musky dry aroma reminded her of the smell that clung to her mother's clothes when she was working on a case. She would snuggle up tightly with her mother when it was storming and listen to the woman read fairytales and smelling that wonderful, nostalgic scent.<p>

She dragged her hand across the covers of the books, twisting and turning with each corner and shelf. She walked past the fantasy section and the reference books. She came to a stop in the romance section, browsing the ludicrously titled granny porn books and the books that were clearly written with younger girls in mind. She had a purpose. Picking up the sequel to the book she had been reading, she had finally finished it and had felt the pain that every fan gets at the end of a good story.

The heroine had split up with the dark hero after his jealousy of his best friend caused him to hit her when he was drunk. She had run from him then and was trying to get over him whilst dealing with receiving notes and flowers from a secret admirer that Haruhi suspected to be the dark hero, Haruhi adored the story and both the characters, she loved the way they worked together and she was desperately hoping that the sequel would be here.

Had Haruhi been watching what happened to her next as part of a film she wouldn't have been surprised to hear the theme from jaws playing loudly. Later, when she sat in her room she could almost imagine the familiar duh duh duh duh tune building to a peak just as she was thrown forcibly to the floor by a body pressed to the back of hers.

"Ow. Get off me. Please, get off."

"Well I would darling but you're just so comfy."

Haruhi shrieked as she turned to see the smiling brown eyes of a girl she hadn't seen in person in over two years. Lizzie giggled and sat up a little so Haruhi could turn around and hug her properly. They rolled on the floor playfully giggling like children as there was an exchange of jumble "I can't believe your here." "I know." "Oh my god you tackled me!" "Too far?" "No."

The poor manager of the shop got an eyeful of knotted hair and twisted clothes as he turned the corner. He coughed to let the girls know he was there and began tapping his foot impatiently as they continued to snicker to themselves. Lizzie fixed him with a deadpan stare as she looked up at him.

"What? Never seen an impromptu burst of incestuous lesbian sex in the middle of the romance isle before?"

It was a tossup of who choked more, the manager or Haruhi.

"Lizzie, you can't say things like that to people. You'll frighten the poor man to death." The manager looked appreciatively at the girl with shorter hair as she chastised her wild relative. "Besides, you know, not everyone understands our love."

The manager called it quits then but not before telling them to get up and stop prating about in his shop. The girls obliged and tried their best to calm down as Haruhi quickly grabbed the book she was looking for, paid up and ran out. They ran to the closest coffee shop they could find and sat in a corner booth.

"I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"And miss tackling you. I think not."

"That hurt you know."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat? How dare you."

They laughed together and fell into the comfortable ease of brief silence.

"How's trouble?"

"Fine... troublesome but fine. What the hell have you done to your hand?"

"I fell on some broken glass. It was so embarrassing; I was in Kyoya's brother's room."

Haruhi noticed how Lizzie visibly stiffened; the concern that tainted her eyes was almost palpable.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. He fixed me up, see." She showed her the neat bandage that was wrapped securely around her injured palm.

"Which brother?"

"Akito. Wait how did you know Kyoya had two brothers?"

"Uncle Ranka must have told me. Sweetie, Kyoya is a good boy but his brothers... as part of my job I do research on all of our opponent companies, their bosses and their families and so on. Well let's just say you want to stay away from his older brothers."

"Why? I mean, Akito has been so gentlemanly with me, today has been the only exception."

"Why? What has he done to you today?"

"Well, I think he may have been a little drunk but he apologised."

Lizzie gripped Haruhi's arm tightly and looked deeply into her eyes. Haruhi couldn't break the connection even if she wanted to.

"Haruhi. Tell me honestly, did Akito hurt you?"

"No! No, I fell. Honestly, I was in his room and he frightened me and I slipped on some broken glass."

Lizzie sank back into her seat looking relieved, a hand slipped instinctively to her stomach, as if nursing some unseen pain.

They didn't talk about him again, Kyoya was mentioned a lot, as was Ouran and work and friends. Haruhi was thrilled to find out that Lizzie was living in town and it was sounding permanent.

"I got a promotion and the company moved me here. It's a lot more money, which is always good, but I don't know if it'll stick."

"Why not? I like having you here. I miss you when you go."

"Awww sweetie. I miss you too but I have a lot of bad memories here. I'll try and make it work but if not you could always come with me."

Haruhi laughed and shook her head. Both girls knew there wasn't a cat in hells chance that Ranka would let Haruhi swan off to England. The girls parted ways in high spirits an hour later. Haruhi was shocked to find the Ootori limo parked outside the coffee shop waiting for her but even more shocked at Lizzie's reaction to it.

"Sorry sweetie, I need to go. Now."

Haruhi watched puzzled as her cousin ran, shielding her face with her hair, around the closest corner and slipped into a dark alleyway. She walked to the front of the limo where the driver stood smiling at her.

"Miss Fujioka. Master Kyoya wished for me to take you home, if you are ready that is?"

"Yeah, sure. You don't have to drive me you know, I can walk."

Haruhi tried to ignore the twitch in the drivers left eye as he thought about the consequences of letting her walk. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"I am quite tired though so I think I will take that lift, thank you."

The driver visibly sighed in relief and walked around to open the door at the far side for Haruhi to get in. Unfortunately Haruhi hadn't seen that and walked along the driver's side, opened the door and slid into the darkness of the limo.

The first sign that something was wrong was the "Oomph" when she sat down. The second sign something was wrong was how uncomfortable the seat was, how warm it was but also bony it was.

The final sign was when Kyoya leant his feverish head on the back of her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist and his laugh tickling her ear.

"Hello Haruhi, I missed you."

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

I am soooo very sorry. I had no idea it had been so long! I've been so busy with stuff recently that I've only had time to do little bits of this chapter at a time. I'm not liking this chapter but something is better than nothing.

I won't tell you which option won, it is between 1 +2, there were a lot of pm vote's haha. It will happen next chapter, it made sense to end this one where it did.

Poor Akito, I'm really fucking with him at the minute... poor boy. I hope you liked this chapter and will review, I will try and get the next one out a lot sooner.

* * *

><p><em>Chat time.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kouga's older woman- <strong>so you've had to wait so long, hope it was worth the wait :/ enjoy =D

**Marz90210- **I'm glad you've been enjoying it =D a lot of people seem to think it would be funny to mess with them with who interrupts them, my fave came from my friend who said I should change what time of year it was and have Santa interrupt them... there were no words to explain how my mind ran with that idea... I may eventually do a weird one shot based around that. Haha anyway hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review again.

**JessMess- **I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the interaction between them, it is a struggle for me to try and keep them in character and interacting in an intimate setting or with other characters and I'm also glad you liked the talk with Yoshio and Haruhi, again it's hard to find the balance because (I haven't read the manga) but in the anime he is very much a black and white kinda guy and I want to give him some grey shades, he's a business man but a dad too. =D I think sometimes Honey is everyone's voice of reason, I felt with the anime he hides a lot of wisdom beneath his sweet exterior and he sees a lot (similar to Kyoya). Thank you so much for your review, I hope you like this chapter and the next one and I really hope you review. =D

**XxSoliexHiddenxX- **haha I counted your vote well my friend ;P I always saw Kyoya as the type who would really let loose when he was drunk or sick because he is so restrained a lot of the time and I guess thats why this chapter was more about looking after Haruhi. I pity any of Tamaki's teachers, it's almost a shame we don't get to see him in class in the anime 'cause I bet he'd be funny (he has to come up with his ideas somewhere. "_Today class we are looking at fairytales from a feminist view point_" "Kyoya, next session we shall all dress as different princes and the girls will be our princesses and there will be horses and carriages and a mote made of diamonds" Kyoya's head hits the desk.) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one, please review and let me know.

**KaterPttr- **I'm glad you like it sweetie =D thank you so much and I do live in the UK, Yorkshire lass through and through I'm afraid haha =) ... you say you're not stalking me but I'm not so sure ;P you can be my first stalker =P I used to try and hide my English-ness in my writing but it comes out so I have stopped trying haha =D hope you like this chapter sweetie, let me know =)

**Nessiel- **I'm glad you like it sweetie =D I can promise there will be no 'boogery lemons' =P haha I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one, please let me know.

**DSIkitty2224- **you did make me feel better sweetie =D I'm glad 16 made you smile and I hope you like this one, I'm sorry for the long wait. I did lose my will to write for a little while but because I had so much work to do, I suffer from depression and I just got so far behind with everything that I didn't have time to write (which is my escape) and it made me worse. But I'm back on top and I'm doing ok =D I'm glad you liked Yoshio helping her out, I don't want to make him a complete villain and I thought that that would be a good way to break up the seriousness without completely ruining the character like I have done in earlier chapters. I hope this chapter has been worth the wait and the winning option will be in the next chapter =D

**Fugu-chan- **I get what you mean sweetie about Haruhi's reaction and I did consider for a while having her angry with him but then I decided she is a little naive and she isn't making the connection in her head, but trust me once she does she is not going to take it lying down. The cutesy reaction is because he is very sick and he's struggling and she is her usual oblivious self, I'm sorry that you didn't like it but I hope now I've explained it you understand my choice. You'll have to let me know =D thanks for the vote and the review and I hope you keep reading darlin.

**HedonismBot- **I'm glad you liked it =D I'm glad you got the self doubting because that's, really, how I see Kyoya. He sees so much and he shoulders so much but he is also very aware of what everyone thinks of him and I don't think he has much self-confidence (because that is different from confidence) but let's face it he is possessive as hell haha =D he did want her to make him feel better haha =D haha good luck on the insulin hunt =P I hope you liked this chapter, let me know please =D

**Hawt-Tigre- **I will reply sweetie, thank you for reviewing =D I'm really glad you like it, I hope this chapter isn't a letdown but it's kind of needed for the next chapters if you get me =D hope you like this chapter, sorry about the wait hun.

**A Serendipity- **Thank you so very much, that means a lot to me haha you have no idea =D I'm really sorry about the long wait but I'm really glad you like it =D I hope you liked this chapter, let me know =D

**Himuro Michiko**- I haven't given up hun I'm just incredibly slow at the minute, I genuinely hadn't realised how long it had been since I updated... oops. I'm really glad you liked it, hope you keep reading =D

**Lady Kazzia Llewellynn- **haha I'm glad you enjoyed it sweetie and I am very glad you like my writing style, it is one of my biggest insecurities, I always worry if I go into too much or not enough detail so to have someone say they like my style is a massive compliment =D Thank you, I hope you like this chapter.

**DarkDeepWater129- **I'm very, very glad you liked my story and that I didn't put you off the couple haha. Thank you for calling it a masterpiece, that means a lot to me, you have no idea how much haha =D thank you so much for the compliments and the review, I hope you like this chapter and I really hope you keep reading.

**- **hey sweetie, I'm glad you like reading my fic (need to think of a new word, I'm using glad a lot tonight) my grammar is appalling (pity my poor friend who beta reads for me) and about the 'homely', like I said up there it was a stupid slip that turned an nice moment into a weird reading sentence so thanks for pointing it out =D I hope you keep reading sweetie =) thank you for reviewing

**merodiNiji- **thank you for reviewing. I'm really glad you liked it... seriously need to think of a better word, I'm over using glad like there is no tomorrow... I shall ponder it... anywho, thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter =D

**FanofFanFiction- **Thank you so much, it's nice to be counted as a good story, especially by someone who is widely read in the world of fanfic =D I am trying not to be upset by the bad reviewer (You'd think I'd be over it by now it was several chapters ago haha) but I am oversensitive about my work. I write as a form of escape but I like making people happy with my work, capturing their imaginations and giving them an escape too through the happy and sad moments and so the thought that my writing is bad really does worry me. I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope you continue to do so and I really hope to hear from you again, any constructive criticism is welcome =D

**ColorfulSpanishRainbow- **I'm glad you like it sweetie =D I'm glad you're a fan =D I hope you like this chapter (It is a bit of a nothing chapter but it sets up some stuff so it's necessary =D hope to hear from you again hun =D

**Sexyassassin666- **I'm glad you like the story sweetie =D haha, I'm trying to keep in mind what everyone seems to like and I'm having a good think about what to do, I really like the idea you gave me about one of the hosts knowing more than the others and I think I may use that in the future haha. The winning option will be in the next chapter because it didn't make sense to have it in this one once everything that needed to be written was ( if that makes sense) hope you like this chapter =D

**I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good – **thank you, I'm glad you like my Kyoya =D I really hope you keep liking it and I hope you keep reading =D

**Yuuna Arashi**- thank you so much, that really means a lot to me =D haha Kyoya/Haru is my favourite but I can completely see how she could work really well with the others and Mori/ Haruhi has always intrigued me because I wonder how their relationship dynamic would work =)maybe I'll write that pairing next... who knows haha =D

**Wintersleep238- **I'm so glad you like it sweetie, sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter =) let me know

**Supe-it-up818- **I love a possessive Kyoya so I couldn't resist writing him like that, there will definitely be more possessiveness to come =D thank you so much for the review =D hope you like this chapter.

**Ikuto18- **S'allright darlin I'm glad you're liking it, thank you for reviewing =D haha you know me too well my friend =D hope you review again =P

**Senseijordan- **thank you so much for reviewing darlin =D Thank you for the compliment.

**LesleyK – **I can see where you're coming from darlin, I probably wouldn't have it be one of the boys and if I did I would try and lean to the funny than the awkward... I dunno, there would probably always be some awkwardness. Thank you for reviewing =)

**Black rose-raven angel- **hey sweetie, I'm glad you like it, don't be sad I'm going to try and update more often... stupid real life getting in the way of everything fun. I'm glad you ship Haru/Kyoya =D I love the pairing so it's always nice to know that there are other fans out there and its doubly nice to know that my story may have helped make more =) haha don't we all want a Kyoya for ourselves... I really, really do. You should pity my poor beta, she has a hell of a job and I rely on her far too much but thank you for the compliments =D I'm so glad you like how I've done the characters, I try very hard to keep characters as close to their personalities as I can get them so thank you again. I'm so glad you like that you can read me in the story (that sounds weird but I can't think of how else to put it) One of my biggest worries is my personality coming through too much, you wouldn't believe how much I channel it down but I'm glad that you like that =D thank you so very, very much, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review again =D

**Hunnylover- **haha I'll keep naughty in mind =D I'm glad you like my story, thank you for reading and reviewing. I love jealous Kyoya too =) and I like Haruhi being a little daring too because she is, let's face it she is a commoner who managed to wriggle her way into an elite school the girl has guts =D please review again =D

**RedWillow- **hello darlin =D your review meant a lot to me =D first of all thank you very much for reading and reviewing. Secondly I hope the little one is sleeping better. You can't imagine how much it meant to me hearing that people recommended my story to you on facebook, it really does fill me with hope that my story is ok (don't know if you've read my authors notes but I am an extremely paranoid writer) thank you so much for the complements but actually the biggest this I wanted to thank you for was this 'I did notice it has been almost three months since you last updated.' ... I had completely lost track of time, this chapter was nearly finished but stupid coursework got in the way and I had no idea how long it had been... you kinda lit a fire under me when it came to this fic so thank you for that =D bless you for writing me a review on the wii, thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. I really hope you like this chapter and I hope you review again. Although I hope if you do it's easier for you haha =) thanks.


	18. Fumblings and feelings

Thank you to my reviewers =D ... See guys I told you it would be up quicker... And the winner of the votes was... I'm not going to tell you you're going to read it... can you imagine if I did tell you. Seems like the kind of dopey thing I would do...

I would like to apologise if the below stuff is... not good. All my lemony knowledge comes from fanfic... sad I know but there you go, this is an accumulation of things I've read about on here (or heard about at school and have been stupid enough to Google) and my best guess. I tried my best but I am very sorry if it's not up to par.

Thoughts- _Normal thoughts, __**Conflicting thoughts.**_

* * *

><p>Haruhi tried to scramble off of her boyfriend's lap as he held onto her tightly. He allowed the sweet scent of her shampoo infiltrate his senses and desperately tried not to cough when she accidently elbowed him in his aching stomach.<p>

"Haruhi calm down."

"You shouldn't be here, you're ill. You should be at home resting."

"How could I rest when you just disappeared? Besides I'm feeling a lot better from sleeping."

"Then you should still be sleeping. And I didn't disappear, I went out."

Kyoya rolled his eyes at Haruhi's stubborn attitude and reluctantly let her get off of his lap, although he didn't let her go far. He secured her into his side with his left arm and revelled in her warmth when she snuggled into him. He would never admit how worried he had been when he had woken up in a daze in Haruhi's room alone and no one had seen her for hours. He had had the army search for her and they had quickly come back to him to tell him where she was. He would never admit that for a few horrible minutes when he had woken up that he had genuinely believed the past few days had been no more than a feverish hallucination.

Haruhi pressed her face into his side and breathed his scent in deeply. She was so happy, Lizzie was here, they had a new home and she had a wonderful boyfriend. Maybe they didn't need to take a break maybe she just needed to relax. Her eyes flitted up to study his face, he certainly looked better than he had earlier but then he had been sleeping for nearly four hours and it didn't take much to look better than he had. She felt a strong impulse to kiss his thin lips but resisted, he wasn't well and it wouldn't be appropriate. Instead she contented herself to trace small circles on his side with her fingertip.

Kyoya's hypersensitive skin screamed at her feather light touch. His blood thrummed in his ears, whether from the illness or from the pleasure of Haruhi's small hands marking out some unknown pattern, he couldn't say all he knew was in that moment he very much wanted to capture her petal soft lips against his own.

So he did.

Haruhi tried to push him away for about a second before she became lost in the swell of teenage hormones and the tangy taste of mint. Both teens began a tentative exploration of the other, there was no panicked rush, there was no worrying about parents bursting in or host club buffoonery. There was just Haruhi and Kyoya.

He ran his tongue over the crease of her plump lips before Haruhi pulled away; she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before resting her forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Kyoya, we can't do this. You're not well."

Kyoya tilted her head back with two long, gentle fingers and his lips quirked into an almost smug smile. He observed the way her cheeks flushed and her lips flooded with a delicious cherry red hue. She had truly never looked more beautiful to him then she did right now, her hair slightly ruffled, her eyes slightly glazed and knowing that it was him that did it to her. It made him forget all about the aching pound in his tortured head.

"Haruhi I'm fine. Are you?"

She nodded minutely, unable to break her eyes away from his steely gaze, his dove grey eyes pierced hers and she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. His head sank to her fragrant neck and he peppered her delicate skin with tiny (almost shy) kisses. Her miniscule mewls spurred him to give into his urge to taste the skin, gingerly he poked his tongue out and swiped at her sensitive skin. Haruhi released a timid squeak as a thrill shot through her. Instinctively Haruhi's hands sought out his hair to grip as she fell back against the cool leather seats of the darkened limo. One hand clasped the back of his white shirt the other tugged gently at his sleek locks. Kyoya let out a sharp grunt when she tugged a little too hard but pressed on nipping and kissing his way down her slender neck to her collar bone.

The problem with making out in a moving vehicle is that inevitably, and in a manner that is most definitely clichéd, there will be a bump in the road. Given that neither of them were wearing seatbelts and the limo was rather spacious, they toppled to the floor like a pair of string-less marionette dolls. Haruhi couldn't help the nervous giggles that burst from her throat at the disgruntled look on Kyoya's face. She rested on top of his solid chest and tried to wait out her giggles whilst he rubbed his hands up and down her waist.

As the laughter calmed the mood picked up, having Haruhi sprawled on top of him certainly made access easier for him. He caressed her back lightly as they picked up their gentle ministrations. Haruhi shifted her hips to the right to make herself comfortable and gasped when she felt a lump pressing into her lower stomach, Kyoya hissed at the sudden pressure on his excited sex. Even through his thick jeans he could feel the heat from her lithe body and it was exquisite. Haruhi blushed fiercely and she almost winced when she found herself asking him whether or not she had made that. She had done enough biology classes to know that sometimes... with the blood... and the hormones... stuff happens. It was odd but Haruhi almost felt like she needed to be reassured that it wasn't blood and stuff, that maybe it was her that had this effect on the usually stoic man.

Kyoya gaped at her for at least a minute before his addled brain caught up with what the blunt girl had asked and his mouth flapped as he tried to think of a answer that didn't make him seem like a pervert (like Tamaki) or a robot (... like him?). When no answer seemed sufficient he just nodded, feeling quite foolish. Haruhi shot him a dazzling smile and nuzzled into his neck with a delighted giggle. The vibration from the car floor paired with the comforting warmth of her soft body and the pleasure he was getting from her tiny kisses marking his skin was a welcome distraction to the dry ache in his abused joints. Slowly, with her lower lip caught firmly between her teeth as she pondered whether or not she should, she began to slip the small buttons of his shirt out, revealing his smooth chest. She studied the planes of his firm chest, from the slight lines of a six pack in the making to the dusky brown nipples adorning his quivering chest. His stomach clenched involuntarily as she ran her fingers over the unexpectedly soft skin. Haruhi's eyes kept flitting to Kyoya's, seeking his unspoken approval and checking that he was as fine as he said he was.

Breath was short.

Fingers were inquisitive.

Attraction was mutual.

Neither of them could particularly say when Haruhi's top joined Kyoya's on the carpeted floor of the long vehicle. They couldn't tell when Kyoya's long, talented fingers had deftly slipped into Haruhi's jeans and found the sopping heat between her legs that sent a jolt to his groin because it was his kisses, his touch that had gotten her into that state. Kyoya savoured each and every one of her mewls as his fingers worked in tight, furious circles against her nub. Haruhi shuddered and bucked against his hand, pleasure washed over her in dizzying waves. She cried out when he slipped a finger into her hot canal, it stung slightly at first as it stretched her virgin walls but at the same time the twin sensations of the heat and the stretching was bringing Haruhi to new heights. She could feel her muscles clenching around him as she howled out with her orgasm. Kyoya held her tightly to him as she shuttered and jerked against him, the tiny logical part of him was extremely glad that the back of the limo was soundproofed even if all their staff was sworn to secrecy about anything they saw or heard.

Haruhi looked stunning as she was coming down from the throes of her orgasm, Kyoya was breathless as his greedy eyes sought out the details of her features, the flush that had spread from her cheeks to her décolletage, the tiny beads of sweat that clung stubbornly to her forehead, the twinkle in her eyes that practically sparked with energy but what really sang to him was her smile, a smile that said I love you as loudly as any words could.

She gazed down at him in awe when he slipped his hand carefully out from her knickers and brought his fingers to his face. He seemed to ponder for a moment before experimentally slipping the sopping digits into his curious mouth. His hum of approval sent a powerful jolt to Haruhi's recovering core and for a brief second she considered kissing him, to taste for herself the effects of her skilled boyfriend's attentions however she couldn't bring herself to try. Instead she turned her attentions to him. After all, very little between a couple should be one sided and clearly he was feeling better.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

* * *

><p>Shouta was not a stupid man; all he had to do was cover for Tachibana whilst he was on medical leave. He had to drive the young master around, he had to protect him from harm, he had to ship the young girl around, he had to occasionally wake the young master up if the maids were too scared to do it.<p>

That was it.

Essentially he was like a glorified assistant and he was a temp at that. So when he got out of the car and went around to open the door for the young master and he glimpsed the darkened mass of two people on the floor through the tinted glass and heard the muffled moans and shuffles through the sealed door he ran like hell away from the car and into the servants kitchen. He poured himself a nice, big cup of coffee and began to watch the clock. He'd give them five minutes, maybe a little more; he sure as hell wasn't going to interrupt them.

It wasn't long before Ayame wandered in. Shouta had a massive soft spot for the red headed maid but he hadn't been able to talk to her recently, she seemed to spend a lot of time running around the mansion recently.

"Hi Aya-"

"Shouta, have you, um, have you seen the young master."

"He's in the limo."

"What? You just left his there? You idiot! You'll be fired! His father is waiting on the phone for him."

She ran out of the room before Shouta could say another word. He hoped for her sake the young master was... finished, so to speak.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the limo<em>

* * *

><p>Haruhi had shuffled down so she was sat in-between Kyoya's knees. A tiny voice in the back of her mind reminded her of her promise only a few days before, that she was not this sort of girl, but it was quietened by the rest of her head which screamed at her to keep going. As delicately as she could she unzipped his tight jeans, gently easing the zipper over the prominent bulge.<p>

Kyoya released a hissed breath as she pulled the taut fabric away from his crotch. Her fingers ghosted over his black boxers, she nervously hooked her fingers around the band of elastic. She had seen diagrams of a man's penis but this would be the first time she saw the real deal. That's if she didn't just stick her hands in blind, the proud and curious part of her couldn't bear the thought of chickening out of a full 'examination'.

Throwing caution to the wind she yanked the silken material over his cock and down so they rested on his muscular thighs. Her mouth watered slightly at the sight. His manhood stood proud and erect, almost against his stomach, its bulbous tip leaked a tiny, pearly drop at her appraisal of it. It was quite long and seemed to be quite thick, although Haruhi had no real basis of comparison, she held her hand a few centimetres above it and she could swear she felt heat radiating off of it. Kyoya's eyes had snapped shut when he was exposed to the air and had stayed shut as he waited, quite patiently given the circumstances, for her to do whatever it was she wanted to do. No pressure need be added by him.

Tentatively she reached out a finger and slid it from the thick base to the almost puce tip. Both teens gasped, one from electric pleasure, the other from shock. Sure Haruhi had held this thing in her hand before but, looking at it now, she never expected it to be so soft. The skin was like hot velvet, it shifted slightly under her touch although the member itself felt rigid and firm. Haruhi traced a prominent vein on the underside and a small part of her revelled at the broken moan that flew unhindered from his throat. She swiped her inquisitive thumb over the weeping head and Kyoya's hips buckled and the groan he emitted sounded almost pained

"Sorry."

"No- no, it's fine, it's good."

He opened his eyes to reassure her but he almost wished he hadn't as, contented that she hadn't unknowingly caused him pain; Haruhi had turned her attention to the sticky substance that had emerged during her scrutiny. She held her thumb under her nose although it wrinkled in distaste, the bitter smell stung her eyes very slightly. Finally she took a leap and stuck the wet digit in her mouth. Kyoya chocked back a gargled gasp, he had heard older boys discuss how appealing it was to see a girl taste their ejaculate but he had never imagined... seeing Haruhi swirl the tiny bead of fluid around her mouth would be so appealing.

"Huh, that's not bad. Not the best taste in the world but not revolting."

Kyoya could only gape at the wondrous commoner that was his girlfriend. He watched as Haruhi slipped a hand between her legs to collect the moisture before she began to lightly stroke his cock. After that all logical thought stopped. He could only focus on the sensation and breathing... because breathing is good.

Haruhi was a natural at many things, this included. She noted each time a twist in her hand caused him to shudder or his breath to catch in his throat. She delighted in how rubbing her thumb over the reddened head caused him to cry out her name and buck his hips. As she began to pick up confidence she began to become more adventurous, alternating every up and down stroke with a slight twist. Then she dragged her fingers down over the soft skin of his balls, she watched as the skin seemed to almost contract with her touch. Kyoya seemed to particularly like it when she touched just underneath with a gentle scrape of her nail so she combined it, stroked with one hand and fondled with the other.

Kyoya's toes began to slightly curl in his shoes as his ending approached. White sparks danced in front of his eyes and he began to say Haruhi's name on every exhalation. Closer.

* * *

><p><em>With Ayame<em>

Closer

* * *

><p><em>Limo<em>

Closer

* * *

><p><em>With Ayame<em>

A few steps more

* * *

><p><em>Limo<em>

Kyoya caught her wrist just before he released. Suddenly he didn't want to just release into her hand like a commoner. She deserved more than a fumble in the backseat of any car, even a high class one as this, this needed to stop. He sat up, not caring that he was still exposed, not caring that his headache was coming back full force or that he could feel exactly how hard he had hit the floor, all he cared about was kissing her beautiful lips and looking after her today.

Their kiss was not rushed as the previous ones had been. It was sweet and wonderful and as world shaking as the very first one had been last week in the club.

It was at that precise moment that the door burst open and the couple separated like startled rats in a trap. Haruhi recognised the poor maid from earlier even as she scrabbled to cover herself with her discarded top. Said maid was still in the deep welcoming bow that she had been trained to do since she first started working for the Ootori's and had not realised anything was amiss. Kyoya's glasses glinted and the poisonous dark aura flooded out of him and seeped its way into the very bones of the world's unluckiest maid. Finally she looked up... and wished to God she hadn't.

The young master was holding the guest slightly behind him. If their ruffled hair and missing attire was anything to go by she had interrupted a seriously private moment, suddenly the chauffeur in the kitchen mad a lot more sense. Ayame's eyes bulged when she realised the young master's ..._ thingy_ was out and... She made a mental note to say goodbye to her mother and to make sure her passport was readily available. She was left with two choices run or pretend she couldn't see. The guest made the choice for her though as she leant forward and pulled the door shut.

"Your father is on the phone for you sir. I'll tell him you've gone out."

And with that the lightheaded, miserable maid ran to pack her bags and beat the living crap out of Shouta for not mentioning why he had left the two in the car.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the limo<em>

* * *

><p>Kyoya glowered at the door. That maid would not be in the country this evening.<p>

"Leave her be. She shouldn't be kicked out of the country for doing her job."

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi in surprise at both her mind reading ability and at the dejected look on her face. She slipped on her top, buttoned her jeans and left before he could say another word. He tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned himself up in a daze.

'_What went wrong? ... Well besides the maid. We were stopping so she wouldn't be upset, she's worth more than a fumble in the back of the limo, I just wish I had realised that a little quicker. I wish I knew what I did wrong.' _

* * *

><p><span>With Haruhi <span>

* * *

><p>'<em>What did I do wrong? Was I too rough or something? Why did he stop me, I did everything I saw him do. God! I am such an idiot. This is why I said we shouldn't do anything! This is why I think we need a break. Neither of us has been in a proper relationship before, well there was K... No, I don't count him. Then again I don't know about Kyoya's experience with relationships. I know he hasn't had any since he started the club but before that I haven't got a clue... Maybe that's why he stopped me, maybe I was rubbish in comparison to his last girlfriend and he had to stop me. That would explain why he kept saying my name. <em>_**Wouldn't he have been too young for... **__**that **__**kind of relationship though before the club, **__it's Kyoya though, he is really mature. __**But maybe not that mature, there might be some other reason and you are jumping to all the wrong conclusions, **__but that still leaves questions and I still did __that __with him after telling him I didn't think we should do that sort of thing. __**Well surely you'd rather do **__**that **__**sort of thing rather than the other sort of thing. **__What other thing? __**... The OTHER thing. **__Oh. OH, got it! That is true I guess, I definitely don't want to do __that__ soon. But still I'm acting like a... a... __**Loved-up teenager in a new relationship and having fun with it? **__I was going for whore but I guess that works too. __**Is Kyoya acting like a whore? **__Well, no, I guess not. __**And you're doing the same thing as him? **__Well yes but- __**No buts, there are no double standards here lass. It's a new relationship; your hormones are going into overdrive because of your close proximity to him and once you are in your own home there won't be the opportunity to act crazy. Get it out of your system but relax. You don't need to rush things but if stuff happens it happens. Don't stress it; keep calm and maybe Google techniques if you're still worried about it. **__That sounds like a good idea, though I'm going to have to make sure I don't click on something weird.' _

And with that Haruhi entered the guest room that had been provided for her and began packing her clothes up whilst waiting for her laptop to load. She typed in 'penis techniques' into the spacebar (she couldn't think of the right word) and brought up a secondary tab to flick between in case anyone unwanted wandered in.

She turned her attention back to gathering her stuff, no point saving it to last minute, her dad had seemed pretty set on moving as soon as possible, though Haruhi doubted it would be quite as quick as he thought it would be. She shut her eyes briefly and pictured the gorgeous rooms and beautiful meadow like garden. She would enjoy planting flowers and maybe even growing a few vegetables but mainly she would leave it, it was wonderful seeing the wild, untamed growth of life. For some reason it almost reminded her of Kyoya.

Kyoya.

'_Oh God I still haven't told him! I was going to tell him and then I didn't and so he hasn't been told... I'm rambling in my thoughts, that is sad... sad and very Tamaki-ish. I need to stop spending time with him. _

* * *

><p><span>Tamaki <span>

* * *

><p>After finishing his third sneeze in a row Tamaki looked around the room puzzled, either he was coming down with a cold or someone was talking about him.<p>

Or...

"I'VE BEEN CURSED BY NEKOZAWA SENPAI AGAIIIN!"

"Suoh! For the love of god shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Ferme ta gueule! I don't care if I'm fired just please be quiet for two minutes."

Tamaki and the rest of the second year Greek class watched as the teacher fell to the floor sobbing. Gingerly, a girl from the front of the class, that Tamaki recognised as Haruhi's regular client Ayako, a first year that had been bumped up in several classes, raised her hand.

"Erm, Kobi sensei. Suoh senpai doesn't take this class."

Tamaki felt all colour drain from his face. No wonder he hadn't understood anything. The teacher didn't even have to tell him to leave before he bolted for his real lesson, all three remaining minutes of it. Although not before grabbing and kissing the hand of the fair princess that had helped him realise his mistake. He did note with a small level of hurt how quickly she snatched her hand away from him and wiped it on her dress. He also noted how she shrivelled in her chair as every female eye in the room shot her poisonous glances and muttered amongst themselves, as he ran past the windows of the classroom.

He vowed to keep an eye on the timid princess from now on.

Poor Ayako.

* * *

><p><span>With the twins. (<span>Hikaru, _Kaoru.) _

* * *

><p>Hikaru quickly scribbled down the last of his notes and got up. Kaoru had been waiting for him to finish for the last five minutes before leaving. They both hated these late lessons but they were worse without their toy there to amuse them.<p>

"Do you think she's told him yet?"

"_Knowing Haruhi, probably not. Let's hope she tells him soon, I can't imagine him taking it well the longer she leaves it." _

"Yeah. Kaoru?"

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do_ you think she's happy? I mean with him."

Kaoru sighed as he looked at his dejected twin, they all cared for Haruhi very much, Kaoru was hurting too but clearly Hikaru was taking it badly. No surprise there.

"_Yeah, I think she really is. And if she's not we'll be there for her."_

Hikaru seemed slightly heartened by that thought and seemed a lot happier when they walked into the club room. Kaoru was just glad he hadn't notice how sad kaoru was about the situation. The first girl to ever tell them apart, their first glimpse of individuality and it was taken away from them by Kyoya. Kaoru had spent the first night in years in his own bed last night, crying bitter tears.

Kaoru hadn't told his brother how he felt about some boys. It wasn't all boys and it didn't really matter. Kaoru was straight; he just liked boys as well. Kyoya was one of those boys. There was something... enticing about Kyoya, there was the obvious dark power but there was something else. Like a sadness, hidden behind the glasses and the cool exterior. It intrigued Kaoru from the moment he had met him.

Sure they had all lost Haruhi but Kaoru had lost them both.

He didn't have time to be melancholy though as their first group of clients arrived.

"Welcome."

* * *

><p><span>With Kyoya. <span>

* * *

><p>'<em>Where the hell did she go? I can't see her.' <em>

Kyoya looked again around her room; he stood in the doorway of her room glancing around. She could be upstairs of course but he felt a little awkward going into her room without her but at the same time he was concerned.

Her laptop was out on the table so he wandered over, glancing at the screen. Choking doesn't quite describe the noise that Kyoya emitted upon seeing the tabs. It was somewhere between a choke, a growl and a squeak ( A squeak that Tamaki in his most insane and hyperactive moments would have been very proud of.)

'_Penis techniques? Why is she looking at penis techniques? What does that even mean? __**It's our fault she's looking at it. **__Since when do I refer to myself as a plural? __**Since it's the only way to get your attention. You should have explained better in the car. **__Explained what? __**Why you stopped her. **__I should think it would be clear why I stopped. __**Really. Ok then, put yourself in her place. You are being intimate with a woman for the very first time after she has just given you a mind blowing orgasm, your first ever in fact and just as you begin doing it back she stops you without a word. **__Well- I mean- oh crap. So she has Googled that because- __**she thinks she did something wrong. **__But she didn't, she was perfect, absolutely perfect. __**Then maybe you should tell her that next time. **__I'll tell her that as soon as I find her and find out whether or not father was correct.' _

Kyoya looked around the room looking for any trace of his girlfriend, the room he had come to think of as hers seemed oddly empty. He couldn't quite place it; nothing had changed except his perspective. There was nothing tying her to this room like there was nothing tying her to him.

'_I forced her into this; she didn't even want to be my girlfriend. All this from one kiss. __**Really? This is how we think now, what is with this self-deprecating attitude? You are an Ootori, man up! So she may not have wanted it when you initially suggested dating but by the end of the discussion she did, not to mention she's said she loves you. **__Yeah, but that was when I was ill, she was humouring me. __**You sound like Tamaki. **__That is very harsh.'_

He sat down with a heavy sigh and gripped his hair. It was the illness, that was why he felt so weird all of a sudden. Like guilt but worse. He thought over the events of the past few days, he was awkward so she kissed him, she was attacked so he forced the situation to take her home, he broke her phone and split her lip. None of this seemed particularly conducive to a good relationship.

"Kyoya, when did you get here?"

His eyes flittered listlessly to the stairs, she stood at the top with clothes in her hand and glasses on her face.

"You took your contacts out."

"Yeah, I always do when I'm at home, I just forget sometimes."

"Oh"

Kyoya turned back away and even Haruhi the Oblivious knew something was very wrong. She moved slowly down the stairs, so as not to startle her dejected, armed to the teeth, bear. She lifted his chin with two fingers and looked into his eyes the best she could. The glare from his glasses prevented her from seeing too much but what she did see frightened her.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Kyoya, I know you better than that. You look like you're going to cry."

"Don't Haruhi, just don't."

"I didn't mean to do it wrong Kyoya, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset at me."

She shifted minutely away from him and stared at her hands. It was a full minute before his cluttered, confused mind clicked about what she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong Haruhi. You were amazing; I have never felt- Well, anything like that before, you made me feel so special and so very good."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because I realised, a little too late, that you were far too special for fooling around in the back of a limo like a common tart."

"But I am common."

"Haruhi, you're poor but nothing about you is common."

Haruhi pondered his words briefly before breaking out in a big smile.

"Thank you Kyoya.

"For what?"

"For being so thoughtful."

She pressed a delicate kiss to his parted lips and snuggled into the crook of his arm. Despite the fact that their earlier actions had been way more intimate than that one little kiss, Kyoya couldn't help the heated flush that covered his cheeks. His Haruhi always knew just what to say and do to make the world right again.

* * *

><p><span>Lizzie<span>

* * *

><p>Lizzie held her head in one hand as she stared at the screen. Her boss had emailed her last night but she had only just managed to get to the computer now. Anthony had gone out not long ago and trouble seemed to be following him everywhere lately. She smiled at the memory of kitchen this morning. Cake mix everywhere and the smell of a chocolate sponge that had caught slightly.<p>

"Sorry Lizzie, it was _my _idea."

"Well it certainly wasn't mine you numpty. Come on then let's get you cleaned up."

She hadn't been able to resist taking a picture, it was another one to the ever growing pile of annoying but sweet incidents that she simply had to photograph.

She had none of that joy now. Only a sick lead weight in the bottom of her stomach and the cold tendrils of dread creeping their way up her chest.

_Hey Liz_

_Hope you've settled in. Sorry about the mix up with the apartments, I could have sworn I'd sent off the document to get you accommodation sorted. If you need a bigger place or anything like that let me know and I will file for you to get one. At the companies expense of course ;) (See you were right, I am using the silly faces now. My daughter tell me that one is either flirty or just a winking face, don't really see it myself, just thought I'd let you know I mean it as winky, not flirty. No sexual harassment files for me thank you very much! =P that one is playful, I thought it more appropriate than the one that looks like a bell end.) _

_Anyway, aside from the housing issue there was an issue with the client list I sent you. No big deal I just missed two companies off that you need to research and get in touch with. _

_The first one is Takishima Ltd; they deal with chemical waste and also food production. (Who ever thought of that combo is a moron!) _

_The second one is the Ootori Medical Group. They deal with anything and everything health related and have branched out to leisure centres, resorts, hotels and nutrition. They have more connections than the back of my TV so they are priority 1. _

_Mis having you in the office kid, now it's just me and Sally and I swear on all that is holy if that silly bint mentions her hair, nails, makeup, boyfriend or any combination of the above again I will be forced to kill her and there isn't a sodding jury in the world that would convict me._

_Miss you kid. _

_Dominic_

Lizzie was so internally distraught about the prospect of seeing anyone from the Ootori family that she didn't even have time to wonder which face Dom thought looked like a bell end.

If she had known there would be contact with that company she never would have agreed to move back to Japan. Rationally speaking there was a chance that maybe she wouldn't see them, maybe she would have to deal with another pencil pusher like with any other company. Then again knowing the Ootori's business ethic like she did there was every chance she would have a brief meeting with one of them. Hughes&co was a big enough company to warrant most people sending their main owners or at least the vice chairmen into meetings.

"Relax old girl. It's been three years. You've changed, maybe they have too and if not then maybe they won't recognise you. It's not like you were anything important."

She looked down in dismay at her overweight body. Her stomach seemed to mock her by pouching out more than usual, that was one of the first things she planned to get sorted, better diet so better figure, better figure happier Lizzie. She wasn't that much bigger than back then but she would hate to have a chance meeting and have anyone think they had a lucky escape. Then again Anthony said she was perfect the way she was... then again... again, he was a bloke, so what did he actually know about girl bits.

With a draw out sigh she picked up the phone and dialled the number in front of her. For one glorious second she thought that they had sent her the wrong number, or changed it. Either way she would have to file a report and it could be months before they get back to her.

Then the silly co on the other end picked up and ruined that pipe dream.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for calling The Ootori Medical Group, your health is our concern. How may I help you?"

'_You could hang up.'_

"My name is... Elizabeth, I'm calling for Hughes&co. I need an appointment with an advisor in regards to any future partnership between our companies. You should have received three letters from us thus far in preparation for this."

"Yes, I see them. I'll just check the diary to see when Mr. Ootori is free."

"Oh n-no, that won't be necessary. I don't need to see Mr... Ootori personally. An advisor would do."

"Not at all Miss. In fact Mr. Ootori insisted that should anyone call from Hughes&co he would deal with them personally."

"I bet he would."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing sorry. If Mr. Ootori insists then I will of course comply with his wishes."

"Thank you Miss. He has a free appointment three weeks from this Tuesday, is that all right with you?"

"Yes, that's fine thank you."

"Not at all, may I take your full name for the record book please Miss."

"Miss Elizabeth..." Lizzie bit her lip hesitantly, it wasn't too late to make a crappy excuse and get someone from the Japanese branch to go in her stead. But that would raise too many questions and she was still new. "Elizabeth Fujioka."

"Miss Elizabeth Fujioka, at twelve o'clock. Thank you Miss Fujioka."

Elizabeth didn't respond, she just placed the phone back on the receiver. She felt completely hollow. Three weeks..

What a fucking nightmare.

* * *

><p><span>At the Ootori Office. <span>

* * *

><p>"Well done Lauren. Thank you for being so cooperative."<p>

The bleach blonde girl blushed under her superiors praise and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Mr. Ootori."

"Not at all my dear. In fact I think that little success deserves a tip at the end of this month's pay cheque."

The girl stuttered her thanks before answering the phone. Yoshio nodded at her before walking to his office. He knew exactly who the young lady was, Akito couldn't hide anything from him and even if he hadn't looked up the girl when Hughes&co had been in touch with him he would have found her anyway. He had learnt the error of his ways and had been looking for her long before Miss Haruhi Fujioka had changed his views on commoners. He hadn't been happy about the idea but he had decided they could lie about the girl's history. Haruhi had taught him it wasn't where a person came from it was who they were, what they did with hat they had.

Looking at things that way the girl did made him see everything differently, clichéd as that was. As a businessman he could see the benefits of having both girls in the family now, not to mention Akito won't see anyone else.

Three weeks.

Three weeks he had to plan his next move very carefully.

Those Fujioka girls didn't know what was going to hit them.

Metaphorically speaking.

* * *

><p><span>Haruhi and Kyoya<span>

* * *

><p>Haruhi stared at the fireplace, she contemplated what would be more painful, sticking her head into the roaring fire or telling Kyoya she was moving out. She guessed Kyoya.<p>

"Kyoya, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

The man himself had one cheek pressed against her hair and was running his finger tips lightly across her hip. This was fast becoming one of his favourite positions to sit in, with her pressed into his side, cuddling him. Holding her was becoming more natural to him as well; he'd always thought that it would be like holding a crystal figurine.

"Dad's found us a new house. I think he wants us to move out as soon as possible."

Kyoya felt the words fall upon his ears like ice water down his spine. So his father's information was right. The little hut near school. With the damaged roof and the overgrown garden and the tiny rooms.

"How soon, next week?"

"Given that it's my dad and how well he knows the guy I'd say more like tomorrow."

Kyoya's grip tightened marginally on her. IT felt stupid but he felt like he was losing her. Everything that happened was because she had moved in here with them, it was nice knowing that she was just down the hall but... it was more than that.

It was nice knowing that someone who genuinely seemed to care about him lived in the same house. It was nice being able to walk a few doors (corridors) down and know that she would be on the other side of the door, waiting for him with a big smile and a hug.

It sounded ridiculous even in his own head, he would still see her at school and the club, if they wanted they could start eating dinner together alone or he could visit her new home or she could come back here. She'd only been here a few days but the thought of not getting to spend that time with her anymore was sickening. In these few short days he'd learnt things about her that none of the others knew, for example she does like cake but she doesn't like eating it in front of a lot of people and when she does eat it she eats it backwards. When she sleeps she crinkles her little nose and nuzzles her head into whatever she's using as a pillow, most recently his chest. Since she'd started living here he had been sleeping much better. Now everything would go back to normal and maybe she would come to her senses about the relationship in general.

"Oh."

It was all he could say.

"Kyoya, we'll still see each other all the time at school and I think my dad would probably be offended if you didn't come over and see us. It's not that far from here and if you wanted you could come over for tea on a night. If you're not too busy that is."

Haruhi surveyed him with her wide brown eyes as she waited nervously for his answer.

* * *

><p>There you are my lovelies, sorry about the wait but all my coursework is done now, I only have my exams left =D<p>

Soooo, the winner by one vote was an interruption... if anything they got interrupted twice, once by Kyoya's pesky thoughts and then by a maid who I am considering putting into therapy... it's the only way she's going to make it through this story.

I'm sorry if the lemony/limey thing isn't very good, I tried my best.

Thank you to everyone who has added this story or me to their favourite list and thank you to everyone who reviewed =D

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, let me know, if you didn't enjoy it let me know. I try my best but I need to know what you think of it so I can make a story that you want to read and then when it's finished you want to read it again. I have stories that I re-read over and over again and I want to make that for you. There is no point me writing if you don't like it =) xx

* * *

><p><span>Chat time<span>

**JessMess**-Hey sweetie, thank you for reviewing =) I'm glad you like Ranka's talk with Haruhi, I felt that her attitude really needed addressing as soon as but I was worried that it was too cheesy so thanks for that. I have a set plan for the Akito side story thingy and I am really worried about rushing it too quickly... now I've set myself a deadline of three weeks in the story world before things kick off, maybe a little sooner but I have a time frame now so sorry that you didn't feel it was going anyway... I really need to stop screwing with him in general I think. I'm glad you liked Lizzie's line; I wrote it then sat staring at it for about 10 minutes going 'is this too far' before I just decided it was fine. I hope you liked this chapter, you'll have to let me know =D

**Yuuna Arashi- **thank you for reviewing and thank you for the compliment =D I really hope you like this chapter =)

**Kouga's older woman- **haha, shush hun, can't have everyone knowing I'm dealing fics or everyone will want some ;P haha hope you liked it darlin, you'll have to let me know. =)

**Blackbloodywolf- **I'm glad you liked it sweetie, I hope you liked this one =)

**Lady Kazzia Llewellyn- **... huh... you've set the bar there sweetie... challenge accepted.

Good morrow my lady, I thank you for your kind words and wishes. I do hope this latest musing of mine brings you amusement...

I give up, that is so weird to write haha =) thank you for reviewing darlin, I hope you enjoyed it , you'll have to let me know, though worry not my lady you don't need to put on a speech pattern that isn't your own for me ;P

**Fugu-Chan- **Don't worry hun things are going to settle down with Akito soon... kinda... anywho I'm glad you liked Ranka's paragraph, I felt he'd been a little unloved recently and needed his own opening. =) hope you like this chapter hun, let me know.

**TrinitylovesRoshonfreak- **thank you sweetie, glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter =)

**BeNICEeatRICExx- **I'm glad you like it sweetie =) hope your final went well. I'm glad you like Kyoya because I really struggle to keep him in character. Thank you so much for the compliments sweetie, I hope you liked this chapter, you'll have to let me know =)

**Black rose-raven angel- **hey sweetie, thank you for reviewing again =) I'll always respond unless you say you don't want one =) ... I'm very glad you like my story hunni. I guess that did make Kyoya seem kinda evil but then again it wouldn't be as fun if he didn't have a spark of sinister. =) I had a look through to see if I could spot the mistake but I couldn't find it... no surprise there, I'm useless haha =) I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review again sweetie. I lost a review once, it was so long and just as I clicked send my dad turned the internet off and it was gone... I was so unimpressed haha =)

**ZapZapYotsuba- **=) I'm glad you liked it hun, hope you liked this chapter =) let me know

**LeanneF- **I agree Kyoya needs love, I think it's why I ship him and Haruhi so much because like you say he has to fight the most for everything and he seems to get the least praise for his good work. I'm glad you like the way I've written his behaviour with Haruhi. I personally love a possessive Kyoya but I worry about pushing it too far so I am very glad you liked it =) don't worry about Akito things will pick up for him eventually... I think ... anywho hope you liked this chapter, let me know =)

**MomoChan- **It's here now sweetie, sorry you had to wait =). There has been no forsaken-ness... I'm glad you like the story =) thank you so much for the compliments sweetie =) I got your review just as I was uploading but I had massive technical difficulties... I could have had cookies = ( I hope you liked this chapter hun, you'll have to let me know =)

**Ven- **thank you so much! That is a massive compliment =) I'm glad you like the way I've done Kyoya and Akito =) I love writing the boys =) but Kyoya and Haruhi are the hardest characters I have ever had to write. =) I think you should try writing a fic if you want to, I think my work is terrible but you seem to enjoy it, I often find that the authors themselves aren't the best judge of their work. I personally think my own work is rushed and sloppy, you'll have to let me know if you agree and if you decide to write one of your own so I can read it =) hope you like this chapter hun =)

**Angel fox- **hope you're liking the story sweetie, you'll have to let me know =)

**HyuugaCheesecakess- **I'm glad you like it sweetie, I'm going to have more free time now so updates should be sooner fingers crossed. Sorry about the long waits =) I hope you liked this chapter; you'll have to let me know. =)

**Jaz-147- **I hope you like this chapter sweetie, let me know =)

**Silver drip- **thank you for reviewing sweetie, I hope you like this chapter =) let me know.

* * *

><p>Right then guys, that's it for now, hope you all liked it let me know =D I'm off to start work on the next chapter straight away because I have no coursework left... only exams... and they totally aren't important o.O<p>

Wp2

Xx


	19. Hormones and haunted

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. My computer was broken so I was out of action for f*****g ages... so long that I am so cross I censored myself... honestly!. So sorry, thank you for your lovely reviews, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review again.

* * *

><p>"No, of course not. So long as you have a functioning Wi-Fi."<p>

"Stupid rich bastard."

Kyoya allowed a rich chuckle to fall from his parted lips. It was said as an insult but was flooded affection as she nudged her shoulder into his.

"You should laugh more often Kyoya, it really suites you. You have such a beautiful laugh."

Haruhi paid no mind to the blush that infused her boyfriend's cheeks as she decided to call an end to the impromptu snuggling session and get back on with packing. She had no idea how her stuff had ended up as spread out as it had... damn maids, unpacking and doing their jobs too well.

Kyoya followed her up the stairs and swallowed back a lump at the site of her packed bags; the carrier bag and the small case she had brought being almost full.

"I don't understand how so much of my stuff has turned up here; I know I packed less than this."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses nonchalantly before answering.

"To make up for the damage that they did to your home the Ootori family army volunteered their services in retrieving the rest of yours and your father's things."

"Oh."

Haruhi looked around the room in puzzlement, sure enough there were tops in the drawers that she definitely hadn't put in the bag as well as photo albums. How had she not noticed that before?

"Wow."

"They are efficient."

"They _are _morons."

Kyoya shot her a confused look. Surely she had gotten over her anger by now, if only slightly.

"Because they broke your home?"

"Because they didn't bring any extra bags to pack the excess stuff in and I know we had spare cases knocking around."

Kyoya could see the problem, however the business man in him was rubbing his hands in glee. If she couldn't pack her stuff to all go now it meant she would have to return for it which would mean they would have even more chances for alone time.

"Haruhi, whilst I remember, my father has said that this room will be yours for as long as you want it. He suggested that you could stay here when your father has to work late, especially if there are storms."

"That is really nice but unnecessary."

"Haruhi, it isn't a problem and I would rather you aren't alone when it isn't necessary for you to be alone."

"And I said no, it never bothered you before, if anything I'll be safer than before. Besides I don't want to be an imposition."

"It's hardly an imposition if an offer has been made Haruhi. In fact I insist."

"Kyoya I said no! I don't want to be dependent on others so much. I'll be fine, if I need you I can call or maybe come round but I don't want to make a permanent thing. That seems like a massive imposition."

"Haruhi I am not taking no for an answer and neither is my father. Or yours for that matter."

"I won't come."

Kyoya observed the way she squared her shoulders and stood rigidly against him, arms crossed over her chest. The lily in the storm. Kyoya sighed. He knew he would get his way eventually, he just needed her to see why he was right and then she would give in.

"We will talk about it more latter."

"No we won't."

She turned away, not seeing any reason to continue the conversation to go onwards. Kyoya's steely gaze burned into her back. She was being so unreasonable but he wouldn't give up. That was fine because neither would she.

He picked up a well thumbed book from the side of her bed, glancing at her whilst she continued trying to shove as much as she could in her case in a neat manner. He noted the minimalist cover, a dark purple sash falling over a black background. He didn't know why he found that to be so striking, it resonated within him. He barely glanced at the title, "The Love of a Dark Man."

The pages made a grating rustle as he flicked through them, stopping occasionally to skim the words. He felt a sickening familiarity tug in his stomach as he glanced over the words.

"_You will be mine_ _Haruka, no one else shall have you."_

"_Kohei, you don't own me. You can't make me date you. I value our friendship too much to ruin it on a whim!" _

_Kohei's inky hair fell in front of the thin frames of his glasses as his head tilted slightly forwards. In all of his twenty years never had he been told no, he always got what he wanted, now what he wanted was this stubborn commoner and she said no. For weeks now she had been consuming him, tainting his thoughts and staining his soul. Because of her he had even lowered himself to touching himself, caressing his own heated flesh with her eyes in his mind and her name on his lips, he spilled himself in his hand like a young boy first learning of the carnal pleasures one could find with the right touch or partner. His silver eyes examined her face, the face that haunted him in a way no other had. She would not deny him. No one would! _

_He rammed forwards, gripping her arms tightly. He was consumed with a fiery passion like no other, if he couldn't show her with words he would show her with his body. He pulled her close, breathing in the sweet, tangy scent, savouring it like a fine wine. He pretended that he couldn't see the fear in her amber eyes as he pulled her close. He peppered the ivory column of her neck and the satin skin of her cheeks with kisses, desperate to make her see, make her understand. This wasn't a whim and he didn't just want her as a belonging. He needed her, needed to know that she was his and that she loved him even a tenth of the amount he adored her, he needed her to own him too. _

_She tried to move her face away, her eyes stinging with tears, it wasn't that she didn't want to say yes, it was that she couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. He would grow tired of her and she would be alone, the others would leave her when Kohei moved away from her. Her heart was breaking but she had no choice._

_Her further refusal inflamed him. His pianists finger tightly griped the supple flesh of her arms before one hand reached up to her pixie short brown locks. He gripped her silken hair tightly, yanking her head back to look at him. _

"_Kohei, please-"_

_He silenced her rebellious mouth by brutally pushing his own to it. He couldn't help the broken moan that fell from his lips when he shoved his tongue in her hot cavern, she tasted just as sweet as he thought she would. Haruka stood shocked for several moments, sparks of pure energy flooded her being from their connection, she could feel the pound between her legs as it began to effect her yet still her traitorous mind screamed at her that she had said no. He moved his other hand from her arm to rest just above the gentle swell of her shapely arse. He had marked her now, in a way no one else would be able to see but it was there. He would never want another now, her taste, her touch was ingrained on his being as much as any branding. He tightened his arms around her, confused by the tangy, coppery taste he was beginning to detect as he moved his lips more skilfully against hers._

_Haruka gasped in pain as her lips began to burn and she gripped his shirt tightly. It hurt so much! It was then that she realised her hands were free. She tried to push him lightly away but her only response was to have him grind his erection into her hip and grip her tighter. The pain was becoming almost unbearable as the kiss continued and he wasn't responding to her pushing him and her words were lost in his insatiable mouth. Although it hurt her to consider causing him pain she had no choice._

_She reared her hand back and slapped him._

"-Yoya. Kyoya! Are you o.k."

Haruhi had been trying to get his attention; he looked devastated as he read her book. She waved her hand in front of his vacant eyes to bring him back to her.

Kyoya's brain picked up something his eyes didn't. He caught Haruhi's hand and held it tightly in his own. What wasn't he seeing? His mind was still caught up with the shock it had received as he essentially relived the past through a book but it knew something was wrong. He ran his fingertips over her palm, noting the pained, hissed breath she released.

A bandage.

How had he missed that? The ropey texture was rough on his fingertips as he unwound it, his grasp on Haruhi's wrist strengthened as she began to try and tug her hand away.

His mouth went dry as he stared at the large, angry gash on her palm. He could smell antiseptic coming strongly from the wound; his hawk-like eyes saw the box of tablets on her bedside table next to the damn book. Pieces were fitting into place but still he had to ask.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just fell."

His grip tightened almost imperceptibly, just shy of a bruising clamp around her delicate skin.

"There is nothing 'nothing' about this Haruhi. This is a deep cut, someone has put hospital strength antiseptic on it. Tell me what happened!"

His tone brooked no refusal and for the first time for days Haruhi felt a twinge of fear being left alone with her mysterious senpai and the snide little voice in the back of her head that had all but disappeared reared its ugly head again questioning what she actually knew about him.

"I fell on some glass."

"Where?"

"In Akito's room."

Kyoya's nostril flared in anger. Why did she keep going to his brother? Why did she continually put herself in danger by standing alone with men who could very easily hurt her or worse? How had this even happened? Sure Haruhi was clumsy but there was nothing in Akito's room that could have done this, even the glass coffee table wouldn't do it, it was reinforced glass! He couldn't help the panic he felt, it was blinding his better judgement. If he had tried to calm down he would have noticed the tension building in Haruhi's shoulders or how her other hand had risen to try and push his away from her.

A disturbing picture was forming in Kyoya's head, one of a drunk brother throwing the diminutive girl into something or onto something. A picture of terrible, ugly things going on behind the shut and locked door of his brother's room. A picture of Haruhi being too afraid to tell him that Akito had hurt her.

"Did he touch you?"

"What?"

"Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? Why can't you ever do as you're told? Why do you continually put yourself into dangerous situations and not call for help? I was down the hall, why didn't you- Why-"

"Kyoya, you're scaring me."

"Good! Maybe that's what you need. I've tried to teach you not to be so trusting but you just don't get it! How someone so stupid could actually get into Ouran I will ne-"

_**CRACK**_

Kyoya's head snapped harshly from the force of the blow. His glasses flew from his face and landed with a crunch on the marble floor of the room below after skittering across the landing and out through the rails. The roar of blood was deafening in his ears and the throbbing, pulsing, burning pain consumed half of his face in its entirety. She had kneed him in the balls before but that was nothing compared to this. He knew as soon as he had said it he had gone too far but for her to hit him, for a brief moment his mind flashed to the day at the school fair when his father had struck him in front of everyone. As he turned his neck slowly so he could look at her and the lurch he felt in his chest far outshone the pain in his jaw.

Haruhi's face was drained of colour; her eyes sparkled with tears that threatened to flow freely down her face, her bottom lips quivered unintentionally as she struggled not to cry. She shuffled back on the bed, desperate to put space between them. She only stopped when her back hit the headboard at the opposite side of the bed. She tucked her knees up tightly under her chin and used them to hide her face. Blurry though his vision was from the loss of his glasses and the tears of pain that had sprung to his eyes unbidden, Kyoya could see her shoulders shaking as she let the tears out.

"I apologise."

He heaved himself up off the floor and blindly manoeuvred himself onto the edge of the bed. His hands covered his mouth and nose, his hands clasped in a prayerful manner. Perhaps he was praying, he didn't know what he was doing and as he listened to the sniffles from his Haruhi behind him he knew less and less.

"Haruhi. I shouldn't have said-"

"No you sh-shou-shouldnt."

"I know you aren't stupid but- you don't know Akito. I am his brother and I am finding out things about him that I never knew. I can't stand that you were hurt because-"

"Because I'm so stupid."

He winced and turned to look at her, she was looking at him with cold, hard eyes. He would have shuddered in fear had his stomach not plummeted and his pulse begin to race at the thought that he had ruined his one chance of happiness with this girl.

"Haruhi-"

"Don't, Kyoya, just don't. This is wrong, it shouldn't be like this."

"I can change."

"You shouldn't have to. Kyoya you are a great guy but I cannot cope with being yelled at over the slightest things. Akito was really nice to me the other day, he has given me no reason to mistrust him, he frightened me slightly and I fell. That is it, it isn't a big deal."

"Haruhi, you don't know my brother as I do. His behaviour recently is a new thing. I remember him throwing a maid into a solid marble wall for entering his room, I remember him knocking a man unconscious in a drunken rage. He is dangerous, if he wanted to hurt you he could and no one would stop him because the only people who could are employed by him."

"The same applies to you."

Kyoya span to face her fully, feeling panic rising uncomfortably up his chest. The tears were drying on her face and she was looking at her wounded palm with a keen interest. Kyoya longed for her eyes to meet his, because, if they did then he could calm her down, he could comfort her or do whatever it took to make her forget this whole horrible incident. It was manipulative but he didn't like where this was going.

Sadly she wouldn't meet his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Kyoya this is wrong. We have only been dating for a couple of days and we shouldn't be fighting like this. We should be out enjoying ourselves like a normal couple... But we aren't a normal couple are we? Maybe this was doomed from the start, no-one should be living with their boyfriend when they get together and they shouldn't... Kyoya this whole situation is like a pressure cooker. Maybe being here just forced us together when it wasn't meant to be."

Kyoya's mouth went dry and for a second he struggled to answer. She was right that this wasn't how things were meant to be but they were defiantly meant to be together. He had wanted this for too long to let her give up on him. Foolish, heated words weren't going to prevent Kyoya Ootori from being with what was his.

"Haruhi, I love you, I-"

"That's kind of my point Senpai, it's only been a few days, how could you love me? There has been too much pressure and you're saying things you don't mean."

"Haruhi look at me. LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Her eyes snapped to his in shock, Kyoya was finally beginning to lose his tentative hold on his control. He met her gaze and held it. "I love you, no, do not shake your head. I do, I love you Haruhi, if I think about it I have for months and I know you love me too. You're right, there is too much pressure here so it is a good thing that you've got somewhere lined up. But never, ever tell me that I am saying things I don't mean. The only thing I have said to you that I don't mean is that you are stupid. Please, let's just... take a breath; I'll go to my room, I'll get on with some work. Then I can come back in a while or I'll see you in the morning. "

"Ok."

Kyoya didn't push her for clarification on which, instead he reached forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead before carefully straightening her glasses. He gripped the hand rail tightly to manoeuvre down the stairs and then tried to find his glasses as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat on the bed where Kyoya had left her, she barely dared to breathe till she heard the door click shut behind him. She had reacted badly, she knew that, but for a second when he called her stupid... it was like being back with <em>him. <em>

(Flashback)

_Haruhi pushed her long hair over her shoulders for the third time as she continued to write up her notes for her homework. She ignored the approaching laughter as best she could but it's obnoxious sound completely distracted her. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh she pushed out of a seat, intending to tell the boys to be quiet, they were in a library after all. _

_To her surprise it was Kei. A small smile graced her lips, she hadn't seen him all week because of one thing or another and she had missed him, she went to walk up to him when their conversation stopped her in her tracks. _

"_Seriously, she is cute but Haruhi is so stupid. I mean, come on! She won't sleep with me because she's waiting for the right moment and she never has any time for me because she's too busy studying." _

"_So?"_

"_So, she's with me, she doesn't need to study because she isn't going to work! Besides, did you hear her in class the other day, 'The foreshadowing of his death is clear through the graphic descriptions of the surroundings and the author's use of colours' God, she is so dull. I bet someone else gave her the answer anyway, there is no way she could come up with it on her own." _

_The lads all laughed with Kei and Haruhi felt her face blush with anger and pain. How could he say such horrible things about her? _

"_Get this, she didn't even know what brand my t-shirt was the other day when we went out on a date. She is so completely clueless. How she ever expects to get to Ouran academy on a scholarship I will never know, she's way too stupid to pass the exam." _

_The lads all laughed and kept walking, they walked straight past her at one point but they didn't see her. Haruhi stood frozen in the shadows, unable to speak. Stupid. Was she stupid? Not in an academic sense, she knew that, her grades were exceptional and she worked hard to make sure they stayed that way, even when she didn't have to but... She liked Kei so much and she had no idea he was like this. That was stupid wasn't it, not knowing someone who you were going out with. _

_Dazed, she trudged back to her seat and continued with her work. Her heart wasn't in it though, her hand was working on autopilot but her mind was reeling. _

_She broke up with him as soon as she saw him. _

_Then she was alone._

* * *

><p>Haruhi released a shuttered sigh as she broke away from her daydreams of the past. She had spent so long trying to put that behind her that it hurt more to think about it now. Kei had been everything she had thought she had wanted, sophisticated, grown up and charming. He turned into everything she despised, a rich snob. She didn't know what angered her more, that she didn't see through his lies or his slight on her intelligence. Not long after that notes began appearing in her desk, threatening and mocking, telling her that she was too stupid to get into Ouran and that she had better not even try. Finally she had a group of friends she was comfortable with, she wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder anymore.<p>

The sad thing was even as she thought of what had been said she could see how childish and pathetic it had been, just a silly boy who thought he was grown up showing off to his friends. Kyoya was so similar to Kei in some ways, but Kyoya wasn't Kei. All that was a...a smear on her past she was different now, she was stronger now. She gripped her stomach as a sharp pain rippled through her; she glanced at the calendar by her bed and groaned in misery, could this day get any worse?

* * *

><p>Kyoya slammed his phone on his desk, he didn't flinch when he heard the crunch of the screen, he simply reached into his top drawer and pulled out a new one, slipping the old SIM into the new shell he fumed. How could he have looked so deeply into Haruhi's past and not come across this?<p>

"_So you knew Haruhi Fujioka from school?" _

"_Yeah, well from a distance."_

"_Do you know why she would react badly to a.. slight on her intelligence?"_

_Kyoya held the phone away from his ear as the boy snorted loudly. _

"_Who'd she hit this time? I tell you what that kid had a cracking right hook!"_

"_Why would you assume she-"_

"_She had Hell with this lad she used to see, Kei."_

"_I know all that."_

"_Yeah, well, he got all his mates to pick on her because he said he thought she was thick. People followed his example and soon teachers were getting involved. At one point there was a suggestion that she be moved down from the high class, rumours that she wasn't doing her own work, well after that she worked herself nearly to death to be the top of the class, she did her homework in after school clubs and at dinner times so that the teachers could see it was her doing it." _

"_She was over compensating." _

"_In a way, yeah. She doing all right now?" _

"_Thank you for your time." _

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighed, typical, he would stumble onto Haruhi's only real sore spot in the middle of an argument. Why was it that they couldn't have a happily ever after moment? If she was with Tamaki she would be happy, that French idiot would romance her and they would ride off into the sunset. Maybe it would be better if she was with Tamaki.<p>

No.

Even thinking about her with Tamaki, laughing with him, sitting with him, kissing and holding him made Kyoya feel sick, it made his stomach churn with thick cords. He could wine and dine as well as any French moron, he had the facts now, he could apologise to Haruhi and since it was her he'd even mean it.

He leant back in his chair and added some quick, scribbled notes to his Haruhi black book before putting it back in his host club drawer... the biggest drawer on his desk. He dialled a number and made gave a clipped order for three red roses to be sent to her room immediately before glancing at the clock, he'd been gone well over an hour... would she mind if he came back? He hoped not, he put a quick call into the kitchen to have them send up as much sushi as they could make in five minutes with particular focus on tuna.

He idly rubbed his cheek, her old class mate was right; she had a hell of a hit behind her. He wondered how he could have changed so quickly, if anyone had hit him before the start of this school year they would have found themselves on the first plane or boat out of Japan that his army could throw them onto, now he felt bad about it. Love, so stupid, so numbing, so wonderful. As he thought of Haruhi his chest felt warm and it felt... odd to breathe... and his cheek really fucking hurt. All in all not too bad. The more he thought about her moving out the more he felt it was a good thing, this was all too much too soon. Some distance would be good. Everything would be less intense.

He ran a comb through his hair and walked back to her room, intercepting the waiter who was ready to knock on her door with a tray laden with savoury goodies and knocked himself. He was slightly bemused to not hear a reply and wandered in anyway. What he saw shook him.

* * *

><p>Lizzie wanted a cigarette... which was odd because Lizzie did not smoke; in fact she had never picked up a cigarette in her life. But now, now she wanted a cigarette. Those stupid, slimy, handsome, smug, rich, self-serving bastards! She flung a dirty top that was lying over the coffee table at the dirty washing basket with as much rage as one could fling a top at a basket. Three years, she hadn't seen any of them for three years. It shouldn't still hurt so much.<p>

It had been a long relationship, sure, but three years later. How long would it be before she could breathe again? Before she could think about Japan and not wince. She couldn't go and meet up with her old friends and risk seeing their old haunts, she hadn't looked at her old photo albums, wouldn't let anyone go into them.

She needed to be strong. It was her _duty _to be strong. The phone call this afternoon had shaken her, the second more than the first. She could still hear the whiney, nasally voice of that receptionist.

"Ooh Mr. Ootori says has had a cancellation, would you like to come in next week? No, I pissing well don't. I need three weeks to.. prepare myself for facing the man who helped ruin my fucking life."

She sat back and rubbed her face vigorously, she suddenly felt so tired.

"Come on old girl, shake it off. You can't tell Haruhi to shake her issues off if you aren't going to do it yourself." She sat straight and stared off into the distance. She saw them all, all the good times and the bad, running through the rain in a park because he said he had never played out in the rain as a child, going on holiday to his private island and trying not to feel inferior to his waiting staff who had better bodies than her. Teaching him to cook fajitas (because it was the simplest thing she could think of and it was all she had the ingredients for) and nearly burning down her flat because he got too distracted with distracting her to keep his eye on the chicken. Telling him she loved him, her first kiss, her first time. All the tears and the laughs, that last goodbye, she watched it all in her head before shutting it away. Locking it all up in the deepest, darkest pit of her mind never to be opened again.

"Enough is enough."

She would go to the meeting in a week's time and she would be the height of professionalism. She wouldn't acknowledge any prior affiliation, she would just be in and out.

"Besides, it's not like they'd remember me. Three years is a long time."

* * *

><p>I cannot apologise enough for my absence, I can only say that technology turned against me, first my charger then my laptop. I will do my best to not be gone that long again.<p>

I talked to one of my friends about H+K's relationship and their fight, I decided to put that in because 1. It was kind of needed 2. They are both fairly young and that is a high tension situation, classic too much too soon. I promise that should be the last of the H+K angsty whines... for a while at least... I think.

Poor Lizzie, little does she know that the Ootori's are just as stubborn as her. I wonder what Yoshio will have in store for her... I kid of course... I definitely know what's going to happen... probably =P

Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know and if not let me know what you think so I can try and make it a story that you do like.

Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story and me by adding it to your favourites it and reviewing, love you guys =D

Wp2 xx


	20. Homes and reunions

Thank you everyone for your reviews and adding me and this story to your lists, I love you all so here is a new chapter at ninja speed... sort of... If ninjas wrote fanfic I think this is the speed they would update... I feel so ninja-ish... also I GOT 345... I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU'VE MADE MY DAY!

Hikaru speech, _Kaoru speech, _**twins together speech. '**_thoughts.' _

* * *

><p>Haruhi heaved the box of kitchen supplies onto her hip with a pained groan. The pain was beginning to ease but lifting heavy boxes was not doing her any favours, especially when all she really wanted to do was crawl under her duvet in her new room with a hot water bottle on her back and tummy. She desperately tried not to wince as she heard the crash from the front room.<p>

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you evil doppelgangers, be careful with my precious daughter's belongings!"

"_Hey boss, don't blame us!"_

"Yeah, it's not our fault you can't catch."

_"Hey, Hikaru..."_

"Yes Kaoru?"

"_You know what this mean?"_

**"Punishment game." **

Haruhi popped her head around the door.

"No punishment games!"

"Haruhi, my daughter, you care!"

"Well of course I care Tamaki senpai, I've only just moved in, I'd rather we didn't have to find a new place to live before we've unpacked."

She watched as he fizzled into the corner, snivelling to himself about evil twins, corruption and angry daughters. She couldn't help chuckling at his antics. Her gaze travelled to Mori senpai and Honey senpai who were happily finishing the wallpapering (how they did it so quick she had no idea but she was very grateful, what took them two hours work would have taken her and her dad half a day.). Her travelling eyes caught the eyes of her boyfriend as he was lifting another box. They both blushed (much to their equal embarrassment) and quickly turned away.

Haruhi left and returned to the kitchen, fighting the heat in her face.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?"

Haruhi lost no dignity when she released a terrified squeak at the sight of her diminutive senpai sat on the counter.

"How did you even get in here?"

"The door Haru-chan. Why are you and Kyo-chan acting so odd?"

"It doesn't matter senpai."

"Haruhi, do I need to... have words with him?"

"What? Oh, no...God, no. Promise you won't tell the others."

He nodded solemnly, his blonde locks bouncing under his feverous nodding. Haruhi sighed and thought back to yesterday evenings events.

* * *

><p>(Flash back)<p>

_Kyoya froze in the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob the other adjusting his glasses. There, on one of the couches, was a moving bundle of duvets. The general aura of the room was... sinister, and every step further in was making it worse. He swallowed convulsively before shaking himself off, Ootori's did not get scared, especially of something as trivial as an aura. _

_"Haruhi? Are you here." _

_The pile shifted and an almost inhumane groan echoed in the spacious room. A ruffled head appeared from within the mountainous pile of downy goodness. _

_"Kyoya? I'm not feeling so good." _

_All the medical training he had ever had kicked into gear._

_"Why? What are your symptoms? Where is the pain?"_

_Haruhi's pasty face would have flushed but she was too mortified. She just wanted to retreat back into her cosy fort... and die... that would be good. She stubbornly shook her head and went to disappear but he crossed the room and held her chin up with his finger. _

_"Answer me. This is important." _

_"Kyoya... My stomach hurt." _

_He tenderly brushed her hair off her forehead, concern filling his grey eyes._

_"Which side Haruhi? You haven't had your appendix removed have you?" _

_"It's not my appendix." _

_He sat next to her on the couch. She reluctantly swivelled to face him, her chin resting on her chest, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, this was more embarrassing than when she had to tell her dad that she had... had the visit. _

_"You don't know that." _

_"I do."_

_"How?"_

_"Because...I... That is...I get this problem once a month."_

_The moment of realisation in his eyes would have been funny if it wasn't such a horrifying situation for her too. Kyoya felt uncomfortable but one look at his suffering girlfriend made him put aside his discomfort. He had come to try and reconcile but this was more important. _

_She stiffened up when she felt his hand on the back of her head. He gently manoeuvred (pulled) he head to rest in his lap. He stroked her hair with one hand and waited for her to get comfortable, his other rubbed her back taking care to not lift the covers and make her cold. _

_They sat in companionable silence for a while, content with each other's company. She almost began to doze off until she heard his voice rumbling above her. _

_"I'm sorry. For earlier, I'm sorry."_

_She snuggled closer into him, feeling a weight lift. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. She leant up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before reclaiming her lap shaped pillow. _

_"Thank you Kyoya, I'm sorry too." _

_His heart clenched from the warmth that filled his chest. Once upon a time if he'd had warmth in his chest he would have got one of his family doctors to take a look at him, now he relished it. He pressed a kiss to her temple then settled back into his seat, grabbing a book from the table next to the arm of the settee._

* * *

><p>Haruhi finished her retelling of last night's events and turned to find her wide eyed senpai staring at her with a grin that could only be described as downright mischievous.<p>

"What is it Honey se-"

"Haru-chan and Kyo-chan are so cute! You are as cute as Usa-chan... Why did you need to apologise though?"

"We'd just had a silly fight but it's all sorted now."

"Good. I'm going to go back and help Takashi now. Would you like to cuddle Usa-chan? Nope, ok, see ya."

"Yep, thank you for the help."

She shook her head to try and rid herself of thoughts about how bizarre that little exchange was and grabbed a freshly unpacked glass, filled it with cold water and went out of the back door into the garden.

"Dad?"

Ranka promptly fell out of the tree that he had scaled to trim.

"Haruhi, you are a life saver."

She passed him the glass and looked around the garden. He had left most of the wild flowers but they had been pushed back so that instead of taking up the entirety of the space they bordered it nicely. Their newfound space was looking lovely and fresh, Ranka had done a good job of weeding and mowing their lawn. All that really remained was the hacking at the tree he was doing now, it needed to be cut back so it could become more beautiful than it already was... And the garden around the front...that also needed doing.

"What do you think?"

Haruhi smiled and looked at her dad happily; his own self satisfied grin was huge as he looked at both his hard work and his daughter's obvious pleasure at their new home.

"I love it dad. It's our very own meadow."

He looked around and noted the similarities to this place and where they used to go on holiday when Haruhi was little. It was surprisingly close.

"Yeah, this place sure is something. I think... I know we're going to be happy here. Have you talked to Lizzie?"

"Not yet. I think we should wait till it looks more habitable and then ask her to move in."

"Yeah I guess."

His pout made it clear that he didn't agree.

"Put yourself in her position, would you move in with so much still to worry about like mould etc?"

"No, as always you're right Haruhi... Now please go back inside, I love your company and I am grateful for the boys help but I fear for our furniture with the blonde cretin in there unsupervised."

As if on cue there was a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like glass... or plates... or valuables breaking and a high pitched shriek which could only be Tamaki. Haruhi patted her dad on the back before heading back inside; happily pretending that she couldn't see his eye twitching.

Thankfully nothing had broken... although how that was possible Haruhi would never know.

* * *

><p>Four days later and finally their new home was done. One of the perks of having excitable friends was that once they were set on doing a job they did it quickly and obsessively, they even made a game from it. From a bonny house that needed a lot of work to a beautiful, perfect, clean and damn near finished home. Mori-senpai's refreshing fixing skills had re-emerged and he had worked quickly and efficiently on the issues with the thatching and the floorboards and imperfections with the walls. Honey-senpai turned out to be a dab hand with a scraper and wall paper, getting it off and on before Haruhi could get the steamer working properly, he didn't want the help anyway (she had a horrible feeling he was trying to use it as some form of training that he could show his brother later... she thought it best not to ask just in case.)<p>

The twin's genius with fashion translated incredibly to interior design, each picking a floor to work on and managing to create cohesion through separation. Once they found out which bedroom Haruhi wanted they worked together (Both wanting to do it so to the fighting before it began Haruhi asked them both to have a look), she had to say that her room was her favourite of the whole house. Lush purples and cream and silver highlights made the spacious room look even bigger. The dark wood of her desk, bookshelf and wardrobe looked amazing and her bed was probably her favourite. It was a double, and yet didn't take up too much room, the duvet cover was a dark purple with a silver swirling pattern on it that when you looked at it from a far looked like a cherry blossom. Overall the room earned them both a delighted peck on the cheek and extra tight hug... and Kyoya the need for a new pen because his had tragically broken in an unrelated squeezing accident.

Kyoya had helped, Haruhi thought, she was pretty sure he helped. She had definitely seen him unpacking a box at one point and she knew that Mori had asked him to help with the fitting of the carpet... Mostly Kyoya had acted as the supplier, the others told him what they needed to make their job happen and he called to have it arranged. The twins were the main line of his work, needing paint and fabric and swashed and art supplies so they could make designs to show Ranka (Haruhi had wanted to see too but they told her it was a surprise, even going so far as shredding one of their pictures, covering it in sauce and telling Tamaki that it was commoners noodles... and the idiot ate it.)

Tamaki... did little bits of everything. The twins nearly killed him when he accidently painted one of Ranka's bedroom walls 'Opal Cream' instead of 'Summer Snow Dream' so he was forbidden from touching anything else again. He would have helped Mori but the older boy preferred working alone. When he helped Honey stripping wallpaper he accidently took off one of the sheets that Honey had just put up and, in his panicked attempt to fix his blunder, had managed to take a chunk out of the wall with the corner of his scraper. Mori promptly fixed it. Tamaki found himself relegated to the garden, he daren't even try help Kyoya, which Ranka was not happy about at first. Then Haruhi pointed out that it would mean Tamaki wouldn't be in the house and that Ranka could personally supervise him, a task the older man undertook with relish. Plus it helped that it turned out that Tamaki was really good at gardening, he followed Ranka's instructions of which plants had to go and he followed the twins design for what plants needed to go when for the garden to look the best it could. As it turned out Tamaki actually had a bit of a green thumb and not only was the garden no worse for wear when he had finished, it actually looked quite nice.

Haruhi had paid for their services by providing help and food when she could... although she had a sneaking suspicion, the great bear himself wielding a pen and a black book to make for the most terrifying weapon combination yet, that her debt had crept (rocketed) up. All in all it had been a fantastic few days, despite her reserve about having the host club help they had done a phenomenal job!

But the best news had arrived this morning.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback. <em>

"Haruhi?"

"Yes dad?"

"Come here for a second."

Haruhi made her way down the stairs and into the front room where several cases were stood and besides them was...

"Lizzie!"

Haruhi flung herself at her cousin, who caught her with ease (years of practice) and spun her around in a small circle.

"You're moving in!"

"Yep, Uncle Ra-Ra rang last night and here we are!"

"This is so cool."

"It's 'cause the windows open."

She hit Lizzie's arm playfully and grabbed her bags.

"Come on I'll show you the rooms."

She gave a whirlwind tour which consisted of "This is my room, this is the bathroom, this is your room, this can be Anthony's room... Is he coming?"

"Yeah he is, he's just gone-"

"For trouble I know."

"Actually he's gone for a tour of the neighbourhood... also trouble."

They giggled and sat on the steps.

"Oh my God I can't believe it, I'm so happy."

"I know I can tell. Let's see your room again."

Haruhi led her to her door. Lizzie walked in and looked around appreciatively.

"This is very nice; your friend's have good taste."

"I'll tell them you said that, do you like your room?"

"I love it, I love the blues and the cream-"

"Amber Frost."

"What?"

"The colour is called 'Amber Frost' trust me when I say something like that was almost a matter of life and death a few days ago."

"It sounds like a tacky stripper name."

The girls couldn't help the explosion of laughter as thoughts of Amber Frost filled their heads.

"Oh, sad thing in that one wasn't even the worst."

"I dread to think."

* * *

><p>Lizzie had since gone out, something about letting her landlord know that she didn't need the flat anymore. Haruhi was finishing unpacking the last of their stuff when Anthony came in.<p>

"Hi, you must be Haruhi, I'm Anthony."

"Hi, Lizzie popped out for a bit."

"I know, I saw her on my way back. This is a beautiful home you've got here."

Haruhi smiled at him, he was a really pleasant man, the sort of guy you could just relax around, which was probably why Lizzie liked him so much.

"Thank you, we like it. It's really great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Same here. I feel like I've known you for years."

* * *

><p>Lizzie was leaving the landlord's office when it arrived. The big black limo with the Ootori crest. She was stuck on the balcony with nowhere to hide, within touching distance of her old flat but with no way to get in since she'd just handed her keys over. She pulled her bobble out, shook her hair down and around her face and hurriedly walked away.<p>

If you have ever been stalked by a trawling car you may be aware how freaky it can be, with no way to know if you're imagining it or if you are being followed... If you are being stalked by a trawling limo then you are not only well aware that it's following you but that you create a fucking hilarious picture for any passersby who, would have helped if you were being followed by a car, are content to point, stare and laugh. It is difficult to outpace something that can move as slow as it wants and still manage to be several feet in front of and behind you at the same time. All Lizzie needed to do was keep the backdoors away from her so that the contents wouldn't decide to get out and come at her like that.

Unfortunately the 'contents' had gotten impatient. Akito slipped out of the back with the utmost grace, an impressive feat considering the vehicle was moving, and had managed to catch up to her slightly. He could catch the faintest hints of her perfume as her hair swayed as she "walked" away from him. He was a little ashamed to admit that the sight and smell of her made his mouth water slightly. He ached to hold her, crush her to him and never let her go but her speed and the glint of the cheap tin ring on her finger held him back.

Lizzie kept powering ahead, she could feel a presence close behind her and she was ashamed to admit that she was terrified. Then she started thinking, not five days ago she decided that she was going to put all this behind her and be professional. Speed walking away from whichever demon this was hardly classes as professional. With the most reluctant sigh she could muster she stopped walking, didn't turn, just stopped in the middle of the path.

Akito stopped behind her and convulsively swallowed, after three years he was finally going to see her face to face and not just from a blurred secret camera picture. Would she be as happy to see him as he was now? Would she kiss him like he longed to do? Or would she still be upset? Would she be angry with him? Would she give him a chance?

"What do you want?"

His jaw opened and shut for a moment before his mind caught up. He took a steadying (uneven) breath.

"I just... I want to talk to you."

Lizzie felt like she had been punched in the stomach, she had suspected it would be him but she had hoped that she was wrong.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Why wouldn't she look at him? He needed to see her.

"Look at me," She still stood, shoulders squared, facing the opposite way, "Please, Elizabeth, please look at me."

She merely turned to the side, not facing him but he could at least see more of her. She looked as beautiful as she ever had, if anything she was more beautiful than she had three years ago. She looked steadfastly at his limo, under normal circumstances it would upset him but e supposed after everything it was more than fair, at least she had moved a little. He was tempted to stand in front of her but he wouldn't push her.

"What do you want Mr. Ootori?"

"Please don't."

"Don't what sir?"

He could feel his insides turn to ice. She couldn't be serious; he could deal with anger and tears but not this, not indifference.

"I need to talk to you Lizzie. It's been too long. I've missed you so much." She said nothing, "I looked everywhere for you. I'm sorry, Lizzie I am so, so sorry. I love you Lizzie, I never stopped loving you. Please come back to me, please, give me a chance. I was wrong, I was so wrong. Lizzie? Please say something."

Throughout his speech Lizzie found herself biting the inside of her lip, anything to stop the tears that were trying so hard to force their way out. She turned to face him and saw love in his eyes and in that moment all she wanted to do was reach out and cup his cheek and run her fingers through his hair like she used to, but to imagine even for a second that he love her, that three years of her life had been stolen from her for a lie, she had thought he loved her before and look what happened, quite frankly the look in his eyes made her feel sick.

It was all too little too late.

Too much time had passed; there was too much pain for her to simply lay her heart on the line again. After everything that happened she swore, she swore to herself and everything that she held dear that she would never become that weak again. She would never go back to him, she couldn't, she had too much to lose. Besides, what changed his mind? The Ootori's never did anything unless it benefitted them in some way.

"Given the nature of our respective companies budding partnership I think it would be best if we forgot all previous association."

"What?" He couldn't help the nervous laughter that he released. It was another little embarrassing habit that his father declared was not befitting of an Ootori.

"I don't think acknowledging our previous...-"

"Relationship."

"Association would be conducive in a professional environment. I think that for the sake of the partnership we shouldn't have any out of office communication."

"I don't give a shit about any partnership. Lizzie, I love you-"

"That's not what you said before."

Akito reared back as if she'd slapped him, she finally turned to face him fully. Her eyes were cold as she looked him up and down, one hand knocked her hair from her face before they both raised and folded over her chest. She was the very picture of power.

"In fact I believe what you said was '_I don't want you, and I don't think I ever did...You are nothing to me but fun. That is it, no more or less. It was never meant to last forever just until I got bored'. _That's what you said to me. Well guess what, I don't care anymore. I'm here to do a job, no more, no less, and once my business with the Ootori Medical Group is finished I will be quite happy to never see you again."

His knees almost gave beneath him; there was nothing behind her eyes but cold fury. His mouth was as dry as a bone and he struggled to speak with his thick tongue.

"You... you don't mean that."

"I always mean what I say, something we apparently _don't_ have in common."

She turned and began to walk away from him which finally kicked his stalling brain into gear. He sped after her yelling as he went.

"I know you Elizabeth, you love me as much as I love you."

"You don't know me that well then do you Mr. Ootori."

"Stop that, my name is Akito."

"Not to me Mr. Ootori."

The light caught her ring and it was like a rag to a bull. He couldn't help himself, he reached forward and snatched her wrist up, hurling her backwards into him. He almost slammed her against the wall as he pinned her by the shoulders. He was so angry, so hurt and so happy all at once (It didn't matter what she said, so long as he had her in his sight he could try and right his wrongs) and the mixture of emotions was messing with his head.

"Who is he? He can't think that much of you if that cheap piece of tat all he gives you!"

"It doesn't matter that it's cheap, he gives me something much more important than expensive jewellery."

"And what's that?"

"Love. He loves me Akito and I love him."

He smashed his lips to her before she could draw breath. An almost feral groan escaped him as he pressed himself tightly against her and to his delight her hands came up to grip his hair and shirt but even better than that she kissed back.

_'What am I doing? I shouldn't be kissing back. Come on Lizzie, be strong. He'll only hurt you. I love him so much, this isn't fair.' _

He pulled away and leant his forehead against hers, his warm ragged breath washed across her face in a wave of comfort.

"No-one will ever love you as much as I do, he will never love you like I do, never make you feel like this."

He leant in to kiss her again but she turned her head, he contented himself to pepper hot kisses on her neck, unaware that her anger levels were beginning to pick up again, he buried himself in her hair and laughed.

"Never leave me again Lizzie, I can sort out any fallout from him, I can get rid of him, it can be just us now."

"Just us?"

"Oh God yes, nothing else matters. Just us forever."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome... although I'd like to know what for so that I can do it again."

"You don't need to; thank you for reminding me why we can never be together again. Get off me."

Again the blow to his stomach and pride, he was not above begging. He clung to her as tight as he could without hurting her and pressed his face closer to her neck, relishing her warmth and scent.

"No, no please. I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"Lose you, I can't lose you."

"You lost me years ago. Get off me Mr. Ootori... Akito please let me go."

With all the reluctance in the world he complied, he stood with as little distance as he could but making sure no part of them touched.

"We were young Akito. I know it doesn't sound like it but I am over it, I'm over you. I just want to get on with my life, my common, plain little life." She lied, more than happy at how convincing she sounded if the look on his face was anything to go by. If she didn't know any better she would say that he looked genuinely upset, but she didn't trust him. She couldn't trust him.

"I'm not going to give up on you."

"Do you know what, I would be surprised if you did. After all an Ootori always gets what he wants, right?"

"Right." He either missed the mocking tone of her voice or he ignored it.

"Well, you're in for a losing battle Mr. Ootori."

She pushed off from the wall and brushed past him and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To be with my family."

"I love you."

"No you don't."

She walked away; he stood and watched her till he couldn't see her anymore. His fingers brushed his lips, enjoying the lingering tingle. He could still smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her through his suit. It didn't take him long to get back to the limo and get home, all the while with thoughts of big brown eyes running through his head.

* * *

><p>He was determined as he sat down. He would win; he would prove he loved her and that she wasn't over him. No trivial thing like a fiancé would stop him, he had the proof of what he meant to her, no one kisses somebody like that if they had no feelings for them. She was a sight for sore eyes, he felt deflated and elated at the same time, to see her in so much pain and so angry with him was horrific but to see her... that was utter bliss.<p>

Despite all that he was in tears by the time that he got home, he spent an hour sat in the library mulling over everything. The negatives seeming so much bigger than the positives, so much lost time, she was with someone else... she pretty much told him she hated him. Hearing her saying his parting words made them a thousand times worse. She seemed so certain when she said it was a losing battle, maybe he was underestimating this other man.

"_I love him." _

He sobbed. Hearing her say that she loved another man was the worst pain he had felt since they had parted ways. How could he fight love? He felt confident that she still loved him but... What if he was wrong? What if she didn't? What if she loved that other guy more than him? She was quite clear about what she expected from him, professionalism followed by permanent absence. He didn't notice his father enter and take a seat beside him as he continued to let three years of pain rush to the surface without holding it back as he usually did. What if she disappeared again? What if, what if what if, what if? Whizzing round and round and round his head, he itched to go to his room and get hammered but he didn't have the energy to stand.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"All right then." He stood over his father who remained seated looking as calm and pristine as always, which served to enrage Akito more. "I have spent the last three years trying to track down the girl who I pushed away for you because I thought if I could get the control I could support her and give her the life she deserved but that went to shit because she disappeared. Now she's back, I saw her and I talked to her and she's engaged and she hates me and I've lost her."

"You are an idiot."

"You think I don't know that? I should never have let her go."

"That isn't what I meant you imbecilic, impulsive fool. Do none of my children have a brain between them; do none of you know how to communicate with me?"

"What are you-"

"For once I would like the time and effort I spend thinking things through to not be wasted by the, I say again, impulsive nature of my children. You will sit and you will tell me exactly what you said and did to that girl and I can work out what I need to do to fix this."

The wind firmly ripped from his self-righteous sails, Akito sank back down into his seat and told his silently fuming father everything from the beginning. He didn't even mind the sting in his cheek from the slap (some would even call the slap deserved) as his father outlined the plan to fix his 'little mishap'.

* * *

><p>Lizzie was exhausted by the time she got back to the cottage, she slipped her ring off her finger and into her pocket as usual, but not before examining it thoroughly. It was genuinely one of the most precious things she owned. She remembered the day Anthony gave her it; he won it from one of those stupid claw machines at the seaside, one of their first trips out. She remembered how they laughed as he dropped down to one knee.<p>

_"Well, I may as well give this to you... It's not my size but I reckon it'll fit your man hands."_

_"That is one of the most romantic things I have ever heard." _

_"That is tragic, now help me up before I realise how much this filthy floor is hurting my knee... also, I'm pretty sure I knelt on an open ketchup packet." _

_"Now __**that **__is tragic."_

It had been such a good day, they had spent hours walking and playing on the beach, it had been the first time she had really had fun, a few months after _the event. _He had given her it partly as a joke and partly to stop the nasty glares of the judgemental women in the village they lived in when they walked down the street. She didn't care that it was 'cheap', she didn't care that if she left it on too long it turned her finger an odd greenish colour, it was so precious too her. It was her shiny security blanket.

She looked in the window at Ranka stirring a pot (She prayed it was full of one of Haruhi's concoctions, Uncle Ra-Ra's dishes were too touch-n- go.) She could see Anthony in the kitchen with him talking amiably. She could see what she assumed was Haruhi's head bobbing up and down as she did a ducking run around the room, probably some sort of bug... please not a spider, she could deal with a moth but the eight legged cretins had to go.

She opened the door on the warmth and the light and the laughter and instantly felt better. No more thoughts of the past, that was all where it belonged, behind her.

She wouldn't have to see Akito again; her meeting was with Mr. Ootori senior, with luck she would be in and out without much bother. Then her life would be simple again.

Just then her arms were filled.

"Mummy!"

She smiled down at the sticky faced infant. She brushed aside the long brown hair to look at the dark grey eyes of her beautiful little girl. Haruhi came dashing into the hall with a damp face cloth, that explained the odd run, it would take more speed than that to catch this little bugger. Lizzie lifted her up so her little monster was balanced on her hip in her embrace whilst sneakily taking the face cloth from her flustered cousin.

"Hello Trouble."

Then she attacked, her weapon of choice a flannel.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked that guys... Did anyone call it? I did... Oh wait... I don't count. One of my friends called it because she knows most of the pet names I use in general and recognised trouble... I hope you like this one.<p>

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I have had such a lovely day today because of you guys. =D Honestly, it means a lot to me that you would take the time to review or add me and my story to your lists. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Wp2 xx


	21. An apology AND a chapter

Sorry for the massive wait guys... All I can really say is depression is a nasty, relentless bastard that has given me so much trouble over the last couple of years. It takes everything you love and enjoy doing and it twists it and ruins it or leaves you unable to do it. I couldn't give you a new chapter because I despised everything I managed to write, it was all worthless.

Then I reread the entire fic to give myself inspiration or to try and kick start my brain and I very nearly deleted it in its entirety. I hated my style of writing, my portrayal of the characters. Everything I looked at seemed wrong and it just got worse till I couldn't stomach reading it anymore. I couldn't (and can't) understand why anyone read this.

I am not looking for sympathy, I am not looking for people to stroke my ego, I am telling you this because you deserve to know why I've made you wait so long.

I am sorry.

Thank you once again for your lovely reviews and adding to lists and such. Frankly the thought that this made anyone at all happy or interested is the only reason this fic is still up.

Thank you for every single review, you have no idea how much each and every one meant to me. Honestly, I know it sounds a bit hammy but they got me through a really dark time, they cheered me up. HedonismBot gave me some of the best news I have ever had for a long time... I got so happy I cried haha =) Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and has read thank you for sticking with me.

Trivia- Ren means water lily.

"Come on trouble, let me look at you." Pouty but at least clean Ren held her face up to look at her mummy.

"Oh my goodness, look at you... Haruhi avert your eyes."

Haruhi made a big show of taking a peak and covering her face. Ren looked at both women with suspicion.

"What mummy?"

"Don't tell her Lizzie, it'll upset her too much."

"Te-me."

"I have to Haruhi, she has to know. Ren... you look... clean."

The toddler giggled at the exaggerated reactions of her mum and aunt. She wriggled and squirmed till she was put on the floor and ran off to show Rararara how clean she was. Lizzie slipped her coat off and onto the hook.

"Sorry sweetie, has she been much bother?"

"No, we've had loads of fun but after we painted some pictures and had a celebratory biscuit she was a little on the sticky side and seemed to think the face cloth was going to eat her."

"You can thank Anthony for that. He told her that the facecloth was a mucky monster that wanted to eat the dirt from her face... He genuinely thought that would encourage her to stay still."

Haruhi laughed and went into the front room to tidy away the craft stuff as Lizzie took part in the well beloved game 'time to get the toddler to bed'. She placed the pictures on the window sill to dry and went to pour the brownish water away.

"Haruhi, is this nearly done?"

She leant over the pot of pasta. The murky, still water left her with little hope.

"Dad, it might help if you turned the hob on." She turned the dial and moved past her dad who was bouncing his head off the countertop and bemoaning his inability to save his daughter from working. She bit her tongue to avoid telling him that a few days ago Tamaki senpai had done the exact same thing. She just smiled and worked around him.

"Sorry Ranka, that's probably my fault, I distracted you." Anthony held his hands up in a good natured apology. Haruhi shook her head and shooed them out. She enjoyed cooking for her family plus it gave her time to think. She hadn't spoken to Kyoya in a couple of days, not since he went home and even then they were both a little...muted in their communication. Haruhi didn't particularly care that they hadn't spoken; she knew people who were dating who hadn't spoken for weeks, no, what bothered her was that she didn't mind. It felt good being in her own space again, and she didn't feel like she had to call him... her worry was that he would expect her to call, did that make her a bad person? '_Being in a relationship is difficult'_ she mused as she tasted the thickening sauce and turned the heat down. She mulled it over as she seasoned the sauce, maybe if she sent him a text, then there wouldn't be any awkwardness if they didn't have anything to say.

'Hey Kyoya, how are you?' the reply was almost instantaneous.

'_I am well thank you, and yourself?'_

'We're all good thank you. Thanks again for all your help.'

_'You're welcome. To be honest I think you did us a service; the other hosts were beginning to get distracted without you at school. Profits were falling tremendously in club without you.'_

Haruhi winced, Kyoya had gone into school on the day she moved out and then the boys had come around after club but he hadn't been happy. They went in the next day then gave up school to help Haruhi, she was grateful for the speed but poor Kyoya must have had a nightmare trying to keep everything organised.

'I'm sorry. Have you been able to sort it?'

'_Not to worry, the picture books of the hosts doing their various tasks have sold extremely well, they not only made up for any loss, they actually created some profit in themselves. I'm getting them reprinted.' _Haruhi gawped at her phone. He could not be serious, who was she kidding yes he could. When did he even get time to take any pictures?

'I wish you wouldn't do things like that without asking!'

_' I asked Ranka, he said it would be fine as long as he could have two copies, one so he could have some nice photos of you and one to send to Misuzu so he could use them as art in the hotel.' _

Haruhi growled under her breath. Of course her dad was in on it, she genuinely wasn't surprised. As she stirred the, finally cooking, pasta she felt tiny hands grabbing her top. She looked down at her little niece.

"Anny Haru, hide me."

"Why do you need hiding?"

"Mummy's trying to put me in the bath and then bed and I don't want to go bed."

"You have to go bed."

"No!"

"If you don't go to bed how can you get up?"

The toddler pondered the question for a moment before deciding she didn't care and hiding in front of Haruhi's knees just as Lizzie walked into the kitchen.

"Haruhi, have you seen Ren anywhere?" Lizzie asked looking directly at the naughty little nuisance.

"Shush." Ren looked imploringly at her aunty with a finger on her lips. Haruhi sighed and shook her head trying not to laugh.

"No. I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Oh, I guess I better go then."

Lizzie left the room. Slowly but surely Ren sneaked out from her hiding spot and into the opening for the kitchen. Haruhi turned and watched as Lizzie scooped her up, span with her making the little girl squeal with glee and then ran upstairs with her. It was so nice seeing them like that. When Lizzie had told her she was pregnant it was bittersweet, Haruhi knew that her cousin had had hell before she left the country and the fact that she was in England meant that she was alone but on the other hand she was so happy at the news. They got to see Ren when she was a few months old, Lizzie had come the roundabout way to get to Japan by boat, then they saw her again when she turned two. Now at nearly three years old Ren was a very beautiful little girl with all the character of her mother. While she had been a little shy at first it was clear she was beginning to feel more at home and Haruhi relished the laughter and the noise in her home.

"Guys, foods nearly ready."

"Thank you darling. I'll set the table."

Haruhi grabbed the knives and forks.

"That's okay dad, I got it."

She placed four placemats on the table along with the cutlery. Her phone buzzing in her pocket made her jump.

'_Have I displeased you?' _

She sighed as she typed a quick no back to him. It was only as she was entering the kitchen that she paused. That wasn't like Kyoya, he didn't normally mind if he upset someone if it helped his profits. _That's not really fair is it? He cares about lots of things. Not showing it is different from not feeling it. _

Guilt pushed her to send a further text.

'Sorry, it's not anything you've done. I'm in the middle of cooking.'

She stirred the pasta and checked it was fully cooked before she picked the pot up to drain it.

"Ow." She placed the pot down on the counter and rubbed her wrist, the twinge had sizzled up her arm, she shook it off and got back on with her task.

"Haru, are there any spare towels."

"There should be some in the bathroom."

"Nope."

"Yeah, in the cupboard. There were seven of them."

"They got used."

"How could they have been-"Haruhi turned and saw Lizzie holding her dripping shirt away from her stomach as much as she could whilst her hair dripped onto her shoulder. Haruhi grabbed a towel from the ironing basket.

"What happened?"

"I was bathing a toddler who did not want a bath and who decided that the bath was a swimming pool and she was a mermaid... so water happened. I cleaned the bathroom."

"Is she in bed?"

"Yep, the little monster is in bed being not tired."

"So, she's asleep."

"Out like a light. Do you want a hand?"

Haruhi handed her two steaming bowls of pasta and followed behind with the other two. The boys were already seated at the table discussing Ranka club make up.

"I just think that I should try something different."

"If you want to, but I don't see why unless you want to. Maybe try... I dunno... a less natural look if it's bothering you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, maybe mix it up, go a bit darker on the night shifts or colour?"

"I can't really use colour, most drain me and another employee has a rainbow thing going on."

"Sam?"

"Hmm, no sweetie, Sam uses black and white, Nori uses rainbow colours."

"How's work been Lizzie?"

Lizzie's fork hit the plate a little too hard for it to have been an accident.

"Oh, it's great, yeah, it's fine, wonderful. Just sorting out some new contracts and the like. It's fine. This pasta is delicious Haruhi thank you, just wish I hadn't stuffed myself at dinner. I think I'm going to sit outside."

She left the table leaving behind an awkward silence with her half empty bowl of pasta. Ranka broke it first.

"Should I-"

"I'll go dad."

Haruhi grabbed her bowl and Lizzie's and made her way into the garden. She took a seat next to her vacant cousin and held out Lizzie's bowl.

"Thank you!"

Lizzie tucked in with relish. She didn't want to talk and Haruhi wouldn't force her. Haruhi picked at her own food for a moment before speaking.

"I'm worried about going back to school."

Lizzie made a noise for her to continue.

"I guess I'm worried because... Kyoya is fairly jealous and what with the host club... I guess I'm worried he might react badly or worse."

"Worse?"

"What if I react badly? What if I get jealous? I've not really thought about it before but... those girls faun all over him, the way they talk and act... I'm worried that I might ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

"The feeling."

"Can't you tell these girls that you and Kyoya are together? It doesn't sound like they are bad people, maybe just... enthusiastic."

Haruhi looked up and the clouds drifting over the star covered sky.

"Maybe. I don't know. How about you?"

Lizzie placed her bowl down and lay down on the grass. Haruhi followed suit.

"I don't know Haruhi. I thought I had everything under control. I knew how I was going to live my life and nothing would surprise me. Now it's like everything is unravelling before me and I am as out of control as I was three years ago. It's like... fate or something is determined to throw him at me over and over again."

"Ren's father?"

"Yep. I saw him today. He followed me and... We kissed and... It was just like the last three years had never happened. I still love him and I hate myself for it. I can't let him get close Haruhi. He can never know."

"Know?"

"About Ren. He can never know she exists. If I have to run to the ends of the earth to keep her safe from him I will."

Haruhi looked at her cousin in shock.

"He doesn't know?"

"How could he. The day I went to tell him he sent me away telling me that he never wanted me in the first place. My fight or flight kicked in and I ran and I couldn't stop running. Everything reminded me of him. If he finds out about Ren he'll take her from me and I won't be able to stop him. I can't have him hurting her like he hurt me. I can't have him coming into her life and playing daddy until he's bored or his daddy tells him to stop and he drops her like she's a shit covered shoe or something."

Haruhi sighed and reached for her cousin's hand.

"I get where you're coming from Lizzie. You are her mother and you have rights..."

"Why do I sense a but coming?"

"But so does he. He deserves to know and he may decide he wants nothing to do with her as is his right but if he wants to see her he deserves the chance... even if you make him crawl across broken glass to do it. You could have a contract or an agreement written up that gives him supervised visitation days and no overnight visits till she's at a certain age. And maybe it would help you if you didn't think about it as doing it for him but doing it for Ren."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she deserves the chance to get to know her father even if she doesn't like what she finds. Sure she's little now and it doesn't bother her but what about when she's older? You don't want her growing up and deciding she wants to meet him only to find out that you kept them separate. I get you can't tell her everything but maybe if you explain some of what happened to her then she'll understand why and she can then make her own mind up. You don't want to become the bad guy because you were trying to protect her."

"When did you become so wise?"

Haruhi shrugged and smiled. The air was thick with things unsaid; it was making both girls uncomfortable so Haruhi did the only sensible thing to do.

"So… How was it?"

"Huh?"

"You're kiss."

Lizzie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It was awesome and stupid, so, so stupid!"

Haruhi grinned, thinking about her own stupid kiss.

"The best ones are."

"Do you know what's ridiculous?" She waited for Haruhi's questioning glance before continuing, "He is exactly the same and completely different. Still stubborn and childish, he is such a selfish child, and jealous and passionate-"

"Ew."

"Behave, but, I dunno, there just seemed to be something else, he was so, so desperate and sad and I told his to get off me and he did. I think, I dunno, I think he is different."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I- I hope so. He's not going to give up, that would hurt his pride. I guess I'm just going to have to give it as good as I get too. That is, assuming I'm not murdered when I tell him about Ren. Oh God! I feel sick."

Haruhi grabbed her hand and tried to give her whatever comfort she could.

The girls stayed out for a little longer, both with things on their mind and plans brewing and both content to talk of other things. Tomorrow would be a long day.

"Hi Haruhi!"

"Haruhi, you're back!"

"Hey Haruhi, we missed you."

"Hi Haruhi, it's great to see you."

"Haruhi! It's good to see you."

"Haruhi, are you going to be at club tonight. My father told me I had to come straight home because he found out about the commoners coffee but I'm sure I can make an exception if you're going."

"Erm... Yeah, I'll be there tonight Senpai."

"Aww, Haruhi you're so cute!"

"He's so shy, it's adorable."

"I love him!"

"I want to marry him! My mother would love him."

"Hey, where did he go?"

Haruhi managed to slip past the girls and into her classroom. She leant back on the closed door of her classroom with a sigh and listened to the voices of the girls fade as they moved away. She had gotten in over an hour earlier than she usually did to try and avoid making any kind of scene but the ladies had been waiting for her when she arrived. As she made her way to her seat she wondered who had told the girls she would be coming in. Probably Kyoya, club profits always rocketed if the girls had excitement in the morning. Like they were trying to recapture the moment by buying as much as they possibly could.

"Well look who it is Kaoru."

_"I think you mean look who it can't be Hikaru, because it can't be Haruhi. There is no way she wouldn't let us know that she was coming in today after our constant morning messages asking if she was coming in today." _

"You're right Kaoru! Haruhi surely wouldn't let us think that she wasn't coming when she was. That must be an imposter in her seat."

Haruhi turned to look at the twins who twisted so she was looking at the sides of their heads.

"I was going to text you in a while guys, I didn't think you'd be awake yet."

The twins looked at each other, then at Haruhi, then back at each other before nodding stiffly and capturing her in a bone crushing hug. Haruhi struggled fruitlessly for a minute before succumbing to the gleeful boys' enthusiasm.

"I missed you guys too."

"Of course you did."

"_You don't need to tell us that. It's obvious you would miss quality." _

She couldn't help the small chuckle that burst from her lips. Her phone beeped its announcement of a new message.

'_Haruhi, enjoy your morning. Would you be interested in meeting up at lunch to study? K' _

She found that she couldn't type a reply as Hikaru's hug became like a belt around her arms, preventing her from doing anything other than standing there till he released her.

Unseen to Haruhi was the silent exchange between brothers. The pitying, understanding looks of one, begging for his counterpart to release her and the petulant refusal of the other as he pressed his shut eyes into the diminutive girl.

That day Kaoru broke the hug first.

Haruhi coasted through her morning lessons with ease. Her home study, both with and without Kyoya, had covered everything in great detail so she took part in the lessons with confidence as she made her notes and thought about other things.

'_It'll be good to see Kyoya... and the others. I wonder what he wants to study. I hope he wants to review algebra, I have that test tomorrow. Maybe history. I don't mind I guess... huh, I've really missed him.'_

She felt a secret smile sneak onto her face as she imagined what he might do if she hugged him in public.

'_Throw a fit probably, add to my debt, kill me... then again, I've done worse to him in public.' _

"Something funny Mr. Fujioka?"

"No sir."

"Right then, if this equation could have your full attention please. Can you tell me the value of X and Y Fujioka?"

"X is 17 and I believe Y is 8."

"Incorrect. Close though, why is 8 wrong?"

"Erm... uh. "She glanced at her notes. "Oh, I forgot to divide it. Y is 4 sir."

"Correct, well done. Full attention from now on Fujioka."

"Yes sir."

Kyoya felt an aneurism coming on. He was convinced that's what the throbbing in his temples were, an oncoming aneurism. Tamaki was happily humming to himself, completely oblivious to, or ignoring, his friend's suffering. How did this happen every time? Why could nothing ever stick to the plan? They were good plans, careful plans. Good, careful plans that took time to think of. Time that could have been better spent talking to a brick wall over Tamaki as it turns out.

The moronic, nosey French git had read his text to Haruhi over his shoulder and had invited himself along. He actually managed to convince himself that he had been invited in the first place. Then he took the credit of thinking of the idea of a host club study session. Much as Kyoya tried to convince him that actually Kyoya had just asked Haruhi on the best possible replacement for a lunchtime date Tamaki was having none of it.

'Kyoya_, studying is not a date. Girls like to be taken out for dates and treated like princesses and fawned over. Not studying for classes!'_

Kyoya had bitten his cheek quite viciously to prevent himself from asking if the blonde had actually met Haruhi Fujioka... Or Kyoya for that matter!

Then, just as Kyoya began making headway with the obstinate boy Haruhi had text that she would love to meet up and that was the end of that. Tamaki insisted he had to come, because Haruhi was expecting him of course! In spite of the fact that Kyoya had showed him the original text message where there was no mention of anyone but him meeting her.

'_I can't let my poor daughter down Kyoya! She must have missed me so much I know I've missed her, we all have!' _

Then to Kyoya's ever more volatile ire the blonde had text Haruhi if she wanted the rest of the gang there or not, '_to prove that she was expecting us.' _Haruhi's response was clearly hesitant.

'_Um, sure, I guess. If you want them there that's fine by me.'_

It took Kyoya all of two seconds to realise that the thrice accursed imbecile had used HIS phone to text her. So instead of it being Tamaki asking and (he assumed) being gently rejected, it seemed like he'd asked. AND SHE SAID YES! Why would she say yes? Surely she had to know that even if he had sent that message it would be under some kind of Tamaki based duress.

Kyoya rose stiffly as the bell went, practically swiping his books into his bag and left the room in silence leaving Tamaki calling frantically after him to wait as he jammed his own books away and struggled to catch him.

Which he unfortunately did.

"Jeez Kyoya, anyone would think you didn't want me to come."

There was the throbbing again.

Haruhi laid her books out on the table and waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. The twins were chatting to some girls in a very lively manner, probably about fashion if their impassioned responses were anything to go by. She smiled as the girls giggled at something Hikaru had said and rolled her eyes as the boys played up to their audience.

The only warning she got that Kyoya had arrived was the scrape of a chair to her left and a slightly harder than usual placing of a book bag onto a desk. One look at him told her he was in a foul mood... one might go as far as describing it as bearish as he growled a greeting and swiped his books out efficiently with a practiced paw... hand. The black clouds she could practically see floating around him did not bode well for a productive study session.

On impulse she reached under the table and grabbed his limp hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. He snatched it away from her as though burnt. His eyes flicked to the girl pointedly. Haruhi bit her tongue to keep from pointing out that the only way those girls would notice them would be if they stood in front of the twins and went at it. Instead she grabbed the book on top of her pile and began to read.

With a heaved sigh Kyoya began to do the same.

Tamaki practically waltzed to their table and took up the seat of Haruhi's right. Haruhi didn't notice Kyoya tensing by her side as the boy to her right took her attention away from her studies and, to his mind, Kyoya himself.

"Did you miss me Haurhi? Daddy missed you lots!"

"Sure senpai, it was great seeing you the other day."

"I loved it too; it was one of the best days of my life. You have a charming home!"

Kyoya was sitting so rigidly that when he heard the whispering he nearly popped a disk.

"Did you hear that? Tamaki was at Haruhi's house!"

"Wow, what do you think that means?"

"I think they're dating!"

"Aww that's so cute!"

"Ooh. That's a pity... then again it's not like Tamaki only likes boys, he clearly likes girls."

"Yeah, so long as nothing changes I guess it's really great for them."

"They are so cute."

"I wonder if they kiss?"

Kyoya hadn't noticed that he snapped his pen till Haruhi cried out when the ink hit her face before rolling down his hand.

"Senpai!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I got distracted. Here-"

"Haruhi come here."

Kyoya's handkerchief hung limply from his hand as Tamaki turned her head away from him and dabbed at the blotch on her porcelain cheek. Kyoya did his usual admirable job of not letting anything he was feeling showing on his face because frankly the rage that was boiling beneath the surface. Instead of trying to grab her attention, starving of it as he was, he calmly watched from the corner of his eye as his best friend gazed intensely at HIS girlfriend's face. He watched as Tamaki delicately dabbed the ink away and watched the blush suffuse her face as she squirmed under the scrutiny. He even managed to keep calm when the dabbing stopped and the boy didn't release her face from his grasp. The only time he let his annoyance show was when he saw that she wasn't pulling away either. He slammed his hand down on the table and stood, shattering the bizarre stasis the two were under.

"Kyoya, are you ok?"

Her worried brown eyes made the irritation flare worse. How could one person be so oblivious? At least Tamaki had the decency to realise his sins and looked shamefaced, but innocent little Haruhi had no clue. He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly in his clean hand and released a controlled, calming sigh.

"I'm fine. I'm going to clean myself up."

He left the library with the awareness that a pair of concerned brown eyes were on his back, not the blondes face. So at least there was that.

Three minutes forty seconds.

He had been gone precisely three minutes to wash his hand and get his temper under control and in that time Honey and Mori had arrived. Honey senpai stole his seat. His bag and his books had been clearly around that seat, the seat next to his girlfriend and there was his senpai... sitting in that seat after having pushed the books away from that spot so he could put his bag down as a pillow.

Why did he even bother?

He grabbed his things and placed them down in the seat opposite Haruhi, ignoring his senpai's offers to move for him. Haruhi sent him a brilliant smile when he got settled that made his effort feel worth it.

They continued doing what they were doing for a time, Kyoya brooding, the twins flirting, Honey sleeping, Mori watching, Haruhi studying and Tamaki Tamaki-ing. Occasionally a girl would come over and giggle and enquire about club and general health or someone would change books but everything was a lot calmer... for Kyoya.

Haruhi would occasionally ask for his help and ignore Tamaki's befuddled attempts to explain (complicate) things. All her attention was on him for those brief moments and it (if he wasn't an Ootori and had more pride than admit these things) made him feel special.

Until he couldn't help her. He would have been able with a little thinking time but he was doing biology and she was doing French and it took a second for him to click. And in that second someone else stepped in.

Kyoya covertly watched as heads moved closer and closer together as complicated sentences and the like were discussed. Why is it always Tamaki? Why could he never get something that was just his? He couldn't even have a working lunch date without it belonging to someone else. They looked like they were on a date in spite of Tamaki's assurances that studying wasn't a date. He couldn't help the jealousy that settled in the pit of his stomach like a cold rock, he felt like a child who had to share all his most precious belongings with everyone, his grades were his brothers, his spot in class was Tamaki's (nearly), his career and future was his father's to give and take as he saw fit and now his girlfriend, the one person he thought he could have a unique connection with someone and even that wasn't true. Haruhi treat everyone the same and everyone was treated as a cherished friend.

Then again, he fought a smirk as his mind flickered back to the very first kiss they shared and the countless ones in between; none of the others had experienced that. None of the others had any experience of that side of her. No-one else held her whilst she slept. Perhaps he was special.

His eyes met hers across the table as she looked up for a moment, Tamaki was still chatting away but her attention was on him. He felt her foot brush his calf under the table tentatively as she kept his gaze; he nudged her back in reassurance. For the remainder of lunch both studied and talked with their friends, yet all the while under the table they were the only ones there, their feet saying and doing everything they couldn't say in the public setting.

Club had been twice as packed as normal. Haruhi the no longer absent, as the guests took to calling her, attracted over three times her normal clientele and other hosts noted that their own guests spent most of the session talking about her or looking at her.

Of course this meant that Kyoya's job of keeping everything running smoothly was made incredibly difficult whilst he was trying to stop Tamaki from stropping the place down or announcing that Haruhi was of the female persuasion. Instead he attempted to get the guests to help him stop the fool from growing mushrooms in the wall (the repairs were not in this month's budget.) Tamaki thrived under his loyal followers attention and Kyoya could get back to doodling in his black book (there was nothing going on of note and he was quite bored.)

By the time the last guest left the usually exuberant hosts were exhausted.

"Wow." Honey said, his voice muffled in the pillow

"Uh huh." Mori was lounging back in his seat, looking at the ceiling as the twins staggered past.

"That was intense."

"_Yeah, maybe we should put a limit on the number of guests we can do in a day." _

Kyoya clicked his neck to one side then the other before responding.

"The profits from today's session will fund the next three club trips with just us and the next five with guests."

The redheads looked at each other before agreeing that that made the bone deep exhaustion they felt completely worth it.

"So long as we can go somewhere where Haruhi can wear our swimwear!"

"_Yeah, swimming holiday, swimming holiday." _

"I see no problem, with that."

"KYOYA! I am the host king, I decide where we go. "

"And where do you want to go your majesty?"

"I say we go on a swimming holiday, like a beach or somewhere... A boat! We should go on a boat! Or an island, or go on a boat to get to an island."

"I see no problem with that, still."

Haruhi finished wiping down that last table and sank into the closest chair.

"Yeah, no problem so long as I'm not coming."

"Actually Haruhi, the island I have in mind is technically part of the country. You don't need a passport."

"Yay! Family vacation!"

"Tamaki senpai, please don't shout in my ear."

The blonde pouted as he relinquished his choking hug grip from around Haruhi's throat.

Kyoya made a quick note in the corner of his book to check later, it was important.

Mori made the first move to split the group up as he scooped the dosing Honey onto his shoulder grabbed their bags, waved and left. The twins left soon after that, after informing them that they were bringing their latest swimwear collection tomorrow for Haruhi to see and try.

Haruhi made to leave soon after but was stopped by Tamaki.

"Actually Haruhi, I need an audience with you and Kyoya. There is something I would like to ask you both on behalf of the club."

Haruhi didn't know what frightened her more, the serious look on her usually light-hearted senpai's face or the fact that this was visibly news to Kyoya. If Kyoya didn't know something it was rarely good news... it also wasn't necessarily a good thing if he did know it either.

She took a seat next to Kyoya and watched as Tamaki paced in front of them. Definitely not good.

"The boys and I have been thinking, we think it might be a good idea if... that is to say, it might be good for club if... profit margins and budget erm. We think you should go public with your relationship for the club."

"What? Tamaki senpai, you can't be serious! That isn't for you to decide besides Kyoya-"

"Thinks it's a brilliant idea."

Haruhi turned to the dark boy at her side.

"You do?"

"Yes, the twins forbidden love gets decent profit of paired hosts and Honey and Mori's platonic relationship pleases the guests. Tamaki has the highest profits of an individual host and the twin's romance isn't to everyone's taste. This way we can offer the ones who like romance but not the implication of incest a package aimed at them."

"We aren't a package Senpai!"

"I am aware of that. However it would mean that we wouldn't have to be careful and panic."

He grabbed her hand and looked her deep in the eye; his other hand reached up and cupped her cheek with his other hand, tenderly stroking her flushing skin with his thumb.

"Unless you're ashamed of me Haruhi? If we did this we wouldn't need to hide, we could be however we wanted."

"Um," She dropped her eyes to his chest and tried to gather her thoughts, his eyes were hypnotic. "If you really mean that then, I suppose it's fine. I don't mind."

"Excellent." He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth and swooped both their bags up. "I'll give you a lift home."

Tamaki lifted his head and waved goodbye as they left, he tried not to think about how much seeing the look in her eye as she gazed at his best friend hurt. It shouldn't hurt, but it did. With a sigh he gathered his own things, from the corner of his eye he saw a delicate handkerchief on the ground, he scooped it up, glanced at the initials and slipped it into his pocket. He'd give to Haruhi tomorrow to give to the most timid of all the princesses.

Kyoya slid gracefully into the limo, grateful to be in the quiet space, Haruhi slipped in next to him with a weary sigh, dumping her bag on the floor and her head on his shoulder.

"Why was today so long?"

He smirked and glanced out the window. It had been trying but good, it was good to be back to normal. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out an looked at the message, it was from Akito. The smirk fell from his lips as he read the three word text again and again. He felt nauseous and fear prickled at the back of his neck.

"Haruhi, may I stay at your house tonight?"

"Um," She looked up at his paler than usual face, he looked truly unwell. "Yeah, I guess. I'll have to check with my dad but it should be fine."

He nodded gratefully, never taking his eyes off the text, though the message was probably burnt into his retina.

'He's_ come home.'_

There you have it.

I hope this is ok, I hope you've enjoyed it.

Please review and let me know what you think, like it, love it, loathe it.

Thanks for reading

Wp2 xxx


End file.
